Seducción
by laradetracia
Summary: Serena es una chica de campo que secretamente esta enamorada de Darien, él es un demonio herido por visisitudes de la vida, juntos afrontaran un misterio y el amor. Contiene LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, la historia es de Amanda Quick y la adapté porque es hermosa y quería compartirlas con ustedes.**

Darien Chiba, conde de Shields, escuchó atónito, sin poder creerlo, el rechazo que recibiera como respuesta ante su formal propuesta de matrimonio. Pero después de su incredulidad, sobrevino una ira fría, aunque controlada. _Pero ¿quién se creía que era esa dama?,_ se preguntó él. Desgraciadamente, no pudo preguntárselo a ella, pues la mujer en cuestión había preferido estar ausente y rechazar la generosa propuesta matrimonial de Darien por medio de su abuelo, quien, obviamente, se hallaba en una incómoda posición.

—Al diablo con todo esto, Shields, no crea que esta situación me agrada mucho más a mí que a usted. La verdad es que esta muchacha ya no es una adolescente que acaba de terminar sus estudios —le explicó lord Tsukino, con toda su parsimonia—. Antes era una criaturita de lo más simpática, siempre dispuesta a complacer a los demás. Pero ya tiene veintitrés años y, aparentemente, en el transcurso de los últimos tiempos ha desarrollado una personalidad propia y su poder de decisión es para tener en cuenta. A veces hasta se transforma en un estorbo, pero así están planteadas las cosas. Ya no puedo darle órdenes.

—Ya sabía cuál era su edad —dijo Darien, cortante—. Y precisamente por eso pensé que se trataría de una mujer sensata y sociable.

—Oh, lo es —barbotó lord Tsukino de inmediato— definitivamente lo es. No querrá insinuar usted lo contrario, ¿verdad? No es ninguna bobalicona sin cerebro, que suele tener ataques de histeria ni cosas por el estilo. —Su rostro encarnado y patilludo ardió con evidente irritación—. Normalmente, tiene muy buen carácter. Es muy agradable. Un ejemplo perfecto de modestia y gracia femeninas.

—Modestia y gracia femeninas —repitió Darien lentamente.

El rostro de lord Tsukino se iluminó.

—Precisamente, milord. Modestia y gracia femeninas. Ha sido un gran consuelo para su abuela, desde la muerte de nuestro hijo menor y de su esposa, hace unos pocos años. ¿Sabe? Los padres de Serena desaparecieron en el mar cuando ella cumplió los diecisiete. Ella y su hermana vinieron a vivir con nosotros. Estoy seguro que usted lo recuerda —Lord Tsukino carraspeó y tosió—. Ah, tal vez la noticia no llegó a sus oídos pues para esa época, usted estaba bastante ocupado con otras... eh... cuestiones.

Darien concluyó que ese «otras cuestiones» había sido un elegante eufemismo con el cual lord Tsukino había salido del aprieto en el que se había metido al traer a colación el recuerdo de una hermosa malvada llamada Esmeralda.

—Si su nieta es el claro ejemplo de todas esas virtudes que usted mencionó, Tsukino, ¿cuál es el problema que hay en convencerla para que acepte mi propuesta de matrimonio?

—Todo es mi culpa, asegura la abuela de la muchacha.

Lord Tsukino frunció sus espesas cejas en señal de desasosiego

—Me temo que le he permitido leer demasiado y, según me habían dicho, no los textos más adecuados para ella. Pero como podrá imaginarse, no puedo decir a Serena qué debe leer y qué no. No sé cómo un hombre puede llegar a eso. ¿Más clarete, Shields?

—Gracias, creo que le aceptaré otra copa. — Darien miró a su anfitrión, con las mejillas carmesí y trató de hablar con toda serenidad—. Confieso que no entiendo bien, Tsukino. ¿Que tiene que ver todo este asunto con las cosas que lee Serena?

—Me temo que no he observado con demasiada atención las cosas que ella lee —murmuró lord Tsukino, tragándose su clarete—. Y si uno no repara en esos detalles, las mujeres jóvenes suelen formarse ciertos conceptos. Pero después que la hermana de Serena murió, hace tres años, yo no he querido presionar demasiado a la pobre. Tanto su abuela como yo estamos muy orgullosos de ella. En realidad, es una muchacha razonable.

No entiendo qué se le habrá metido en la cabeza para rechazarlo. Estoy seguro de que cambiará de parecer si sólo le da un poco de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? —Shields arqueó las cejas con un sarcasmo mal intencionado.

—Debe admitir que usted también ha apresurado un poco las cosas. Hasta mí esposa opina lo mismo. Aquí, en el campo, tenemos por costumbre ir más despacio con estas cosas. ¿Sabe?, no estamos habituados al ritmo de la ciudad. Y las mujeres, hasta las más sensatas, tienen todas estas malditas ideas románticas respecto de qué debe y qué no debe hacer un hombre en estos casos. —Lord Tsukino miró a su invitado con cierto aire esperanzado—. Quizá, si usted le diera unos días más para que ella reconsidere su propuesta...

—Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Tsukino personalmente —dijo Darien.

—Pensé que se lo había dicho ya. Serena no está en este momento. Salió a cabalgar. Los miércoles visita a Luna.

—Ya lo sé. Presumo que le habrán informado que yo vendría a las tres.

Lord Tsukino volvió a carraspear.

—Yo, eh... creo que se lo mencioné. Sin duda se le habrá borrado de la mente. Ya sabe usted cómo son las mujeres. —Miró el reloj—. Debería estar de regreso para las cuatro y media.

—Desgraciadamente, no puedo esperarla. —Darien apoyó su vaso de vino y se puso de pie—. Puede informarle a su nieta que no soy un hombre muy paciente. Tenía la esperanza de solucionar todo esto del matrimonio hoy mismo.

—Creo que ella piensa que ya está solucionado, milord —dijo lord Tsukino tristemente.

—También puede informarle que yo no considero que esta cuestión esté terminada. Mañana volveré a la misma hora. Y realmente, Tsukino, le agradecería mucho si usted dedicara todo su esmero en recordarle mi visita. Es mi intención mantener una conversación personal con ella antes de poner punto final a todo esto.

—Indudablemente, claro, Shields. Pero es mi deber advertirle que Serena suele ser impredecible respecto de sus idas y venidas. Como ya le dije antes, últimamente se pone muy caprichosa en ciertos aspectos,

—Entonces espero que, por esta vez, sea usted el que eche mano de su autoridad y poder de decisión. Es su nieta. Si necesita que alguien le acorte las riendas, entonces hágalo, por favor.

—Dios Santo —exclamó Tsukino sinceramente—. Ojalá fuera así de simple.

Darien avanzó con pasos agigantados hacia la puerta de la pequeña y deslucida biblioteca, para salir al pasillo angosto y oscuro. El mayordomo, vestido de un modo que armonizaba a la perfección con el aire de ajada elegancia que caracterizaba el resto de la antigua mansión, le entregó la maleta de piel de castor y sus guantes.

Darien asintió bruscamente y pasó junto al criado. Los tacones de sus botas hessianas retumbaron en el piso de piedra. Ya estaba odiando el momento en el que había decidido vestirse formalmente para una visita tan poco productiva.

Hasta había hecho traer uno de los carruajes para la ocasión. Bien podría haber ido a caballo a Chesley Court y ahorrarse la molestia de agregar un toque de formalidad a la visita.

De haber escogido esta última opción, podría haberse detenido en la residencia de uno de los terratenientes, que le quedaba de paso, para arreglar algunos negocios. De ese modo, no habría perdido toda la tarde inútilmente.

—A la Abadía —ordenó Darien, cuando se abrió la puerta del carruaje. El cochero, que llevaba el uniforme verde y dorado de Shields, hizo un gesto tocándose el sombrero, dando a entender que había captado la orden.

No bien la puerta del vehículo se cerró, el tiro de tordillos echó a andar, ante el leve chasquido de la fusta. Era evidente que el conde de Shields no estaba de humor para deleitarse con el paisaje campestre esa tarde.

Darien se acomodó sobre los cojines del coche, estiró las piernas y se cruzó de brazos, concentrándose en controlar su impaciencia. Claro que no le resultó una tarea sencilla.

Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que le rechazarían su propuesta matrimonial. Ni remotamente la señorita Serena Tsukino estaba en posición como para recibir una mejor oferta, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Indudablemente, sus abuelos también tendrían plena conciencia de esa realidad.

Pocos días atrás, lord Tsukino y su esposa por poco se desmayan cuando Darien les pidió la mano de su nieta en matrimonio. En cuanto a ellos concernía, ya habían perdido las esperanzas de poder casar a la joven, debido a su edad, por lo que la propuesta de Darien les pareció un regalo del cielo.

Darien frunció la boca sarcásticamente al imaginar la escena que se habría producido cuando Serena informó a sus abuelos respecto de su falta de interés por la boda. Obviamente, lord Tsukino no había sabido cómo manejar la situación, y su esposa había sido víctima de un ataque de nervios. Y la nieta, con sus lamentables hábitos de lectura, había resultado victoriosa ganadora del conflicto.

Pero la verdadera cuestión residía en averiguar por qué la muy tonta habría querido ganar esa batalla en primer lugar. Lo más lógico habría sido que se pusiera a saltar de alegría ante la propuesta de Darien ya que, después de todo, él tenía intenciones de establecerla en la Abadía de Shields, como la condesa de Shields. Una joven de veintitrés años, criada en el campo, de aspecto apenas pasable y con una herencia extremadamente reducida, no podía aspirar a más ni por casualidad. Por un momento, Darien se detuvo a pensar qué clase de bibliografía atraía a Serena. Pero de inmediato descartó la posibilidad de que fuera el material de lectura el verdadero problema de todo.

Lo más factible era que se tratara de la exagerada indulgencia del abuelo respecto de su nieta huérfana. Generalmente, las mujeres son muy rápidas para aprovecharse de la debilidad de carácter de ciertos hombres.

Su edad podría ser otro factor. En un principio, Darien la había considerado una ventaja. Ya había tenido experiencia con una esposa joven e ingobernable, que le había bastado. Con las escenas, histerias y caprichos de Esmeralda le alcanzaba para toda la vida. Por consiguiente, pensó que una mujer más madura sería más equilibrada y menos exigente. Más _agradecida,_ a decir verdad.

Darien se recordó a sí mismo que esa joven no tendría demasiadas alternativas allí en el campo. Tampoco las tendría en la ciudad, para ser honesto. Decididamente, no era el tipo de mujer capaz de atraer la atención de los hastiados hombres de la _alta sociedad._ Esa clase de hombres se consideraba tan experta en mujeres como en caballos y, sin duda, no perderían su tiempo en mirar dos veces a Serena.

Su cabello no estaba bien definido como la moda exigía, era rubio con rizos, pero aparentemente nada dóciles, pues siempre se le escapaba algún mechón por debajo de la cofia o le quedaba desordenado.

No era ninguna diosa griega, como tan de moda estaba en añares en esos momentos, pero Darien tuvo que admitir que no tenía nada que objetar de su nariz apenas respingona, de su mentón ligeramente redondeado y de su cálida sonrisa. No sería, por lo tanto, un gran sacrificio acostarse con ella unas cuantas veces para asegurarse la concepción de su heredero.

También estuvo dispuesto a reconocer que Serena tenía ojos bonitos, pues su tonalidad era una interesante e inusual combinación de turquesa con destellos dorados. Le resultaba curioso y hasta ciertamente gratificante el saber que su dueña no tuviera ni la menor idea de cómo usarlos para coquetear.

En lugar de espiarlo entre sus párpados entrecerrados, Serena tenía la desconcertante costumbre de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. _Su_ mirada se caracterizaba por una franqueza que convenció a Darien de que Serena tendría grandes dificultades en ejercer el elegante arte de mentir. Esa condición también le venía de perillas, en especial, al recordar cómo casi se había vuelto loco al descubrir todos los engaños de Esmeralda.

Serena era delgada. Los populares vestidos de cintura alta le sentaban a la perfección, aunque también tendían a enfatizar las pequeñas curvaturas de sus senos. No obstante, había en ella una saludable y vibrante cualidad que Darien apreciaba. A él no le gustaban las débiles. Las mujeres frágiles no tenían éxito en el momento de dar a luz a sus hijos.

Darien repasó mentalmente la imagen de la mujer a quien pensaba desposar. Si bien había emitido un juicio bastante acertado de sus características físicas, aparentemente había pasado por alto ciertos aspectos de su personalidad. Por ejemplo, jamás habría imaginado siquiera que detrás de esa fachada dulce y apacible, Serena ocultaba un gran orgullo y poder de decisión propios.

Debía de ser ese orgullo el que estaba interponiéndose en el camino para que ella no demostrara el agradecimiento debido. Y su obstinación y determinación parecían mucho más arraigadas de lo esperado. Obviamente, sus abuelos estaban desconcertados, sin saber qué hacer ante la inesperada resistencia de su nieta. Por consiguiente, Darien decidió que si la situación podía salvarse, tendría que ser él mismo quien lo hiciera.

Tomó esa decisión cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a los dos majestuosos brazos formados por las barandas que, a modo de tenazas de cangrejo, enmarcaban las imponentes escalinatas de la entrada a la Abadía de Shields. Darien bajó del vehículo, subió rápidamente los escalones y empezó a dar órdenes en voz baja cuando las puertas se abrieron para recibirle.

—Envíe un mensaje a los establos, Kelvin. Quiero que el negro esté ensillado y listo dentro de veinte minutos.

—Muy bien, milord.

El mayordomo se volvió para pasar el mensaje a uno de los sirvientes, mientras Darien atravesaba el vestíbulo, con su elegante piso de mármol blanco y negro, para dirigirse hacia las escaleras alfombradas en rojo.

Darien prestaba muy poca atención a su majestuoso entorno. Si bien había sido criado allí, desde los primeros días de su matrimonio con Esmeralda había decidido ignorar la Abadía de Shields. En una época había sentido el mismo orgullo posesivo hacia su casa, como hacia las fértiles tierras que la rodeaban, pero actualmente sólo experimentaba un vago disgusto por todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su hogar ancestral.

Cada vez que entraba a una habitación se preguntaba si no se trataría de otro de los muchos recintos en los que le habían puesto los cuernos.

La tierra era un asunto diferente. Ninguna mujer podría manchar los riquísimos campos de Shields ni ninguna otra tierra. Todo hombre podía contar con sus tierras, y si él las cuidaba debidamente, se vería generosamente recompensado. Con la finalidad de conservar esas tierras para los futuros condes de Shields, Darien estaba dispuesto a hacer el último sacrificio: volver a casarse.

Abrigaba la esperanza de que el hecho de instalar a su nueva esposa allí sirviera para borrar los vestigios que aún quedaban de Esmeralda y, especialmente, para modificar radicalmente la lujuria opresiva y la exótica sensualidad que reinaban en la recámara que Esmeralda alguna vez había tomado como propia. Darien detestaba ese cuarto. No había vuelto a poner un pie en él desde el día del fallecimiento de Esmeralda.

Una cosa era segura, se decía mientras subía las escaleras: no volvería a cometer con su nueva esposa los mismos errores que había cometido con la primera. Nunca más volvería a hacer el papel de una mosca atrapada inexorablemente en una telaraña.

Quince minutos después Darien volvió a bajar, con ropa apropiada para montar. No se sorprendió al encontrar al semental azabache al que había bautizado con el nombre de _Tuxedo, _listo y esperándolo. Ya había dado por descontado que el caballo estaría preparado en la puerta para cuando él bajase. Cada uno de los integrantes de la casa sabía perfectamente que debía tomar todas las medidas necesarias para anticiparse siempre al amo de Shields. Nadie que estuviera en sus cabales podría tener la intención de cometer un desliz que invocara la ira del demonio. Darien descendió por las escalinatas y subió a la silla del caballo.

El cuidador retrocedió al ver que el animal echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y bailoteaba durante breves segundos. Los poderosos músculos del caballo se tensionaron bajo el lustroso pelaje cuando Darien estableció su autoridad con mano firme.

Cuando dio la señal, el caballo echó a correr, ansioso. Darien decidió que no le resultaría para nada difícil interceptar a la señorita Serena Tsukino en su camino de regreso a Chesley Court.

Conocía sus tierras como la palma de su mano, de modo que tenía bastante idea del sitio preciso donde la localizaría: un atajo que sin duda ella escogería para volver a su hogar, el cual rodeaba la laguna.

—Es muy probable que algún día se mate con ese caballo —dijo el criado al cuidador del caballo, que era su primo.

El cuidador escupió sobre el empedrado del patio.

—Su señoría no abandonará esta vida montado a caballo. Monta como un demonio. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse aquí esta vez?

—En la cocina dicen que ha venido a buscarse otra esposa. Parece que le ha echado el ojo a la nieta de lord Tsukino. Esta vez Su señoría quiere una chica de campo, tranquila, que no le cause ningún problema.

—No se le puede culpar por eso. Yo me sentiría de la misma manera si me viera ligado con esa bruja que él eligió la última vez.

—Molly comentaba en la cocina que fue su primera esposa la que lo convirtió en un demonio.

—Molly tiene razón. Pero de todos modos, me da pena la señorita Tsukino. Es una muchacha decente. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que vino sin que nadie la llamase, con unas hierbas para que mamá se recuperara de esa terrible tos que pescó en invierno? Mamá jura y perjura que la señorita Tsukino le salvó la vida.

—Claro que la señorita Tsukino se convertirá en una condesa —señaló el criado.

—Cierto, pero deberá pagar un precio muy alto por gozar del privilegio de ser la dama de un demonio.

Serena estaba sentada en el banco de madera que estaba frente a la casa de la vieja Luna, empaquetando lo que le quedaba de fenogreco. Lo juntó con el resto de las hierbas que había seleccionado recientemente. Ya se había quedado casi sin provisiones tan esenciales como el ajo, cardos, dulcamara y amapolas, en sus diferentes formas.

—Creo que esto me alcanzará para los próximos dos meses, Luna —anunció mientras se limpiaba las manos y se ponía de píe. Ignoró por completo la mancha de pasto que tenía en la falda de su viejo vestido azul, de lana apropiado para montar.

—Ten cuidado si preparas té de amapolas para curar el reuma de lady Tsukino —le advirtió Luna—. Este año las amapolas vinieron muy fuertes.

Serena asintió en dirección a la vieja y arrugada mujer que tanto le había enseñado.

—Tendré en cuenta reducir las cantidades. Pero ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Nada, niña, nada. —Luna estudió su vieja casa y su jardín de hierbas con una mirada serena, mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal—. Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—Siempre es así. Eres afortunada al estar tan contenta con la vida, Luna.

—Tú también encontrarás la felicidad algún día, si te esmeras en buscarla.

La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció.

—Tal vez. Pero primero debo buscar otras cosas.

Luna la miró apesadumbrada. Sus ojos casi transparentes se llenaron de comprensión.

—Pensé que ya habías superado tu sed de venganza, niña.

Creí que finalmente la habrías dejado en el pasado, como debe ser.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Luna. —Serena se encaminó hacia el sitio donde la aguardaba su caballo, rodeando la casa con techo de paja—. Tengo la oportunidad de lograr que se haga justicia.

—Si tienes un poco de sentido común, niña, debes seguir mi consejo y olvidar el asunto. Lo hecho, hecho está. Tu hermana, que en paz descanse, ya no está con nosotros. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella. Tú tienes vida propia y debes prestarle atención. —Luna sonrió, mostrando así todos los dientes que le faltaban—. He escuchado por ahí que hay cuestiones mucho más importantes que tienes que considerar en estos días.

Serena miró con agudeza a la mujer mayor, mientras trataba infructuosamente de acomodar su sombrero que tenía medio caído.

—Como siempre, te las ingenias para estar al día con los chismes del pueblo. ¿Ya te has enterado de que he recibido una propuesta formal de matrimonio del mismo demonio?

—Los que llaman a lord Shields demonio son los que se dedican a los chismes. Yo sólo me ocupo de los hechos. ¿Es cierto?

—¿Qué? ¿Que el conde de Shields es pariente cercano de Lucifer? Sí, Luna, estoy casi segura de que es cierto. Nunca he conocido a un hombre más arrogante que Su señoría. Ese orgullo tan arraigado pertenece indudablemente al mismo diablo.

Luna meneó la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Quería preguntar si de verdad él te propuso matrimonio.

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo le contestarás, si se puede saber?

Serena se encogió de hombros, abandonando sus esfuerzos por acomodarse el sombrero.

—El abuelo le iba a contestar esta tarde. El conde mandó a decir que vendría esta tarde a las tres por su respuesta. Luna se detuvo abruptamente en el sendero de piedras. Sus rizos grises bailotearon desordenadamente por debajo de su gorra de muselina amarilla. Su rostro envejecido se arrugó aun más ante la confusión.

—¿Esta tarde? ¿Y tú estás aquí escogiendo hierbas de mi jardín como si fuera un día de semana común y corriente? ¿Qué tontería es esta, muchacha? En este momento deberías estar en Chesley Court, vestida con tus mejores galas.

—¿Por qué? El abuelo no me necesita allí. Es perfectamente capaz de decirle al demonio que se vaya al infierno.

—¡Que le diga al demonio que se vaya al infierno! Serena, niña, ¿estás insinuando que le pediste a tu abuelo que rechazara la propuesta del conde de Shields?

Serena sonrió cuando se detuvo frente al caballo avellana que la estaba aguardando.

—Has entendido perfectamente bien, Luna. —Se metió los paquetitos de hierbas en los bolsillos de la ropa.

—Tonterías —exclamó Luna—. No puedo creer que lord Tsukino tenga el cerebro tan pequeño como para hacer semejante cosa. El sabe que jamás se te volverá a presentar otra oportunidad como ésta aunque vivas cien años.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de ello —dijo Serena, tajante—. Por supuesto que eso depende de lo que tú consideres una buena oportunidad.

Luna entrecerró los ojos.

—Niña, ¿estás haciendo todo esto porque tienes miedo del conde? ¿Es eso? Pensé que eras lo suficientemente sensata como para no creer todas las patrañas que se dicen en el pueblo.

—Por supuesto que no las creo —contestó ella mientras se sentaba en la silla de montar—. No todas. Sólo la mitad. ¿Eso te sirve de consuelo, Luna? —Serena se acomodó la falda debajo de sus piernas. Ella solía cabalgar a horcajadas aunque no se consideraba apropiado que una muchacha de su condición lo hiciera. Sin embargo, la gente de campo era más informal respecto de esa clase de cosas. De todas maneras, a Serena no le cabían dudas de que su virtud estuviera bien protegida. Si acomodaba cuidadosamente su ropa, sólo exhibía las botas de media caña color tostado por debajo de las faldas.

Luna tomó la brida del zaino y alzó la vista hacia Serena.

—Y bien, muchacha, ¿no creerás esa historia que cuentan que el conde ahogó a su primera esposa en la laguna, verdad?

Serena suspiró.

—No, Luna, no la creo. —Pero habría sido más correcto decir que no quería creerla.

—Gracias a Dios, aunque para no faltar a la verdad, hay que reconocer que nadie en este mundo podría haber culpado al conde si lo hubiera hecho —admitió Luna.

—Cierto, Luna.

—¿Entonces a qué viene toda esta tontería de que rechazas la propuesta del conde? No me importa la expresión de tus ojos, muchacha. Ya la he visto varias veces. ¿Qué te traes entre manos ahora?

—¿Ahora? Bien... Cabalgaré en el viejo _Artemis de_ regreso a Chesley Court y, una vez allí, me dedicaré a almacenar todas estas hierbas que tú tan gentilmente me has obsequiado. La gota del abuelo está molestándolo otra vez y ya casi no tengo ingredientes para prepararle su poción predilecta.

—Serena, querida, ¿de verdad rechazarás la propuesta de matrimonio del conde?

—No —dijo Serena honestamente—, de modo que no hay necesidad de que te muestres tan horrorizada. Si insiste, al final me tendrá, pero bajo mis condiciones.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ah, creo que ahora te entiendo. Otra vez has estado leyendo esos libros que hablan sobre los derechos de las mujeres, ¿no? No seas tonta, niña, y acepta los consejos de esta vieja: ni intentes poner en práctica tus jueguitos con Shields. No los _pasará por_ alto. Es posible que puedas llevar de la nariz a lord Tsukino, pero el conde de Shields tiene una personalidad completamente diferente.

—Coincido contigo en ese punto, Luna. El conde de Shields es un hombre completamente diferente del abuelo. Pero trata de no preocuparte por mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. —Serena recogió las riendas y tocó suavemente al zaino con el talón.

—No, niña. No estoy tan segura de eso. —Le gritó Luna a sus espaldas—. No se provoca al demonio sin salir lastimada, como si tal cosa.

—Pensé que habías dicho que Shields no era ningún demonio —contestó Serena por encima del hombro cuando _Artemis_ emprendió el trote.

Saludó a Luna con la mano mientras el caballo se dirigía a un monte cercano. No tenía necesidad de guiar al zaino para que hallara el camino de regreso a Chesley Court. Durante los últimos años había recorrido ese trayecto tan a menudo que conocía el itinerario de memoria.

Serena dejó las riendas sueltas alrededor del caballo mientras se ponía a pensar en la escena que sin duda la esperaría al llegar a Chesley Court.

Seguramente sus abuelos estarían destrozados. Esa mañana lady Tsukino se había llevado a la cama una amplia variedad de tónicos y sales fortalecedoras, que había acomodado al alcance de su mano. Lord Tsukino, quien había tenido la dura tarea de enfrentar a Shields solo, sin duda estaría buscando consuelo en una botella de clarete en esos momentos. El personal de la pequeña residencia estaría silencioso. Ellos, al igual que todo el mundo, habrían preferido un buen esposo para Serena, por una cuestión de intereses. Sin un adecuado arreglo conyugal por el que se llenaran las decadentes arcas de la familia, había muy pocas perspectivas de que los sirvientes viejos recibieran una pensión respetable.

Era de esperar que nadie comprendiera la negativa de Serena ante la propuesta de Shields. Rumores, chismes y oscuras historias aparte, el hombre era, después de todo, un conde... muy rico y poderoso por cierto. Era propietario de la mayoría de las vecindades allí en Okinawa, así como también de otras tierras en condados vecinos. Además, poseía una elegante casa en Tokio.

Por lo que los habitantes del lugar sabían, Shields administraba correctamente sus heredades y era justo tanto con sus terratenientes como con sus sirvientes. Eso era todo lo que realmente importaba en el condado. Todos los que dependían del conde gozaban de una vida muy cómoda, siempre que se cuidaran de no interponerse en su camino.

Todos coincidían en que Shields tenía sus defectos, pero también admitían que cuidaba afanosamente de sus tierras y de la gente que trabajaba para él. Pudo haber asesinado a su esposa, pero se había abstenido de hacer cosas realmente infames, como, por ejemplo, despilfarrar toda su herencia en juegos de azar en Tokio.

«La gente del pueblo podría ser caritativa con Shields —pensaba Serena—. Pero no tenían que enfrentarse a la perspectiva de casarse con él.».

Tal como siempre sucedía cada vez que Serena recorría ese sendero, su vista estaba fija en las oscuras y frías aguas de la laguna Shields, en cuya superficie flotaban costras de hielo, esparcidas de tanto en tanto. Si bien había quedado poca nieve en el suelo, la presencia del frío invernal se hacia sentir sobremanera en el aire. Serena se estremeció y _Artemis_ olisqueó algo confuso.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante para palmear el cuello del animal, en un intentó por tranquilizarlo, pero la mano se le congeló a mitad del trayecto. Una gélida brisa agitó las ramas de los árboles que estaban sobre su cabeza. Serena volvió a estremecerse, pero en esa oportunidad se dio cuenta de que el frío de la tarde primaveral no había sido el causante de ello. Se irguió en la silla de montar no bien vio al hombre que cabalgaba en un semental negro azabache, en dirección a ella. Se le aceleró el corazón, como siempre le pasaba en presencia de Shields.

Algo turbada, Serena se dijo que debió haber sabido antes el porqué de sus escalofríos. Después de todo, una parte de ella había estado enamorada de ese hombre desde los dieciocho años.

Había sido entonces cuando le presentaron al conde de Shields. Por supuesto que él, probablemente, ni siquiera recordaría aquella ocasión, pues sólo tenia ojos para su hermosa, impactante y perversa Esmeralda.

Serena supuso que sus sentimientos iniciales hacia el acaudalado conde de Shields habrían nacido, indudablemente, como el amor obsesivo y natural que siente toda jovencita por el primer hombre que es capaz de atraer su imaginación. Claro que ese amor obsesivo no murió con la misma naturalidad con la que había surgido, aun a pesar de que ella finalmente aceptara que no tenia posibilidades de atraer su atención. Con el transcurso de los años, ese amor obsesivo se había hecho más maduro, más profundo y más estable.

Serena se había sentido cautivada por el poder sereno, el orgullo innato y la integridad que percibió en Shields. En lo más íntimo de sus sueños secretos lo veía noble, pero de una manera que nada tema que ver con el título que había heredado.

Cuando la deslumbrante Esmeralda convirtió la fascinación que Shields sentía por ella en profundo dolor e incontenible ira, Serena sintió la necesidad de ofrecerle apoyo y comprensión. Pero el conde estaba mucho más allá de todo eso. En cambio, decidió buscar consuelo en la guerra del Continente, que estaba librándose a las órdenes de Malachite.

Cuando volvió, era evidente que sus emociones se habían ocultado en un recóndito lugar, frío y distante, dentro de sí. Ahora toda pasión, todo sentimiento de afecto que fuera capaz de sentir, en apariencia estaba reservado exclusivamente para sus tierras.

El negro le sentaba muy bien, pensó Serena. Había escuchado que su caballo se llamaba _Tuxedo y_ se sorprendió por la ironía de Shields al bautizarlo así.

_Tuxedo era_ una criatura de la oscuridad, ideal para un hombre que viviera en las sombras. El hombre que lo montaba parecía formar parte del animal. Shields era delgado, pero musculoso. Tenía manos desmesuradamente grandes y fuertes, unas manos que fácilmente habrían podido asesinar a una esposa descarriada, según decían en el pueblo.

No necesitaba hombreras en su chaqueta para resaltar sus hombros. Los pantalones de montar se adherían a sus fibrosas piernas.

Pero aunque la ropa le quedaba bien, Serena notó que no había nada que el mejor sastre de Tokio hubiera podido hacer para disimular la amargura de los toscos rasgos de Shields.

Tenía el cabello negro, como el sedoso pelaje del caballo y sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro intenso, como los del _demonio,_ como a veces los había calificado Serena. Se decía que todos los condes de Shields siempre habían nacido con ojos del mismo color que los zafiros de la familia.

La mirada de Shields le resultaba desconcertante, no sólo por el color de los ojos sino por la forma en que miraba a la gente, como si estuviera poniéndole precio al pobre desafortunado que se le cruzaba en el camino. Serena sentía curiosidad por ver qué haría el conde de Shields cuando se enterara del precio que ella se había puesto.

La joven tomó las riendas de _Artemis,_ se echó la pluma de su sombrero de montar hacia atrás y convocó lo que deseaba que resultara una sonrisa graciosa y serena.

—Buenas tardes, milord. Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, en medio del bosque.

El caballo negro se detuvo abruptamente a unos pocos metros de distancia. Por un instante, Shields se quedó en silencio, analizando la sonrisa de la muchacha, pero no la correspondió.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que le resulta sorprendente de este encuentro, señorita Tsukino? Después de todo, estas tierras son de mi propiedad. Me enteré de que había ido a visitar a la vieja Luna y supuse que regresaría a Chesley Court por este atajo.

—Qué inteligente, milord. ¿Un ejemplo de lógica deductiva, quizá? Soy una ferviente admiradora de esa línea de razonamiento.

—Usted sabía perfectamente bien que hoy debíamos concluir un asunto pendiente. Si es tan inteligente como parece que creen sus abuelos, también debió saber que yo quería terminar con esto esta misma tarde. No, decididamente, no puedo aceptar que se sorprenda por esto en absoluto. De hecho, me inclino más a creer que estuvo deliberadamente planeado.

Serena apretó los dedos alrededor de las riendas no bien asimiló el significado de aquellas suaves palabras. _Artemis_ movió las orejas en sumisa señal de protesta y, de inmediato, ella volvió a aflojarle las riendas. Luna tenia razón. Shields no era hombre que se dejara llevar dócilmente de las narices. Serena se dio cuenta de que tendría que ser extremadamente cautelosa.

—Tenía entendido que mi abuelo se estaba encargando de terminar con este asunto por mí, como es debido —dijo Serena—. ¿Acaso él no le comunicó mi respuesta a su proposición?

—Sí. —Shields dejó que su caballo se acercara algunos pasos a _Artemis—._ Pero yo preferí no aceptarla hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de discutir la cuestión personalmente con usted.

—Por cierto, milord, que eso no es lo apropiado exactamente. ¿O es así como se están arreglando las cosas en Tokio en la actualidad?

—Se trata de cómo deseo arreglarlas yo con usted. Ya no es ninguna niñita bobalicona, señorita Tsukino, de modo que le ruego que no actúe como tal. Puede contestar por sus propios medios. Sólo dígame cuál es el problema y yo haré todo lo que me sea posible para tratar de solucionarlo.

—¿Problema, milord?

Sus ojos se tornaron de un azul más oscuro.

—Le aconsejo que no juegue conmigo, señorita Tsukino. No soy hombre de perder el tiempo con mujeres que tratan de ridiculizarme, ni de abandonarme por completo a ellas.

—Comprendo perfectamente, milord. Y seguramente podrá entender mi negativa a atarme a un hombre que es incapaz de abandonarse a las mujeres en general, y mucho menos a las que lo ridiculizan.

Shields entrecerró los ojos.

—Tenga a bien explicarse, por favor.

Serena se encogió de hombros. Con el movimiento, el sombrero, que tenía ya medio caído, se le torció mas todavía. Automáticamente, trató de acomodar la pluma.

—Muy bien, milord. Me obliga a hablarle con toda franqueza: no le creo, así como tampoco creo que pueda funcionar un matrimonio entre nosotros dos. En las tres oportunidades que usted llamó a Chesley Court durante las últimas dos semanas, traté de hablarle en privado, pero usted se mostró totalmente desinteresado en arreglar las cosas conmigo. Desde un principio manejó todo esto como si estuviera tratando de comprar un nuevo caballo para sus establos. Debo admitir que me vi obligada a usar tácticas drásticas hoy con el fin de llamarle la atención.

Shields la miró con fría irritación...

—De modo que tenía razón al pensar que no estaba sorprendida por encontrarme hoy aquí. Muy bien, ahora tiene toda mi atención, señorita Tsukino. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que comprenda? Todo me parece muy claro.

—Sé qué es lo que quiere de mí—dijo Serena—. Es obvio, Pero no creo que usted tenga ni la más remota idea de lo que yo quiero de usted. Hasta que no lo entienda y consienta en satisfacer mis deseos, no habrá posibilidad de matrimonio.

—Quizá debamos ir paso a paso —dijo Shields—. ¿Qué cree que yo quiero de usted?

—Un heredero y nada de problemas.

Shields parpadeó con traicionera tranquilidad. Su boca firme apenas dibujó una suave curvatura.

—Qué poder de resumen.

—¿Y preciso?

—Mucho —dijo él, cortante—. No es ningún secreto que deseo continuar con la tradición. Shields ha estado en manos de mi familia por tres generaciones y no quiero que se termine justamente en ésta.

—En otras palabras, me considera una yegua de cría.

El cuero de la silla crujió mientras Shields la estudiaba en ominoso silencio durante un largo momento.

—Me temo que su abuelo estaba en lo cierto —dijo finalmente—. La clase de lecturas que elige, señorita Tsukino, ha inyectado cierta falta de delicadeza en sus modales.

—Oh, pero puedo llegar a ser mucho menos delicada que eso, milord. Por ejemplo, sé que usted tiene una amante en Tokio.

—¿De dónde ha sacado eso? ¡Seguramente no por boca de lord Tsukino!

—Es cosa de todos los días aquí en el campo.

—¿Y usted escucha las historias que cuentan los campesinos que no han llegado más que a pocos kilómetros de sus casas? —gruñó él.

—¿Y las historias que cuentan los de la ciudad son muy distintas de éstas?

—Empiezo a creer que es usted deliberadamente insultante, señorita Tsukino.

—No, milord, tan sólo soy extremadamente cauta.

—Obstinada, no cauta. Utilice el poco cerebro que pueda tener para prestar atención. Si realmente hubiera algo verdaderamente objetable en mí o en mi comportamiento, ¿cree que sus abuelos habrían aprobado mi propuesta de matrimonio?

—Sí, si la suma que ofrece para la boda es interesante.

Shields sonrió lánguidamente al escuchar sus palabras.

—Puede que tenga razón.

Serena vaciló.

—¿Está diciéndome que todos los rumores que he oído son falsos?

Shields la miró pensativo.

—¿Qué más ha oído?

Serena no había imaginado que esta extraña conversación se tomaría tan específica.

—¿Se refiere además de que usted tiene una amante?

—Si los demás chismes son tan tontos como éste, debería avergonzarse, señorita Tsukino.

—¡Vaya! Me temo que no poseo tan refinado sentido de la vergüenza, milord. Una falta lamentable, por cierto, que usted debería tomar en cuenta. Los chismes suelen ser muy divertidos, y debo confesar que a veces los escucho.

El conde apretó los labios.

—Una falta lamentable, por cierto. ¿Qué más ha escuchado? —repitió.

—Bueno, además del rumor de que tiene una amante, me enteré de que una vez se batió en duelo.

—No puede esperar que confirme semejante estupidez.

—También me dijeron que desterró a su última esposa, que la mandó al campo, porque no pudo darle un hijo —siguió Serena a toda prisa.

—No hablo con nadie de mi primera esposa. —De pronto, la expresión de Shields se tornó tan seria que pareció prohibitiva—. Si vamos a llevarnos bien usted y yo, señorita Tsukino, será mejor que se abstenga de volver a mencionarla.

Serena se puso colorada.

—Mis disculpas, milord. No trato de hablar sobre ella, sino de su costumbre de abandonar a sus esposas en el campo.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando?

Necesitó más valor del que había imaginado para seguir hablando del tema, debido al tono de voz que el conde estaba empleando.

—Creo que es mi deber dejarle bien claro, milord, que ni pienso quedarme abandonada de brazos cruzados aquí en Shields, ni en ninguna otra de sus propiedades mientras usted va a divertirse a Tokio.

El frunció el entrecejo.

—Tenía la sensación de que era feliz aquí.

—Es cierto que me agrada la vida campestre y que, en general, estoy contenta, pero no quiero estar confinada en la Abadía de Shields. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida aquí en el campo, milord, y quiero volver a ver Tokio.

—¿Volver a ver Tokio? Tenía entendido que no lo pasó bien en su presentación en sociedad allí, señorita Tsukino.

Su mirada avergonzada se apartó de la de él por un momento.

—No me cabe duda de que ya está enterado de que fui un rotundo fracaso cuando fui allí. No recibí ni una sola propuesta matrimonial esa temporada.

—Empiezo a entender por qué fracasó tan rotundamente, señorita Tsukino —dijo Shields, sin la más mínima pizca de compasión—, Si en esa ocasión fue tan directa con sus admiradores como lo está siendo hoy conmigo, indudablemente los aterró.

—¿También estoy aterrándolo a usted, milord?

—Le aseguro que estoy temblando como una hoja.

Serena casi sonrió a pesar de sí.

—Disimula muy bien su temor, milord. —Por un momento detectó cierto brillo en los ojos de Shields, por lo que decidió dejar de lado todo sentido del humor.

—Sigamos con toda esta conversación tan franca, señorita Tsukino. Yo debo entender que usted no quiere estar todo el tiempo aquí en Shields. ¿Hay otra cosa más en su lista de exigencias?

Serena contuvo la respiración. Ésa era la parte peligrosa-

—Por supuesto que tengo más exigencias, milord.

Suspiró.

—Bueno... escucho.

—Usted dijo claramente que su interés principal en esta relación era la de tener un heredero.

—Quizás esto la sorprenda, señorita Tsukino, pero me parece que se considera una razón legítima y adecuada para que un hombre quiera casarse.

—Entiendo —dijo ella—. Pero no estoy preparada para que me urjan a tener un niño de inmediato, milord.

—¿Que no está preparada? Me dijeron que tiene usted veintitrés años. En lo que a la sociedad respecta, me parece que está más que preparada.

—Ya sé que todos piensan que estoy en exhibición, milord. No necesita resaltármelo. Pero para su sorpresa, no me considero fuera de carrera. Y usted tampoco, o de lo contrario no estaría proponiéndome que me case con usted.

Shields apenas sonrió, mostrando brevemente sus fuertes y saludables dientes blancos.

—Admito que cuando uno tiene treinta y cuatro años, una muchacha de veintitrés le resulta bastante joven. Pero aparentemente, usted es muy sana y apta para la maternidad, señorita Tsukino. En mi opinión, podría soportar los rigores del parto a la perfección.

—No tenía idea de que fuera tan experto.

—Otra vez nos estamos yendo del tema. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que trata de decir, señorita Tsukino?

Serena reunió todo el coraje que pudo.

—Me refiero a que no aceptaré casarme con usted a menos que me dé su palabra de que no me forzará a someterme a usted, si yo no lo consiento.

Sintió que las mejillas se le encarnaban bajo la intensa mirada de Shields. Las manos le temblaban sobre las riendas de _Artemis,_ que no dejaba de moverse. Otra ráfaga de viento agitó las ramas de los árboles, penetrando a través del traje de Serena.

La ira se encendió en los ojos azules de Darien.

—Le doy mi palabra de honor, señorita Tsukino, de que jamás _he forzado_ a ninguna mujer en mi vida. Pero estamos hablando de matrimonio aquí y me niego a creer que no sepa que el matrimonio implica ciertas obligaciones tanto para la esposa como para el esposo.

Serena asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza y el sombrero se le cayó simpáticamente sobre el ojo. En esta ocasión ignoró la pluma.

—También sé, milord, que la mayoría de los hombres no vacila en imponer sus derechos sobre la mujer, sin importarles si la esposa está o no de acuerdo en acceder. ¿Es usted uno de ellos?

—No pretenderá que me case con usted sabiendo desde un principio que mi esposa se negará a reconocer los derechos que me corresponderán en mí carácter de esposo —dijo Shields apretando los dientes.

—Yo no he dicho que jamás estaría dispuesta a reconocer sus derechos. Simplemente estoy pidiendo que se me otorgue un tiempo considerable para que lo conozca y me adapte a la situación.

—No está pidiendo, señorita Tsukino. Está exigiendo. ¿Es éste el resultado de sus malos hábitos en la lectura?

—Mi abuelo le advirtió sobre eso, ¿no?

—Sí. Y puedo asegurarle que yo personalmente me encargaré de controlar los textos que selecciona como lecturas una vez que nos casemos, señorita Tsukino.

—Eso, por supuesto, llama a una tercera exigencia por mi parte. Debe permitírseme que compre y lea todos los libros y tratados que se me antojen.

El semental echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Shields insultó por lo bajo, pero se calmó cuando su amo, con mano experta, le ajustó las riendas.

—Bueno, veamos si la he entendido bien —dijo Shields con gran sarcasmo—. No podré confinarla en el campo, no compartirá mi lecho hasta que se le dé la gana y leerá todo lo que se le ocurra, a pesar de que yo le aconseje y recomiende lo contrario.

Serena suspiró.

—Creo que eso resume mi lista de demandas, milord.

—¿Y pretende que yo esté de acuerdo con esa desfachatada lista?

—Ni lo sueño, milord; razón principal por la cual le pedí a mi abuelo que rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio en mi nombre, esta tarde. Pensé que con eso ahorraría mucho tiempo para ambos.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Tsukino, pero creo que ahora entiendo por qué usted nunca se ha casado. Ningún hombre que estuviera en su sano juicio aceptaría semejantes ridiculeces. ¿No será que su verdadero deseo es evitar casarse directamente?

—No tenga dudas de que no tengo ningún apuro en casarme.

—Obvio.

—Diría que tenemos algo en común, milord—dijo Serena con gran osadía—. Me da la impresión de que usted sólo quiere casarse por obligación. ¿Es entonces tan difícil entender que yo tampoco veo tantas ventajas en el matrimonio?

—Aparentemente, usted parece estar pasando por alto la ventaja de mi dinero.

Serena lo miró, furiosa.

—Naturalmente, ése es un gran incentivo. No obstante, puedo pasarlo por alto. Es probable que no pueda darme el lujo de tener esmeraldas incrustadas en mis zapatillas de baile, por la escasa herencia que me ha dejado mi padre, pero si podré vivir cómodamente. Y lo más importante es que podré gastar mis ingresos de la manera que desee. Si me caso, pierdo ese derecho.

—¿Entonces por qué no agrega en su lista de exigencias que no permitirá que su esposo la oriente en cuestiones de economía y finanzas, señorita Tsukino?

—Una idea excelente, milord. Creo que haré eso exactamente. Gracias por darme la solución más obvia para mi dilema.

—Desgraciadamente, aunque encontrase al hombre con el cerebro lo bastante pequeño como para aceptar todas sus peticiones, no tendría ningún elemento legal como para forzarlo a cumplir con sus promesas si él faltara a su palabra, ¿verdad?

Serena se miró las manos, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

—No, milord. Dependería exclusivamente del honor de mi esposo.

—Tenga en cuenta, señorita Tsukino —dijo Shields, con cierto tono amenazante—, que el honor de un hombre puede ser inviolable en lo que respecta a su reputación o al cumplimiento de sus deudas, pero nada significa en lo relacionado con el trato hacia una mujer.

Serena se puso fría.

—Entonces no tengo mucha elección, ¿no? Si es así, jamás podré correr el riesgo de casarme.

—Se equivoca, señorita Tsukino. Ya ha tomado su decisión y debe aceptar los riesgos. Dijo que estaría dispuesta a casarse conmigo si yo aceptaba sus demandas. Muy bien, acepto.

Serena se le quedó mirando boquiabierta. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—¿De verdad?

—El trato está hecho. —Las manazas de Shields se movieron sobre las riendas del caballo, quien movió la cabeza en señal de alerta—. Nos casaremos lo antes posible. Su abuelo me espera mañana a las tres. Dígale que quiero arreglar todo mañana a esa hora. Dado que ambos hemos llegado a un acuerdo privado, espero que tenga el coraje de estar presente cuando yo llegue.

Serena estaba desconcertada.

—Milord, no lo entiendo completamente. ¿Está seguro que desea casarse bajo mis términos?

Shields sonrió, muy poco complacido. Sus ojos de zafiro brillaron divertidos.

—La verdadera cuestión, Serena, radica en cuánto tiempo lograrás mantener tus exigencias una vez que te enfrentes con la realidad de ser mi esposa.

—Milord, su palabra de honor —dijo ella—. Debo insistir en eso.

—Si fueras un hombre, te retaría a duelo por sólo dudar de ella. Por supuesto que tiene mi palabra de honor, señorita Tsukino.

—Gracias, milord. ¿De verdad que no le molesta que gaste mi dinero como se me ocurra?

—Serena, la suma de dinero que yo te daré trimestralmente probablemente será mayor a la que recibes en todo un año —dijo Shields—. Siempre que pagues tus deudas con lo que yo te doy, no me importa qué hagas con el resto.

—Oh, entiendo... ¿Y qué hay de mis libros?

—Creo que podré manejar esas ideas locas que sacas de esos libros. Sin duda, en más de una ocasión me molestaré por eso, pero eso nos servirá como base para discutir ciertos temas, ¿eh? Dios sabe que las conversaciones de la mayoría de las mujeres son de lo más aburridas.

—Me encargaré de no aburrirlo, milord. Pero asegurémonos de que nos hemos entendido perfectamente. ¿No tratará de enterrarme todo el año en el campo?

—Te permitiré que me acompañes a Tokio cuando sea conveniente, si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

—Es usted muy gentil, milord. Y.. ¿qué hay de mi otra demanda?

—Ah, sí. Mi garantía de que no te, eh... forzaré. Creo que con eso tendremos que poner un límite de tiempo. Después de todo, mi principal objetivo en todo esto es la de asegurarme un heredero.

Al instante, Serena se incomodó.

—¿Un límite de tiempo?

—¿Cuánto crees que te llevará acostumbrarte a verme?

—¿Seis meses?

—No seas absurda, _señorita Tsukino._ Ni sueñes con que esperaré seis meses para reclamar mis derechos.

—¿Tres meses?

Darien aparentemente estuvo a punto de rechazar la contraoferta, pero se arrepintió a último momento.

—Muy bien. Tres meses. ¿Ves cuan indulgente soy?

—Su generosidad me desborda, milord.

—Es normal. Te desafío a que encuentres otro hombre capaz de aceptar estos tres meses para requerir que su esposa cumpla con sus obligaciones conyugales.

—Tiene razón, milord. Dudo que pudiera encontrar a otro hombre tan flexible como usted en este tema de matrimonio. Discúlpeme, pero mi curiosidad me traiciona. ¿Por _qué_ ha aceptado tan fácilmente?

—Porque al final de cuentas, mi querida _señorita Tsukino, _obtendré exactamente lo que quiero de este matrimonio. Que tengas un buen día. Te veré mañana a las tres.

_Tuxedo_ respondió de inmediato a la presión que Shields ejerció con sus muslos. El azabache hizo un círculo cerrado y salió al galope por entre los árboles.

Serena se quedó sentada como estaba, mientras _Artemis se _agachaba a comer un poco de pasto. El movimiento del caballo la hizo volver a la realidad.

—A casa. _Artemis._ Estoy segura de que, a estas horas, mis abuelos estarán al borde de la histeria o en un estado de total depresión. Lo menos que puedo hacer es informarles que acabo de salvar la situación.

Pero mientras regresaba tranquilamente a Chesley Court un viejo dicho se le cruzó por la mente: «El que pacta con el diablo...».


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Lady Tsukino, que ese día había estado en cama desde temprano, al borde de un ataque de nervios, revivió completamente para la hora de cenar, cuando llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que su nieta había recapacitado.

—No sé qué mosca te había picado, Serena —dijo lady Tsukino mientras examinaba el guisado escocés que Hundley, el mayordomo, había presentado en la mesa. Durante las comidas, el hombre también reforzaba al personal doméstico actuando como un sirviente más—. Rechazar al conde es algo absolutamente incomprensible. Gracias al cielo que arreglaste todas las cosas. Permíteme decirte, jovencita, que tendríamos que sentirnos más que agradecidos de que Shields sea tan tolerante con tus caprichos.

—Con esto tenemos un gran respiro, ¿no? —murmuró Serena.

—Y —exclamó Tsukino desde la cabecera de la mesa—, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sólo que no he dejado de preguntarme por qué el conde habrá querido pedir mi mano, en primer lugar.

—¿Y por qué no habría de haberlo hecho? —preguntó lady Tsukino—. Eres una muchacha bonita y provienes de una buena familia, respetable.

—Yo he tenido mi presentación en sociedad, abuela, ¿lo recuerdas? He visto lo hermosas que son las muchachas de la ciudad. Ni punto de comparación conmigo. Hace cinco años no pude competir con ellas y no hay razón para creer que ahora suceda lo contrario. Tampoco tengo ninguna fortuna considerable como para ofrecer como dote.

—Shields no necesita casarse por dinero —dijo lord Tsukino con toda sinceridad—. De hecho el dinero que ha ofrecido por el matrimonio es más que generoso. Extremadamente generoso.

—Pero él podría casarse por tierras, por dinero o por belleza si así lo quisiera —dijo Serena pacientemente—. La pregunta que no he dejado de hacerme es por qué no lo ha hecho. ¿Por qué yo? ¡Qué encrucijada tan interesante!

—Serena, por favor —dijo lady Tsukino con un tono de dolor—. No hagas preguntas tontas. Eres un encanto y bastante presentable.

—Encantadoras y presentables son cualidades que definen a la mayoría de las muchachas de la _alta sociedad,_ pero la ventaja que tienen muchas de ellas es que son más jóvenes que yo. Yo sabía que tenía que haber algo en mi favor para atraer la atención del conde de Shields. Estaba interesada en descubrir qué era. Me resultó muy simple cuando me puse a analizarlo.

Lord Tsukino la miró con genuina curiosidad, una curiosidad que no fue para nada halagadora.

—¿Y qué crees que sea, muchacha? Por supuesto que yo te quiero. Eres una nieta bastante buena y todas esas cosas, pero debo confesar que yo también me pregunté por qué el conde se habría interesado en ti.

—¡Kenji!

—Lo siento, cariño, lo siento —se apresuró Tsukino a disculparse con su airada esposa—. Sólo tengo curiosidad, ya sabes.

—También yo —dijo Serena—. Pero creo que ya he dado en el clavo respecto de los motivos de Shields. Veréis, yo tengo tres cualidades esenciales que él cree que necesita. En primer lugar, le resulto conveniente porque, tal como dijo la abuela, soy de una familia respetable. Probablemente, Shields no quería perder demasiado tiempo en elegir una segunda esposa. Tengo la sensación de que hay cosas mucho más importantes que le preocupan.

—¿Como por ejemplo? —preguntó Tsukino.

—Elegir una nueva amante o un nuevo caballo o alguna nueva parcela de tierra. Para el conde, hay mil cosas que puedas imaginarte que son prioritarias antes que buscarse una esposa adecuada.

—¡Serena!

—Me temo que es cierto, abuela. Shields invirtió el menor tiempo posible en hacer su propuesta. Debes admitir que no he recibido un trato para nada parecido al que un hombre dispensa a una mujer cuando le hace la corte.

—Bueno, eh... —interrumpió lord Tsukino—. No puedes criticar al hombre por no haberte traído flores o poemas de amor. Shields no me parece un romántico.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo, abuelo. Shields no es ningún romántico. Sólo ha venido a Chesley Court en contadas oportunidades y nos invitó a la Abadía dos veces nada más.

—Ya te he dicho que no tiene tiempo para dedicar a esas trivialidades —dijo lord Tsukino, obviamente sintiéndose en el compromiso de defender al otro hombre—. Tiene tierras que atender y también me he enterado de que está en un proyecto de construcción en Tokio. Es un hombre ocupado.

—Justamente, abuelo —dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Pero continuemos. La segunda razón por la que el conde me encuentra adecuada es por mi avanzada edad. Estoy convencida de que él cree que cualquier mujer que esté soltera a esta edad debe sentirse inmensamente agradecida hacia el valiente hombre que le ahorre la molestia de quedarse para vestir santos. Y por supuesto, una esposa agradecida es una esposa manejable.

—No creas que es tan así —dijo el abuelo, reflexionando—. En realidad, él cree que una mujer de tu edad es mucho más sensata y madura que cualquier jovencita que tiene pajaritos en la cabeza con todas esas cosas del romanticismo. Me parece que esta misma tarde comentó algo al respecto.

—¡Pero Kenji! —estalló la esposa.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Serena a su abuelo—. Quizás él pensaba que yo sería mucho más madura que cualquier jovencita de diecisiete años que acaba de terminar la escuela. Sea cual fuere el caso, debemos coincidir en que mi edad fue otro de los factores que le ayudó a tomar su determinación. Pero me parece que la tercera, última y en mi opinión, la más importante de las razones por las que me eligió a mí y no a otra, es porque no me parezco ni en lo más mínimo a su esposa anterior.

Lady Tsukino casi se atragantó con el huevo escalfado que acababan de ponerle frente a ella.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—No es ningún secreto que el conde de Shields está más que hastiado de las mujeres hermosas que lo único que le ocasionan son problemas. Todos sabíamos que lady Shields tenía la costumbre de llevarse sus amantes a la Abadía. Y si lo sabíamos nosotros, podéis estar bien seguros de que el conde también. Sin hablar de lo que pasaba en Tokio.

—Eso es un hecho —barbotó lord Tsukino—. Si se comportaba así en el campo, debe de haber convertido en un infierno la vida del pobre Shields en la ciudad. Me enteré de que él tuvo que arriesgar su joven cuello en un par de duelos por ella. No se le puede culpar por que quiera procurarse una segunda esposa que no ande por ahí, atrayendo a otros hombres.

No te ofendas, Serena, pero tú no eres la clase de muchacha que dé esa impresión, de modo que él no tendrá que preocuparse en ese aspecto. Espero que lo sepa.

—Ojalá vosotros dos dejarais esta conversación tan insolente de una vez por todas —anunció lady Tsukino. Era evidente que tenía pocas esperanzas de que le obedecieran.

—Ah, abuela, el abuelo tiene razón. Yo soy perfecta para convertirme en la futura condesa de Shields. Después de todo, soy una chica de campo y se da por sentado que me sentiré feliz de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo en Shields. Y no llevaré a mis amantes escondidos entre las faldas dondequiera que vaya. Fui un fracaso rotundo la única vez que me presenté en sociedad en Tokio, y presumiblemente lo sería mucho más aun si volviera a hacerlo. Lord Shields puede quedarse bien tranquilo de que no necesitará desperdiciar su tiempo espantándome los admiradores, pues no habrá ninguno.

—Serena —dijo lady Tsukino, con refinada dignidad—, ya es suficiente. No toleraré ni una sola palabra más de esta ridícula conversación. Está totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Sí, abuela, pero ¿no has notado que las conversaciones que están fuera de lugar son las más interesantes?

—Ni una palabra más por tu parte, niña- Y lo mismo va para ti, Kenji.

—Sí, cariño.

—Ignoro —les informó lady Tsukino ominosamente—, si vuestras conclusiones respecto de las razones de Shields para casarse con Serena son correctas o no, pero sí sé que él y yo coincidimos en un punto: tú, Serena, tendrías que sentirte extremadamente agradecida hacia el conde.

—En una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de sentirme agradecida hacia Su señoría —dijo Serena—. Fue la vez en que él, muy galantemente se paró delante de mí, en un baile al que asistí durante mi temporada de presentación en sociedad. Recuerdo muy bien el evento. Fue la única vez que bailé toda la velada. No creo que él ni siquiera lo recuerde. No hizo otra cosa más que mirar por encima de mi hombro para ver con quién estaba bailando su preciosa Esmeralda.

—Ya deja de preocuparte por la primera lady Shields. Ya no existe —dijo lord Tsukino con su habitual actitud directa en tales cuestiones—. Sigue mi consejo: no provoques a Shields, jovencita, y te llevarás bien con él. No pretendas de él más de lo razonable y será un buen esposo para ti. Ese hombre cuida de sus tierras y también cuidará de su esposa- Sabe proteger lo que es suyo.

Indudablemente su abuelo tenía razón, concluyó Serena mientras estaba acostada, sin poder dormirse, en su cuarto. Tenía la certeza de que si no lo provocaba, Shields no sería peor que la mayoría de los maridos. De todos modos, lo más factible era que no lo viera muy seguido. Durante el transcurso de su única temporada de presentación en sociedad, se había enterado de que los cónyuges de la clase alta tenían por costumbre llevar vidas separadas.

Pero eso sería una ventaja en su caso, pues tenía intereses propios que atender. Como esposa de Shields, tendría el tiempo y las oportunidades para realizar las investigaciones por la pobre Mina. Serena juró que algún día lograría rastrear al hombre que había seducido y abandonado a su hermana.

En los últimos tres años, Serena había tratado de seguir el consejo de la vieja Luna y olvidar la muerte de su hermana. Su ira del primer momento fue lentamente transformándose en una resignada aceptación de los hechos. Después de todo, estando atada allí en el campo, tenía muy pocas esperanzas de hallar y enfrentarse al desconocido responsable del hecho.

Pero las cosas serían diferentes si se casaba con el conde. Inquieta, Serena aparró las mantas de la cama y se levantó. Caminó descalza sobre la alfombra gastada y abrió el pequeño joyero que tenía sobre la cómoda. Le resultó fácil introducir la mano y tomar el anillo de metal negro sin necesidad de encender una vela. Lo había tocado tantas veces que era capaz de reconocerlo a tientas. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de él. Lo sintió duro y frío cuando lo extrajo del joyero. Percibió la impresión del extraño diseño triangular del anillo contra la palma de su mano.

Serena lo detestaba. Lo había encontrado en el puño apretado de su hermana la noche en que Mina había tomado la sobredosis de láudano. Entonces Serena supo que ese anillo negro pertenecía al hombre que había seducido a su bella hermana rubia y la había dejado embarazada. El amante cuya identidad Mina se había negado a revelar. Uno de los pocos datos seguros a los que Serena había llegado por deducción era que ese hombre había sido uno de los amantes de lady Shields.

Otra de las cosas de las que Serena estaba casi segura era que su hermana y el desconocido habían utilizado las ruinas de un viejo castillo normando, situado dentro del territorio Shields, como lugar de encuentro. A Serena le agradaba dibujar aquellos antiguos pilares de piedras hasta que en una oportunidad encontró uno de los pañuelos de Mina allí. Lo descubrió pocas semanas después de la muerte de su hermana. Después de aquel fatídico día, Serena jamás regresó a la escénica ruina.

¿Qué mejor manera para descubrir la identidad del hombre que había llevado a Mina al suicidio que la de convertirse en la nueva lady Shields?

Serena apretó momentáneamente el anillo en su mano y luego lo devolvió al joyero. Era una suerte tener una razón valedera, sensata y realista para casarse con el conde de Shields, pues la otra sería una difícil tarea, casi infructuosa.

Serena tenía intenciones de enseñarle al demonio a amar otra vez.

Darien se acomodó gracilmente sobre los mullidos asientos de su coche de viaje y observó a su nueva condesa con ojo crítico. Durante las últimas semanas la había visto muy pocas veces. Se había autoconvencido de que no habría necesidad de viajar tantas veces de Tokio a Okinawa. Tenía muchos asuntos pendientes en la ciudad. Y ahora aprovechó la ocasión para escrutar más de cerca a la mujer que había escogido como esposa, para que le diera el tan ansiado heredero.

Analizó a la muchacha, quien llevaba muy pocas horas siendo condesa, y se sorprendió en cierto grado. No obstante, como siempre, su persona siempre se caracterizaba por un aspecto caótico. Varios rizos rubios habían escapado de los confines de su nueva cofia y una de las plumas de ésta quedaba colgando en un ángulo poco elegante. Darien miró más de cerca y advirtió que el cañón se había partido. Bajó la mirada y notó que una parte de la cinta que adornaba el bolso de Serena también estaba suelta.

Tenía el ruedo de su vestido manchado de pasto. Evidentemente se lo habría ensuciado cuando se agachó para recibir el ramillete de flores que le obsequió un pequeño campesino, pensó Darien. Todos los habitantes del pueblo habían agitado sus manos en el aire, despidiendo a Serena y deseándole felicidad cuando la muchacha subió al vehículo. Hasta entonces, Darien no había advertido que su esposa fuera tan popular entre la gente del lugar.

Se sintió muy aliviado cuando comprobó que Serena no presentó ninguna queja al enterarse de que, a pesar de que iban de luna de miel, su marido tenía planeado trabajar durante esos días. Había comprado un territorio nuevo recientemente, en Sapporo, y consideró que ese mes obligatorio de vacaciones que debía tomarse era una oportunidad ideal para examinar sus flamantes dominios.

También tuvo que admitir que lady Tsukino había organizado muy bien todos los preparativos para la boda. Se había invitado a la mayor parte de la burguesía de la zona, aunque Darien ni siquiera se había molestado en invitar a sus conocidos de Tokio. La idea de tener que soportar una segunda ceremonia de boda frente a las mismas caras que habían estado presentes en una primera experiencia nefasta era mucho más de lo que podía digerir.

Cuando el _Morning Post_ publicó el anuncio de su inminente casamiento, el conde hubo de vérselas con un sinfín de preguntas que todo el mundo le formuló. Pero manejó todas las impertinencias del mismo modo que siempre lo hacía: ignorándolas.

Con una o dos excepciones, su política había funcionado muy bien. Apretó la boca al recordar una de esas excepciones. Cierta dama, en Trevor Square, no se había mostrado muy complacida al enterarse de la próxima boda de Darien. Pero Michiru Kaioh era demasiado astuta y pragmática como para dar una escena insignificante. Mas la cosa no terminaba allí. Los pendientes que Darien había dejado en su última visita habían contribuido en gran medida para intensificar la airada actitud de La Belle Michiru.

—¿Algún problema, milord? —La voz serena de Serena interrumpió los recuerdos de Darien.

El conde volvió al presente de golpe.

—No, en absoluto. Sólo estaba recordando un asunto de negocios que tuve que resolver la semana pasada.

—Debe de haber sido un asunto de negocios muy desagradable. Realmente parecía muy irritado. Por un momento, creí que habría comido un trozo de pastel de carne en mal estado.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa descolorida.

—El incidente es uno de los que tiende a cortar la buena digestión de cualquier hombre, pero puedo asegurarte que ahora estoy en perfectas condiciones.

—Ya veo. —Serena se quedó contemplándolo durante un rato, no muy convencida y luego volvió a concentrar su vista en la ventana.

Darien carraspeó.

—Ahora es mi turno de preguntar si tienes algún problema, Serena.

—En absoluto.

El conde examinó las borlas de sus botas hessianas por un instante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y luego levantó la mirada, con una expresión de desconcierto.

—Creo que sería mucho mejor que llegáramos a un acuerdo con respecto a una o dos cositas. Señora Esposa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Sí, milord?

—Pocas semanas atrás, me diste tu lista de demandas.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Cierto.

—En ese momento, yo estaba muy ocupado y cometí el error de no elaborar la mía.

—Yo ya sé cuáles son sus demandas, milord. Un heredero y nada de problemas.

—Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para ser un poquito más específico.

—¿Desea ampliar su lista? No me parece muy justo, ¿no cree?

—Yo no dije que fuera a ampliar la lista. Simplemente quiero aclararla. —Darien hizo una pausa. Notó el cansancio en los ojos turquesa de la joven y sonrió—. No te atormentes tanto, querida. La primera de mis reclamaciones, o sea, lo del heredero, es muy clara. Lo que quiero detallar es lo que concierne a la segunda.

—No hay problemas. También es clara.

—Lo será no bien tú comprendas perfectamente a qué me refiero con esta demanda.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo, nos ahorraremos muchos inconvenientes si tomas como norma no mentirme jamás.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡No tengo intenciones de hacer semejante cosa, milord!

—Excelente, pues debes saber que nunca podrías salirte con la tuya en eso. Tus ojos tienen algo que siempre te traicionaría si quisieras mentirme. Y no habría cosa que me fastidiara más que detectar una mentira en tus ojos. ¿Me entiendes bien?

—Perfectamente, milord.

—Entonces volvamos a mi pregunta original. Creo que te pregunté si tenías algún problema y tú me dijiste que no. Pero tus ojos me dijeron lo contrarío, querida.

Serena jugueteó con la cinta suelta de su bolso.

—¿Se supone que mis pensamientos no tendrán ninguna privacidad?

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Acaso tus pensamientos de ese momento eran tan privados que te viste obligada a escondérselos a tu esposo?

—No —contestó ella sencillamente—. Sólo pensé que no se sentiría muy complacido si los escuchaba, por lo que decidí que era mejor guardármelos para mí.

Darien había tenido la intención de dejar bien en claro ciertos puntos, pero ahora le picaba la curiosidad.

—Por favor, me gustaría que me los contaras.

—Muy bien, estaba ejercitando un poco de lógica deductiva, milord. Usted acababa de admitir que el asunto de negocios que había atendido con anterioridad a nuestra boda había sido bastante irritante y yo trataba de aventurar qué clase de negocio habría sido.

—¿Y a qué conclusión te llevó tu lógica deductiva?

—A la conclusión de que habría tenido serios problemas con su amante actual cuando le informó que estaba a punto de casarse. Y no se puede culpar a esa pobre mujer. Durante mucho tiempo ha estado haciendo todo el trabajo de una esposa y ahora, de buenas a primeras, usted le comunica que le otorgará el título a otra candidata. Una candidata bastante inexperta en la materia, por cierto. Me temo que ella le habrá armado una escandalosa escena y que eso fue lo que lo irritó. Dígame, ¿ella es actriz o bailarina de ballet?

El primer impulso de Darien fue el de echarse a reír. Pero se contuvo para dar una imagen de autoridad y disciplina en carácter de esposo.

—Te estás extralimitando, madam —le dijo él apretando los dientes.

—Es usted quien exigió que dijera en voz alta lo que estaba pensando en privado. —Se agitó la pluma suelta de su sombrero—. ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo ahora en que hay ocasiones en que debe permitirme cierta privacidad para pensar?

—Para empezar; no tendrías que hacer ninguna clase de especulaciones al respecto.

—Me temo que tiene gran parte de razón, pero reconozco que casi no puedo controlar mis especulaciones interiores.

—Quizás alguien pueda enseñarte cómo controlarte un poco —sugirió Darien.

—Lo dudo. —Ella le sonrió imprevistamente y la calidez de esa sonrisa lo desarmó—. Dígame —continuó Serena sin amedrentarse—, ¿fue correcto lo que pensé?

—El asunto que atendí la semana pasada en Tokio antes de nuestro casamiento no es de tu incumbencia.

—Ah, ya veo cómo es el sistema. Se supone que yo no tendré ninguna privacidad para pensar lo que quiera, pero usted gozará de toda la libertad del mundo para hacerlo. No me parece para nada justo, milord. De todos modos, si mis conjeturas errantes van a molestarlo tanto, ¿no cree que sería mejor que me las guarde para mí?

Sin previo aviso, Darien se le acercó y le tomó el mentón entre los dedos. De pronto se le ocurrió que la piel de la joven era muy suave.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo, Serena?

Ella no intentó quitarle la mano.

—Confieso que sí, milord. Verá, es usted tan arrogante y autosuficiente que a veces la tentación es irresistible.

—Entiendo lo que es una tentación irresistible —le dijo él—. En este momento estoy a punto de ser víctima de ella. Darien se sentó junto a Serena le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Con un solo movimiento diestro la colocó sobre sus piernas, observándola con fría satisfacción al ver la alarmada expresión de sus ojos.

—Shields —exclamó ella.

—Ah, eso me recuerda otro detalle que quería aclarar —murmuró—. Creo que cuando esté a punto de besarte me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila. Puedes decirme Darien.

—De pronto tomó demasiada conciencia de las redondeadas y firmes nalgas de su esposa, presionando contra sus muslos. Los pliegues de las faldas se adhirieron a sus pantalones.

Ella se acomodó, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Darien.

—¿Ya necesito recordarle que usted me dio su palabra de honor de que no... de que no me forzaría?

Serena estaba temblando. Darien sintió que se estremecía y se fastidió.

—No seas idiota, Serena. No tengo intenciones de forzarte, como tú dices. Simplemente voy a besarte. En nuestro pacto no se habló en ningún momento del tema de los besos.

—Milord, usted prometió...

Darien colocó una mano en la nuca de Serena y la mantuvo quieta hasta que le cubrió la boca con la suya. Ella separó los labios para expresar más palabras de protesta, pero el contacto se lo impidió. El resultado fue que el beso comenzó a un nivel mucho más íntimo del que él había planeado. Al instante alcanzó a saborear la húmeda calidez de su boca e, inesperadamente, una llama de deseo lo asaltó. Aquella cavidad se le antojó dulce, mojada, casi sabrosa.

Serena se sobresaltó y luego gimió tímidamente cuando él la apretó con las manos. Trató de liberarse, pero al ver que él no se lo permitiría, se quedó quieta entre sus brazos.

Darien advirtió la cauta sumisión de la muchacha y se tomó su tiempo para profundizar el beso con mucha suavidad. _Dios, qué bello._ Jamás había pensado que ella sería tan cálida y dulce. Serena tenía la suficiente fuerza femenina para hacerle tomar conciencia de su propio poder, superior. Esa idea, para su sorpresa, lo excitó sobremanera. Casi al instante tuvo una erección.

—Ahora, pronuncia mi nombre —le ordenó suavemente contra la boca.

—Darien. —Esa única palabra fue temblorosa pero audible.

Darien le acarició el brazo con la palma de la mano mientras le mimaba la garganta.

—Otra vez.

—D... Darien. Por favor basta. Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Me dio su palabra.

—¿Te estoy forzando? —le preguntó caprichosamente, estampándole un delicadísimo beso debajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Siguió bajando la mano y la posó sugestivamente en la rodilla de Serena. De pronto sintió la urgencia de separarle las piernas para explorarla con mayor plenitud. Si el calor y la miel que hallaba entre esas piernas fuera tan similar al que le había expresado la boca de Serena, Darien se sentiría muy satisfecho ante la elección que había hecho como esposa—. Dime, Serena, ¿para ti esto es forzarte?

—No lo sé.

Darien sonrió. Serena parecía tan desdichadamente insegura.

—Permíteme decirte que esto en nada representa el verdadero significado de tomarte por la fuerza.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Te estoy haciendo el amor. Es perfectamente permisible entre marido y mujer, ¿sabes?

—Usted no me está haciendo el amor—contravino ella seriamente.

Confundido, Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿No?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me esté haciendo el amor? No me ama.

—Entonces llámalo seducción —respondió él—. Un hombre tiene derecho a seducir a su propia esposa, por cierto. Te di mi palabra de que nunca te tomaría por la fuerza, pero jamás dije que no trataría de seducirte. —«No habría ninguna necesidad de cumplir ese estúpido pacto», pensó Darien con satisfacción. Ella ya le había demostrado claramente que le respondería de inmediato.

Serena se alejó de él. En sus ojos había una expresión de fastidio que oscurecía el turquesa.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, la seducción es otra de las formas con las que un hombre fuerza a una mujer. Es el arma que el hombre utiliza para ocultar la veracidad de sus motivos auténticos.

Darien se asombró por la vehemencia de sus palabras.

—¿Entonces has tenido experiencia con eso? —replicó fríamente.

—Para una mujer, los resultados de una seducción son los mismos que cuando la obligan, ¿no?

Con escasa destreza, Serena se bajó de los muslos de su esposo, enredando las faldas de lana entre sus piernas en el proceso. La pluma rota de su sombrero se bajó más todavía, hasta que le quedó sobre un ojo. Ella se arrancó la pluma para quitarla de en medio y el cañón roto quedó en el sombrero.

Darien extendió la mano y le aferró la muñeca.

—Contéstame, Serena. ¿Has tenido experiencia en el tema de seducción?

—Es un poquito tarde para preguntármelo ahora, ¿no? Debió haber preguntado al respecto antes de proponerme matrimonio, ¿no cree?

Pero Darien se dio cuenta de inmediato que Serena jamás había estado antes en los brazos de ningún hombre. Vio la respuesta en sus ojos, pero se sintió obligado a instigarla para que ella dijera la verdad. Tenía que aprender que Darien no toleraría evasivas, verdades a medías, ni ninguna otra artimaña de las que las mujeres suelen echar mano para mentir.

—Me contestarás, Serena.

—Si lo hago ¿usted responderá a todas mis preguntas sobre sus antiguos romances?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Oh, usted es de lo más injusto, milord.

—Soy tu esposo.

—¿Y eso le da derecho a ser injusto?

—Me da derecho y me obliga a hacer todo lo que sea mejor para ti. Discutir contigo mis romances pasados no sería de ninguna utilidad y ambos lo sabemos.

—No estoy tan segura. Creo que con eso conocería mejor su personalidad.

Darien soltó una carcajada de sarcasmo.

—Creo que ya conoces bastante mi personalidad. A veces, más de lo deseable. Ahora cuéntame tu primera experiencia en seducción, Serena. ¿Acaso algún terrateniente del campo trató de tenderte en medio del bosque?

—De haber sido así, ¿qué haría usted?

—Hacer que pague por ello —dijo Darien.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Lo retaría a duelo por una indiscreción del pasado?

—Nos estamos yendo por las ramas, Serena. —Le apretó con más fuerza la muñeca. Sintió que los huesos eran muy frágiles, de modo que se cuidó de no apretar demasiado.

Ella le desvió la mirada.

—No tiene que preocuparse por vengar mi virtud perdida, milord. Le aseguro que he llevado una existencia de lo más tranquila y aburrida, para ser precisa.

—Eso pensé. —Le soltó la muñeca y se acomodó contra el respaldo del asiento—. Entonces explícame por qué para ti la seducción es lo mismo que la fuerza.

—Creo que ésta no es en absoluto una conversación apta para que la mantengamos —dijo ella, con voz sofocada.

—Tengo la sensación de que tú y yo mantendremos muchas conversaciones más de este mismo carácter. En ocasiones, querida, te pones de lo más insolente. —Extendió la mano y quitó el cañón roto de la pluma del sombrero de Serena.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de resignación.

—Debió haber considerado mis insolencias antes de insistir en casarse conmigo.

Darien giraba el cañón de la pluma entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Y lo hice. Pero decidí que eran muy manejables. Deja de distraerme ya, Serena. Dime por qué le temes tanto a la seducción como a la fuerza.

—Es un asunto privado, milord. No hablaré de ello.

—Hablarás conmigo de ello. Me temo que debo ser insistente porque soy tu marido, Serena.

—Deje ya de usar eso para satisfacer su curiosidad —alegó ella.

Darien la miró de reojo, analizándola y consideró el gesto desafiante de su mentón levantado.

—Me insultas, madam.

Serena se movió, incómoda, tratando de arreglarse las faldas.

—Usted se siente insultado por nada, milord.

—Oh, sí, mi arrogancia excesiva. Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a convivir con ella. Del mismo modo que tendremos que habituarnos a convivir con mi curiosidad. —Darien estudió el cañón de pluma roto y esperó.

El silencio reinó en el coche. El ruido de las ruedas, del cuero del arnés y de las pisadas de los caballos se tornó insoportablemente fuerte.

—No se trata de una cuestión que me afectó a mí personalmente —dijo Serena por fin, en una voz muy baja.

—¿Sí? —presionó Darien.

—Mi hermana fue victima de una seducción. —Serena miró con insistencia el paisaje que iban dejando atrás—. Pero ella no tuvo a nadie para que la vengara.

—Me dijeron que tu hermana falleció hace tres años.

—Sí.

Algo de la entrecortada voz de Serena alertó a Darien.

—¿Quieres insinuar que su muerte fue el resultado de una seducción?

—Descubrió que estaba embarazada, milord. El hombre responsable de ello la abandonó. Y mi hermana no pudo soportar ni la vergüenza ni la traición. Tomó una sobredosis de láudano. —Se estrujó las manos sobre la falda.

Darien suspiró.

—Lo siento, Serena.

—No era necesario que tomara una medida tan drástica—murmuró Serena—. Luna pudo haberla ayudado.

—¿La vieja Luna? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Darien.

—Hay modos en los que pueden resolverse situaciones como ésa. La vieja Luna los conoce. Si mi hermana sólo hubiera confiado en mí, yo la habría llevado con Luna y nadie se habría enterado de nada jamás.

Darien dejó caer el cañón de la pluma y se acercó para tomarle la muñeca una vez más. Esta vez, ejerció mucha fuerza, deliberadamente, sobre sus frágiles huesos.

—¿Qué sabes al respecto? —le preguntó en voz baja—. _Esmeralda sabía de esas cosas._

Serena parpadeó rápidamente, en apariencia confundida por la repentina y controlada ira de Darien.

—La vieja Luna sabe mucho de hierbas medicinales. Ella me enseñó muchas cosas.

—¿Y también te enseñó cómo quitarte de encima un bebé indeseado? —preguntó, manteniendo la misma suavidad.

Al parecer, Serena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había soltado la lengua más de lo debido.

—Ella... ella mencionó que ciertas hierbas pueden usarse cuando una mujer cree que ha concebido —admitió vacilante—. Pero esas hierbas pueden ser muy peligrosas para la madre, por lo que deben usarse con extrema cautela. —Serena se miró las manos por un momento—. Yo no tengo esa habilidad para un arte tan particular.

—¡Maldición! Será mejor que no te especialices en esa materia, Serena. Y juro que si esa vieja bruja de Luna se dedica a hacer abortos haré que la expulsen inmediatamente de mis tierras.

—¿De veras, milord? ¿Acaso sus amigos londinenses son tan puros? ¿Nunca ninguna de sus amantes se vio obligada a recurrir a este recurso por culpa suya?

—No, claro que no —se regodeó Darien—. Para tu información, madam, existen ciertos elementos que pueden usarse para impedir que ocurra ese problema; en primer lugar, técnicas que también se usan para prevenir el contagio de ciertas enfermedades asociadas con... oh, no viene al caso.

—¿Técnicas, milord? ¿Qué clase de técnicas? —Los ojos de la muchacha se encendieron con evidente entusiasmo.

—Por Dios. No puedo creer que estemos tocando estos temas.

—Fue usted quien inició la discusión, milord. Me temo que no querrá hablarme de estas técnicas que se usan para prevenir el, eh... problema.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ah, entiendo. ¿Se trata de otra información que sólo los hombres tienen el privilegio de conocer?

—No necesitas que te dé esta información, Serena —dijo él, con tono sombrío— No estás involucrada en la clase de actividades que requiere que sepas todo esto.

—¿Entonces hay mujeres que saben del tema? —presionó.

—Basta ya, Serena.

—¿Y usted conoce esa clase de mujeres? ¿Me presentaría a alguna de ellas? Me encantaría conversar con ella. Tal vez sepa otras cosas fascinantes. Mis intereses intelectuales abarcan un amplísimo campo, ¿sabe? Una aprende tanto de los libros.

Por un instante, Darien creyó que Serena estaba tomándole el pelo otra vez y estuvo a punto de perder los estribos por completo. Pero en el último momento se dio cuenta de que el interés de Serena era auténtico e inocente. Se quejó y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Ya no hablaremos más de esto.

—Usted asume la misma actitud patética que mi abuela. Realmente, me decepciona, Darien. Había tenido la esperanza de que, cuando me casara, iba a poder entretenerme con un hombre de gran conversación.

—Tengo todas las intenciones de entretenerte de muchas otras maneras —barbotó. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el cojín.

—Darien, debo decirle que si intenta hablar otra vez sobre la seducción, no me resultará para nada entretenido.

—¿Por lo que le pasó a tu hermana? Entiendo que una situación así te ha dejado marcas imborrables, Serena. Pero debes aprender que hay una gran diferencia entre lo que pasa en la relación marido-mujer y lo que sucede en una seducción desagradable como la que experimentó tu hermana.

—¿Cierto, milord? ¿Y cómo es que un hombre aprende a hacer esas distinciones tan refinadas? ¿En la escuela? ¿Usted _las _aprendió durante su primer matrimonio o por todas las amantes que ha tenido?

Ya en esa situación tan extrema Darien creyó que su autocontrol sólo pendía de un hilo. No se movió ni abrió los ojos, pues no se atrevió.

—Ya te he explicado que mi primer matrimonio no será tema de discusión. Tampoco lo será este que tú has sacado. Si eres inteligente, lo tendrás bien presente.

Evidentemente, hubo algo en aquel tono de voz, de una exagerada serenidad, que la impresionó. No volvió a hacer acotaciones.

Cuando Darien se aseguró de que sus ánimos se habían calmado por completo, se animó a abrir los ojos.

—Tarde o temprano deberás acostumbrarte a mí, Serena.

—Me prometió tres meses, milord.

—Maldita sea, mujer, no te forzaré en estos tres meses- Pero no pretendas que no intente hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto de hacer el amor durante todo ese lapso. Eso sería demasiado pedir y quedaría totalmente fuera de los términos de ese ridículo contrato que hicimos.

Ella giró la cabeza.

—¿Es esto lo que me quiso decir cuando mencionó que el honor de un hombre es poco fiable cuando atañe al trato con las mujeres? ¿Se supone que debo entender que no debo confiar enteramente en que cumplirá con su palabra?

El insulto le llegó hasta la más íntima de sus fibras.

—No conozco ni un solo hombre en esta tierra que se atreva a decirme semejante cosa, madam.

—¿Va a retarme a duelo? —le preguntó muy interesada—. Le advierto que mi abuelo me enseñó a disparar con pistolas y estoy considerada como una mujer de muy buena puntería.

Darien no supo qué fue lo que le impidió abofetearla, si su honor de caballero o si el día de su boda. Por alguna razón, este matrimonio no había empezado tan apaciblemente como él había ideado.

Miró el rostro radiante e interesado que tenía frente a sí y pensó en una respuesta para el desfachatado comentario de su esposa. En ese momento, el trozo de cinta que había quedado colgando del bolso de Serena cayó al piso del carruaje.

Serena frunció el entrecejo y se agachó para recogerlo. Julian hizo el mismo movimiento simultáneamente y su manaza rozó la pequeña mano de ella.

—Permíteme —le dijo con frialdad. Recogió la cinta y la dejó caer sobre la palma de su mano.

—Gracias —dijo ella, bastante incómoda. Comenzó a luchar furiosamente, tratando de reinsertar la cinta siguiendo el diseño original.

Darien se recostó sobre el asiento, observando fascinado cómo se zafaba otra cinta del bolso. Frente a sus ojos, comenzó a desarmarse completamente todo el dibujo de cintas entretejidas que adornaban el accesorio. En menos de cinco minutos, Serena se quedó sentada con un bolso totalmente destruido entre sus manos. Levantó la vista, turbada.

—Nunca pude entender por qué me pasan siempre esta clase de cosas —dijo ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Darien recogió el bolso, lo abrió y guardó en él todos los pedazos de cintas sueltas.

Cuando volvió a entregárselo, tuvo la extraña sensación de que, con ese gesto, acababa de abrir la caja de Pandora.

**Y qué les parece la historia? la personalidad de Darien es muy avasallante, en los proximos cap verán cuanto ha sufrido, dejen reviews, gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

A mediados de la segunda semana de luna de miel, en las flamantes tierras de Darien en Sapporo, Serena empezó a creer que se había casado con un hombre que tenía serios problemas con el oporto que tomaba después de cenar.

Hasta ese momento, ella había disfrutado de su viaje de novios. Eslington Park se hallaba situado contra un sereno fondo formado de oteros boscosos y extensas praderas. La casa en sí se veía imperturbable y digna, con la clásica inspiración de la tradición paladina que tan de moda había estado en el siglo anterior.

El interior de la misma daba una sensación de pesada antigüedad, pero Serena creía que aquellas habitaciones bien proporcionadas y de ventanas muy altas tendrían algún remedio.

No veía la hora de redecorar el recinto.

Mientras tanto, había disfrutado mucho de las cabalgatas diarias que había hecho con Darien, explorando bosques, praderas y también las fértiles tierras que había adquirido recientemente.

El conde le había presentado a Haruka tenoh, el encargado que acababa de emplear, y se alegró de que Serena no se sintiera ofendida por las largas horas que pasaba discutiendo sobre el futuro de Eslington Park con el estricto joven.

Además, Darien se había encargado de presentarla y de presentarse ante todos los aparceros que vivían en su propiedad. Se mostró complacido al descubrir que Serena admiraba los rebaños y la producción agrícola con ojo de experta. «Ser una muchacha criada en el campo tiene ciertas ventajas», pensó Serena.

Al menos, una mujer así tendría algo inteligente que decir a un esposo que obviamente amaba la tierra.

En más de una oportunidad Serena se preguntó si Darien alguna vez sentiría el mismo amor por su nueva esposa.

Tanto los terratenientes como los pobladores del lugar habían estado muy ansiosos por conocer al nuevo amo. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que Darien acompañaba a los granjeros hasta el interior de sus graneros, sin importarle en absoluto que se le ensuciaran sus lustrosas botas de montar, se corrió el rumor de que el nuevo amo de Eslington era un hombre que sabía de campo y de la cría de las ovejas.

Serena también supo ganarse rápidamente el consenso general encariñándose con algunos corderitos regordetes, o lamentándose por los que estaban enfermos y hablando con ciertos conocimientos sobre las hierbas medicinales que se usaban en remedios caseros. En más de una ocasión Darien tuvo que aguardar a su esposa, hasta que terminara de pasar la receta para un jarabe para la tos o para algún digestivo a la esposa de algún granjero.

Al parecer, a Darien le divertía quitarle los trocitos de paja que quedaban en su cabello cada vez que ella salía de alguna casita que tuviera el techo demasiado bajo.

—Serás una buena esposa para mí, Serena —le dijo él complacido al tercer día de hacer estas visitas—. Esta vez elegí bien.

Serena se guardó el entusiasmo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras y sólo sonrió.

—¿Con ese elogio debo entender que potencialmente podría ser la buena esposa de un granjero?

—Eso es precisamente lo que soy, Serena. Un granjero. —Darien miró todo el paisaje con el orgullo característico que siente un hombre cuando sabe que es propietario de todo lo que ve—. Y una buena esposa de granjero me vendrá de maravillas.

—Habla como si algún día fuera a convertirme en esto —dijo ella—. Le recuerdo que ya soy su esposa.

Darien le obsequió con una de esas sonrisas diabólicas, tan propias de él.

—Todavía no, encanto. Pero pronto lo serás. Mucho antes de lo que has planeado.

El personal de Eslíngton Park estaba muy bien entrenado. Poseía una eficiencia encomiable, aunque Serena se asombró de que casi se les enredaran los pies en el apuro por cumplir con las órdenes del conde. Obviamente, conocían bien a su nuevo patrón, pero a la vez, se sentían orgullosos de poder servir a un hombre así.

Sin embargo, habían oído hablar de lo rápido que montaba en cólera y de su temperamento incontenible por el cochero, el cuidador de caballos, el mayordomo y la dama de compañía de la señora, que habían escoltado a los condes hasta Eslington Park, razón por la que decidieron no arriesgarse a provocarlo.

En general, la luna de miel estaba saliendo bastante bien. Lo único que empañaba esa tranquilidad y alegría, en lo que a Serena se refería, era la sutil, aunque deliberada presión que Darien ejercía sobre ella al anochecer. Empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Era más que evidente que Darien no tenía intenciones de abstenerse durante tres meses. Tenía esperanzas de seducirla mucho antes de que transcurriera ese lapso.

Hasta el momento en que Serena advirtió la creciente inclinación de Darien a tomar oporto después de cenar, creyó que podía controlar esa situación. La trampa residía en poder controlar sus propios impulsos cuando llegaba la hora del beso de las buenas noches, el cual se iba tornando cada vez más íntimo con el paso de los días. Si lo lograba, se aseguraría de que Darien cumpliera su palabra por honor, aunque no por sentimientos.

Instintivamente, Serena estaba convencida de que el orgullo de Darien no le permitía tomarla por la fuerza.

No obstante, lo que la preocupaba era la cantidad de oporto que consumía. Cada vez mayor. Eso daba un toque de peligrosidad a la situación que ya de por sí era bastante tensa. Recordó con demasiada nitidez aquella noche en que su hermana Mina volvió a la casa, hecha un mar de lágrimas, explicando como pudo que un hombre embriagado era capaz de decir palabras horrendas y de tener un comportamiento brutal. Esa noche, Mina tenía hematomas en los dos brazos. Furiosa, Serena insistió en que revelara la identidad del amante, pero Mina se negó nuevamente.

«¿Le has dicho a este refinado amante que tienes, que hemos sido vecinos de Shields durante generaciones? Si el abuelo se entera de lo que está sucediendo aquí, acudirá de inmediato a lord Shields por ayuda, para tratar de poner punto final a todas estas tonterías.»

Mina se tragó más lágrimas. «Justamente por eso me he asegurado de que mi querido amor nunca sepa quién es mi abuelo.

Oh, Serena, ¿no entiendes? Tengo miedo de que mi dulce amor se entere de que soy una Tsukino y de que tengo cercana relación con lord Shields y de que, por eso, se niegue a volver a verme.»

"¿Permitirías que tu amante abusara de ti antes que confesarle quién eres?», le había preguntado Serena incrédula.

«Tú no sabes qué es amar», le contestó Mina, en un murmullo y luego siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Serena sabía que Mina estaba equivocada. Claro que conocía el significado del amor, pero sólo trataba de manejar los peligros de ese sentimiento de un modo mucho más inteligente que su hermana. No cometería los errores de Mina. Serena soportó en silencio el problema del oporto que su esposo bebía después de cenar durante varias veladas de tensión.

Pero un día no aguantó más e hizo alusión al tema.

—¿Tiene problemas para dormir, milord? —preguntó por fin ya en la segunda semana de casada. Ambos estaban sentados frente al fuego, en la sala de estar carmesí. Darien acababa de servirse otra copa de oporto y bastante generosa por cierto.

Él la miró con los párpados entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Discúlpeme, pero es inevitable darse cuenta de que su inclinación a beber más y más oporto después de cenar se acentúa a diario. Por lo general, la gente recurre al oporto, al jerez o al clarete para poder dormir mejor. ¿Usted suele beber tanto por las noches?

Darien tamborileó los dedos sobre el apoyabrazos de su silla y la estudió durante un largo rato.

—No —contestó por fin y se bebió toda la copa de un solo trago—. ¿Te molesta?

Serena fijó su atención en el bordado que tenía entre las manos.

—Si tiene problemas de insomnio hay remedios más eficaces. Luna me ha enseñado a preparar unos cuantos.

—¿Estás proponiéndome que tome una dosis de láudano?

—No. El láudano es efectivo, pero yo no recurriría a él a menos que ya hubiera fracasado con otros tónicos. Si usted quiere, puedo preparar una mezcla con varias hierbas para que pruebe. Yo he traído mi maletín de medicinas.

—Gracias, Serena, pero creo que seguiré con el oporto. Él me entiende a mí y yo a él.

Serena arqueó las cejas, sin comprender bien.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay que entender, milord?

—¿Quieres que sea totalmente franco, Señora Esposa?

—Por supuesto. —Se sorprendió ante semejante pregunta—. Ya sabe que prefiero que las conversaciones sean abiertas y libres entre nosotros. Es usted quien a veces tiene ciertas dificultades para expresar ciertos conceptos, no yo.

—Te advierto que no se trata de un asunto que te agrade discutir.

—Tonterías. Si tiene problemas para dormir, me parece que debe existir una cura más apropiada que el oporto.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, querida. La cuestión es si tú estarás dispuesta a proporcionarme la cura.

Su voz ronca y sugestiva hizo que Serena levantara la cabeza, alarmada. Entonces encontró la intensa mirada de esmeralda de su esposo. No necesitó nada más para entender.

—Ya veo —logró esgrimir con serenidad—. No me había dado cuenta de que nuestro acuerdo le causaría tales inconvenientes físicos, milord.

—Ahora que lo sabes, ¿te importaría liberarme de mi obligación?

A Serena se le cortó en la mano un trozo de seda vegetal para bordar. Bajó la vista y vio las hebras colgando.

—Pensé que todo marchaba bastante bien, milord —dijo ella, distante.

—Ya lo sé. Lo has estado pasando bastante bien aquí en Eslington Park, ¿verdad, Serena?

—Mucho, milord.

—Bueno, yo también. En ciertos aspectos. Aunque en otros, esta luna de miel me está resultando agotadora. —Arrojó lo que le quedaba del oporto—. Terriblemente agotadora, por todos los demonios. El hecho es que nuestra situación es antinatural, Serena.

Ella suspiró, apesadumbrada.

—¿Esto significa que quiere que acortemos nuestra luna de miel?

La copa vacía de cristal se quebró en su mano. Darien maldijo y se sacudió los delicados fragmentos de entre los dedos.

—Significa —dijo solemnemente— que me gustaría normalizar este matrimonio. Es mi obligación y mi placer insistir en ello.

—¿Está tan ansioso por engendrar a su heredero?

—En este momento no estoy pensando en mi futuro heredero, sino en el actual conde de Shields. También estoy pensando en la actual condesa de Shields. La única razón por la que tú no estás sufriendo tamo como yo, es que no sabes qué estás perdiéndote.

Serena se encendió de ira.

—No necesita ser tan odiosamente condescendiente, milord. Soy una muchacha de campo, ¿lo recuerda? He sido criada entre anímales y hasta me han llamado una o dos veces para ayudar a nacer _a_ algún bebé. Ya sé qué es lo que pasa entre marido y mujer y para ser totalmente honesta, no creo que me esté perdiendo nada tan edificante.

—No se trata de un ejercicio intelectual, madam- Tiene un objetivo físico.

—¿Como montar a caballo? Si no le importa que se lo diga, hasta me parece menos satisfactorio. Por lo menos, cuando uno cabalga, cumple con un objetivo útil, como es el de llegar a un destino prefijado.

—Quizás ya es hora de que aprendas qué destino te espera en la cama, querida.

Darien ya estaba de pie, tratando de llegar a ella cuando Serena empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le arrancó el bordado de las manos y lo arrojó por el aire. La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. No bien lo miró a los ojos, Serena se dio cuenta de que, esta vez, el conde no se contentaría con darle uno de esos persuasivos besos de buenas noches que había estado recibiendo últimamente por parte de él.

Alarmada, Serena lo empujó por los hombros.

—Basta, Darien, ya le he dicho que no quiero ser seducida.

—Estoy empezando a creer que es mi obligación seducirte. Este tonto acuerdo que me has impuesto es demasiado para mí, pequeñita. Ten piedad de tu pobre esposo. Sin duda moriré de frustración si me veo obligado a esperar tres meses- Serena, deja de forcejear.

—Darien, por favor...

—Shh, cariño. —Delineó los contornos de los labios de ella con las yemas de los dedos—. Te he dado mi palabra de que no te forzaría y juro que cumpliré mi promesa aunque sólo Dios sabe cómo me está matando. Pero tengo todo el derecho del mundo de intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión y es eso exactamente lo que haré. Te he dado diez días para que te acostumbres a la idea de que estás casada conmigo. Son nueve días más de los que te habría dado cualquier otro hombre en mi lugar.

La boca de Darien descendió sobre la de ella repentinamente, feroz, exigente. Serena había estado en lo cierto. No se trataba ya de los besos convincentes ni del ataque psicológico al que la había sometido todas esas noches y que la muchacha había aprendido a esperar con ansiedad. Ese beso fue caliente, deliberadamente devastador. Sintió que la lengua de Darien recorría vorazmente la suya. Por un instante, una calidez agradable la envolvió, pero cuando saboreó el gusto a oporto en su boca, comenzó a luchar contra él otra vez.

—Quédate quieta —le ordenó él, calmándola con masajes en la espalda—. Sólo quédate quieta y déjame besarte. Es todo lo que quiero en este momento. Quiero sacarte todos esos ridículos temores que tienes.

—No te tengo miedo —se apresuró a protestar, consciente de la fuerza de sus manos—. Simplemente, no quiero que la privacidad de mi cuarto se vea interrumpida por la presencia de un hombre a quien apenas conozco.

—No somos extraños, Serena. Somos marido y mujer y ya es hora de que nos convirtamos en amantes.

Su boca descendió sobre la de ella una vez más, silenciando así sus protestas. Darien la besó profundamente, completamente, imprimiendo sus huellas en ella hasta que Serena empezó a temblar en señal de reacción. Tal como siempre le sucedía cada vez que él la abrazaba de ese modo, Serena se sintió carente de aliento y extrañamente débil. Cuando Darien bajó más las manos, para tomarla y atraerla hacia sí, la muchacha sintió la rigidez de su miembro y se sobresaltó.

—¿Darien? —lo miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Qué esperabas? —le preguntó con una sonrisa picara—. Un hombre no difiere mucho de los animales. Según tus propias palabras, eres una experta en la materia.

—Milord, esto no es lo mismo que encerrar una oveja y un carnero en el mismo corral.

—Me alegra que veas la diferencia.

Darien se negó a dejar que se alejara de él. En cambio, tomó con fuerza las redondeadas nalgas de la muchacha en sus manazas y las empujó más contra su miembro erecto.

Serena sintió mareos al experimentar ese contacto tan íntimo. Le envolvió las piernas con las faldas. Él las separó más todavía para atraparla entre ellas.

—Serena, pequeñita. Serena, mi vida, déjame hacerte el amor. Es lo que corresponde. —La súplica se acentuó con una lluvia de besos muy sutiles que le cubrieron el cuello y los hombros desnudos.

Serena no podía responder. Tenía la sensación de que una fuerte marea la arrastraba a su antojo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que amaba a Darien. La tentación de rendirse ante la sensual calidez que le había inspirado fue casi desbordante. Inconscientemente, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió las piernas, como invitándolo. El le había enseñado mucho a besar durante los últimos días.

Y Darien no necesitó una segunda invitación. Volvió a tomarle los labios con un gemido de satisfacción. Deslizó la mano por debajo del femenino pecho, buscando el pezón con el pulgar, por debajo de la muselina del corsé.

Serena no escuchó abrirse la puerta de la sala, pero sí las incómodas disculpas y el ruido de la puerta que se cerró casi de inmediato. Darien alzó la cabeza para echar una furiosa mirada por encima de los rizos de Serena y, de ese modo, el hechizo se quebró.

Serena se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que uno de los sirvientes había sido testigo del apasionado beso. A toda prisa, se echó hacia atrás y Darien se lo permitió, sonriendo satisfecho por el aspecto desgreñado de su esposa. Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza y notó que estaba mucho peor que de costumbre. Tenía varios rizos colgándole sobre las orejas y la cinta que su dama de compañía había atado con tanto cuidado antes de la cena, también se había soltado. Le colgaba sobre la nuca.

—Yo... le ofrezco mis disculpas, milord. Debo subir. Todo se me ha deshecho, —Giró rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Serena. —Se sintió el «clic» de vidrio contra vidrio.

—¿Sí? —Hizo una pausa. Con la mano en el picaporte, se volvió.

Darien estaba de pie junto al fuego, con el brazo apoyado casualmente sobre la repisa de mármol de la chimenea. Tenía otra copa de oporto en la mano. Serena se alarmó más que nunca cuando vio más satisfacción masculina que nunca en aquellos ojos de zafiros. Tenía la boca apenas curvada pero aquella sonrisa contribuyó en muy poco para mitigar esa arrogancia tan familiar en él. Estaba demasiado seguro de sí, ahora.

—¿La seducción no es algo para temer tanto, verdad, mi amor? Tú también gozarás y espero que hayas tenido tiempo más que suficiente para haberlo comprobado.

¿Así habría sido para la pobre Mina? ¿Una absoluta devastación de sus sentidos?

Sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, Serena se llevó el dedo al labio inferior.

—¿Los besos que acaba de darme son lo que usted llamaría «seducción», milord?.

Darien bajó la cabeza, con una expresión divertida.

—Espero que los disfrutes, porque habrá muchos más besos como los que te di, en el futuro. Comenzando por esta noche. Sube a tu cuarto, querida. Pronto me reuniré contigo y voy a seducirte hasta el punto que me asegure de tener una noche de bodas como corresponde. Créeme, mi amor, que mañana a primera hora me agradecerás por haber puesto punto final a esta situación totalmente antinatural que has creado. Y yo me complaceré enormemente en aceptar ese agradecimiento.

La furia se encendió en Serena, fusionándose con otras sensaciones que ya la habían asaltado. De pronto, se puso tan rabiosa que no podía ni hablar. En cambio, abrió violentamente las pesadas puertas de caoba de la sala y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Irrumpió tan abruptamente en su recámara que asustó a la criada que estaba acomodando la cama.

—¡Milady! ¿Algún problema?

Serena trató de controlar su ira y de contener sus descarriados sentidos. Respiraba muy rápidamente.

—No, no, Setsuna. No hay ningún problema. Sólo subí demasiado rápido las escaleras. Por favor, necesito ayuda con el vestido.

—Naturalmente, señora. —Setsuna, una joven de mirada radiante, que no llegaba a tos veinte años se sentía feliz de haber sido promovida recientemente al cargo de dama de compañía de la señora. No perdió tiempo en ayudar a su ama a desvestirse.

Se encargó del vestido de muselina bordada con toda dedicación y cuidado.

—Creo que me vendría bien una taza de té antes de dormir. ¿Me harías llegar una, por favor?

—De inmediato, milady.

—Ah, Setsuna. Haz que te envien dos tazas. —Serena inspiró profundamente—. El conde vendrá de un momento a otro.

Setsuna abrió los ojos muy satisfecha pero evitó hacer ninguna clase de comentarios mientras ayudaba a su ama a ponerse un camisón de chintz.

—Le conseguiré el té de inmediato, señora. Oh, eso me recuerda... Una de las criadas se quejaba de dolor de estómago. Me preguntó si podía consultarle qué puede tomar para curarse.

Ella cree que se trata de algo que comió.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro. —Serena se volvió para buscar en su maletín de hierbas medicinales. En un momento preparó un paquetito con algunas de ellas, en las que incluyó orozuz en polvo y ruibarbo—. Llévale esto y dile que ponga dos pizquitas de cada uno en un poco de agua y se prepare un té. Con eso tiene que aliviarse. Dile que si para mañana por la mañana no mejora, que venga a hablar conmigo.

—Gracias, señora. Alice le estará siempre tan agradecida.

Me dijeron que siempre le duele el estómago, de los nervios. Ah, a propósito... Alian, el criado, me pidió que le dijera que su carraspera mejoró muchísimo gracias al jarabe que le preparó con miel y coñac el cocinero, según sus instrucciones.

—Excelente, excelente, cuánto me alegro —dijo Serena, impaciente. Lo último que quería discutir en ese momento era la carraspera de Alian el criado—. Y ahora, Setsuna, apresúrate con el té, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señora. —Setsuna salió a toda marcha del cuarto.

Serena empezó a caminar por el cuarto de aquí para allá. Sus pantuflas no hicieron ni el menor ruido sobre la oscura alfombra estampada. No percibió que se le había soltado una de las cintas de la solapa de su camisón, la cual pendía sobre su seno.

Ese hombre insoportable y arrogante con el que se había casado pensaba que sólo tenía que tocarla para que ella sucumbiera a sus manos de experto. La perseguiría, la acosaría y se valdría de cualquier medio para hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Serena lo sabía ahora. Para él, acostarse con ella era sólo una cuestión de orgullo masculino.

Serena comenzaba a darse cuenta de que jamás hallaría paz sino hasta que Darien demostrase ser el amo absoluto en la privacidad de su cuarto. Tenía muy pocas posibilidades de construir esa relación armoniosa con la que tanto había soñado si Darien estaba obsesionado en seducirla.

Serena dejó de caminar abruptamente cuando se le ocurrió que Darien tal vez se quedaría satisfecho con una noche de conquista. Después de todo, no estaba enamorado de ella. Por el momento, aparentemente, ella sólo constituía un desafío porque era su esposa y porque se negaba a darle los privilegios que le correspondían por derecho propio. Pero tal vez, si pensaba que finalmente había demostrado que era capaz de seducirla, la dejaría en paz por un tiempo.

Rápidamente, Serena acudió a su maletín de medicinas, bellamente tallado. Lo abrió y estudió cada uno de los diminutos recintos y gavetas. Ardía de ira y miedo, así como de otra emoción igualmente intensa que no quiso examinar con demasiada exactitud. No tenía mucho tiempo. En pocos momentos Darien atravesaría la puerta que comunicaba el cuarto de Serena con el vestidor de él. Y luego la tomaría entre sus brazos y la tocaría como tocaría indudablemente a su bailarina de ballet o actriz o lo que fuere.

Setsuna abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, trayendo una bandeja de plata entre sus manos. Su té, señora, ¿desea otra cosa más?

—No, gracias, Setsuna. Puedes retirarte. —Serena logró esgrimir una de las más naturales de sus sonrisas al despedir a la criada, pero el especial brillo en los ojos de Setsuna al retirarse le hizo advertir que no la había engañado. Serena podía jurar que hasta oyó una risita desde el corredor.

«Aparentemente los sirvientes se enteran absolutamente de todo lo que sucede en un caserón como este», pensó Serena, con cierto resentimiento. También era muy probable que Setsuna supiera perfectamente bien que Darien jamás había pasado la noche en la recámara de su esposa. En cierto modo, esa idea la mortificaba.

Por un instante se le pasó por la mente que, tal vez, gran parte de la irritación de Darien se debía a que todo el personal de la casa estaría preguntándose por qué no se acostaba con su flamante esposa.

Serena endureció su corazón. No dejaría de lado sus objetivos sólo para salvaguardar el orgullo masculino de Darien. Ya como estaban las cosas hasta ese momento, Darien abusaba bastante de tal privilegio. Buscó en una de las gavetas del maletín y extrajo una pizca de manzanilla y de otra hierba un poco más fuerte. Bastante más fuerte. Con gran habilidad, las colocó dentro de la tetera hirviendo.

Luego se sentó a esperar. Tenia que sentarse. Temblaba tanto que no podía mantenerse de pie. No tuvo mucho tiempo para anticipar lo inevitable. De pronto se abrió la puerta comunicante y Serena se sobresaltó. Sus ojos fueron directamente a la puerta, donde estaba Darien, con ropa de cama en seda negra, bordada con el símbolo de los Shields. La miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Estás demasiado nerviosa, pequeñita —le dijo con ternura, mientras cerraba la puerca detrás de sí—. Esto pasa por posponer las cosas más de lo debido. Has conseguido que todo esto tomara proporciones desmedidas. Mañana a primera hora ya podrás ver todo desde otra perspectiva, como se debe.

—Me agradaría suplicarle por última vez, Darien, que no insista más. Tengo la sensación de que está violando el espíritu de nuestro trato, aunque no esté faltando a su palabra.

La sonrisa se le borró y la mirada se le tomó más severa. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su camisón y empezó a caminar lentamente por el cuarto de Serena.

—No volveremos a discutir el tema de mi honor. Puedo asegurarte que para mí es algo muy importante y jamás haría nada que pudiera empañarlo.

—¿Quiere decir que tiene su propia definición de honor entonces?

La miró enojado.

—Sé definir el honor mucho mejor que tú, Serena.

—¿Yo carezco de la aptitud para definirlo de un modo correcto porque soy simplemente una mujer?

Darien se relajó y su sonrisa empezó a asomar nuevamente.

—No eres simplemente una mujer, mi amor. Eres una dama de lo más interesante, créeme. Cuando pedí tu mano en matrimonio, ni soñaba obtener una pócima tan fascinante contigo. ¿Sabías que tienes un poco de encaje colgando en el camisón?

Serena bajó la vista, un tanto incómoda y vio que el encaje le quedaba suelto sobre el pecho. Hizo un par de intentos por reacomodarlo pero fueron en vano. Abandonó el esfuerzo. Cuando levantó la cabeza advirtió que miraba a Darien a través de un mechón que se le había escapado de las horquillas que sujetaban su peinado. Irritada, se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja y se irguió, orgullosa.

—¿Le agradaría una taza de té, milord?

La sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó indulgentemente y sus ojos adoptaron un azul muy intenso.

—Gracias, Serena. Después de todo el oporto que bebí cuando terminé de cenar, creo que una taza de té me vendrá muy bien. No me gustaría quedarme dormido en un momento tan crucial como éste. Estoy seguro de que te decepcionarías muchísimo.

«Qué arrogante», pensó ella mientras le servía la taza de té. Sabía que su esposo interpretaba la invitación como una señal de sumisión. Un momento después, cuando ella le entregó la taza de té, Darien la aceptó con el mismo gesto que un conquistador recibe la espada del derrotado.

—¡Qué aroma tan interesante! ¿Es tu propia receta, Serena?—Darien bebió un sorbo y siguió caminando por el cuarto.

—Sí. —Esa palabra tan cortita pareció atragantársele. Miró con enfermiza fascinación cómo tomaba un segundo sorbo—. Manzanilla y... otras flores. Tienen un efecto tranquilizante cuando uno se ha puesto más nervioso de la cuenta.

Darien asintió, ausente.

—Excelente. —Se detuvo un instante frente al escritorio de palisandro de Serena, para estudiar los libros que ella había acomodado sobre éste—. Ah, el lamentable material de lectura de mi marisabidilla esposa. Veamos cuan patéticos son tus gustos en realidad.

Extrajo primero uno y luego otro de los volúmenes de tapas de cuero que estaban sobre el estante. Bebió otro sorbo de té, mientras leía los títulos de las tapas.

—Hmm, Virgilio y Aristóteles en traducción. Decididamente, excede un poco al lector común, pero tampoco es para espantarse. Yo también leía estas cosas.

—Me alegro que lo apruebe, milord —dijo Serena, tensa.

Él la miró, divertido.

—¿Te parezco condescendiente, Serena?

—Mucho.

—_No es_ mi intención serlo, sabes. Simplemente, siento curiosidad por tí. —Volvió a guardar los clásicos y sacó otro volumen—. ¿Qué más tenemos por aquí? ¿La _Medicina Primitiva, de _Wssiey? Un poco antiguo. ¿No?

—Pero sigue siendo una excelente guía de herboristería, milord. En él se detalla muy bien cada una de las especies. Mi abuelo me lo regaló.

—Ah, sí, las hierbas. —Dejó ese libro y tomó otro. Sonrió con indulgencia—. Bueno, veo que las pavadas románticas de lord Byron también llegaron al campo. ¿Te gustó _Childe Harold,_ Serena?

—Me resultó muy entretenido. ¿Y a usted?

Él sonrió sin inhibición alguna ante el abierto desafío.

—Debo admitir que lo he leído y que ese autor tiene un modo muy especial de escribir melodramas, pero viene de una larga generación de tontos melodramáticos. Me temo que vendrán más héroes melodramáticos de lord Byron.

—Por lo menos no es un escritor aburrido. Tengo entendido que ha causado furor en Tokio —dijo Serena tanteándolo, preguntándose si tal vez, accidentalmente, no habría encontrado un punto de interés intelectual en común con él.

—Si con eso te refieres a que las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies, sí es verdad. Un hombre podría quedar todo pisoteado, bajo un montón de hermosos piececitos si comete la estupidez de asistir a la misma tumultuosa recepción a la que lord Byron es invitado. —Darien no parecía tenerle ni la más mínima envidia.

Era evidente que el fenómeno Byron le resultaba divertido y nada más—. ¿Qué más tenemos aquí? ¿Quizás algún texto avanzado sobre matemática?

Serena casi se atragantó al ver el libro que su marido tenía en la mano.

—No precisamente, milord.

La expresión indulgente de Darien desapareció de su rostro cuando leyó el título en voz alta.

—La reivindicación de los derechos de la mujer, por Tomoe.

—Me temo que eso es, milord.

Darien levantó la vista del título del libro. Tenía tos ojos muy brillantes.

—¿Ésta es la clase de textos que has estado estudiando? ¿Una ridícula estupidez expuesta por una mujer que no es otra cosa más que una aventurera?

—La señorita Tomoe no era ninguna aventurera—exclamó Serena, indignada—. Era una pensadora libre, una mujer intelectual de gran habilidad.

—Era una ramera. Vivió abiertamente con más de un hombre sin estar casada.

—Ella sentía que el matrimonio no era más que una jaula para las mujeres. Una vez que la mujer se casa, queda a merced de su esposo- Carece de todo derecho propio. La señorita Tomoe conocía profundamente la situación de la mujer y sentía que algo debía hacerse al respecto. Sucede que estoy de acuerdo con ella. Usted dice que siente curiosidad por mí. Bueno, lea un poco este libro y aprenderá así algo acerca de mis intereses.

—No es mí intención leer semejante idiotez. —Darien arrojó el libro a un costado, sin el menor cuidado—. Es más, querida. No voy a permitir que te sigas envenenando el cerebro con la obra de una mujer a quien debieron haber encerrado en Bedlam o quien debió haberse instalado en Trevor Square como prostituta profesional.

Serena apenas pudo contener su impulso de arrojarle a la cara la taza de té que ella estaba bebiendo.

—Teníamos un trato respecto de mis hábitos de lectura, milord. ¿También va a violar ése?

Darien se tragó el último sorbo de té, apoyó la taza sobre el platito y los apartó. Avanzó hacia ella deliberadamente, con la expresión fría y furiosa.

—Insinúa una sola acusación más acerca de que no tengo honor y no respondo por las consecuencias. Ya estoy harto de esta farsa a la que llamas luna de miel. No se logra nada positivo. Ha llegado el momento de poner los puntos sobre las íes. Ya te he perdonado lo suficiente, Serena. De ahora en adelante serás una esposa como corresponde, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Aceptarás mis opiniones en todas las áreas y eso incluye tus hábitos de lectura.

La taza y el platito de Serena sonaron en forma alarmante cuando ella se puso de pie. El mechón de cabello que se había sujetado detrás de la oreja volvió a soltarse. Dio un paso atrás y se pisó el ruedo del camisón con el talón de la pantufla. Se oyó perfectamente el ruido del suave género al rasgarse.

—Mire lo que ha hecho —se lamentó Serena, mirándose el camisón roto.

—Todavía no he hecho nada. —Darien se detuvo frente a ella y observó su nerviosa expresión. Su mirada se relajó un poco—. Cálmate. Aún no te he tocado y parece que hubieras estado luchando con alma y vida para honrar tu maltratada dignidad femenina. —Alzó la mano y tomó delicadamente el mechón rebelde de Serena entre sus dedos—. ¿Cómo lo logras, Serena? —preguntó con ternura.

—¿Lograr qué, milord?

—Ninguna otra mujer que conozco anda por ahí hecha un dulce desbarajuste como tú. Siempre te queda colgando alguna cinta, o una parte del encaje y tu peinado nunca queda como debe ser.

—Usted sabía que no era la clase de muchacha que está siempre prolija y a la moda, milord —le recordó.

—Ya lo sé- No fue mí intención criticarte. Simplemente, quería saber cómo conseguías este efecto. Lo logras sin ningún arte ni propósito. —Le soltó el mechón y recorrió su cabeza con la mano, sacándole todas las horquillas que encontró en el camino.

Serena se puso tensa cuando la rodeó por la cintura con el otro brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Desesperadamente se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tardaría su pócima en surtir el inevitable efecto. Darien no parecía somnoliento en lo más mínimo.

—Por favor, Darien...

—Justamente estoy tratando de hacerte el favor, mi amor —murmuró contra sus labios—. No quiero hacer más que complacerte esta noche. Te sugiero que te relajes y que me permitas demostrarte que no es tan terrible ser una esposa, en realidad.

—Debo insistir en nuestro trato... —Trató de discutir, pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie. Se aferró de los hombros de Darien para mantener el equilibrio y se preguntó qué haría si, por error, hubiera tomado las hierbas equivocadas de su maletín para preparar la pócima.

—Después de esta noche ya no volverás a mencionar ese estúpido trato. —La boca de Darien cayó pesada sobre la de ella.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, de una manera extraña, como si los estuviera arrastrando. Con las manos buscaba los tirantes del camisón.

Serena se sobresaltó cuando le bajó la prenda por los hombros con toda facilidad. Miró los acalorados ojos de Darien, tratando de detectar algún signo de somnolencia en ellos.

—¿Darien, podría darme unos pocos minutos más? Todavía no he terminado con mi taza de té y tal vez, usted desee otra...

—No te hagas tantas ilusiones, mi vida. Sólo estás tratando de demorar lo inevitable y lo inevitable será muy placentero para ambos. —Deliberadamente recorrió los costados de Serena hasta la cintura y luego hasta la cadera, adhiriendo el fino linón del camisón a su figura—. Muy placentero —murmuró, con una voz muy ronca, mientras le apretaba las nalgas.

Serena empezó a arder bajo la fuerte mirada de su esposo. El deseo de él era asombroso. Nunca nadie la había mirado del modo en que Darien estaba mirándola en ese momento. Sentía la pasión y la fuerza dentro de él. Serena se sentía mareada, como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera bebido el té de hierbas.

—Bésame, Serena. —Darien le levantó el mentón con las yemas de los dedos.

Obediente, la joven se puso de puntillas para rozarte los labios con los de ella. «¿Cuánto tiempo más?, se preguntó desesperadamente.

—Otra vez, Serena.

Ella hundió los dedos en la tela del camisón de Darien cuando lo besó de nuevo. Se le antojó cálido, fuerte y curiosamente autoritario. Serena podría haberse quedado así toda la noche, pero sabía que él insistiría en recibir mucho más que besos por parte de ella.

—Así está mejor, mi vida. —La voz se le hacía cada vez más pesada, aunque Serena no podía determinar si era por su excitación o por los efectos del té de hierbas—. No bien tú y yo lleguemos a un total acuerdo, nos llevaremos mucho mejor, Serena.

—¿Así se lleva con su amante?—preguntó ella osadamente.

La expresión de Darien se tornó más severa.

—Ya te he advertido más de una vez que no tocaras esos temas.

—Siempre está haciéndome advertencias, Darien. Me estoy cansando de ellas.

—¿Sí? Entonces quizás haya llegado la hora de que aprendas que soy capaz de actuar además de hablar.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama deshecha. La soltó para tenderla con suavidad sobre las sábanas. Durante el proceso, por alguna razón, el camisón de la muchacha, de género fino, se le subió hasta los muslos. Levantó la vista y notó que los ojos de Darien estaban fijos en sus senos. Se dio cuenta de que se traslucían los pezones.

Darien se quitó el camisón, con la mirada errante por el cuerpo de Serena, hasta que se detuvo en sus piernas.

—Qué piernas tan hermosas. Estoy seguro de que el resto del cuerpo será igualmente bello.

Pero Serena no estaba escuchando. Estaba observando el cuerpo desnudo de su marido, atónita. Nunca antes había visto un hombre desnudo y mucho menos, excitado. La imagen le resultó abrumadora. Siempre se había creído una persona madura y bien informada; no una muchacha inculta que se espantaba por cualquier cosa. Después de todo era, como tantas veces se lo había repetido a Darien, una muchacha de campo.

Pero el miembro viril de Darien le resultó tremendo, teniendo en cuenta sus debilitados sentidos. Surgía como una agresiva prominencia de un nido de rizados vellos negros. La piel de su abdomen chato y de su vasto pecho destacaba la musculatura que indudablemente dominaría a Serena sin la menor dificultad.

A la luz de las velas, Darien se veía infinitamente viril e infinitamente peligroso, pero había una extraña cualidad en ese poder que ostentaba que la alarmaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Darien, no —dijo ella rápidamente—. Por favor, no haga esto. Me dio su palabra.

La pasión de sus ojos pronto se convirtió en ira, pero sus palabras ya no se entendían con claridad.

—Maldita seas, Serena, he sido tan paciente como pocos hombres pueden serlo. No vuelvas a mencionar nuestro llamado pacto. No lo violaré.

Darien se acostó, se acercó a ella y rodeó su brazo con aquellas manos enormes que tenía. Serena advirtió que la mirada ya se le había tornado vidriosa y se sintió conmocionada en lugar de aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que pronto se quedaría dormido.

—¿Serena? —Su nombre no fue más que una pregunta somnolienta—. Tan tierna. Tan dulce. Me perteneces, ¿sabes? —Las pestañas largas y oscuras descendieron lentamente, ocultando la confundida expresión de Darien—. Cuidaré de ti. No permitiré que te tuerzas como esa perra de Esmeralda. Antes te estrangularía.

Agachó la cabeza para besarla. Serena se puso tiesa, pero él jamás llegó a tocarle los labios. Gimió una vez y su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre la almohada. Sus dedos fuertes le apretaron el brazo durante un breve lapso, hasta que la mano también le cayó, con su peso muerto.

El corazón de Serena latía a gran velocidad, antinaturalmente, mientras estaba allí, acostada, junto a Darien. Durante varios minutos, ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse. Gradualmente, las pulsaciones comenzaron a regularizarse y finalmente se convenció de que Darien no se despertaría. Entre el vino que había bebido y el té de hierbas que ella fe había preparado, lo más seguro era que durmiese hasta la mañana siguiente.

Casi imperceptiblemente, Serena se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de mirar ni por un instante el magnífico físico de Darien.

Parecía feroz y salvaje en contraste con tas sábanas blancas. ¿Qué había hecho ella? De pie junto a la cama, trató de recuperar la compostura y de pensar con raciocinio.

No estaba segura de cuánto recordaría Darien cuando despertara al día siguiente. Si llegaba a darse cuenta de que ella le había preparado una pócima, su ira no tendría límites y sería descargada directamente sobre ella. Serena debía hacer lo imposible para convencerlo de que al final se había salido con la suya.

Serena corrió hacia su maletín de medicinas. Luna una vez le había contado que a veces las mujeres sangraban después de haber sido desvirgadas, especialmente si el hombre era un poco negligente y falto de suavidad. Darien tal vez esperaría encontrar sangre la mañana siguiente entre las sábanas, o tal vez no. Pero si veía sangre, lo más probable era que terminara de convencerse de que había cumplido con sus obligaciones maritales.

Serena elaboró una preparación rojiza utilizando unas hierbas de hojas rojas y un poco de té que había quedado. Terminada la tarea, miró la preparación con desconfianza. El color estaba bien, pero la textura no era _lo_ suficientemente espesa. Tal vez eso no tendría tanta importancia una vez que la vertiera sobre la sábana.

Se acercó a la cama y desparramó un poco de la sangre falsa en el sitio sobre el que se había acostado. Se absorbió rápidamente, dejando una aureola pequeña y colorada. Serena se preguntó cuánta sangre esperaría encontrar un hombre después de haber desflorado a su mujer virgen.

Frunció el entrecejo y luego de un breve debate interno, concluyó que la sangre no era suficiente. Agregó un poco más. Estaba tan nerviosa y temblaba tanto que se le cayó más sangre falsa de la deseada.

Presa del pánico, Serena se echó hacia atrás y se le desparramó más líquido todavía. La aureola había incrementado considerablemente su tamaño. Serena se preguntó si no se le habría ido la mano.

A toda prisa, vertió el remanente de la preparación en la tetera. Luego apagó las velas y se metió alegremente en la cama, junto a Darien, cuidando de no rozarle la musculosa pierna.

Ya no tenía ninguna solución. Tendría que dormir sobre parte, al menos, del enorme manchón colorado y húmedo que había dejado sobre la cama.

**Gracias chicas, me alegro que les guste esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Darien escuchó que se abría la puerta de la recámara. Unos murmullos de voces femeninas intercambiaban algunas palabras. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y después oyó el ruido de la vajilla del desayuno sobre una bandeja que acomodaron en una mesita cercana.

Se desperezó lentamente. Era extraño en él sentirse tan letárgico. Tenía un gusto raro en la boca, como si hubiera estado comiendo alimento para caballos. Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar cuánto oporto habría bebido la noche anterior.

Abrir los ojos constituía todo un esfuerzo y cuando al final lo logró, se sintió completamente desorientado. En apariencia, las paredes de su cuarto habían cambiado de color durante la noche. Contempló el empapelado chino, tan poco familiar para él, durante un rato y lentamente fue recuperando la memoria.

Estaba en la cama de Serena.

Suavemente, Darien se acomodó sobre las almohadas, con la esperanza de recordar todo lo demás, que sin duda sería más que satisfactorio. Pero nada acudió a su memoria, excepto un remoto y molesto dolor de cabeza. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y se frotó las sienes.

No era posible que hubiera olvidado el acto de hacer el amor a su flamante esposa. La anticipación había sido la responsable de tenerlo tan ansioso y excitado tanto tiempo. Darien había sufrido diez largos días esperando el momento oportuno. El desenlace, indudablemente, tendría que haberle dejado un recuerdo mucho más agradable.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que Serena estaba parada junto al guardarropa. Tenía puesto el mismo camisón que la noche anterior. Le daba la espalda y él sonrió fugazmente al ver que uno de los volados de la prenda se había metido accidentalmente dentro del cuello. Darien sintió incontenible impulso de levantarse y acomodárselo. Pero después decidió que lo mejor sería quitarle el camisón y llevársela de nuevo a la cama.

Trató de recordar la imagen de sus senos pequeños y curvados a la luz de las velas, pero todo lo que le vino a la mente fueron sus oscuros y erectos pezones dibujándose sobre el género del camisón.

Deliberadamente, Darien insistió en recordar todo pero sólo obtuvo una vaga figura de su esposa, acostada sobre su cama, con el camisón levantado por encima de las rodillas. Sus piernas desnudas se le antojaron gráciles y elegantes. Recordó la excitación que había experimentado al conjeturar cómo se sentiría si ella lo rodeaba con esas piernas.

También recordó el momento en que se quitó su camisón, cuando la pasión ardió dentro de él. Serena había expresado cierta incertidumbre y conmoción al verlo, expresión que lo había irritado. Seguidamente, Darien se metió en la cama, decidido a tranquilizarla y a convencerla de que lo aceptase.

Serena se había mostrado nerviosa y algo cansada, pero él sabía que lograría que ella se relajase y disfrutara del acto de amor. Serena ya le había demostrado que era capaz de responderle.

Él la había abrazado y luego...

Sacudió la cabeza, como para poner en orden sus ideas. Seguramente no habría pasado el papelón de no poder cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales. Se había muerto de ganas de hacer suya a Serena durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente, no podía haberse quedado dormido en la mitad del proceso, por más que hubiera bebido litros y litros de oporto.

Asombrado por ese blanco que tenía en la memoria, Darien apartó las mantas. Tocó con el muslo una parte dura de la sábana, un manchón algo húmedo que se había secado durante la noche. Darien sonrió aliviado y satisfecho. Miró hacia abajo, y supo que lo que encontraría allí probaría que no se había humillado como hombre.

Pero un momento después su satisfacción desapareció para dar paso a una gran sensación de descreimiento. La mancha marrón-rojiza que estaba en la sábana era demasiado grande.

Imposiblemente grande.

Monstruosamente grande.

¿Qué le había hecho a su delicada esposa? La única experiencia que había tenido con vírgenes había sido en su noche de bodas, con Elízabeth y con la amarga experiencia que había adquirido al cabo de los últimos años, Darien había empezado a cuestionarse esa ocasión también.

Pero según los comentarios de los demás hombres, Darien se había enterado de que lo normal era que las mujeres sangraran, pero no como un cordero degollado. Más aun, algunas mujeres no sangraban en absoluto.

Para provocar semejante hemorragia, un hombre tendría que atacar literalmente a su mujer. Y él debió de haberla lastimado seriamente para que sangrara de ese modo.

Una sensación nauseabunda lo asaltó cuando siguió observando la evidencia de su brutal torpeza. Sus propias palabras volvieron a su memoria: «Por la mañana me lo agradecerás". Por Dios, cualquier mujer que hubiese sufrido lo que Serena había soportado, sin duda no estaría de humor para agradecer al hombre que la había agraviado tan despiadadamente. Debía de odiarlo esa mañana. Darien cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar con desespero qué le había hecho exactamente. Ninguna escena incriminatoria apareció en su confusa mente, pero las evidencias eran irrefutables. Abrió los ojos.

—¿Serena? —Su voz sonó extraña. Hasta a él mismo le pareció así.

Serena se sobresaltó como si él le hubiera dado un latigazo. Se dio vuelta y lo miró con una expresión tal que Darien apretó los dientes.

—Buen— buen día, milord. —Tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, cargados de una incomodidad muy femenina.

—Tengo la sensación de que esta mañana particular pudo haber sido mucho mejor de lo que es. Y yo tengo la culpa. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió el brazo para tomar su camisón. Se tomó su tiempo, mientras analizaba cuál sería la mejor manera de manejar esa situación. Ella no estaría para nada dispuesta a escuchar sus palabras de consuelo. Por el amor de Dios, cómo deseaba que la cabeza no le doliera tanto.

—Creo que su ayuda de cámara ya está listo con todos sus accesorios para afeitarlo, milord.

Darien ignoró el comentario.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó en voz baja. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver que la muchacha retrocedía inmediatamente. Al chocarse contra el guardarropa, no pudo seguir reculando, aunque su expresión delató su profundo deseo por seguir huyendo de él. Serena se quedó allí, aferrándose a una de sus enaguas y mirándolo con gran ansiedad.

Darien inhaló profundamente.

—Oh, Serena, pequeña. ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿De verdad me comporté como un monstruo anoche?

—Se enfriará el agua para afeitarse, milord.

—Serena, no me preocupa la temperatura de mi agua para afeitar. Me preocupas tú.

—Ya le dije que estoy bien, milord. Por favor, debo vestirme.

Darien gimió y trató de alcanzarla, por más que ella intentó zafarse de él de mil maneras. La tomó suavemente por los hombros y miró sus atormentados ojos.

—Debemos hablar.

Serena rozó sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

—¿No está satisfecho, milord? Pensé que lo estaría.

—Dios —suspiró él, llevando la cabeza de Serena contra su hombro—. Me imagino cuánto habrás deseado satisfacerme. Estoy seguro de que no quieres afrontar la idea de pasar otra noche como la de anoche.

—No, milord, preferiría no volver a pasar una noche como esa por el resto de mi vida. —Si bien su voz se oyó sofocada, contra el camisón de Darien, era evidente que lo deseaba con todo fervor y ese detalle no escapó a su esposo.

Se sentía culpable. Le masajeó la espalda, como para serenarla.

—¿Serviría de algo si yo te jurase por mi honor que la próxima experiencia no será tan terrible?

—¿Su palabra de honor, milord?

Darien maldijo vehementemente y apretó aún más la cabeza de la muchacha contra su hombro. Sintió la tensión que la invadía pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo combatirla,

—Sé que probablemente ya no crees en mi palabra de honor, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que hagamos el amor no sufrirás.

—Yo preferiría no pensar en una próxima vez, Darien.

Él exhaló lentamente.

—Claro, lo entiendo. —Sintió que ella quería liberarse de él, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo todavía. Aún debía encontrar el modo de demostrarle que no era el monstruo que ella había creído la noche anterior—. Lo siento, mi pequeña, pero no entiendo qué me pasó. Ya sé que te resultará difícil de comprender, pero no puedo recordar exactamente qué pasó anoche. Pero debes confiar en que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Serena se movió contra el cuerpo de su esposo, haciendo un débil intento por separarse de él.

—Preferiría no discutir el tema.

—Pero debemos hacerlo, o de lo contrario, toda esta situación empeorará mucho más de lo que ya está. Serena, mírame.

Serena levantó la cabeza con lentitud. Vaciló y se atrevió a mirarlo rápidamente, pero de inmediato desvió la vista.

—¿Qué quiere que haga, milord?

Otra vez la apretó. Tuvo que concentrarse para poder relajarse.

—Me gustaría oírte decir que me perdonas y que no dejarás que mis actos de anoche te formen una idea equivocada de quién y cómo soy en realidad. Pero creo que eso es demasiado pedir por hoy.

Serena se mordió el labio.

—¿Su orgullo está satisfecho, milord?

—Olvida mi orgullo. Sólo estoy tratando de hallar el modo de disculparme contigo y de hacerte saber que la próxima vez no será tan... tan... incómodo para ti. —Rayos, _incómodo era_ un término demasiado suave para calificar lo que Serena debió de haber sentido la noche anterior mientras él la montaba como si hubiera sido una hembra en celo—. Las relaciones sexuales entre marido y mujer se supone que deben ser algo placentero. Debió haber sido un placer para ti. Ésa era mi intención. No sé qué ha pasado. Debo de haber perdido todo el sentido de autocontrol. Demonios, debo de haber perdido la razón.

—Por favor, milord, esto es algo tan vergonzoso. ¿Debemos discutirlo?

—Te darás cuenta de que no podemos dejar las cosas como están.

Se produjo una pausa llamativa y después ella preguntó con toda cautela.

—¿Por qué no?

—Serena, debes ser razonable, cariño. Estamos casados. Haremos el amor muy a menudo. No quiero que vivas atemorizada por esta primera experiencia.

—Me gustaría sinceramente que no se refiriera a eso diciendo «hacer el amor» porque no es nada por el estilo —repitió ella.

Darien cerró los ojos y convocó a toda su paciencia. Lo menos que se merecía su esposa en esos momentos era eso. Pero desgraciadamente, no era la paciencia uno de los fuertes de Darien,

—Serena, dime una sola cosa- ¿Me odias hoy?

Serena tragó saliva y mantuvo la vista fija en la ventana.

—No, milord.

—Bueno, al menos, es algo. No mucho, pero algo. Maldición, Serena, ¿qué te hice anoche? Puede que haya incursionado en ti con todas mis fuerzas, pero te juro que no recuerdo qué pasó después de que me acosté contigo.

—De verdad no puedo hablar de ello, milord.

—No, no creo que puedas. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Pero ¿cómo podía pretender que ella le diera un detalle minucioso de todo lo que él había hecho? Ni él quería escuchar esa historia escalofriante. No obstante, necesitaba saber desesperadamente qué le había hecho. Tenía que saber cuan diabólico había sido. Ya se estaba torturando imaginándose las cosas de las que pudo haber sido capaz.

—¿Darien?

—Sé que esto no es excusa, cariño, pero me temo que anoche bebí mucho más oporto del que creí. Nunca más me acostaré contigo en condiciones tan deplorables. Fue imperdonable. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas y confía en que la próxima vez será muy distinto.

Serena carraspeó.

—En cuanto a lo de la próxima vez...

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Sé que no deseas que llegue esa segunda vez, pero te aseguro que no te presionaré para que vuelva a suceder. Claro que debes comprender que eventualmente tendremos que hacer el amor otra vez. Serena, esta primera vez ha sido para ti algo así como caerse de un caballo. Si no vuelves a intentarlo, es probable que nunca más vuelvas a montar en tu vida.

—No estoy tan segura de que sea un destino tan negro—farfulló ella.

—_Serena._

—Sí, claro, queda esa pequeña cuestión de su heredero. Discúlpeme, milord, se me escapó de la mente.

Darien sintió un profundo desprecio por si mismo.

—No estaba pensando en mi heredero. Estaba pensando en tí —gruñó.

—Nuestro trato fue de tres meses —le recordó ella con toda tranquilidad—. ¿Podríamos volver a lo pactado?

Darien expresó un denuesto por lo bajo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea esperar tanto. Tu inquietud natural adquirirá proporciones muy antinaturales si te tomas tres meses para revivir en tu mente lo que has pasado anoche. Serena, ya te he explicado que lo peor ha pasado. No es necesario que caigamos nuevamente en ese acuerdo con el que tanto insististe.

—Supongo que no. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que usted me aclaró muy bien que tengo muy pocos medios como para exigir el cumplimiento del trato. —Se liberó de los brazos de Darien y caminó hacia la ventana—. Tenía mucha razón, milord, cuando dijo que una mujer tiene muy poco poder cuando se casa. Su única esperanza consiste en depender del honor de su esposo como caballero.

Nuevamente esa horrenda sensación de culpa se apoderó de él, casi sofocándolo. Cuando se recuperó deseó poder enfrentarse al demonio en lugar de a Serena, pues de ese modo la pelea habría sido mucho más pareja y honesta.

La posición de Darien era intolerable. Era muy evidente que había sólo un medio honorable de salirse de esa situación y que él tendría que cumplirlo, aunque ello representara dificultar mucho más las cosas para Serena en última instancia.

—¿Volverías a confiar en mi palabra si yo aceptase cumplir ese famoso trato de los tres meses? —le preguntó él de mala gana.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Sí, creo que podría confiar en usted bajo esos términos. Esto es siempre y cuando se comprometa a no tratar de forzarme ni de seducirme.

—Anoche te prometí seducción y en cambio, te obligué. Sí, entiendo por qué quieres ampliar los términos del acuerdo original. —Darien inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto muy formal—. Muy bien, Serena, Si bien mi razonamiento me indica que éste es el camino incorrecto que seguir, no puedo negarte ese derecho después de lo que pasó anoche.

Serena hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

—Gracias, milord.

—No me lo agradezcas. Estoy absolutamente convencido de que estoy cometiendo un error. Algo está muy mal en todo esto. —Darien volvió a sacudir la cabeza tratando una vez más de revivir lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero sólo había un blanco. ¿Estaría perdiendo la razón?—. Tienes mi palabra de que no trataré de seducirte durante lo que resta del tiempo hasta cumplirse el plazo pactado. Y está de más decir que tampoco te forzaré a someterte. —Vaciló. Tenía deseos de acariciarla, pero no se atrevió a tocarla—. Por favor, discúlpame.

Darien abandonó la habitación, seguro de que ante los ojos de Serena su imagen no podía caer más bajo de lo que ya había caído ante los propios.

Los dos días que siguieron debieron haber sido los más felices de la vida de Serena. Finalmente su luna de miel estaba convirtiéndose en lo que ella tanto había soñado. Darien se mostraba amable, considerado y siempre muy suave. La trataba como si hubiera sido una muñeca de porcelana. Aquella amenaza silenciosa, sutil y sensual que la había atormentado durante días había desaparecido por fin.

Claro que el deseo no había desaparecido de la mirada de Darien. Aún estaba presente, pero las llamas de su pasión se controlaban cuidadosamente, de modo que Serena ya no tenía que temer ninguna exacerbación.

Pero en lugar de relajarse y disfrutar de ese momento que tanto había planeado, Serena se sentía muy desgraciada. Durante dos días había luchado contra su tristeza y su culpabilidad, tratando de convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, de que había tomado la única salida que tenía, dadas las circunstancias.

Una esposa tenía tan poco poder que debía echar mano de cualquier medio que se le presentara para cumplir con sus objetivos.

No obstante, su propio sentido del honor le impidió mitigar su ansiedad con ese razonamiento.

La tercera mañana después de aquella ficticia noche de bodas, Serena despertó convencida de que no podría continuar con la farsa otro día más; mucho menos, lo que restaba de los tres meses.

Nunca se había sentido peor en su vida. El autocastigo que se había impuesto Darien fue una responsabilidad demasiado grande para la joven. Era evidente que él se despreciaba más de la cuenta por lo que creía haberle hecho a su esposa. Y como en realidad no le había hecho nada, Serena se sentía más. Culpable que él.

Terminó la taza de té que la criada le había llevado, apoyó ruidosamente el utensilio sobre el platito y corrió las mantas de la cama.

—¡Vaya, qué hermoso día, señora! ¿Irá a cabalgar después del desayuno?

—Si, Setsuna, eso haré. Por favor, envía a algún criado a preguntar a lord Shields si desea acompañarme.

—Oh, no creo que Su señoría tenga algún impedimento para negarse —dijo Setsuna con una amplia sonrisa—. Ese hombre aceptaría una invitación hasta América, si usted se lo pidiera. Todo el personal disfruta mucho de todo este cuadro, ¿sabe?

—¿Qué cuadro?

—Verlo a lord Shields deshacerse en atenciones con tal de complacerla. Nunca vi nada igual. Seguramente Su señoría debe de estar agradeciéndole a todos los santos por haberle mandado una esposa tan diferente de esa bruja con la que se casó primero.

—¡Setsuna!

—Lo siento, señora. Usted sabe tan bien como yo lo que se decía de ella en el pueblo. No era secreto para nadie. Era mala hierba, eso era. ¿El traje marrón o el azul, milady?

—Creo que me pondré el marrón nuevo. Setsuna. Y no quiero escuchar nada más de la primera lady Shields. —Serena habló con lo que esperó que fuera firmeza. Ese día no estaba de humor para escuchar chismes sobre su predecesora. Los remordimientos que la acosaban la hicieron dudar si Darien, una vez que se enterase de la verdad, no concluiría que ella se parecía mucho a su difunta esposa en ciertos aspectos calculadores.

Una hora después encontró a Darien en el vestíbulo principal, esperándola. Parecía muy cómodo con su elegante atuendo de montar. Los ajustados pantalones claros, las botas de caña alta y la chaqueta a medida enfatizaban su poderosa figura.

Darien sonrió al ver a Serena bajando las escaleras. Tenía en la mano una pequeña canasta.

—Le pedí al cocinero que nos preparase un almuerzo para comer al aire libre. Pensé en explorar el viejo castillo en ruinas que vimos en la colina, el que daba al río. ¿Le atrae la idea, madam? —Se acercó para tomarla por el brazo.

—Muy considerado de su parte, Darien —dijo Serena humildemente luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la sonrisa. La ansiedad de Darien por complacerla era conmovedora y sólo servía para hacerla sentir más desgraciada.

—Pide a tu dama de compañía que suba a tu cuarto y te traiga uno de esos lamentables libros que lees. Soy capaz de tolerar cualquier cosa menos Tomoe. Ya tomé algo de la biblioteca para mí. ¿Quién sabe? Sí hay sol, podríamos pasar la tarde leyendo bajo algún árbol o por el camino.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le hundía por un momento.

—Eso suena maravilloso, milord. —La realidad volvió a abofetearla. Darien no estaría de humor para sentarse bajo ningún árbol una vez que ella le confesara toda la verdad.

Salieron a gozar del sol radiante de primavera. Había dos caballos ensillados aguardándolos: un bayo y _Tuxedo._ Los cuidadores de los animales estaban de pie junto a las cabezas de éstos.

Darien observó cuidadosamente el rostro de Serena cuando le rodeó la cintura con las manos para subirla a la montura. Pareció aliviado al comprobar que ella no se resistía al contacto de su piel.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras con ánimos de ir a cabalgar hoy —dijo Darien mientras montaba su caballo y tomaba las riendas—. En estos dos últimos días he echado de menos nuestros paseos matinales. —Le dirigió una mirada fugaz, para ver su reacción—. ¿Segura de que te sentirás, eh... cómoda?

Serena se ruborizó y urgió a su yegua a emprender el trote.

—Muy cómoda, Darien. —«Hasta que encuentre el valor de decirte toda la verdad y entonces me sentiré de lo peor.» Hasta se preguntó si Darien la golpearía.

Una hora después llegaron a las ruinas de un antiguo castillo normando que una vez se había erguido junto al río. Darien bajó de su caballo y caminó hacia el de su esposa. La levantó por la cintura para sacarla de la silla, pero cuando los pies de Serena tocaron el suelo, él no la soltó de inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo, milord?

—No. —Su sonrisa fue extraña—. Nada en absoluto. Sacó las manos de la cintura de Serena y cuidadosamente, acomodó la pluma del pequeño sombrero de plumas de Serena, la cual le caía sobre el rostro. La pluma le había estado colgando en un ángulo muy precario, como siempre le sucedía.

Serena suspiró.

—Esa fue una de las razones por las que fui un rotundo fracaso en mi temporada de presentación en sociedad en Tokio. Por más que mi dama de compañía se esmerase en peinarme o en arreglar mi ropa, yo siempre me las ingeniaba para llegar al baile o al teatro con un aspecto tan espantoso que cualquiera habría creído que acababa de atropellarme un carruaje. Creo que debí haber nacido en otra época, en la que la vestimenta fuera más simple y no tuviera que preocuparme tanto por ella.

—No me importaría vivir contigo en una época así. —La sonrisa de Darien se amplió mientras observaba el atuendo de su esposa. Sus ojos azul zafiro denotaron alegría—. Te verías muy bien corriendo por allí con poca ropa.

Serena se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba ruborizándose. Rápidamente, se apartó de él y se encaminó hacia la pila de rocas caídas que constituían lo último que quedaba del castillo. En cualquier otro momento, Serena habría pensado que las ruinas eran pintorescas, pero ese día no podía concentrarse en ese detalle.

—Bonita vista, ¿no? Me recuerda ese viejo castillo en las tierras Shields. Debí haber traído mi cuaderno de dibujos.

—No quise avergonzarte, Serena —dijo Darien con voz suave, mientras se le acercaba—. Ni atemorizarte haciéndote recordar lo de la otra noche. Sólo trataba de hacer una broma. —Le tocó el hombro—. Discúlpame por mi falta de delicadeza.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—No me asustó, Darien.

—Cada vez que te alejas de mí de esa manera, me parece que te he dado una nueva razón para que me tengas miedo.

—Darien, basta. Termine con eso de una vez. No le tengo miedo.

—No necesitas mentirme, pequeña—la tranquilizó—. Me doy perfecta cuenta de que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda resarcirme ante tus ojos.

—Oh, Darien, si vuelve a decir otra palabra de disculpas creo que gritaré. —Se apartó de él. No se atrevía a mirar atrás.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora? Lamento que no te importen mis disculpas, pero no tengo otro recurso honorable más que el de tratar de convencerte de que son genuinas,

Lo máximo que Serena pudo hacer fue echarse a llorar.

—Usted no entiende —dijo ella, angustiada—. La razón _por_ la que no quiero escuchar más disculpas es que son... totalmente _innecesarias._

Se produjo un silencio y luego Darien dijo en voz baja:

—No tienes obligación de facilitarme las cosas.

Serena apretó su fusta entre ambas manos.

—No estoy tratando de facilitarle las cosas- Sólo quiero aclararle algunos puntos de los que yo deliberadamente le hice creer una cosa que no era cierta.

Se produjo otro silencio.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena? ¿Que nuestro acto de amor no fue tan malo como yo creo? Por favor, no te molestes. Ambos conocemos la verdad.

—No, Darien. Usted no conoce la verdad. Sólo yo la sé. Tengo una confesión que hacerle, milord, y me temo que se enfadará excesivamente.

—No contigo, Serena. Nunca contigo.

—Ruego que recuerde eso, milord, pero el sentido común me indica que no lo hará. —Reunió todo su valor pues aún no se atrevía a darse la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos—. La razón por la que no necesita disculparse por lo que cree haberme hecho la otra noche es que, en realidad, no ha hecho nada.

—_¿Qué?_

Serena se llevó el dorso de su mano enguantada a los ojos. Con ese gesto, tanto la pluma como el sombrero volvieron a caerle sobre el rostro.

—Es decir, no hizo lo que cree que hizo.

El silencio a sus espaldas fue ensordecedor, hasta que Darien lo rompió nuevamente.

—Serena... la sangre. Había tanta sangre.

Serena se apresuró a continuar, antes de que su coraje la abandonara por completo,

—En mi defensa, debo aclarar que su intención fue la de quebrar el espíritu de nuestro pacto en lo que a mí concernía. Yo estaba muy ansiosa y muy, pero muy enfadada. Espero que lo tome en cuenta, milord. Usted, especialmente, sabe lo que es ser víctima de un feroz temperamento.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —su voz se oyó demasiado calma.

—Estoy tratando de explicar, milord, que usted no me atacó la otra noche. Usted sólo, bueno, eh... se quedó dormido.

Finalmente, Serena se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Darien estaba a una corta distancia, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y su fusta al costado de uno de los muslos. Su mirada de zafiro, más fría que nunca.

—¿Me quedé dormido?

Serena asintió con la cabeza y dejó la vista fija en algún lugar, por encima del hombro de Darien.

—Yo puse algunas hierbas en su té. ¿Recuerda que le dije que tenía métodos más efectivos que el oporto para inducir el sueño?

—Lo recuerdo —dijo él, con una suavidad terrible—. Pero tú también bebiste el té.

Serena meneó la cabeza.

—Simplemente fingí tomarlo. Usted estaba tan ocupado quejándose del libro de la señorita Tomoe que ni siquiera notó lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Se acercó un paso a ella y la fusta golpeó inexorablemente contra su muslo.

—La sangre- Estaba derramada en la sábana.

—Más hierbas, milord. Después que usted se durmió, yo las agregué a lo que había quedado del té y con esa preparación rojiza manché las sábanas. Claro que no sabía cuánta cantidad debía usar. Estaba tan nerviosa que derramé mucho líquido y la mancha se hizo más grande de lo que yo quería.

—Entonces derramaste té —repitió él lentamente.

—Sí, milord.

—Lo suficiente como para hacerme creer que te había desgarrado como un salvaje.

—Sí, milord.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa noche no pasó nada? ¿Nada en absoluto?

Parte del natural espíritu de Serena revivió.

—Bueno, usted aclaró que me seduciría a pesar de mi insistencia en que yo no deseaba que lo hiciera y también se metió en mi cuarto a pesar de mis objeciones, por lo que realmente me sentí amenazada, milord. Entonces no es como si nada _hubiera_ pasado, ¿entiende lo que digo? Nada _pasó_ porque yo tomé medidas para impedirlo. No es usted el único que tiene carácter, milord.

—Me drogaste. —En su voz se oyó una mezcla de descrédito y rabia a la vez.

—Simplemente fue un tónico para dormir, milord.

La fusta que Darien llevaba en la mano estalló sonoramente contra el cuero de sus botas, interrumpiendo las explicaciones de Serena.

—Me dopaste con una de esas malditas pociones que preparas y luego armaste todo un escenario para hacerme creer que te había violado salvajemente.

En realidad, no podía decir nada frente a todas esas verdades que Darien le echó en cara. Serena bajó la cabeza. La pluma se sacudía frente a sus ojos mientras ella clavaba la vista en el suelo.

—Supongo que podría tomarlo así, milord. Pero nunca quise que usted pensara que me había... que me había lastimado. Sólo quería que pensara que había cumplido con lo que usted creía ser su obligación. Parecía tan ansioso por hacer valer sus derechos de esposo.

—¿Y creíste que si yo pensaba que ya había ejercido esos derechos una vez te dejaría en paz por unos cuantos meses?

—Se me ocurrió que podía sentirse satisfecho por un tiempo, milord. De ese modo, tal vez, estaría dispuesto a cumplir con los términos de lo pactado.

—Serena, si vuelves a mencionar ese estúpido pacto una vez más, no dudes que te ahorcaré. Y como mínimo, te azotaré en el trasero con mi fusta de montar.

Serena se irguió con bravura.

—Estoy preparada para la violencia, milord. Todos saben que tiene usted el temperamento del demonio.

—¿Sí? Entonces me sorprende que hayas tenido la valentía de traerme aquí, a este lugar tan solitario, para hacerme tu gran confesión. No hay nadie que acuda en tu ayuda al escuchar tus gritos si yo decido castigarte en este mismo momento.

—No me pareció justo involucrar a los sirvientes —murmuró ella.

—Qué noble de tu parte, querida. Sabrás disculparme si no creo que una mujer que sea capaz de dopar a su esposo vaya a perder su tiempo preocupándose por lo que el personal doméstico pueda pensar, —Entrecerró los ojos—. Dios. ¿Y qué pensaron cuando te cambiaron las sábanas la mañana siguiente?

—Le expliqué a Setsuna que había derramado té en las sábanas.

—En otras palabras, eso significa que soy el único de la casa que creía que era un violador sádico. Bueno, es algo, por lo menos.

—Lo lamento, Darien. Lo digo con sinceridad. En mi defensa, sólo puedo señalar una vez más que estaba muy asustada y enojada y por eso lo hice. Pensé que estábamos llevándonos bien, aprendiendo a conocernos mutuamente y después empezó a amenazarme.

—¿La idea de que te haga el amor te asusta tanto que llegas a esos extremos para evitarlo? Demonios, Serena, no eres ninguna adolescente. Eres toda una mujer adulta y sabes bien por qué me casé contigo.

—Ya se lo expliqué antes, milord. No es el acto de amor en sí lo que me atemoriza —dijo ella ferozmente—. Sólo quiero un poco de tiempo para conocerlo. Quiero tiempo para que los dos aprendamos a tratarnos como marido y mujer. No quiero que se me trate como una yegua de cría a la que use para su conveniencia y a la que después abandonará en medio del campo para que se las arregle por las suyas. Debe admitir que ésa era la única idea fija que tenía en la mente cuando se casó conmigo.

—No admito nada. —Golpeó con la fusta su bota una vez más—. A mi entender, eres tú la única que violó los entendimientos básicos de nuestro matrimonio. Uno de ellos era, según recordarás, que jamás me mentirías.

—Darien, yo no le mentí. Probablemente, lo induje a creer algo que no era cierto, pero seguramente, notará que yo...

—¡Tú me mentiste! —la interrumpió brutalmente—. Y si yo no hubiera estado atormentándome con mi culpabilidad durante estos últimos dos días, me habría dado cuenta de inmediato. Los signos estaban todos presentes. Ni siquiera has podido mirarme a los ojos. Si no hubiera estado convencido de que era porque no me soportabas después de lo que te había hecho, al instante me habría dado cuenta de que estabas engañándome.

—Lo lamento, Darien.

—Lo vas a lamentar mucho más, madam, antes de que terminemos. No me parezco en nada al indulgente de tu abuelo y es hora de que lo aprendas. Pensé que tenías la inteligencia suficiente como para darte cuenta del hecho desde un principio, pero ahora descubro que tengo que darte la lección bien clarita.

—_Darien._

—Monta tu caballo.

Serena vaciló.

—¿Qué va a hacer, milord?

—Cuando lo haya decidido, te lo diré. Mientras tanto, te daré una muestra de la exageradamente desagradable experiencia de tener que preocuparte por ello.

Serena avanzó lentamente hacia su caballo.

—Sé que está furioso, Darien. Y quizá me lo merezco. Pero quiero saber cómo va a castigarme. En verdad, no creo ser capaz de soportar el suspenso.

Darien le rodeó la cintura con las manos tan inesperadamente que ella se sobresaltó. La subió a la silla de montar con una violencia apenas contenida. Luego se quedó allí parado, mirándola con gran frialdad.

—Si va usted a hacerle trampas a su marido, Señora Esposa, le aconsejo que aprenda a soportar el suspenso de preocuparse por su venganza Y yo me tomaré la mía, Serena. Nunca lo dudes. No es mi intención permitirte que te conviertas en la misma perra que fue mi primera esposa. Una perra incontrolable.

Antes que ella pudiera responder, Darien dio media vuelta y subió a su corcel. Sin formular una sola palabra, emprendió el galope de regreso a casa, dejando a Serena atrás. Ella llegó media hora después que él y, para su desazón, descubrió que el personal alegre y ruidoso que había habitado la casa en los últimos días se había alterado mágicamente. Eslington Park se había convertido en un lugar sombrío y prohibido.

El mayordomo la miró con ojos muy tristes cuando apareció en el vestíbulo.

—Estábamos preocupados por usted, milady —le dijo suavemente.

—Gracias, Tyson. Como verá, me encuentro bien. ¿Dónde está lord Shields?

—En la biblioteca, milady. Ha dado órdenes de que no se lo moleste.

—Ya veo. —Serena caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras, mirando con nerviosismo las puertas ominosamente cerradas de la biblioteca. Vaciló un momento. Se levantó las faldas y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin importarle las miradas preocupadas de los sirvientes.

Darien salió a la hora de la cena, para anunciar su venganza. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, con una implacable mirada, Serena se dio cuenta de que había tramado la venganza en compañía de una botella de rosado.

Un silencio prohibitivo reinó en el comedor. Serena tuvo la sensación de que todas las imágenes pintadas en el cielorraso la miraban con expresiones acusadoras.

Estaba haciendo lo imposible por tragarse su pescado cuando Darien despidió al mayordomo y al otro criado con un gesto de su cabeza, indicándoles que se retirasen. Serena contuvo la respiración.

—Me marcharé a Tokio por la mañana —dijo Darien, hablando por primera vez.

Serena alzó la cabeza, con una luz de esperanza encendida en sus ojos.

—¿Iremos a Tokio, milord?

—No, Serena. Tú no irás a Tokio. Yo voy. Tú, mi querida y calculadora esposa, te quedarás aquí, en Eslington Park. Te concederé tu más preciado deseo: podrás pasar lo que queda de estos tres adorados meses en absoluta tranquilidad. Te doy mi palabra solemne de que no te molestaré.

Entonces Serena cayó en la cuenta de que la abandonaría allí, en esas tierras de Sapporo. Tragó saliva, visiblemente azorada.

—¿Me quedaré sola, milord?

Darien sonrió con salvaje civilidad.

—Prácticamente, si te refieres a acompañantes o a un marido acosado por la culpa que cae rendido a tus pies para complacerte. Sin embargo, tendrás un personal excelente y muy eficiente a tu entera disposición. Tal vez puedas entretenerte curándoles las carrasperas y los ataques de hígado.

—Darien, por favor. Prefiero que me golpee y que terminemos ya con todo esto.

—No me tientes —le aconsejó secamente.

—Pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí sola. Parte de nuestro acuerdo era que no me iba a dejar aquí abandonada mientras usted iba a Tokio.

—¿ Y te atreves a mencionar ese loco acuerdo después de lo que has hecho?

—Lamento que no le agrade, milord, pero usted me dio su palabra respecto de ciertos aspectos antes de casarnos. En mi opinión, ha estado a punto de quebrantar un juramento y ahora va a hacerlo otra vez. No es... honorable de su parte, milord.

—No intentes sermonearme respecto del honor, Serena. Eres una mujer y poco sabes del tema —gruñó.

Serena se quedó mirándolo.

—Estoy aprendiendo rápidamente.

Darien maldijo y arrojó a un lado su servilleta.

—No me mires como si pensaras que no tengo honor. Te aseguro que no estoy violando mi juramento. Irás a Tokio pero no hasta que cumplas con tus obligaciones de esposa.

—Mis _obligaciones._

—Cuando termine el tan mentado plazo de los tres meses regresaré aquí a Eslington Park para discutir el asunto. Confío en que para entonces habrás decidido que puedes tolerar que te toque. De una manera u otra, madam, tendré lo que quiero de este matrimonio.

—Un heredero y nada de problemas.

Darien esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Ya me has causado unos problemas muy serios, Serena. Disfrútalo ahora mientras puedas, porque jamás volveré a permitirte que crees más dificultades de esta magnitud en mi vida.

La mañana siguiente, Serena estaba de pie, deprimida, entre las estatuas de mármol del vestíbulo, con la cabeza levantada en gesto desafiante, mientras observaba a su esposo prepararse para la partida. Mientras el mayordomo se encargaba de cargar el equipaje en el carruaje, Su señoría despedía a su esposa con fría formalidad.

—Es mi deseo que disfrute de su matrimonio en estos dos meses y medio venideros, madam.

Amagó a retirarse pero se detuvo abruptamente, con un improperio, al advertir que una de las cintas del cabello de Serena se había salido de su lugar. Se detuvo para reacomodarla con un movimiento rápido e impaciente y luego se marchó. El ruido de sus botas quedó haciendo eco en los pisos de mármol.

Serena aguantó una semana del duro castigo y luego su espíritu natural revivió. Cuando esto sucedió, no sólo decidió que ya había padecido lo suficiente por su delito, sino que además había cometido un error táctico en el trato con su nuevo esposo. El mundo tomó un brillo diferente cuando tomó la determinación de seguir a Darien a Tokio.

Si ella tenía que aprender algunas cosas respecto de un esposo con autoridad, bueno, él también tendría que aprender otras tantas de una esposa autoritaria. Serena decidió empezar el matrimonio de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Darien estudió la escena solemne que lo recibió cuando atravesó la puerta de su club.

—Hay tanta amargura aquí que esto parece un funeral—dijo a su amigo. Andrew Furuhata—. O un campo de batalla —agregó, luego de un momento de reflexión.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —le preguntó Andrew, con su joven y apuesto rostro tan apagado como el del resto de los hombres que estaban en el salón. No obstante, en sus vivaces ojos azules se leyó un inconfundible y truculento aire divertido—. Sucede lo mismo en todos los clubes de St. James y de todo el centro esta noche. Tristeza y desazón en toda la ciudad.

—¿Debo presumir que el primer fascículo de las _Memoirs _de la infame Kino se ha publicado hoy?

—Tal como lo prometió el editor. Me dijeron que se vendieron todos los ejemplares en una hora.

—A juzgar por las melancólicas caras de todo el mundo, se diría que la Gran Kino cumplió con su amenaza de dar nombres.

—El de Blackmoon Kou, entre otros. —Andrew saludó con la cabeza a dos hombres que estaban en el otro extremo del salón. Había una botella de oporto sobre la pequeña mesa interpuesta entre ellos y era evidente que ambos caballeros de mediana edad habían tratado de ahogar sus penas en él— Y habrá más en el próximo fascículo, o al menos eso nos dijeron.

Darien apretó los labios cuando tomó una silla y un ejemplar del _Gazette._

—Una mujer es capaz de crear más alboroto que una guerra.—Miró los titulares, buscando información sobre las batallas y la lista de los caídos en la campaña de la península, que aparentemente no tenía _fin._

Andrew esbozó una lánguida sonrisa.

—Te resulta fácil ser sanguinario con las _Memoirs de_ Kino. Tu nueva esposa no está aquí en la ciudad para poder leer los periódicos. Blackmoon y Kou no tuvieron tanta suerte. Se ha corrido la voz de que la esposa de Blackmoon ha dado órdenes precisas al mayordomo para que eche cerrojo a la puerta y no deje entrar al pobre marido. También se dice que lady Kou hizo semejante escándalo que casi hizo temblar la tierra.

—Y ahora están los dos aquí, agazapados en el club.—¿Y a qué otro lugar podrían haber ido? Éste es el último refugio que les queda.

—Son un par de tontos —declaró Darien, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se detenía para leer un despacho de guerra.

—¿Tontos, eh? —Andrew se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró a su amigo con una expresión medio irrisoria y medio respetuosa—. ¿Les podrías dar un sano consejo respecto de cómo manejarse con una esposa furiosa? No cualquiera puede convencer a su mujer para que se quede aburriéndose y embruteciéndose en el campo, Darien.

Darien se negó a dejarse llevar por las circunstancias. Sabía que tanto Andrew como los demás amigos se morían de curiosidad por saber todo lo posible respecto de la flamante lady Shields.

—Blackmoon y Kou debieron haber tomado de antemano todas las medidas necesarias para que sus esposas jamás pusieran sus manos en un ejemplar de las _Memoirs._

—¿Y cómo habrían podido prevenir algo así? Seguramente, lady Blackmoon y lady Kou habrán enviado a sus respectivos criados a hacer cola frente a la oficina del editor, como todo el mundo, para asegurarse su ejemplar.

—Si Blackmoon y Kou no pueden manejar a sus esposas mejor de lo que lo han hecho, entonces no han recibido más de lo que se merecen —dijo Darien, despiadadamente—. Un hombre no debe olvidar establecer reglas bien rígidas en su propia casa.

Andrew se le acercó y bajó la voz.

—Se corrió el rumor de que Blackmoon y Kou tuvieron la oportunidad de salvarse, pero no pudieron aprovecharla. La Gran Kino decidió tomarlos como ejemplos para que las próximas víctimas sean más razonables.

Darien levantó la vista.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—¿No habéis oído hablar de las cartas que Lita está enviando a sus antiguos amorcitos? —dijo una voz suave y cómplice.

Darien arqueó las cejas cuando el recién llegado ocupó la silla frente a él.

—¿De qué cartas hablas, Kumada?

Andrew asintió.

—Háblale de las cartas.

Nicolas Xavier Kumada era el único sobrino y heredero aparente del disoluto, licencioso y soltero conde de Kumada. Sonrió de un modo casi cruel. La expresión dio a sus aquilinos rasgos un aspecto de ave de rapiña y el color grisáceo de sus ojos realzó esa impresión.

—Bueno, las notitas de la Gran Kino se han llevado a todas las víctimas potenciales. Parece ser que por cierta suma de dinero, un hombre puede arreglar que se le borre el nombre de las _Memoirs._

—-Extorsión —observó Darien tristemente.

—Ciertamente —murmuró Kumada, un poco aburrido.

—Un hombre nunca termina de pagar a un extorsionado. Si lo hace una vez, lo único que consigue es invitarlo a que le siga exigiendo más dinero...

—Estoy seguro de que eso fue lo que convinieron Blackmoon y Kou —dijo Kumada—. En consecuencia, no sólo se encontraron en las _Memoirs de_ Lita sino que también recibieron un pésimo trato en las publicaciones. Aparentemente, la Gran Kino no se quedó muy impresionada con la actuación de estos hombres en el salón privado.

Andrew se quejó.

—¿Las _Memoirs_ son así de detalladas?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Kumada—. Están llenas de detalles tontos que sólo una mujer puede molestarse en recordar. Minucias; fijarse si un hombre se bañó y se puso una camisa limpia antes de ir a visitar a una mujer. ¿Qué pasa Andrew? Nunca fuiste uno de los protectores de Lita, ¿verdad?

—No, pero Darien sí, por un corto tiempo-sonrió Andrew.

—Darien hizo una mueca.

—Dios me proteja. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Lita ya me habrá olvidado.

—No contaría con eso —dijo Kumada—. Las mujeres de esa clase tienen muy buena memoria.

—No te inquietes, Darien —agregó Andrew—, con un poco de suerte, tu esposa nunca oirá hablar de las _Memoirs. _Darien gruñó y siguió con su periódico. Se aseguraría de ello.

—Dinos, Shields —interrumpió Kumada—. ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos a tu nueva condesa? Ya sabes que todo el mundo se muere de curiosidad por saber de ella. No podrás esconderla para siempre.

—Entre las maniobras de Malachite en España y los _Memoirs_ de Kino, la sociedad tiene mucho de qué ocuparse en estos momentos —dijo Darien.

Furuhata y Kumada abrieron la boca como para protestar por la observación de su común amigo, pero la fría expresión prohibitiva de Darien les hizo cambiar de parecer.

—Creo que podría ordenar otra botella de clarete —dijo gentilmente Kumada—. Estoy algo sediento después de una velada de aventuras. ¿Me acompañáis?

—Sí —dijo Darien, mientras dejaba a un lado el periódico—. Creo que te acompañaré.

—¿Aparecerás por lo de lady Fastweil esta noche? —preguntó Andrew—. Sería interesante. Se dice que lord Eastweil recibió una de esas notas de chantaje hoy. Lo que no se sabe todavía es si lady Eastweil ya se enteró.

—Yo respeto mucho a Eastweil —dijo Darien—. Lo vi bajo el fuego en el Continente. Y a tí también, Kumada. El hombre sabe cómo hacerse valer en el campo de batalla contra el enemigo. Ciertamente sabrá cómo hacerse respetar por su esposa.

Kumada sonrió, pero no hubo buen humor en su sonrisa.

—Vamos, Darien, sabes perfectamente bien que luchar contra Napoleón es un juego de niños comparado con enfrentarse a una mujer furiosa.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza, como coincidiendo con los demás, aunque todos sabían que él jamás se había casado ni había tenido ningún noviazgo serio.

—Muy inteligente al haber dejado a tu esposa en el campo, Shields. Muy inteligente, por cierto. Allí no hay problemas.

Darien había estado tratando de convencerse precisamente de eso durante toda la semana que pasó en Tokio. Pero esa noche, al igual que todas las demás, no estaba tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

El hecho era que echaba de menos a Serena. Era lamentable, inexplicable y terriblemente incómodo. Pero también, innegable. Había sido un tonto al abandonarla en el campo- Debía de haber otro medio para darle su merecido.

Desgraciadamente, en aquel momento no había pensado con claridad como para encontrar la alternativa.

Con bastante intranquilidad, consideró la cuestión mucho más tarde, cuando se marchaba del club. Subió al carruaje y se quedó mirando, pensativo, a través de la ventana, las oscuras calles de la ciudad, mientras el cochero hacía sonar su fusta.

Era cierto que aún se ponía furioso cada vez que recordaba la trampa que Serena le había tendido aquella noche fatídica en la que había decidido reclamar sus derechos maritales. Y varias veces al día se recordaba que lo mejor era darte lecciones ahora, al principio del matrimonio, cuando Serena mantenía cierta inexperiencia y flexibilidad. No debía tener la sensación de que podía manejarlo a su antojo.

Pero por mucho que Darien trataba de hacer hincapié en los caprichos de Serena y en su deber de corregirla desde un principio, no podía evitar recordar a cada momento otras cosas de ella.

Echaba de menos las cabalgatas matinales, las conversaciones inteligentes sobre el manejo de una granja y las partidas de ajedrez por las noches.

También extrañaba el excitante y femenino perfume de Serena, el modo en que alzaba el mentón cuando se preparaba para desafiarlo y la sutil inocencia que brillaba en sus ojos turquesa.

También recordó su risa alegre y traviesa y su preocupación por la salud de los sirvientes y de los aparceros.

Varias veces, a lo largo de la última semana, se sorprendió pensando en qué parte del atuendo de Serena estaría mal acomodado en esos momentos. Cerraba los ojos y se la imaginaba con el sombrero de montar caído sobre una oreja o con una parte del dobladillo del vestido rota. Su dama de compañía tendría mucho trabajo con ella.

Serena era muy diferente de la primera esposa de Darien. Esmeralda siempre había estado impecable: cada rizo en su sitio, cada vestido escotado inteligentemente acomodado para exhibir sus mejores encantos según su conveniencia. Aun en la cama, la primera condesa de Shields había mantenido un aire de elegante perfección. Había sido una hermosa diosa de la lujuria con sus camisones de excelente confección, una criatura señalada por la naturaleza para incitar la pasión en los hombres y llevarlos a la locura. Darien sentía náuseas cada vez que recordaba cómo lo había envuelto en. aquella telaraña de seda.

Determinadamente, hizo a un lado los viejos recuerdos. Había elegido a Serena como esposa porque estaba del todo convencido de que era totalmente distinta de Esmeralda y su intención era que siempre fuera así. Fuera cual fuere el costo, no le permitiría a Serena seguir el mismo sendero destructivo que Esmeralda había escogido.

Pero si bien estaba muy seguro de cuál era su objetivo, no estaba del todo convencido de tas medidas que tendría que tomar para cumplir con ese objetivo. Tal vez había cometido un error al dejar a Serena en el campo, No sólo porque la muchacha no recibiría la correcta supervisión sino porque él también se sentía un poco perdido sin ella en la ciudad.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la imponente casa que Darien tenía en Tokio. Miró de mal talante la puerta principal y pensó en la cama solitaria que estaría aguardándolo. Si aún le quedaba algo de sentido común, debería ordenar al cochero que diera media vuelta y lo llevara a Trevor Square. Michiru Kaioh sin duda estaría más que dispuesta a recibirlo aun a esas altas horas.

Pero las imágenes de la encantadora y voluptuosa mujer de la Belle Kaioh no lo provocaron a pesar de su celibato autoimpuesto. A las cuarenta y ocho horas de haber llegado a Tokio Darien se dio cuenta de que la única mujer que deseaba en su cama era a su esposa.

Su obsesión por ella era indudablemente el resultado directo de negarse lo que por derecho le correspondía, decidió, mientras bajaba del carruaje y subía las escaleras. No obstante, estaba muy seguro de una cosa: la próxima vez que se llevara a Serena a la cama, se aseguraría muy bien de que ambos lo recordaran con perfecta claridad.

—Buenas noches, Armand —dijo Darien cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta—. ¿Levantado tan tarde? Pensé que te había dicho que no me esperases.

—Buenas noches, milord. —Armand carraspeó audiblemente y se hizo a un lado para dar paso a su amo—. Esta noche ha habido un poquito de revuelo. Todo el personal se quedó levantado.

Darien, que estaba a mitad de camino rumbo a la biblioteca, se detuvo y se volvió, con el entrecejo fruncido, en gesto interrogante. Armand tenía cincuenta y cinco años y era muy eficiente en su trabajo, de modo que no tenía inclinaciones por dramatizar situaciones.

—¿Un revuelo?

La expresión de Armand se mantuvo inalterable, pero el brillo de sus ojos estaba cargado de excitación.

-La condesa de Shields ha llegado y ha ocupado la residencia, milord. Le ruego me disculpe, pero la verdad es que el personal le habría podido dar una bienvenida mucho más apropiada si se le hubiera avisado que lady Shields llegaría. De hecho, me temo que nos ha tomado por sorpresa. Por supuesto, hemos afrontado correctamente la situación.

Darien se quedó helado. Por un instante ni siquiera pudo pensar. «Serena está aquí." Era como si todas sus cavilaciones de esa noche, durante el trayecto de regreso a casa hubieran servido para hacer aparecer a Serena.

—Por supuesto que afrontasteis la situación de forma correcta, Armand —dijo mecánicamente—. No esperaría menos de ti ni del personal. ¿Dónde está lady Shields en este momento?

—Se retiró a su cuarto hace un ratito, milord. Madam es, si me permite ser tan honesto, muy simpática con todo el personal. La señora Peabody la llevó al cuarto que linda con el suyo, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente. —Darien olvidó la intención que había tenido de beberse otra dosis de oporto. La idea de tener a Serena arriba, en la cama, lo dejó en estado de shock. Caminó a pasos agigantados hacia la escalera—. Buenas noches, Armand.

—Buenas noches, milord. —Armand se permitió la más pequeña de las sonrisas mientras se volvía para echar el cerrojo a la puerta principal.

"Serena está aquí.» Una gran excitación corrió por las venas de Darien. Pero la reprimió un minuto después, cuando recordó que la llegada de Serena a Tokio representaba un desafío de su esposa hacia él. Su dócil mujer campesina estaba tornándose cada vez más rebelde.

Caminó por el vestíbulo, dividido entre la ira y un extraño placer por ver a Serena otra vez. Esa volátil combinación de emociones fue suficiente para marearlo. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con una impactante vuelta al picaporte y encontró a su ayuda de cámara desparramado en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo, profundamente dormido.

—Hola, Sam. ¿Recuperando el sueño perdido?

—Milord. —Sam luchó por despabilarse. Parpadeó rápidamente al ver a su amo parado en la puerta, con expresión de preocupación—. Lo siento, milord. Sólo me senté unos minutos, para esperarlo. No sé qué me pasó. Debo de haberme quedado dormido.

—No tiene importancia. —Darien hizo un ademán en dirección a la puerta-—. Esta noche puedo acostarme sin tu ayuda.

—Sí, milord. Si está completamente seguro de que no va a necesitarme, milord. —Sam se precipitó hacia la puerta.

—Sam.

—¿Sí, milord? —El sirviente se detuvo en la puerta abierta.

—Tengo entendido que lady Shields ha llegado esta noche.

La expresión tensa de Sam se relajó con un gran placer.

—Hace pocas horas, milord. Armó una revolución en toda la casa durante un rato, pero todo volvió al orden ya. Lady Shields tiene un gran arte para manejar al personal, milord.

—Lady Shields tiene un gran arte para manejar a todo el mundo —masculló Darien por lo bajo, mientras Sam salía al pasillo. Esperó a que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y entonces se quitó las botas y el resto de su ropa para ponerse la bata de dormir. Se ciñó el cinturón de seda y luego se quedó de píe, pensando cuál sería el mejor modo de enfrentarse a su desafiante esposa. La ira y el deseo aún ardían en sus venas. Tenía una impetuosa necesidad de descargar esa ira con su esposa, pero también sentía el mismo fervor por hacerle el amor. Quizá debía hacer ambas cosas, se dijo.

Una cosa era segura. No podía ignorar la presencia de ella allí esa noche y saludarla a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiera sido perfecta rutina.

Tampoco se permitiría quedarse allí ni un solo minuto más, titubeando, como un oficial inexperto en su primera batalla. Ésa era su casa y él impondría la autoridad en ella. Darien inhaló profundamente, soltó algunos improperios y caminó con pasos gigantescos hacia el vestidor que comunicaba su cuarto con la recámara de su esposa. Tomó una vela y levantó la manó para golpear. Pero al segundo cambió de idea. No era momento de cortesías.

Tomó el picaporte, esperando encontrar la puerta cerrada por dentro. Para su sorpresa, no fue así. La puerta a la oscura habitación de Serena se abrió sin resistencia. Por un instante, no pudo encontrarla entre tas sombras del elegante interior. Luego localizó la curvatura de su diminuto cuerpo en el centro de la cama maciza. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se erigió dolorosamente. «Esta es mi esposa y por fin está aquí, en la habitación a la que pertenece.»

Serena se movió, inquieta, en medio de un sueño que la perturbó. Despertó lentamente, tratando de orientarse en la extraña habitación. Abrió los ojos mirando fijamente la luz de una vela que se movía en silencio hacia ella, entre tas sombras. El pánico la terminó de despertar, hasta que, con gran alivio, reconoció la figura que sostenía la vela. Se sentó erguida en la cama, apretando la sábana contra su garganta.

—_Darien._ Me asustó, milord. Se mueve como un fantasma.

—Buenas noches, madam. —El saludo fue frío y no denotó emoción alguna. Lo pronunció con esa voz tan suave y peligrosa que la ponía tan nerviosa—. Espero me disculpes por no haber estado aquí para recibirte cuando llegaste. Pero como sabrás, no te esperaba.

—Por favor, ni lo mencione. Ya sé perfectamente que mi llegada fue sorpresiva, —Serena hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el terror que la agobiaba. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él desde el momento en que tomó la decisión de marcharse de Eslington Park. Se había pasado todo el viaje pensando qué diría cuando llegase el momento de defenderse de la ira de Darien.

—¿Sorpresiva? Eso es para calificarla diplomáticamente.

—No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico, milord. Sé que probablemente esté un poco enojado conmigo.

—Qué perceptiva.

Serena tragó saliva. Todo eso sería mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Su actitud hacia ella no se había ablandado en esa semana.

—Quizá sea mejor que discutamos esto mañana.

—Lo discutiremos ahora. Mañana no tendrás tiempo para hablar porque tendrás mucho trabajo empacando nuevamente tus cosas para volver a Eslington Park.

—No. Debe entender, Darien. No puedo permitirle que me eche. —Apretó la sábana con más fuerza. Se había prometido no reñir con él, ser tranquila y razonable. Después de todo, él era un hombre razonable. La mayoría de las veces—. Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. He cometido un terrible error en el trato con usted. Me equivoqué. Ahora lo sé. He venido a Tokio porque he decidido ser una esposa como Dios manda.

—¿Una esposa como Dios manda? Serena, sé que esto te sorprenderá, pero el hecho es que una esposa como Dios manda obedece a su esposo. No trata de engañarlo haciéndole creer que se ha comportado como un monstruo. No le niega sus derechos en la cama. No se le aparece inesperadamente en su casa de la ciudad cuando ha recibido órdenes expresas de permanecer en el campo.

—Sí, bueno. Sé perfectamente bien que no he sido exactamente el modelo de esposa que usted quiere. Pero en honor a la justicia, Darien, debo decirle que lo que usted quiere es demasiado estricto.

—¿Estricto? Madam, lo que pretendo de ti es tan sólo un poco de...

—Darien, por favor. No quiero pelear con usted. Sólo trato de corregir errores. Empezamos mal este matrimonio y admito que fue mayormente por culpa mía. Me parece que lo menos que usted puede hacer es darme la oportunidad de demostrarle que estoy dispuesta a ser mejor esposa.

Hubo un largo silencio por parte de Darien. Se quedó quieto, examinando arrogantemente el rostro ansioso de Serena. La expresión de sus ojos representaba al mismo diablo. Serena pensó que nunca se había visto más demoníaco que bajo aquella luz de la vela.

—Permíteme estar completamente seguro de que te entiendo, Serena. ¿Dices que quieres que este matrimonio sea tan normal como los demás?

—Sí, Darien.

—¿Debo asumir que estás dispuesta a concederme mis derechos en tu cama?

Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y su cabello suelto cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Sí —dijo—. Verá, Darien, que a través de la lógica deductiva llegué a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Nos podríamos llevar mucho mejor si las cosas se desarrollan normalmente entre nosotros.

—En otras palabras, me estás sobornando para que te deje quedarte conmigo en Tokio —resumió él, siempre manteniendo su tono de seda.

—No, no, ha entendido mal. —Alarmada por la interpretación que acababa de hacer su esposo, Serena apartó las mantas y se puso rápidamente de pie junto a la cama. Un tanto avergonzada, se dio cuenta entonces de lo fino que era el género de su camisón.

Tomó rápidamente una bata y se la puso apretada contra el pecho. Darien le arrancó la bata y la arrojó a un lado.

—No necesitarás eso, ¿verdad? Ahora eres una mujer entregada a la seducción, ¿recuerdas? Debes aprender el fino arte de tu nueva profesión.

Serena, desesperanzada, miró la bata tirada en el piso. Se sentía expuesta y terriblemente vulnerable de pie allí, con su finísimo camisón de linón. Lágrimas de frustración ardían en _sus _ojos. Por un instante creyó que se echaría a llorar.

—Por favor, Darien —le dijo ella serenamente—. Déme una oportunidad. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer del nuestro un matrimonio dichoso.

Darien levantó la vela aun más, para estudiar el rostro de su esposa. Se quedó en silencio durante momentos cruciales y luego volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes, querida? —dijo por fin—. Creo que te convertirás en una buena esposa para mí. Después que te haya enseñado que no soy una marioneta a la que puedes mover a tu antojo.

—Nunca quise tratarlo así, milord. —Serena se mordió el labio, asustada por la magnitud de la ira de Darien—. Sinceramente lamento lo que sucedió en Eslington Park. Debe saber que no rengo experiencia en cómo tratar a un esposo. Sólo trataba de protegerme.

Estuvo por exclamar algo pero no lo hizo.

—Tranquila, Serena, y calladita. Cada vez que abres la boca te pareces menos y menos a la esposa ideal.

Serena ignoró el consejo. Estaba convencida de que su boca era la única arma que tenía en su pequeño arsenal. Vacilante, le tocó la manga de seda de la bata.

—Permítame quedarme aquí en la ciudad, Darien. Déjeme demostrarle que es cierto que quiero corregir las cosas incorrectas de nuestro matrimonio. Le juro que trabajaré diligentemente en esa tarea.

—¿De verdad? —La miró con ojos fríos y brillantes.

Serena sintió que algo dentro de ella se marchitaba y moría. ¡Había estado tan segura de que podría convencerlo para que le otorgara esa segunda oportunidad! Durante la corta luna de miel en Eslington Park creyó que había aprendido a conocer bastante bien a ese hombre. No era deliberadamente cruel ni injusto en el trato con los demás, de modo que Serena pensó que mantendría el mismo código de comportamiento en el trato con su esposa.

—Quizás estaba equivocada —dijo ella—. Pensé que tal vez estaría dispuesto a darme la misma oportunidad que le dio en su momento a uno de sus aparceros que estaba atrasado en el pago de la renta.

Por un instante, Darien se quedó perplejo,

—¿Te estás comparando con uno de mis aparceros?

—La analogía me pareció bastante pertinente.

—La analogía es bastante idiota.

—Entonces, quizá, no hay esperanzas de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

—Te equívocas. Ya te dije que eventualmente te convertirás en una buena esposa para mí y lo dije en serio. De hecho, me encargaré de ello. La verdadera cuestión aquí es ver cómo lo lograremos mejor. Tú tienes mucho que aprender.

«Tú también —pensó Serena—. ¿Y quién mejor que tu esposa para enseñártelo?» Pero debía recordar que esa noche, tenía que tomar a Darien por sorpresa y que, por lo general, los hombres no manejaban bien las sorpresas. Su esposo necesitaría tiempo para asumir que ella estaba bajo su mismo techo y pensaba quedarse allí.

—Le prometo que no le daré ninguna clase de problemas si me deja permanecer aquí en Tokio, milord.

—¿Ningún problema, eh? —Por un segundo, la vela alumbró lo que debió haber sido una chispa divertida en los gélidos ojos de Darien—. No puedo decirte cuánto me tranquiliza eso, Serena. Vuelve a la cama y sigue durmiendo. Por la mañana te comunicaré mí decisión.

Un gran alivio la serenó. Acababa de ganar el primer round. Sonrió trémulamente.

—Gracias, Darien.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía, madam. Tenemos que arreglar demasiadas cosas aún.

—Lo sé. Pero somos dos personas inteligentes que por esas cosas de la vida, estamos unidos. Debemos emplear el sentido común para aprender a vivir tolerantemente, ¿no cree?

—¿Así es como ves nuestra situación, Serena? ¿Que por esas cosas de la vida estamos unidos?

—Sé que preferirá que no haga romántica la cuestión, milord. Por eso trato de darle a nuestra relación un panorama mucho más realista.

—En otras palabras, ¿hacer las cosas lo mejor posible?

Ella se reanimó.

—Precisamente, milord. Como un par de caballos de tiro que deben trabajar juntos en el mismo arnés. Debemos compartir el mismo granero, el mismo bebedero y el mismo balde con heno.

—Serena —la interrumpió él—. Por favor, no hagas más analogías con temas campestres. Me nublan el pensamiento.

—Oh, lejos de mi intención hacerlo, milord.

—Qué caritativa. Te veré en la biblioteca mañana a las once en punto. —Darien dio media vuelta y caminó con pasos agigantados hasta la puerta. Salió y se llevó la vela consigo. Serena se quedó parada en la oscuridad, sola. Pero sus ánimos se encumbraron cuando regresó a la cama. Ya había aclarado la peor parte y Darien no se había mostrado del todo disgustado en tenerla nuevamente allí. Si se cuidaba de no molestarlo la mañana siguiente, se aseguraría prácticamente de que la dejaría quedarse.

Con gran alegría, se dijo que había estado en lo cierto respecto de cuál era la naturaleza de su marido. Darien era un hombre duro y frío en muchos aspectos, pero también era honorable. Sería justo con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena cambió de idea tres veces con respecto a qué ponerse para la entrevista con Darien. La primera vez decidió que cualquiera habría pensado que iría a un baile en lugar de a tener una charla con su esposo. O tal vez, una campaña militar habría sido una comparación más adecuada. Por fin decidió ponerse un vestido amarillo, con vivos blancos y pidió a su dama de compañía que le recogiera parte del cabello para que el resto le cayera cual cascada de rizos.

Cuando estuvo totalmente satisfecha con el efecto deseado, se dio cuenta de que le quedaban menos de cinco minutos para bajar las escaleras. Corrió por el pasillo y descendió a toda velocidad, de modo que cuando llegó a. la puerta de la biblioteca, estaba casi sin aliento. Un criado se la abrió de inmediato.

Ella entró con la esperanza a flor de piel.

Darien, que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, se puso de pie lentamente y la saludó con una formal reverencia.

—No tenías necesidad de venir corriendo, Serena.

—Oh, no hay cuidado —le aseguró ella, avanzando rápidamente—. No quería que se quedara esperando.

—Las esposas se destacan por dejar siempre esperando a sus maridos.

—Oh. —Serena no estaba muy segura respecto de cómo tomar ese comentario—. Bueno, tal vez podría practicar ese talento particular en otro momento. —Miró a su alrededor y vio una silla de seda verde—. Esta mañana estoy demasiado ansiosa por escuchar la decisión que ha tomado sobre mi futuro.

Serena avanzó hacia la silla y tropezó. Enseguida recuperó el equilibrio pero bajó la vista para ver con qué había tropezado.

Darien le siguió la mirada.

—Parece que se te ha desatado la cinta de tu zapatilla —señaló Darien gentilmente.

Serena, muerta de vergüenza, se ruborizó y tomó asiento.

—Eso parece. —Se agachó y de inmediato volvió a atar la cinta ofensora. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, notó que Darien había vuelto a sentarse y que la estudiaba con una extraña expresión de resignación—. ¿Sucede algo malo, milord?

—No, aparentemente todo está desarrollándose con normalidad. Bueno, en cuanto a tu deseo de quedarte aquí en Tokio...

—¿Sí, milord? —Serena esperó en agónica anticipación, para comprobar si sería cierta su teoría del juego limpio.

Darien dudó. Frunció el entrecejo y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, para analizar el rostro de Serena.

—He decidido concederte la petición.

La dicha burbujeó en el interior de la muchacha. Su sonrisa fue radiante y la felicidad se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Oh, Darien, gracias. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá de haber tomado esta decisión. Me ha mostrado toda su generosidad con este gesto y no sé si me lo merezco, pero le aseguro que es mi intención no fallarle en cuanto a sus expectativas de mí como esposa.

—Eso sería muy interesante.

—Darien, por favor, lo digo muy en serio.

Su sonrisa extraña se modificó por un instante.

—Lo sé. Leo tus intenciones en tus ojos. Como ya te dije, tienes una mirada muy fácil de leer y es por eso que te he concedido esta segunda oportunidad.

—Juro, Darien, que seré un modelo de esposa. Ha sido muy considerado de su parte pasar por alto el, eh... incidente de Eslington Park.

—Sugiero que ninguno de los dos vuelva a mencionar esa catástrofe.

—Una excelente idea —coincidió Serena, entusiasta.

—Muy bien. Esto parece solucionar el problema, de modo que ya mismo podemos empezar a practicar esto del trato entre marido y mujer...

Serena abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y, de pronto, se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos. No había esperado que Darien abordara el tema de la intimidad con una prisa tan inoportuna. Después de todo, eran sólo las once de la mañana.

—¿Aquí, milord? —preguntó tímidamente, echando un vistazo a los muebles de la biblioteca—. ¿Ahora?

—Definitivamente, aquí y ahora. —Al parecer, Darien no notó la expresión de pánico en Serena. Estaba demasiado ocupado revolviendo en uno de los cajones del escritorio—. Ah, aquí están.

—Tomó unas cartas y tarjetas que estaban allí y se las entregó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Invitaciones. Recepciones, fiestas, bailes, reuniones. Esas cosas. Hay que contestarlas. Odio decidir cuáles aceptar y cuáles no y he ocupado a mi secretario con otras cosas más importantes. Escoge algunos actos que te resulten interesantes y rechaza diplomáticamente los demás,

Serena levantó la vista del manojo de cartas y se sintió confundida.

—¿Se supone que ésta será mi primera obligación de esposa, milord?

—Correcto.

Serena esperó, tratando de dilucidar sí sentía alivio o decepción. Debió haber sido alivio.

—Será un placer hacerme cargo de esto, Darien, pero usted, mejor que nadie, sabe que tengo muy poca experiencia con la sociedad.

—Esa es una de tus cualidades más rescatables, Serena.

—Gracias, milord. Estaba segura de que tenía que poseer alguna.

Darien la miró con suspicacia, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Bueno, yo tengo una solución para el dilema que tu inexperiencia nos presenta. Te entregaré una guía profesional para que aprendas todo lo concerniente a este salvaje mundo social.

—¿Una guía?

—Mi tía, lady Mimet Chiba. Siéntete con toda la libertad de llamarla Mimet. Todos le dicen así, incluso el Príncipe. Creo que te resultará interesante. Mimet es como una marisabidilla. Ella y su amiga se sienten muy orgullosas de ser las organizadoras de un pequeño salón, donde se reúnen las damas más intelectuales los miércoles por la tarde. Probablemente te invitará para que te unas al club.

Serena escuchó la divertida condescendencia de su voz y sonrió serenamente.

—¿Ese pequeño club es como el que frecuentan los hombres, donde una puede beber, hacer apuestas y divertirse hasta altas horas de la noche?

Darien la miró con desaprobación.

—Definitivamente, no.

—Qué decepción. Pero sea como sea, creo que su tía me caerá muy bien.

—Pronto lo sabrás. —Darien miró el reloj de la biblioteca—. Debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Serena estaba asombrada.

—¿Va a venir de visita esta mañana?

—Me temo que sí. Mandó a avisar hace una hora que vendría. Sin duda vendrá con su amiga, Kaolinet Rattenbury, Las dos son inseparables. —Darien apenas esbozó una sonrisa—. Mi tía está ansiosa por conocerte.

—Pero ¿cómo supo que yo estoy en la ciudad?

—Esa es una de las cosas que debes aprender de la sociedad, Serena. Los chismes van por el aire aquí. Eso tendrás que tenerlo bien presente porque lo último que quiero escuchar son chismes respecto de mi esposa. ¿Está bien claro?

—Sí, Darien.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

—Les pido mil disculpas por haberme demorado, pero seguramente todos me comprenderán cuando les diga que el motivo de mi retraso es que conseguí el segundo fascículo. Aquí está, calentito de la imprenta. Les juro que me arriesgué mucho para conseguirlo. No había visto una muchedumbre igual en la ciudad desde el último alboroto que se armó después del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, en el parque número 10.

Serena, al igual que las otras diez invitadas que se hallaban sentadas en el salón de recepción, de estilo egipcio y decorado en blanco y oro, se dieron la vuelta para mirar a la joven pelirroja que acababa de irrumpir en él. Aferraba un libro delgado y sin tapas en su mano y tenía la mirada cargada de excitación.

—Por favor, toma asiento, Rei. Debes saber que todas estamos muertas de curiosidad. —Lady Mimet Chiba, apoyada gracilmente sobre un sillón tapizado en tela rayada, también en blanco y oro, adornado con pequeñas esfinges talladas, hizo un ademán en dirección a una silla, para que se ubicara en ella su última invitada—. Pero primero permíteme presentarte a la esposa de mi sobrino, lady Shields. Llegó a la ciudad la semana pasada y ha expresado su interés por ser miembro de nuestro pequeño club de los miércoles, ésta es la señorita Rei Hino. Seguramente os encontraréis nuevamente esta noche, en el baile de Yelverton.

Serena sonrió cálidamente mientras se cumplía con el protocolo de las presentaciones. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho en aquella reunión y también lo había hecho durante toda la semana, desde que Mimet Chiba y su amiga Kaolinet Rattenbury habían llegado a su vida.

Darien había estado en lo cierto con respecto a esta tía suya y a su amiga. Obviamente, eran muy grandes amigas, aunque a primera vista uno se impresionaba por las diferencias que había entre ellas, más que por las similitudes.

Mimet Chiba era baja, de rasgos patricios, agraciada con la cabellera rubia y ojos dorados. Tenía poco más de cincuenta años y era una criatura vivaz y encantadora, que evidentemente se sentía muy a gusto con las riquezas y extravagancias de la _alta sociedad._

También era notablemente optimista. Se interesaba por todo lo que la rodeaba y su pensamiento era liberal. Por sus ocurrencias e ingenio recibía con mucho entusiasmo todo proyecto novedoso que se cruzase en su camino.

El exótico estilo egipcio que seguía su casa de la ciudad estaba a tono con su personalidad. Incluso el extraño papel de las paredes, que tenía una orla de momias y esfinges en miniatura, parecían el entorno perfecto para Lady Mimet.

Si bien Serena aprobaba la inusual decoración egipcia de la casa de lady Mimet, se sintió aliviada al descubrir que en cuanto a la moda de la ropa, la tía de Darien tenía muy buen gusto. Durante la última semana, lo había puesto en práctica para colaborar con Serena. En consecuencia, el guardarropa de la muchacha se hallaba ahora atiborrado de los últimos y más favorecedores modelos, sin contar que todavía quedaban por llegar más vestidos, que se habían encargado y aún no los habían recibido. Y cuando Serena abiertamente le preguntó si no había incurrido en demasiados gastos, lady Mimet se echó a reír e ignoró la cuestión.

—Darien puede darse el lujo de mantener a su esposa a la moda y lo hará, no me cabe duda. No te preocupes por las cuentas. Sólo págalas de tu mensualidad y, si te quedas sin dinero, pide más a Darien cuando lo necesites. Serena se había horrorizado.

—No podría pedirle que me aumente la mensualidad. Ha sido ya demasiado generoso conmigo.

—Tonterías. Te contaré un secreto de mi sobrino. Por naturaleza, no es avaro, pero desgraciadamente no hay muchas cosas que le interesen como para gastar dinero en ellas, excepto las mejoras en la tierra, las ovejas y los caballos. De vez en cuando, tendrás que recordarle que una mujer debe atender ciertas necesidades.

Del mismo modo que, ocasionalmente, tendría que recordarle que tenía una esposa, pensó Serena en ese momento. En los últimos tiempos, no había visto mucho a su marido.

Kaoli, tal como la llamaba su amiga Mimet, era casi lo opuesto a ella en cuanto a aspecto y modales, aunque aparentemente tenían la misma edad. Era alta, delgada y poseía una calma inalterable que nada podría perturbar. Su serenidad era el freno perfecto para el entusiasmo de Mimet. Solía llevar imponentes turbantes, un monóculo en una cinta negra y vestimenta en color rojo, que según ella realzaba la tonalidad de sus ojos.

Hasta el momento, Serena jamás la había visto con otro color. Esa excentricidad la favorecía de un modo indefinido. A Serena le habían caído bien ambas mujeres no bien las conoció, hecho que era una verdadera suerte ya que Darien prácticamente la había abandonado a su compañía. En la última semana lo había visto muy pocas veces, y ninguna en sus aposentos. Serena no sabía qué hacer al respecto, pero gracias a Mimet y a Kaoli, había estado demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por ese asunto.

—Ahora bien —dijo Mimet mientras Rei abría el pequeño libro—, no debes mantenernos en suspenso más de lo necesario, Rei. Empieza a leer de una vez por todas.

Serena miró a su anfitriona.

—¿De verdad una mujer de vida dudosa escribió estas _Memoirs?._

—No simplemente _una_ mujer de vida dudosa sino _la_ mujer de ese mundo —le aseguró Mimet satisfecha—- No es ningún secreto que Lita Kino ha sido la reina de las cortesanas londinenses durante los diez últimos años. Los hombres de las más altas esferas se han batido a duelo por el honor de ser su protector. Se está retirando en la cumbre de su carrera y quiere que a través de sus _Memoirs,_ la sociedad esté al tanto de todo lo que sucede.

—El primer fascículo salió la semana pasada y todas hemos esperado ansiosamente el segundo —anunció otra de las damas—. Enviamos a Rei para que nos trajera un ejemplar.

—Es un cambio interesante por las cosas que comúnmente estudiamos y discutimos los miércoles por la tarde, ¿verdad? —observó Kaolinet—. Una a veces se cansa un poco de desentrañar los extraños poemas de Blake y debo decir que, en ocasiones, no podemos diferenciar entre estas visiones literarias de Coleridge y sus alucinaciones por el opio.

—Vayamos al fondo de la cuestión —declaró Mimet—. ¿A quien nombra la Gran Kino esta vez?

Rei ya estaba buscando entre las páginas.

—Veo los nombres de lord Morgan y lord Crandon y, oh, Dios mío, también hay un duque real aquí.

—¿Un duque real? Esta señorita Kino parece tener gustos exóticos —observó Serena, intrigada.

—Así es —señaló Amy Mizuno, la joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada seria que estaba sentada junto a Serena—. Imagínense, cómo una de las Impuras Elegantes ha conocido personalidades que yo jamás podría aspirar a conocer. Se ha mezclado con hombres de los más altos niveles de nuestra sociedad.

—Ha hecho un poquito más que simplemente mezclarse con ellos, si me preguntan —murmuró Kaolinet, ajustándose el monóculo.

—Pero ¿de dónde viene? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Serena.

—Escuché por ahí que es la hija ilegítima de una prostituta callejera —observó una mujer mayor, con un aire de disgusto.

—Ninguna prostituta callejera vulgar podría haber atraído la atención de todo Tokio del modo que la señorita Kino lo ha hecho —anunció Amy firmemente—. Sus admiradores han incluido gran parte de los pares del reino. Obviamente, tiene algo que la diferencia de lo común y corriente.

Serena asintió lentamente.

—Piensen en todo lo que debe haber tenido que superar en su vida para poder obtener la posición que ocupa actualmente.

—Yo me imagino que su posición actual debe pesarle bastante en sus espaldas —dijo Mimet.

—Pero debe de haberse cultivado bastante para atraer tantos amantes influyentes —comentó Serena.

—Estoy segura —coincidió Amy Mizuno—. Es interesante ver cómo cierta gente, que sólo posee inteligencia y donaire, puede convencer a los demás de su superioridad social. Tomen como ejemplo a Brummel o al amigo de Byron, Scrope Davies

—Me imagino que la señorita Kino debe de ser muy hermosa para tener tanto éxito en su... eh, profesión elegida —dijo Rei, pensativa.

—En realidad, no es una gran beldad —anunció Mimet.

Todas las demás mujeres la miraron sorprendidas.

Mimet sonrió.

—Es cierto. La he visto más de una vez. A distancia, por supuesto. Justamente el otro día, Kaoli y yo la vimos en Bond Street, haciendo compras. ¿Cierto, Kaoli?

—Dios, sí. Qué imagen.

—Estaba sentada en el carruaje amarillo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida —explicó Mimet a su atenta audiencia—. Llevaba un vestido azul intenso y los dedos llenos de diamantes. Una figura impactante. Es castaña y su aspecto es bastante pasable. Claro que sabe aprovecharlo al máximo, pero les aseguro que muchas mujeres de la _alta sociedad_ son mucho más bonitas que ella.

—¿Entonces por qué tantos hombres de la _alta sociedad se _sienten tan atraídos hacia ella? —preguntó Serena.

—Los caballeros son criaturas de una mentalidad muy simple —se explayó Kaolinet con toda parsimonia, mientras se llevaba una taza de té a los labios—. La novedad y la expectativa de una aventura romántica los marea fácilmente. Me imagino que la Gran Kino tiene un arte especial para hacerlos creer que obtendrán ambas cosas de ella.

—Sería interesante conocer sus métodos secretos para hacer poner a los hombres de rodillas —dijo una matrona de mediana edad con un suspiro, la cual llevaba un vestido de seda gris.

Mimet meneó la cabeza.

—No se olviden que, a pesar de todo su brillo y esplendor, ella está tan atada a su mundo como nosotras al nuestro. Podrá ser el tesoro más preciado para los hombres de la _alta sociedad, _pero sabe perfectamente que no puede mantener la atención de un mismo hombre para siempre. Además, no puede hacerse ilusiones de que podrá casarse con alguno de esos hombres que tanto la admiran para asegurarse de ese modo el pasaje a un mundo más seguro.

—Cierto —coincidió Kaolinet, apretando los labios—. Por más cautivado que esté con ella, por más que la llene de carísimos collares, un noble que tenga dos dedos de frente jamás propondría matrimonio a una mujer de la vida. Aun si en nombre de sus sentimientos se olvidara del detalle y le ofreciera casamiento, su familia se encargaría de inmediato de solucionar el problema.

—Tiene razón, Mimet —le dijo Serena, pensativa—- La señorita Kino está atrapada en su propio mundo. Y nosotras, atadas al nuestro. Pero aun así, si ha logrado salir del fango para ocupar la posición que tiene hoy, debe de ser una mujer muy inteligente y astuta. Creo que sería una contribución muy interesante para estas reuniones que se hacen aquí los miércoles por la tarde, Mimet.

Un profundo shock sacudió a la audiencia, pero Mimet rió.

—Muy interesante, sin duda.

—¿Saben algo? —continuó Serena impulsivamente—. Creo que me gustaría conocerla.

Todos los pares de ojos del salón se posaron en ella, con gran descreimiento.

—¿Conocerla?—exclamó Amy. Parecía tan escandalizada como fascinada—. ¿Te agradaría que te presentaran una mujer de esa calaña?

Rei Hino sonrió de mala gana.

—Sería bastante divertido, ¿no?

—Shhh, ustedes tres —barbulló una de las mujeres mayores—. ¿Presentarse a una cortesana profesional? ¿Han perdido todo el sentido de la propiedad? Vaya ridiculez.

Mimet miró divertida a Serena.

—Si Darien llegara a sospechar cuál es tu aspiración, te enviaría de regreso al campo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—¿Cree que Darien la ha conocido? —preguntó Serena.

Mimet se atragantó con su té y rápidamente apoyó la taza en el platito correspondiente.

—Perdón —dijo medio ahogada, mientras Kaolinet le golpeaba familiarmente la espalda, entre los omóplatos—. Sinceramente, les pido disculpas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida? —le pregunto Kaolinet mientras Mimet se recuperaba.

—Sí, sí, bien, gracias, Kaoli. —La vivaz sonrisa de Mimet abarcó el círculo de rostros ansiosos—. Estoy perfectamente bien ahora. Les pido disculpas a todas otra vez. Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? Oh, sí, estabas a punto de leernos, Rei. Empieza, por favor.

Rei se metió de lleno en la prosa, asombrosamente interesante y cada una de las mujeres presentes escuchó con gran atención. Las _Memoirs de_ Lita Kino estaban muy bien redactadas, además de ser entretenidas y deliciosamente escandalosas.

—¿Que lord Eyetiger regaló a Kino un collar que valía quinientas libras? —exclamó una miembro, horrorizada, en uno de los puntos—. Esperen a que se entere su esposa. Sé de buena fuente que lady Eyetiger se ha visto obligada a hacer una fuerte economía durante años. Eyetiger siempre le ha dicho que el dinero no le alcanza para que ella se compre vestidos y joyas.

—Y le está diciendo la verdad. Probablemente, no le alcance para comprar todas esas cosas para su esposa porque se está gastando el dinero que tiene para comprárselas a Kino —observó Mimet.

—Y hay más de Eyetiger —dijo Rei, con una sonrisa decididamente perversa—. Escuchen esto:

«Esa noche, después de que lord Eyetiger se marchó, le dije a mi criada que lady Eyetiger debería considerarse muy en deuda conmigo. Después de todo, de no haber sido por mí, Eyetiger habría pasado muchas más noches en su casa, aburriendo a su pobre esposa con sus actos sexuales, lamentablemente faltos de imaginación. Sólo consideren el enorme peso que le he quitado a esa señora.»

—Yo diría que estuvo bien pagada por sus sufrimientos —declaró Kaolinet, mientras se servía más té de una tetera georgiana de plata.

—Lady Eyetiger va a ponerse furiosa cuando se entere de todo esto —dijo otra mujer.

—Y claro que tendrá que estarlo —comentó Serena, furiosa—. Su marido se ha conducido de la manera más deshonrosa. A nosotras puede resultarnos muy divertido, pero si nos detenemos a pensarlo un poco, nos daremos cuenta de que ha humillado públicamente a su pobre esposa. Piensen en cómo reaccionaría él si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, si hubiera sido lady Eyetiger quien hubiera dado que hablar.

—Un punto interesante —dijo Amy—. Apuesto a que cualquier hombre retaría a duelo a quien se atreviera a decir todas esas cosas de su esposa.

«Darien, por ejemplo, se sentiría fuertemente inclinado a derramar sangre por un hecho así», pensó Serena, con cierta satisfacción, pero también con cierto temor. Bajo tales circunstancias, su ira no conocería límites y su orgullo exigiría venganza.

—Lady Eyetiger no estará en posición para retar a duelo a Lita Kino —dijo una de las mujeres del grupo—. La pobre mujer se verá forzada a retirarse al campo por un tiempo, hasta que los rumores dejen de molestarla.

Otra mujer, que estaba en el otro extremo del salón, sonrió con gesto de condescendencia.

—Así que lord Eyetiger es un aburrido en la cama, ¿eh? Qué interesante.

—Según Kino, todos los hombres son bastante aburridos en la cama —dijo Mimet—. Hasta el momento, no ha tenido ni una palabra de elogio para ninguno de sus admiradores.

—Tal vez, los amantes más interesantes han aceptado pagar la suma que ella exige para excluirlos de la famosa lista de las _Memoirs —_sugirió una joven matrona.

—O quizá los hombres, en general, no son amantes interesantes —observó Kaolinet con toda serenidad—. ¿Alguna desea más té?

La calle que estaba frente a la mansión de Yelverton estaba llena de elegantes carruajes estacionados. A medianoche, Darien se bajó del suyo se abrió paso entre la multitud de cocheros, criados y cuidadores de caballos que estaban aguardando a sus amos, hasta llegar a las escalinatas que conducían al vestíbulo de los Yelverton.

Virtualmente, Darien había recibido órdenes de concurrir a esa fiesta. Mimet le había aclarado que aquél sería el primer baile importante para Serena y que la presencia de Darien sería invalorable. Si bien era cierto que él tenía plena libertad para aceptar ir o no a determinados lugares, había ocasiones en las que era indispensable que acompañara a Serena. Ese baile era una de estas ocasiones.

Darien, quien se había estado levantando demasiado temprano y acostando a altas horas de la noche, en un esfuerzo por evitar encuentros innecesarios con su esposa, se vio atrapado cuando Mimet le dijo que lo esperaba indefectiblemente en algún momento de la fiesta. En consecuencia, debió resignarse a una pieza con su esposa.

Y era lo mismo que resignarse a la tortura. Esos pocos minutos en la pista de baile, con ella entre sus brazos, serían mucho más difíciles para él de lo que Serena podría imaginarse.

Si esos días en los que había vivido lejos de ella no habían sido empresa fácil para él, convivir bajo el mismo techo con Serena era un verdadero infierno. Esa noche en la que Darien volvió a su casa y descubrió que su esposa había llegado para instalarse en la ciudad y disculparse con él, se sintió invadido por un gran alivio, seguido de una llamada de atención que le indicó no perder la cautela.

Pero en cierto modo, se convenció de que ella había venido mansamente a sus pies. Parecía que había abandonado sus exigencias exageradas y estaba preparada para asumir el papel de esposa apropiada para él. Y esa misma noche, cuando se enfrentaron en el cuarto de ella, Serena virtualmente se le ofreció.

Dios, le costó un verdadero triunfo marcharse de su recámara en ese momento. Serena estaba tan dulce, sumisa y tentadora que Darien había tenido el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y reclamar sus derechos en ese preciso instante. Pero la llegada de la joven lo había conmocionado al punto que no pudo confiar en sus propias reacciones. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba nuevamente con él, que no podía echarla. Y tampoco había necesidad de tomar esa determinación. Después de todo, ella se había humillado al venir a la ciudad, echarse a sus pies y quedar librada a merced de él. Había sido ella quien le había implorado que le permitiera quedarse. ¿Acaso no se había disculpado con toda sinceridad por los embarazosos hechos acontecidos en Eslington Park?

Darien decidió que su orgullo quedaba a salvo y que le había dado una lección a Serena. En consecuencia, optó por ser generoso y permitirle que se quedara en Tokio. La determinación no había sido difícil, aunque para tomarla, tuvo que quedarse sin dormir hasta el amanecer.

En esas horas de insomnio, también había decidido que reclamaría sus derechos conyugales sin demora. Ya se los habían negado durante demasiado tiempo. No obstante, por la mañana, Darien se dio cuenta de que no era algo tan sencillo. Algo desequilibraba la ecuación.

Dado que Darien no tenía muchas inclinaciones a dedicarse al autoanálisis, se tomó gran parte de esa mañana, hasta la hora de la entrevista con Serena, tratando de dilucidar vagamente qué habría de malo en acostarse con Serena sin más pérdida de tiempo.

Finalmente, admitió que no quería que Serena se entregase a él sólo porque pensaba que era su obligación de esposa. De hecho, era denigrante sólo pensar que ella actuaría así. Darien quería que Serena lo deseara. Quería mirar esos ojos claros y honestos para descubrir en ellos genuino deseo, necesidad femenina. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, a Darien no le gustaba la idea de que por mucho que ella se esmerase en complacerlo, íntimamente pensara que él había faltado a su palabra original.

Ese descubrimiento lo puso en un aprieto y de un pésimo humor, según sus propios amigos habían señalado.

Ni Kumada ni Furuhata habían cometido la estupidez de preguntarle sí tenía problemas en su casa, pero ambos sospecharon que de eso se trataba. Varias veces le habían deslizado su inquietud por conocer a la famosa Serena, y esa noche sería la oportunidad que ambos tendrían de hacerlo, al igual que la sociedad entera.

Darien levantó el ánimo cuando pensó que Serena se alegraría de verlo a esa hora de la noche. Sabía que ella esperaría ser un fracaso rotundo, como lo había sido cinco años atrás. El hecho de tener un esposo a su lado, indudablemente cambiaría todo el panorama y le daría más coraje. Quizá su gratitud la conduciría eventualmente a mirar a Darien con ojos más benévolos.

Darien ya había atendido ciertos asuntos en la mansión de Yelverton, de modo que sabía cómo llegar al salón de baile. En lugar de esperar que el mayordomo lo anunciara, buscó solo las escaleras que conducían a un balcón desde el que podía observarse el salón repleto.

Plantó ambas manos sobre la baranda tallada y miró la multitud que había abajo. Una banda tocaba mientras varias parejas bailaban en la pista. Los criados, con sus uniformes impecables, se abrían paso con bandejas en las manos, atendiendo a los hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos. Las risas y charlas llegaban hasta arriba.

Darien abarcó todo el salón con su mirada, buscando a Serena. Mimet le había dicho que llevaría un vestido rosa. Indudablemente, la muchacha estaría parada en uno de los grupos de mujeres que se alineaban cerca de las ventanas.

—No, Darien. Ella no está allí. Está en el otro lado del salón. No puedes verla porque no es muy alta y cuando la rodea un grupo de admiradores, como en este momento, se te pierde completamente de vista.

Darien volvió la cabeza para ver a su tía que venía por el corredor. Lady Mimet le sonreía con la familiaridad habitual. Se veía muy impactante con su vestido en verde y plata, de satén.

—Buenas noches, tía. —Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Estás muy bella esta noche. ¿Dónde está Kaoli?

—Refrescándose en la terraza, con algún vaso de limonada. El calor está afectándola mucho, pobrecita. Insistió en ponerse uno de esos pesados turbantes. Yo estaba a punto de reunirme con ella cuando te vi llegar. De modo que viniste a ver cómo se las arreglaba tu pequeña esposa, ¿eh?

—Conozco lo que es una auténtica orden cuando la escucho. Estoy aquí porque tú insististe. ¿Qué es esto de que Serena desaparece de la vista?

—Velo por ti mismo. —Mimet se acercó a la baranda y, orgullosamente, hizo un ademán con la mano, señalando a los invitados—. La han rodeado desde el momento en que llegó. Y de eso pasó ya una hora.

Darien miró hacia el otro extremo del salón y frunció el entrecejo al tratar de ubicar un vestido de seda rosa entre el arco iris que formaban los hermosos vestidos allí abajo. Luego, un hombre que estaba en un cerrado grupo de caballeros se movió apenas y Darien alcanzó a divisar a Serena, en medio de la reunión.

—¿Qué demonios está ella haciendo allí abajo? —gruñó Darien.

—¿No es obvio? Está a punto de convertirse en un éxito, Darien. —Mimet sonrió satisfecha—. Es un encanto y no tiene ningún problema para entablar conversaciones. Hasta el momento, ha prescrito un remedio para los dolores de estómago ocasionados por nervios de lady Bixby, una cataplasma para el pecho de lord Thanton y un jarabe para la garganta de lady Yelverton.

—Pero ninguno de los hombres que están rodeándola en este momento está buscando, aparentemente, ayuda médica —barbotó Darien.

—Cierto. Cuando me aparté del grupo hace unos momentos, ella estaba dando una descripción de las prácticas de cría de ganado lanar en Sapporo.

—Maldición. Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe de cría de ganado lanar en Sapporo. Lo aprendió durante nuestra luna de miel.

—Bueno, entonces tienes que sentirte feliz de que Serena ponga ese conocimiento al servicio de la sociedad.

Darien entrecerró los ojos para estudiar a los hombres que rodeaban a su esposa. Un joven alto, de cabellos muy claros con un traje negro azabache le llamó la atención.

—Veo que Rubeus no ha perdido tiempo en presentarse.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Está en el grupo? —La sonrisa de Mimet se esfumó en el momento en que se asomó por la baranda para mirar mejor. La chispa de picardía abandonó sus ojos—. Lo lamento, Darien. No sabía que él estuviera presente esta noche- Pero debes saber que tarde o temprano ella se encontraría con él, al igual que con los demás admiradores de Esmeralda.

—Entregué a Serena a tu cuidado, Mimet, porque confiaba en que tendrías el suficiente sentido común para alejarla de los problemas.

—Alejar a tu esposa de los problemas es una tarea tuya, no mía —retrucó Mimet ásperamente—. Yo soy su amiga y consejera, nada más.

Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo la reprimenda por haber desatendido a Serena durante la última semana.

Pero no estaba de humor como para elaborar su defensa. Estaba demasiado preocupado por el apuesto dios rubio que en ese momento entregaba una limonada a Serena. Ya había visto esa expresión tan particular en el rostro de Rubeus cinco años atrás, cuando el vizconde había empezado a revolotear en torno de Esmeralda.

Darien apretó el puño a un costado. Con un gran esfuerzo, se obligó a relajarse. La última vez había sido un idiota, incapaz de ver de antemano los problemas sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En esta ocasión, se movería con rapidez y sin piedad, para anticipar el desastre.

—Discúlpame, Mimet. Creo que tienes razón. Es mi trabajo proteger a Serena y empezaré a hacerlo en este mismo momento.

Mimet se volvió, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Darien, ten cuidado con el modo en que manejas las cosas. Recuerda que Serena no es Esmeralda.

—Precisamente. Y es mi intención encargarme de que no se convierta en otra Esmeralda. —Darien ya estaba abandonando el balcón, rumbo a la pequeña escalera lateral que lo conduciría al salón de baile.

Una vez abajo, se vio frente a una muralla humana, que en varias ocasiones lo detuvo para saludarlo y felicitarlo por su reciente boda. Darien asintió con la cabeza todo el tiempo, tratando de ser cortes, aceptando los elogios sinceros para su condesa e ignorando la curiosidad disimulada que con frecuencia los acompañaba.

El tamaño del hombre obraba en su favor. Era más alto que la mayoría de la gente y no era difícil mantener bajo la mira al grupo masculino que orbitaba alrededor de Serena. En pocos minutos llegó al sitio donde ella se encontraba.

Darien advirtió la flor que estaba cayéndose del adorno del peinado de Serena en el mismo momento en que Rubeus extendió la mano para acomodarla.

—¿Me permite acomodarle esta rosa, señora? —dijo Rubeus galantemente, mientras comenzaba a extraer la flor esmaltada de su peinado.

Con el hombro, Darien se abrió paso entre dos jóvenes que observaban con envidia al pelirrojo.

—Es mi privilegio, Rubeus. —Arrancó el ornamento retorciéndolo, de uno de los rizos, mientras Serena lo miraba sorprendida. La mano de Rubeus cayó y sus ojos celestes denotaron una silenciosa ira.

—_Darien._ —Serena le sonrió, con auténtica alegría—. Temía que no viniese esta noche. ¿No es un baile maravilloso?

—Maravilloso. —Darien la observó deliberadamente, consciente de una violenta sensación posesiva. Notó que Mimet había hecho un buen trabajo. El vestido de Serena tenía el color perfecto para su tez y el corte enfatizaba su esmirriada figura. El cabello estaba recogido parcialmente, aunque la cascada de rizos dejaba ver su agraciada nuca.

Advirtió que las joyas que la joven llevaba habían sido reducidas al mínimo y se le ocurrió que tal vez le habrían quedado muy bien los zafiros de los Shields en el cuello. Desgraciadamente, Darien no las tenía para dárselas.

—Esta noche lo estoy pasando muy bien —comentó Serena, muy contenta—. Todos han sido tan atentos y me recibieron tan acogedoramente. ¿Conoce a todos mis amigos? —Señaló el grupo de caballeros que la acompañaba con un gesto de su cabeza.

Darien dirigió una fría mirada a los hombres y les sonrió lacónicamente. Sólo se detuvo brevemente en la divertida y calculadora expresión de Rubeus.

—Oh, sí, Serena. Creo que me han presentado a cada una de estas personas. Y estoy seguro de que, a estas horas, ya habrás disfrutado lo suficiente de su compañía.

La inequívoca advertencia no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los miembros de ese círculo, aunque Rubeus pareció más divertido que impresionado. En cambio, los otros se apresuraron a felicitarlo y, durante algunos minutos, Darien se vio obligado a escuchar tontas zalamerías con respecto a los encantos de su esposa, a su experiencia con las hierbas y a sus talentos para la conversación.

—Para ser mujer, tiene conocimientos encomíables sobre las técnicas empleadas en el campo —anunció uno de los admiradores, de mediana edad,-Podría hablar con ella durante horas.

—Justamente estábamos charlando sobre el ganado lanar—explicó un joven de cara rubicunda—. Lady Shields tiene nociones interesantes de los métodos de cría.

—Fascinante, seguramente —dijo Darien. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a su esposa—. Empiezo a darme cuenta de que me he casado con una experta en la materia.

—Recordará que leo mucho, milord —murmuró Serena—. Y últimamente me he tomado la libertad de inmiscuirme en su biblioteca. Tiene una colección interesante de libros sobre el tema rural.

—Me encargaré de reemplazarlos por textos de naturaleza más constructiva. Tratados religiosos, tal vez. —Darien extendió la mano—. Mientras tanto, ¿podrías abandonar esta conversación interesante para otorgar una pieza a tu esposo?

Los ojos de Serena se encendieron.

—Pero por supuesto, Darien. ¿Me disculpan, caballeros?—preguntó ella con toda cortesía mientras apoyaba la mano en el brazo de su esposo.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Rubeus—. Todos entendemos la llamada del deber, ¿no? Regrese cuando esté dispuesta a divertirse otra vez, Serena.

Darien trató de controlarse para no plantar un puñetazo en medio de la refinada nariz de Rubeus. Sabía que Serena jamás le perdonaría una escena de esa clase, y tampoco lady Yetvenon.

Lleno de ira por dentro, tomó el único camino alternativo que le quedaba: ignoró fríamente la provocación de Rubeus y llevó a Serena a la pista de baile.

—Tengo la sensación de que te estás divirtiendo mucho—le dijo Darien cuando ella se ubicó entre sus brazos.

—Mucho. Oh, Darien, es tan distinto de la última vez. Esta noche todos me parecen tan simpáticos. He bailado más hoy que durante toda mi anterior temporada de presentación en sociedad. —Serena tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos brillaban de placer.

—Me alegra que tu primer evento importante como condesa de Shields haya sido un éxito total. —Puso deliberado énfasis en el nuevo título al que Serena se había hecho acreedora. No quería que ella se olvidara de su posición ni de las obligaciones que tal posición implicaban.

La sonrisa de Serena se tornó pensativa.

—Creo que ahora todo marcha tan bien porque estoy casada. Ya todos me miran tranquilos... Los hombres, digo.

Asombrado ante tal observación, Darien frunció el entrecejo..

—¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

—¿No es obvio? Ya no estoy buscando marido. Ya he pescado uno, por así decirlo. Entonces, los hombres se sienten libres de flirtear conmigo y de hacerme la corte porque saben perfectamente bien que no están en peligro de tener que hacerme una propuesta formal. Ahora todo es diversión inofensiva; en cambio, hace cinco años habría sido un gran riesgo tener que declarar sus intenciones.

Darien se tragó un improperio.

—Estás muy alejada de la verdad con esa línea de razonamiento —le aseguró entre dientes—. No seas inocente, Serena. Tienes edad suficiente como para darte cuenta de que tu estado civil te deja expuesta a los acercamientos más indecorosos por parte de los hombres. Te miran _tranquilos_ porque pueden sentirse libres para seducirte.

La mirada de Serena se puso alerta, aunque su sonrisa se mantuvo inalterable.

—Vamos, Darien. Está exagerando. En lo que a mí respecta, _ningún_ hombre de los aquí presentes puede soñar con seducirme.

Le llevó unas décimas de segundo darse cuenta de que Serena lo estaba comparando con todos los demás invitados.

—Discúlpeme, señora —le dijo con suave sarcasmo—. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan ansiosa por ser seducida. De hecho, me había llevado exactamente la impresión contraria. Estoy seguro de que entendí mal.

—Muy a menudo me entiende mal, milord. —Dejó la vista fija en la corbata de su esposo—. Pero sucede que sólo estaba bromeando.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, por supuesto.- Discúlpeme, Sólo quise levantarle un poco el ánimo. Parecía más preocupado de lo debido por lo que constituye una amenaza totalmente inexistente a mi virtud. Le aseguro que ninguno de los hombres de ese grupo hizo avances o sugerencias que estuvieran fuera de lugar.

Darien suspiró.

—El problema, Serena, es que no estoy muy seguro de que seas capaz de reconocer una sugerencia fuera de lugar sino hasta que las cosas hayan llegado demasiado lejos. Puedes tener veintitrés años, pero no has tenido demasiada experiencia con la sociedad. Se parece un poco a un terreno de cacería, y una joven bonita, inocente y casada suele ser un premio muy valioso.

Ella se puso tiesa y entrecerró los ojos.

—Por favor, no sea condescendiente, Darien. No soy inocente y le aseguro que no es mi intención permitir que me seduzca ninguno de sus amigos.

—Desgraciadamente, querida, eso todavía deja pendiente a mis enemigos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Esa misma noche, más tarde, Serena caminó de aquí para allá en su cuarto. Los hechos de la velada no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. ¡Habían sido tan excitantes y maravillosamente diferentes a los vividos cinco años atrás, en su única incursión en la sociedad!

Tenía plena conciencia de que su carácter de esposa de Shields había tenido mucho que ver con todas las atenciones recibidas, pero, para ser honesta, sentía que había logrado arreglárselas muy bien por sí sola, con los distintos temas de conversación propuestos. Para empezar, a los veintitrés años de edad tenía mucha más confianza en sí misma que a los dieciocho.

Además, no se había sentido en exhibición, para ser entregada en matrimonio al mejor postor, como le había pasado entonces.

Esta noche ella se había podido relajar y disfrutar de la fiesta. Todo había salido a pedir de boca hasta que Darien llegó. En un principio, se alegró de verlo, de que él pudiera comprobar por sus propios medios que ella era capaz de manejarse muy bien en ese mundo. Pero después de bailar la primera pieza con él, se le ocurrió que Darien no había ido a la fiesta de los Yelverton sólo para admirar su nueva habilidad para manejarse en sociedad. El motivo de su presencia allí había sido su preocupación porque uno de los depredadores de la _alta sociedad _tratara de arrebatársela.

Fue deprimente llegar a la conclusión de que sólo la natural posesión de Darien lo había mantenido al lado de su esposa esa noche.

Hacía sólo una hora que habían vuelto a la casa y Serena subió a su cuarto de inmediato, a prepararse para irse a dormir.

Darien no trató de detenerla. Le dio las buenas noches de un modo muy formal y se escurrió en su biblioteca. Pocos minutos después, Serena escuchó sus pasos sordos sobre la alfombra que tapizaba el pasillo en el que estaba su habitación.

El esplendor que había caracterizado su primer acto social importante estaba marchitándose rápidamente y todo por culpa de Darien. Sentía que había hecho todo lo posible por empañar el placer que ella había experimentado.

Serena giró en un extremo de su habitación y siguió avanzando hacia el tocador. Advirtió el pequeño joyero que iluminaba la vela del candelabro y sintió cierta culpa. Era innegable que, por toda su excitación de la primera semana como condesa de Shields, Serena había dejado de lado, por el momento, su objetivo de vengar a Mina. Salvar su matrimonio se había convertido en el asunto más importante de su vida.

Serena se dijo que no era porque hubiese olvidado su juramento de encontrar al seductor de Mina, sino que se trataba de que otras cosas habían sido prioritarias, Pero no bien estabilizara su relación con Darien, regresaría a su proyecto de encontrar al responsable por la muerte de Mina.

—No te he olvidado, hermana querida —susurró Serena.

Estaba levantando la tapa de su joyero cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta conteniendo la respiración y encontró a Darien, parado en la puerta que comunicaba ambos cuartos. Llevaba su bata de dormir, sin ninguna otra prenda. El joyero se cerró haciendo bastante ruido.

Darien miró la cajita y luego a Serena. Sonrió.

—No tienes que decir ni una palabra, querida. Ya me había dado cuenta antes. Discúlpame por haber olvidado que debía darte ciertas joyas para que luzcas como es debido aquí en la ciudad.

—Yo no iba a pedirle ninguna joya, milord —dijo Serena, molesta. Honestamente, ese hombre tenía un arte especial para imaginar conceptos irritantes—. ¿Deseaba algo?

Darien dudó un momento, pero se quedó donde estaba, sin denotar intención alguna de querer entrar.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo finalmente—. Serena, he estado pensando bastante en estos puntos que no han quedado muy claros entre nosotros.

—¿Puntos, milord?

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Preferirías que fuera más directo? Muy bien, he considerado mucho la idea de consumar nuestro matrimonio.

De pronto, Serena experimentó la misma sensación con su estómago que había vivido un día, años atrás, cuando cayó de un árbol a una corriente de agua.

—Ya veo. ¿Fue esa conversación sobre la cría de ganado lanar la que lo inspiró?

Darien avanzó hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de dormir.

—Esto nada tiene que ver con las ovejas. Esta noche, por primera vez, me he dado cuenta de que tu falta de experiencia en el lecho conyugal te pone en grave peligro.

Serena parpadeó asombrada.

—¿Peligro, milord?

Darien asintió con sobriedad. Tomó un pequeño cisne de cristal que adornaba el tocador de su esposa y jugó con él en la mano, distraídamente.

—Eres demasiado inocente e inexperta, Serena. No posees la clase de conocimiento mundano que una mujer debe tener para entender las insinuaciones con doble sentido que ciertos hombres emplean en sus conversaciones. Es demasiado probable que alientes a esos hombres sin saberlo, simplemente porque no comprendes del todo bien sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Creo que empiezo a entender su razonamiento, milord—dijo Serena—. ¿Quiere decir que el hecho de que aún no sea una esposa como corresponde en todo el sentido de la palabra puede ser una desventaja social para mí?

—Es un modo de expresarlo.

—Qué concepto horroroso. Es como tomar lo propio con la mano ajena, creo.

—Te aseguro que es algo más serio que eso, Serena. Si fueras soltera, tu falta de conocimiento sobre ciertos aspectos sería una especie de garantía. Todo hombre que tratase de seducirte, sabría también que todos esperarían que se casara contigo. Pero como mujer casada, no gozas de tal protección. Y si cierta clase de hombres sospecharan que aún no has compartido el lecho con tu marido, no descansarían hasta conseguirte. Te verían como una conquista divertida.

—En otras palabras, ¿esta clase hipotética de hombre me consideraría un premio deseable realmente?

—Precisamente. —Darien apoyó su cisne de cristal y sonrió con aprobación a Serena—. Me alegra que captes la situación.

—Oh, claro que sí —dijo ella, tratando de serenar su estupor—. Me está diciendo que finalmente ha decidido reclamar sus derechos maritales.

Darien se encogió de hombros con aparente ecuanimidad.

—Me parece que sería lo mejor para ti. Por tu bien, he decidido que nuestro matrimonio sea tan normal como los demás.

Serena apretó el respaldo de la silla del tocador con sus dedos.

—Darien, yo le he dicho claramente que deseo ser una esposa completa para usted, pero permítame pedirle un favor antes que proceda esta noche.

Los ojos azules de Darien resplandecieron, traicionando su aparente calma.

—¿Cuál sería ese favor, querida?

—Que deje explicar su lógica por hacer lo que quiere. El hecho de que me persuada de que todo esto es por mi bien está surtiendo el mismo efecto en mí que tuvo en usted el té de hierbas que le di en Eslington Park.

Darien se quedó mirándola por un momento, sin articular palabra. Después la asustó con una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿Estás en peligro de quedarte dormida? —se movió con una rapidez que la espantó. La levantó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la ancha cama—. Señora, no puedo aceptar semejante cosa. Juro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para obtener su más entera atención en este aspecto.

Serena le sonrió trémulamente, mientras se aferraba de sus anchos hombros. Una gloriosa excitación recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Créame, milord, que tendrá toda mi atención ahora.

—Es como debe ser, porque yo estoy completamente concentrado.

Tiernamente, Darien la tendió sobre la cama, mientras le quitaba la bata. Su sonrisa sensual translucía una viril expectativa.

Cuando se quitó su bata, revelando su figura delgada y robusta a la luz de las velas, Serena ya no tuvo dudas de que estaba haciendo eso motivado por un auténtico deseo y no sólo por el bien de ella. Estaba completamente excitado, erecto, con una profunda necesidad. Ella lo miró durante largos minutos, un tanto avergonzada e insegura, aunque su cuerpo empezaba a responder.

—¿Te asusto, Serena? —Darien se metió en la cama, a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. Sus manazas recorrieron las caderas de la joven, delineando sus formas por encima de! fino género de su camisón.

—Por supuesto que no me asusta. Ya le he dicho varías veces que no soy una adolescente bobalicona recién salida de la escuela. —Se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente cuando Darien le entibió la cadera con la palma de su mano.

—Ah, sí. Siempre me olvido que mi esposa, una muchacha de campo, es muy versada en materia de cría y reproducción.

—Le besó la garganta y volvió a sonreír al ver que ella se estremecía otra vez—, Veo que no tengo razones para preocuparme por la posibilidad de ofender accidentalmente tus delicadas sensibilidades.

—Creo que me está tomando el pelo, Darien.

—Yo creo que tienes razón. Pero... ¿por qué no dejas ya la formalidad del usted? Dadas las circunstancias... —La tendió de espaldas. Buscó las cintas delanteras de su camisón para desatarlas deliberadamente. No abandonó su rostro con la mirada en ningún momento, pues deseaba ver su expresión cuando liberó los senos a sus caricias.

—Qué tierna y femenina eres, pequeña.

Serena estaba asombrada por la intensa mirada de Darien. Fascinada, observó cómo el sensual brillo de sus ojos se convertía en un sombrío deseo. Extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla y se sorprendió de la reacción de él, ante la suave caricia.

Darien gimió y bajó la cabeza, hasta que su boca tocó la de ella. El beso fue caliente, hambriento y exigente, revelando completamente la profundidad de la excitación de Darien. Tomó el labio inferior de la muchacha entre los dientes y lo mordió suavemente. Cuando ella gimió, él deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca mientras que, simultáneamente, acariciaba uno de los rosados pezones con el dedo pulgar.

Serena reaccionó intensamente al contacto. Presionó su mano contra la de Darien que le acariciaba el seno. Sentía que su cuerpo latía y que rápidamente iba perdiendo el control de sí.

Una voz distante le envió una advertencia, pero ella la ignoró, asegurándose que esta vez todo estaba bien. Tal vez Darien no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero era su esposo. Había jurado cuidarla y protegerla y ella confiaba en que él cumpliría con su parte del trato. A cambio, ella sería una esposa como Dios mandaba, una buena esposa.

No era culpa de Darien que ella estuviera enamorada de él, así como tampoco lo era que el riesgo que Serena asumía esa noche era mucho mayor que el de él.

—Serena, Serena, suéltate. Entrégate a mí. Eres tan dulce. Tan suave. —Darien interrumpió el beso apasionado y le quitó el camisón. Lo arrojó sobre el piso, sin cuidado alguno, con los ojos recorriendo la figura de su esposa, sumida en sombras. Le puso la mano sobre la pantorrilla desnuda y ascendió lentamente hacia la cadera. Al advertir su temblor, Darien se le acercó para besarla, aquietándola.

Pero su intención tranquilizadora rápidamente se convirtió en deseo exigente cuando Serena entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Darien para atraerlo hacia sí con todas sus fuerzas. La joven no dejaba de mover las piernas hasta que él apresó una de ellas con la suya. Y el resultado fue que Serena se abrió más aun a sus caricias de modo que Darien, inmediatamente, empezó a explorar la cara interna de sus muslos.

Serena giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada. Escuchaba sus propios gemidos de placer y sentía que su esposo dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre su piel. Sus manos tan grandes le producían un gran placer corporal. Se sentía a salvo, mimada.

—Darien, _Darien._ Me siento tan extraña.

—Lo sé, cariño. Tu cuerpo no lo disimula. Me alegro. Quiero que te sientas así. —Se apretó contra ella para hacerle notar la figura de su virilidad contra la cadera.

Serena se estremeció ante tanta potencia, pero cuando Darien le tomó los dedos y los guió hasta su erecto pene para que lo acariciara, ella no se resistió. Al principio, lo tocó vacilante, tratando de familiarizarse con su forma y tamaño.

—¿Ves cuánto te deseo, Serena? —La voz de Darien se oyó ronca—. Pero juro que no te tomaré hasta que tú me desees con la misma intensidad.

—¿Y cómo sabrá... sabrás cuando llegue el momento?—preguntó ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Darien le sonrió y, deliberadamente, cerró la palma de la mano sobre el suave montículo que se elevaba entre las piernas de la muchacha.

—Me lo dirás a tu manera.

Serena sintió una creciente calidez entre sus piernas y se movió impaciente una vez más, buscando un contacto más íntimo aún.

—Creo que el momento está aquí —susurró.

Lentamente, Darien deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior. Abruptamente, Serena se puso tensa, pero de inmediato notó que se humedecía.

—Pronto —prometió Darien con gran satisfacción. Sus labios recorrieron los senos de Serena—. Muy pronto. —Volvió a insertar el dedo allí, pero sólo retiró parte de él.

Un tanto insegura, Serena se movió contra el dedo inquisitivo y su cuerpo se tensó a su alrededor, como si de ese modo hubiera podido introducirlo dentro de ella una vez más.

Darien esgrimió un sonido de excitación y deseo.—Eres tan prieta y cálida —murmuró, con la boca contra la de ella—. Y tú me deseas. De verdad me deseas, ¿no es cierto, cariño? —Deslizó la lengua entre los labios de la joven, imitando los provocativos movimientos de su mano.

Serena gimió y se aferró de sus hombros, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia sí. Darien, con el pulgar, comenzó a explorar la exquisitamente sensible área oculta en el rubio nido rizado y ella, inconscientemente, clavó las uñas en su espalda.

—Darien.

—Sí. Oh, Dios, sí.

Darien se subió sobre ella, colocando uno de sus musculosos muslos entre las piernas de Serena, para hacerse un lugar.

Serena abrió los ojos y sintió que él descendía, siempre sobre ella, le resultó pesado, devastadoramente más pesado que ella.

Se sintió deliciosamente aplastada y cuando lo miró a los ojos, experimentó un escozor que jamás había vivido en toda su vida.

—Levanta las rodillas, cariño —la urgió—. Eso es, querida. Ábrete a mí. Dime que me deseas.

—Te deseo, Darien. Oh, Darien, te deseo tanto. — Se sentía abierta y vulnerable, pero curiosamente a salvo. Ese hombre era su esposo y nunca le haría daño. Darien empezó a pujar contra su feminidad, humedeciéndose con la líquida miel que emanaba de ella. Instintivamente, Serena bajó las piernas y se puso tiesa.

—No, querida. Será más fácil así. Debes tener fe en mí ahora. Juro que penetraré en tí muy lentamente. Llegaré tan lejos y tan rápido como tú quieras que lo haga. Puedes detenerme en cualquier momento.

Serena sintió la tensión que había en Darien y sus manos resbalaron en el sudor de su espalda. Estaba mintiéndole, pensó ella, feliz. Eso o desesperadamente trataba de autoconvencerse de que realmente tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para cumplir con las necesidades de ella. De un modo u otro, la joven presentía que Darien estaba tan a punto de perder el control como ella.

La idea la hizo sentir maravillosamente traviesa, femenina y fuerte. Era maravilloso saber que era capaz de poner en semejante aprieto a su poderoso y contenido marido. Al menos en eso estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

—No te preocupes, Darien. En este momento no te detendría, como tampoco se me ocurriría detener el curso del tiempo—le prometió, sin aliento.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Mírame, Serena. Quiero verte los ojos cuando te haga mi esposa en todo sentido de la palabra.

Serena abrió los ojos otra vez e inspiró profundamente al ver que Darien empezaba a penetrarla. Nuevamente, le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

—Está bien, pequeña. —Una fina línea de sudor perlaba sus cejas mientras, lentamente, pujaba hacia adelante—. Al principio será un poco duro, pero pasado el primer momento, todo será perfecto, como navegar en aguas serenas.

—No me veo como un barco en el mar, Darien —logró decirle, aunque estaba maravillada por la sensación que él creaba en su interior. Le clavó aun más las uñas.

—Creo que los dos estamos en el mar —señaló él, luchando por demorar la penetración—. Abrázame, Serena.

Serena sabía que el débil hilo del que pendía el autocontrol de su esposo estaba rompiéndose. Aunque ella se vanaglorió de ello, Darien gimió e incursionó profundamente en ella.

—Darien. —Azorada por esa feroz invasión, Serena gritó y empezó a empujarlo por los hombros, como si pudiera desembarazarse de él de ese modo.

—Está bien, amor. Juro que todo estará bien. No forcejees conmigo, Serena. Pronto terminará. Trata de relajarte. —Darien colmó sus mejillas de besos, mientras se mantenía inmóvil en el estrecho canal de su esposa—. Date un poco de tiempo, cariño.

—¿El tiempo te disminuirá el tamaño? —preguntó ella con cierra aspereza.

Darien gimió y tomó el contrariado rostro de Serena entre sus manos. La miró con ojos radiantes.

—El tiempo ayudará para que te adaptes a mí. Aprenderás a disfrutar de esto, Serena. Sé que lo harás. Eres tan maravillosa y tienes tanta pasión dentro de ti. No debes ser tan impaciente.

—Es fácil decirlo para usted, milord. Creo que ya has obtenido lo que querías de todo esto.

—Casi todo lo que quería —coincidió con una sonrisa—.Pero no será perfecto para mí hasta que lo sea para ti. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Serena consideró la pregunta con cautela.

—Sí —admitió finalmente.

—Bien. —La besó y luego empezó a moverse con lentitud dentro de ella, para poder deslizarse cuidadosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en ese pasaje.

Serena se mordió el labio y esperó a ver si ese movimiento empeoraba la situación. Pero no fue así. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía tan incómoda. Parte de la excitación anterior volvía a ella, aunque lentamente. En forma gradual, su cuerpo fue adaptándose a la forma de Darien.

Serena estaba llegando al punto donde honestamente podría declarar que empezaba a disfrutar de aquella extraña sensación cuando Darien empezó a moverse con una urgencia que se incrementaba.

—Darien, espera, prefiero que te muevas más lentamente—se apresuró a decir, cuando presintió que Darien se abandonaba completamente a la fuerza que lo dominaba.

—Lo lamento, Serena. Lo intenté. Pero no puedo esperar más —esgrimió entre dientes. Soltó un grito, flexionó las caderas y penetró al máximo.

Y luego Serena sintió la densa y caliente esencia de él derramarse en su interior. Obedeciendo a un antiguo instinto, lo rodeó con brazos y piernas y lo mantuvo muy cerca de sí. «Es mío —pensó maravillada—. En este momento y para siempre, Darien es mío.»

—Abrázame. —La voz de Darien sonó desgarradora—. Abrázame, Serena. —Lentamente, la rigidez de Darien fue disminuyendo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, bañado en sudor.

Serena se quedó quieta durante largo tiempo, acariciándole la espalda y mirando fijamente el dosel de la cama. No podía decir gran cosa del acto final pero sí que le habían agradado mucho las caricias previas. También te atrajo sobremanera el abrazo posterior.

Presentía que Darien no bajaría la guardia frente a ella en ninguna otra situación.

Con cierta reticencia, Darien se incorporó sobre sus codos. Sonrió satisfecho y se regocijó al verla sonreír. Se agachó y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Me siento un semental al final de una larga carrera. Puedo haber ganado, pero estoy exhausto y débil. Debes darme unos minutos para recuperarme. La próxima vez será mejor para ti, cariño. —Le apartó el cabello de la frente con un movimiento delicado.

—Unos minutos—exclamó ella, asombrada—. Hablas como si fuéramos a hacerlo varias veces más esta misma noche.

—Prefiero creer que sí —dijo Darien, con evidente anticipación. Su palma cálida se posó posesivamente en el vientre de Serena—. He tenido que esperarte demasiado tiempo. Señora Esposa, de modo que quiero recuperar todas las noches desperdiciadas.

Serena sintió cierto ardor entre sus piernas y se alarmó.

—Perdóname —se apresuró _a_ decir—. Realmente quiero ser una buena esposa para ti, pero no creo poder recuperarme con la misma rapidez que tú. ¿Te molestaría mucho no volver a hacerlo tan pronto?

Darien frunció el entrecejo, preocupado.

—¿Serena, te he lastimado seriamente?

—No, no. Es sólo que no quiero que lo hagamos tan pronto de nuevo. Ciertas partes fueron... fueron bastante placenteras, te lo aseguro, pero si no te molesta, milord, preferiría esperar a otra noche.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Lo lamento, cariño. Todo ha sido culpa mía. Mi intención era la de ir mucho más despacio contigo. —Giró sobre un lado y se paró junto a la cama.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Pronto regresaré —le prometió.

Serena lo vio caminar entre las penumbras hacia el tocador. Tomó un recipiente y vertió en él un poco de agua que sacó de una jarra. Luego tomó una toalla y la embebió en ella. Cuando Darien regresó a la cama, Serena se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Se sentó rápidamente y se tapó hasta el cuello con la sábana.

—No, Darien, por favor. Puedo hacerlo sola.

—Debes permitirme, Serena. Éste es otro de los privilegios de un esposo. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y suavemente, pero firmemente, jaló de la sábana que Serena no quería soltar—. Acuéstate y déjame hacerte sentir más cómoda.

—De verdad, Darien, preferiría que no...

Pero no había nada que fuera a detenerlo. La obligó a acostarse boca arriba. Serena barbotó un insulto por lo bajo que hizo reír a Darien.

—No hay razón para que te pongas reticente ahora, cariño. Es demasiado tarde. Ya he experimentado tu dulce pasión, ¿lo recuerdas? Pocos minutos atrás, estabas húmeda, cálida y muy receptiva. Me dejaste tocarte por todas partes. —Terminó de asearla y se deshizo de la toalla manchada.

-Darien, yo... debo preguntarte algo —dijo Serena, mientras volvía a taparse con la sábana para guardar cierta modestia.

—¿Qué deseas preguntarme? —Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se acostó al lado de ella.

—Tú dijiste que había maneras de evitar que esto terminara en la concepción de un bebé. ¿Usaste uno de esos métodos esta noche?

Un breve pero tenso silencio se produjo en el cuarto. Darien se acomodó contra las almohadas, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la nuca.

—No —dijo él finalmente, con toda claridad—. No.

—Oh. —Trató de ocultar la ansiedad que sentía al asimilar la información.

—Sabías cuáles eran mis pretensiones cuando consentiste en ser una esposa como Dios manda, Serena.

—Un heredero y nada de problemas. —Tal vez, la ilusión de la intimidad compartida momentos atrás había sido sólo eso, pensó: una ilusión. Era innegable que Darien había estado muy excitado cuando vino a ella esa noche, pero Serena haría muy bien en no olvidar que su principal objetivo era el de procurarse un heredero.

Otro silencio invadió el lecho. Luego Darien le preguntó:

—¿Sería tan malo darme un hijo?

—¿Qué pasaría si te diera una hija, milord? —preguntó fríamente, evitando una respuesta directa a la pregunta.

Él sonrió inesperadamente.

—Una niña sería maravillosa, especialmente si se parece a su madre.

Serena se preguntó cómo debería tomar el elogio, pero luego decidió no indagar muy profundamente.

—Pero necesitas un varón para Shields.

—Entonces tendremos que seguir buscando hasta que lo tengamos, ¿no? —preguntó Darien. Extendió el brazo para tomarla y apoyarle la cabeza contra su hombro—. Pero no creo que tengamos muchas dificultades en concebir un varón. Los Chiba siempre han tenido varones y tú eres sana y fuerte. Pero no me has contestado a la pregunta, Serena. ¿Sería tan malo para ti haber concebido esta misma noche?

—Es muy pronto. Hace tan poco que nos casamos —señaló ella, vacilante—. Todavía tenemos que aprender muchas cosas el uno del otro. Me parece más prudente esperar. «Hasta que aprendas a amarme", agregó en silencio.

—No veo por qué esperar. Un bebé sería bueno para tí, Serena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque me concientizaría más de mis obligaciones y responsabilidades como esposa? —retrucó ella—. Te aseguro que ya las conozco.

Darien suspiró.

—Sólo quise decir que creo que serás una buena madre y que un bebé te pondrá más contenta en tu papel de esposa.

Serena se quejó, molesta consigo misma por haber estropeado el clima de ternura e intimidad que Darien le había ofrecido después de hacer el amor. Trató de salvar el frágil momento con una cuota de buen humor. Acostándose sobre un lado, le sonrió con picardía.

—Dime, Darien, ¿todos los maridos están tan arrogantemente seguros de lo que conviene a sus esposas?

—Serena, me has herido. —Hizo una mueca, tratando de dar un aspecto de lastimado e inocente. Pero en sus ojos había alivio y diversión—. De verdad me crees arrogante, ¿no?

—A veces no puedo evitar llegar a esa conclusión.

La mirada de Darien se puso seria otra vez.

—Sé que debo parecerte así. Pero, a decir verdad, Serena, quiero ser un buen esposo para ti.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella—. Es precisamente porque lo sé que estoy tan dispuesta a tolerar tus arranques de superioridad. ¿Ves qué esposa tan comprensiva tienes?

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Una esposa ejemplar.

—No lo dudes ni por un instante. Podría dar lecciones.

—Oh, una idea que haría estremecer a los otros maridos de la _alta sociedad._ No obstante, te invito a que tengas muy presente esa intención cuando estés ocupada preparando pócimas somníferas o leyendo a esa maldita Tomoe. —Se incorporó lo suficiente como para plantar un sonoro beso en el rostro de su esposa y luego se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las blancas almohadas—. Hay algo más que debemos discutir esta noche, mi querida esposa ejemplar.

—¿De qué se trata? —Bostezó, consciente de que estaba quedándose dormida. Era extraño tenerlo en su cama, pero se sentía cómoda y abrigada con su presencia. Se preguntó si Darien pasaría toda la noche con ella.

—Cuando te dije que quería consumar nuestro matrimonio, estabas molesta —empezó lentamente.

—Sólo porque tú insistías que era por mi bien,

Darien sonrió vagamente.

—Sí, ya veo de dónde sacas la idea de que soy arrogante y de que tengo arranques de superioridad. Pero sea como sea, definitivamente es tiempo de que sepas el verdadero riesgo que corres cuando flirteas con Rubeus y sus pares.

El somnoliento buen humor de Serena desapareció en una décima de segundo. Se incorporó sobre un codo y miró furiosa a Darien.

—Yo no estaba flirteando con el vizconde.

—Sí, Serena, sí lo hacías. Te admito que puedes no haberte dado cuenta de que estabas haciéndolo, pero te aseguro que él estaba mirándote como si hubieras sido una tarta de fresas cubierta con crema chantilly. Y cada vez que tú sonreías, él se relamía con cada migaja de la tarta.

—¡Darien, estás exagerando!

Darien la atrajo nuevamente hacia su hombro.

—No, Serena, no exagero. Y Rubeus no era el único que baboseaba por tí esta noche. Debes tener mucho cuidado con hombres así. Pero sobre todas las cosas, no debes alentarlos, aun inconscientemente.

—¿Por qué temes a Rubeus en particular?

—No le temo, pero entiendo que es peligroso con las mujeres y no quiero que mi esposa se exponga a ese riesgo. Te seduciría en cualquier momento si lo creyera posible.

—¿Por qué yo? Había bastantes mujeres mucho más bellas que yo esta noche en el baile de los Yelverton.

—Si las circunstancias lo favorecen, te escogería a ti por encima de todas las demás porque eres mi esposa.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Él hace mucho tiempo que me odia, Serena. Nunca lo olvidé.

Y de pronto cada pieza encajó en su lugar.

—¿Rubeus fue uno de los amantes de Esmeralda? —preguntó, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y su expresión recobró la soberbia y prohibitiva máscara que le había conferido el apodo de demonio.

—Ya te he dicho que no hablo de mi esposa con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo, Serena.

La muchacha empezó a alejarse de su brazo.

—Discúlpame, Darien, lo olvidé.

—Ya veo. —La abrazó con más fuerza cuando sintió que ella trataba de escaparse. Ignoró sus inútiles forcejeos—. Pero como eres una esposa ejemplar, creo que no volverá a suceder ¿no?

Serena abandonó sus intentos. Entrecerró los ojos y lo estudió minuciosamente.

—¿Estás bromeando otra vez, Darien?

—No, señora, le aseguro que le hablo en serio. —Pero estaba sonriéndole, con la misma satisfacción que cuando había terminado de hacerle el amor—. Gira la cabeza, cariño- Quiero ver algo. —Con el pulgar le guió el mentón hasta ubicarla en un ángulo donde pudiera examinarle los ojos a la luz de las velas.

Luego meneó la cabeza lentamente—. Lo que me temía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, ansiosa.

—Solía pensar que una vez que te hiciera el amor como correspondiese, perderías parte de esa clara inocencia en tus ojos, pero me equivoqué. Tus ojos son tan claros e inocentes como lo eran antes de que hiciéramos el amor. Será muy difícil protegerte de los depredadores de la sociedad, querida mía. Veo que sólo me queda una alternativa.

—¿Cuál es esa alternativa, milord?

—Tendré que pasar más tiempo contigo. —Bostezó con la bocota muy grande—. De ahora en adelante, tendrás que darme una lista de todos los compromisos nocturnos que tengas. Yo te acompañaré siempre que me sea posible.

—¿De verdad, milord? ¿Te agrada la ópera?

—Odio la ópera.

Serena sonrió.

—Es una verdadera lástima. Tu tía, su amiga Kaolinet y yo tenemos planeado ir al teatro King mañana por la noche. ¿Te sentirías en la obligación de acompañarnos?

—Un hombre hace lo que debe —dijo Darien noblemente.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

—¿Cómo rayos van a encontrarnos Mimet y Kaoli en medio de todo este lío? —Serena examinó ansiosamente la multitud de carruajes que colmaban Haymarket, cerca del teatro King—. Debe de haber más de mil personas aquí esta noche.

—Tres mil personas diría yo. —Darien la tomó firmemente por el brazo y la condujo hacia el interior del elegante teatro—. Pero no te preocupes por Mimet y Kaoli. Ellas se encargarán de localizarnos. No tendrán problemas para ello.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el palco que usan es mío —explicó Darien, mientras se abrían paso entre el gentío.

—Oh, ya veo. Un arreglo muy conveniente.

—Mimet siempre lo pensó así. Le ha ahorrado el costo de tener que comprarse uno propio.

Serena lo miró.

—No te importa que lo use, ¿verdad?

Darien sonrió.

—No. Es una de los pocos miembros de la familia que tolero durante todo el tiempo.

Pocos minutos después, Darien la escoltó a un lujoso palco, bien ubicado entre otros cinco similares- Serena se sentó y contempló fascinada el enorme auditorio en forma de herradura.

Las mujeres llevaban valiosas joyas y los hombres, elegantes trajes. En la concavidad del mismo, los dandis y mequetrefes, con sus prendas a rayas, paseaban airadamente, exhibiendo la última moda. Al ver toda esa ropa tan extravagante, casi desfachatada, Serena se dio cuenta de que secretamente agradecía que Darien prefiriese cortes y géneros más discretos y conservadores.

Pero muy pronto se evidenció que el verdadero espectáculo no tenía lugar ni en la concavidad del auditorio ni sobre el escenario, sino en los palcos.

—Es como mirar cinco hileras de escenarios en miniatura —exclamó Serena, riendo—. Todo el mundo se viste para exhibirse y se fija quién tiene puesta tal o cual joya o quién visita a quién en tal palco. No entiendo por qué la ópera te resulta tan aburrida cuando tantas cosas suceden entre los espectadores.

Darien se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla de terciopelo y arqueó una ceja, mientras miraba el auditorio.

—Has dado en el clavo, querida. Hay más acción aquí arriba que allí abajo, en el escenario.

Durante largo rato, Darien examinó las hileras de palcos en silencio. Serena le siguió la mirada y advirtió que se detenía en un palco en particular, donde había una mujer llamativamente vestida, rodeada de varios admiradores masculinos. Serena la observó durante un momento. Sintió una repentina curiosidad por saber quién sería la castaña que, al parecer, era el centro de tanta atención.

—¿Quién es esa mujer, Darien?

—¿Qué mujer? —preguntó Darien, ausente, siguiendo el recorrido visual entre los demás palcos.

—La de la tercera hilera, vestida de verde. Debe de ser muy famosa. Aparentemente está rodeada de hombres. No veo ninguna otra mujer en el palco.

—Ah, esa mujer. —Darien volvió brevemente la mirada atrás—. No necesitas preocuparte por ella, Serena. Es muy poco probable que la conozcas personalmente.

—Una nunca sabe, ¿no?

—En este caso, estoy seguro.

—Darien, no soporto el suspense. ¿Quién es ella?

Darien suspiró.

—Una de tas Impuras Elegantes —explicó él, con un tono que indicó que el tema le parecía de lo más aburrido—. Esta noche, hay muchas presentes, porque estos palcos son una especie de escaparate de exhibición para ellas, por así decirlo.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Auténticas mujeres de la vida? ¿Tienen palcos en el teatro King?

—Como ya te he dicho, estos palcos son escaparates para mostrar, eh, su mercadería.

Serena estaba atónita.

—Pero debe de costar una fortuna tener un palco aquí durante toda la temporada.

—Bueno, no es para exagerar, pero tampoco es nada barato —admitió—. Creo que estas golfas lo consideran como una inversión necesaria para su negocio.

Serena se le acercó con un gesto cómplice.

—Señálame otras Impuras Elegantes, Darien. Te juro que es imposible distinguirlas de las damas de buen vivir con sólo mirarles el aspecto, ¿no?

Darien la miró brevemente, con una expresión medio de comicidad y medio de represión.

—Interesante observación, Serena, y en muchos casos precisa, me temo. Pero existen algunas excepciones. Algunas mujeres poseen un aire inconfundible de calidad que siempre se evidencia, independientemente de la ropa que llevan puesta.

Serena estaba demasiado ocupada observando los palcos como para reparar en la intensa mirada de Darien.

—¿Cuáles son las excepciones? Muéstrame una o dos. Realmente me encantaría ver si puedo distinguir una mujerzuela de una duquesa a simple vista.

—No importa, Serena. Ya he complacido tu lamentable curiosidad lo suficiente por una noche. Creo que es hora de que cambiemos de tema.

—Darien, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes la virtud de cambiar de tema justo cuando la conversación empieza a ponerse interesante?

—Sí. ¡Qué maleducado soy!

—No creo que tengas nada que decir de tu educación. Oh, mira, allí está Rei Hino y su abuela. —Serena señaló a su amiga con el abanico y recibió un cordial saludo por parte de Rei, desde un palco cercano—. ¿Podemos ir a visitarla a su palco, Darien?

—Tal vez entre actos.

—Será divertido. Rei está muy bonita esta noche, ¿no? Ese vestido amarillo va muy bien con el negro de su cabello.

—Algunos dirían que el vestido es demasiado escotado para una joven soltera —dijo Darien, dirigiendo una breve y crítica mirada al atuendo de la joven.

—Si Rei tiene que esperar a estar casada para ponerse un vestido que esté de moda, entonces tendrá que esperar toda la vida. Me ha dicho que nunca contraerá matrimonio. Para ella, el sexo masculino es muy poco respetable y la institución del matrimonio no la atrae en lo más mínimo...

A Darien se le borró la sonrisa.

—¿Debo entender que conociste a la señorita Hino en una de las reuniones de los miércoles en el club de mi tía?

—Sí, ésa es la verdad.

—A juzgar por lo que acabas de decirme, no estoy muy seguro de que ella sea la clase de mujer que deba hacer sociabilidad contigo, mi querida.

—Probablemente tengas bastante razón —dijo Serena, animadamente—. Rei es una influencia terrible. Pero me temo que el daño ya se ha hecho. Como verás, nos hemos convertido en íntimas amigas y uno no debe dejar plantada a una amiga, ¿verdad?

—Serena...

—Estoy casi segura de que tú jamás volverías la espalda a uno de tus amigos. No sería honorable.

Darien la miró, un tanto cansado.

—Bueno, Serena...

—No te alarmes, Darien. Rei no es mi única amiga. Amy Mizuno es otra de las muchachas que acabo de conocer y no dudo de que la aprobarás. Es muy seria. Siempre habla razonando las cosas y conservando la línea.

—Es un alivio —dijo Darien—. Pero Serena, es mi deber advertirte que tienes que ser cautelosa al elegir tus amigas tanto como al elegir tus amigos.

—Darien, si tuviera que ser tan cautelosa para seleccionar mis amistades como tú pretendes, sin duda pasaría una vida muy solitaria. O de lo contrario, me aburriría hasta la muerte en compañía de criaturas sosas.

—No puedo imaginarme semejante situación.

—Yo tampoco. —Serena miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna distracción—- Debo decir que Kaoli y Mimet se han demorado bastante. Espero que se encuentren bien.

—Ahora eres tú la que cambia de tema.

—Tú me has enseñado las técnicas. —Serena estuvo a punto de continuar la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que la impactante cortesana castaña, con el vestido verde, la miraba directamente a ella, a pesar de la vasta distancia que las separaba.

Por un momento, Serena le correspondió la mirada, intrigada por la desfachatez de la mujer. Quiso preguntarle a Darien el nombre de la mujer pero una repentina y estruendosa conmoción en la galería indicó que la ópera estaba por comenzar. Serena olvidó a la mujer de verde y prestó atención al escenario.

La cortina que estaba detrás de Serena se abrió en la mitad del primer acto. Serena se volvió para ver si eran Mimet y Kaoli que entraban precipitadamente al palco, pero se trataba de Andrew Furuhata, a quien Darien le indicó con un ademán que tomara asiento. Serena le sonrió.

—Creo que Catalani está en buena forma esta noche, ¿no? —murmuró Andrew al oído de Serena—. Oí que tuvo una seria disputa con su último amorcito antes de subir a escena... Se corrió la voz de que le vació un orinal en la cabeza y el pobre hombre tiene que salir en el próximo acto. Esperemos que pueda asearse a tiempo.

Serena rió, ignorando la represora mirada de Darien.

—¿Y cómo se enteró de eso? —murmuró a Andrew.

—Porque las escapadas de Catalani detrás de escena son legendarias —le explicó Andrew con una sonrisa.

—No hay necesidad de entretener a mi esposa con esas historias —dijo Darien severamente—. Búscate otros temas de conversación si deseas permanecer en este palco.

—No le preste atención—dijo Serena—. Darien es demasiado estricto en ciertos aspectos...

—¿Es cierto, Darien? —exclamó Andrew inocentemente—. ¿Sabes? Ahora que tu esposa lo menciona, creo que tiene razón.

Empiezo a creer que últimamente has estado muy malhumorado. Deben de ser los efectos del matrimonio.

—Sin duda —dijo Darien fríamente.

—Catalani no es la única que está dando que hablar esta noche —continuó Andrew—. Parece que otros miembros de la _alta sociedad_ han recibido notas chantajistas por parte de la Gran Kino. Vaya mujer. Hay que tener agallas para estar sentada aquí, rodeada de todas sus víctimas.

Serena se volvió de inmediato.

—¿Lita Kino está aquí esta noche? ¿Dónde?

—Suficiente, Furuhata —lo interrumpió Darien decidido.

Pero Andrew ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, en dirección al palco donde se hallaba la imponente morena, que había estado mirando tan abiertamente a Serena sólo momentos atrás.

—Es aquella que está allá.

—¿La dama de verde? —Serena trató de mirar a pesar de la oscuridad reinante en el teatro, buscando a la infame cortesana.

—Maldición, Furuhata, dije que basta —gruñó Darien.

—Lo siento, Shields, no quise decir nada fuera de lugar. Pero todos saben quién es Kino. No es precisamente un secreto.

Los ojos de Darien estaban sombríos.

—Serena, ¿te agradaría un poco de limonada?

—Sí, Darien, me encantaría.

—Excelente, estoy seguro de que Andrew se sentirá feliz de ir a buscarte una copa, ¿verdad, Furuhata?

Andrew se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a Serena.

—Será un honor, lady Shields. Pronto regresaré. —Se volvió para desaparecer tras las cortinas del palco pero se detuvo por un segundo—. Le ruego me disculpe, lady Shields

—dijo con una amplia sonrisa—, pero la pluma de su cabello parece estar por caerse. ¿Puedo acomodársela?

—Oh, Dios. —Serena extendió la mano para acomodar la ofensora pluma justo en el momento en que Andrew se le acercaba para ayudarla.

—Ve a buscar la limonada, Furuhata —le ordenó Darien, tomando él la pluma—. Soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme del atuendo de Serena personalmente. —Ajustó la pluma entre los rizos de Serena mientras Andrew se escurría del palco.

—Realmente, Darien, no tenías necesidad de echarlo sólo porque me señaló a Lita Kino. —Serena lo miró con reprobación—. Sucede que he sentido mucha curiosidad por esa mujer.

—No me imagino por qué.

—Vaya, porque he estado leyendo las _Memoirs —explico _Serena, inclinándose hacia adelante una vez más, para tratar de ver a la dama de verde.

—¿Que has estado leyendo qué? —La voz de Darien sonó sofocada.

—Estamos estudiando las _Memoirs_ de Kino en las reuniones de los miércoles por la tarde con Mimet y Kaoli. Debo agregar que es una lectura fascinante. Qué visión tan peculiar de la sociedad. No vemos la hora en que salga el próximo fascículo.

—Maldita sea, Serena. Si hubiera sospechado que Mimet te expondría a esa basura, jamás te habría permitido que asistieras a esas reuniones de los miércoles. ¿Cuál es el significado de toda esa tontería? Se supone que debes estar estudiando literatura o filosofía natural, no los mamarrachos chismosos que escribe una golfa.

—Cálmate, Darien. Soy una mujer casada de veintitrés años, no una adolescente de dieciséis que aún va a la escuela. —Le sonrió—. Yo tenía razón. De veras eres demasiado estricto en muchos aspectos.

Darien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, apenas controlando su ira.

—Estricto es un término demasiado suave para calificar el modo en que me siento ahora, sobre este tema en particular. Te prohibo que leas más fascículos de las _Memoirs._ ¿Has entendido bien?

Parte del buen humor de Serena comenzó a desaparecer. Lo último que deseaba hacer era arruinar la velada con una discusión, pero sentía que debía aclarar su posición. La noche anterior había cedido en uno de los puntos más cruciales de su pacto nupcial y no estaba dispuesta a ceder en otro.

—Darien —le dijo ella suavemente—. Debo recordarte que antes de que nos casáramos discutimos el tema de la libertad que gozaría yo respecto de la literatura escogida.

—No me eches en cara ese _tonto_ acuerdo, Serena. No tiene nada que ver con este asunto de las _Memoirs de_ Kino.

—No es ningún acuerdo tonto y está completamente relacionado con este asunto. Estás tratando de dictar lo que puedo y lo que no puedo leer. Hemos convenido claramente que no lo harías.

—No quiero reñir contigo por esto —dijo Darien, apretando los dientes.

—Excelente. —Serena le dirigió una sonrisa de alivio—. Yo tampoco quiero reñir contigo por esto, milord. ¿Ves? Podemos coincidir en ciertas cosas fácilmente. Es una buena señal, ¿no crees?

—No me malinterpretes —estalló Darien—. No debatiré esto contigo. Estoy diciendo elocuentemente que no quiero que leas más fascículos de las _Memoirs._ En mi carácter de esposo, te lo prohibo terminantemente.

Serena inspiró profundamente, sabiendo que no podía permitirle que tiranizara de ese modo con ella.

—Me parece que yo ya he hecho un compromiso muy grande en cuanto a nuestro pacto de matrimonio, milord. No puedes pretender que haga otro. No es justo y yo creo que, en el fondo, tú eres un hombre honesto.

—No es justo. —Darien se le acercó y le tomó una de las muñecas—. Serena, mírame. Lo que sucedió anoche entre los dos no puede calificarse como compromiso. Simplemente lo pensaste y te diste cuenta de que ese punto en particular era irracional y antinatural.

—¿De verdad? Qué perspicaz de mi parte.

—No es para que te burles, Serena. En un principio, cometiste un error al insistir en que se incluyera esa cláusula, y a última hora tuviste la sensatez de enmendar ese error. Este asunto de leer las _Memoirs es_ otra cosa distinta, en la que estás equivocada. Debes permitirme guiarte en este tipo de cosas.

Ella lo miró.

—Sé razonable, milord. Si te cedo esto también ahora, ¿qué me exigirás en un futuro? ¿Que ya no controle mí herencia?

—Al demonio con tu herencia —vociferó Darien—. No quiero tu dinero y lo sabes.

—Eso dices ahora. Pero hace pocas semanas también decías que no te importaba lo que leyera. ¿Qué seguridad puedo tener de que no cambiarás de parecer también respecto de mí herencia?

—Serena, esto es agraviante. En nombre de Dios, ¿por qué tanto interés en leer las _Memoirs._

—Porque me parecen fascinantes, milord. Lita Kino es una mujer de lo más interesante. Sólo piensa en lo que ha tenido que pasar.

—Ha pasado por muchos hombres y no quiero que tú te enteres de todos los detalles sobre todos y cada uno de sus amoríos.

—Me encargaré de no volver a mencionar este tema, milord, ya que, obviamente, lo ofende mucho.

—Te encargarás de no volver a _leer_ sobre el tema. —La corrigió ominosamente. Luego suavizó la expresión—, Serena, cariño, no vale la pena que riñamos por esto.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, milord.

—Lo que quiero de ti simplemente es que seas racionalmente circunspecta respecto de tus elecciones literarias.

—Darien, por fascinante e instructiva que pueda ser la cría animal y las técnicas de manejo agropecuario, a veces el tema se torna un poco tedioso. Sencillamente, debo tener un poco de variedad en las cosas que leo.

—Seguramente no querrás rebajarte a los chismes baratos de las _Memoirs,_ ¿no?

—Te advertí expresamente el día que convinimos en que nos casaríamos que tengo un lamentable gusto por los chismes entretenidos.

—No te permitiré fomentarlo.

—Aparentemente, sabes mucho sobre los chismes que se escriben en las _Memoirs._ ¿Por casualidad, estás leyéndolas también? Quizá podríamos encontrar terreno de debate.

—No. No las estoy leyendo y no tengo la intención de hacerlo. Además...

La voz de Mimet sonó en la entrada, interrumpiendo la siguiente frase de Darien.

—Serena, Darien, buenas noches. ¿Pensasteis que no vendríamos? —Mimet atravesó las cortinas, vestida en seda color bronce. Kaolinet Rattenbury estaba detrás de ella, resplandeciente con su característico vestido rojo y un turbante.

—Buenas noches a todos. Lamentamos tanto el retraso.—Kaolinet sonrió a Serena—. Querida, estás preciosa esta noche. Ese celeste te queda muy bien. ¿Por qué las caras largas? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Inmediatamente, Serena esbozó una sonrisa y liberó su muñeca del puño de Darien.

—En absoluto, Kaoli. Sólo estaba preocupada por ustedes.

—Oh, nada por lo que alarmarse —le aseguró Kaolinet, mientras se sentaba con un suspiro de alivio—. Me temo que fue toda mi culpa. El reumatismo empezó a afectarme temprano esta tarde y me di cuenta de que me he quedado sin mi tónico especial. La querida Mimet insistió en enviar a buscar más y por eso nos retrasamos en vestirnos para asistir al teatro. ¿Cómo está la actuación? ¿Catatani está en buena forma?

—Me enteré de que vació un orinal en la cabeza de su amante justo antes de salir a escena —dijo Serena de inmediato.

—Entonces, probablemente esté haciendo una actuación espectacular —rió Mimet—. Todos saben que da lo mejor de sí cuando se pelea con uno de sus amantes. Le brinda fuerza y vivacidad a su trabajo.

Darien miró la aparentemente serena expresión de Serena.

—La escena más interesante de todas es la que está teniendo lugar en este mismo palco, tía Mimet, y tú y Kaoli sois las causantes.

—Altamente improbable —murmuró Mimet—. Nunca damos escenas, ¿verdad, Kaoli?

—Dios me ampare, no. Sería muy impropio.

—Suficiente —gruñó Darien—. Acabo de enterarme de que estáis estudiando las _Memoirs_ en tus reuniones de los miércoles por las tardes. ¿Qué rayos pasó con Shakespeare y Aristóteles?

—Se murieron —señaló Kaolinet.

Mimet ignoró la risita disimulada de Serena y meneó la mano con lánguida gracia.

—Darien, no dudo de que, como hombre razonablemente bien educado, debes saber el amplio espectro que abarcan los intereses de una persona inteligente. Y todos los miembros de mi pequeño club son inteligentes. No deben interponerse obstáculos en la infinita búsqueda por aprender.

—Mimet, te lo advierto, no quiero que Serena quede expuesta a estas tonterías.

—Demasiado tarde —objetó la muchacha—. Ya he quedado expuesta.

Darien se volvió con una expresión sombría.

—Entonces debemos limitamos a mitigar los efectos. No leerás más fascículos. Te lo prohibo. —Se puso de pie—. Ahora, si ustedes me excusan, señoras, iré a ver qué está retrasando tanto a Andrew. Enseguida regreso.

—Ve, Darien —susurró Mimet, alentadoramente—. Estaremos bien.

—Sin duda —coincidió fríamente—. Haz todo lo que esté a tu alcance para evitar que Serena se caiga del palco en sus intentos por ver mejor a Lita Kino.

Asintió una vez, dirigió una última y gélida mirada a Serena y se retiró. Serena suspiró cuando las cortinas se cerraron detrás de él.

—Es bueno en el arte de retirarse con la última palabra, ¿no? —señaló.

—Todos los hombres lo son —comentó Kaolinet, mientras extraía su monóculo de su bolso bordado—. Las usan frecuentemente, pues es como si siempre se estuvieran yendo. De la escuela, de la guerra, de casa para ir al club o a ver a sus amantes.

Serena consideró el comentario por un momento.

—Yo diría que no es exactamente un caso de salir a algún sitio sino de escapar.

—Una observación excelente —dijo Mimet muy animada—. Qué razón tienes, querida. Lo que acabamos de presenciar ha sido decididamente una retirada estratégica. Está claro que Darien aprendió muchas tácticas bajo las órdenes de Malachite.

Veo que estás aprendiendo a ser una buena esposa muy rápidamente.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Sinceramente, espero que no prestes atención alguna a los esfuerzos de Darien por dictar qué clase de libros debemos estudiar en las reuniones de los miércoles.

—Querida, no te preocupes con esas trivialidades —dijo Mimet airadamente—. Por supuesto que no le haremos caso. Los hombres son tan limitados respecto de sus conceptos sobre lo que las mujeres deberíamos hacer, ¿no?

—Darien es un buen hombre, Serena, pero tiene sus cosas—dijo Kaolinet, llevándose los binoculares a los ojos para mirar a través de ellos—. Por supuesto que no puede culpársele después de todo lo que pasó con su primera condesa. Y además, creo que sus experiencias en el campo de batalla han servido para reforzar un concepto más sobrio sobre la vida en general. Darien ha desarrollado un fuerte sentido del deber, ya sabes y... aja. Allí está ella.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Serena, distraída, con los pensamientos en Elízabeth y en los efectos que la guerra provocan en un hombre.

—La Gran Kino. Esta noche está de verde. Y tiene puesto el collar de diamantes y rubíes que le regaló Eyetiger.

—¿De verdad? Qué audacia de su parte, ponérselo después de todas las cosas que dijo de él en el segundo fascículo de las _Memoirs._ Lady Eyetiger debe de estar que arde. —Mimet se apuró a sacar del bolso el nuevo monóculo que había comprado para la ópera y lo enfocó sin pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Me los presta? —le preguntó Serena a Kaolinet—. No se me ocurrió comprarme binoculares.

—Seguro. Esta semana te compraremos un par. No se puede venir a la ópera sin binoculares. —Kaolinet sonrió serenamente—, Hay tanto para ver aquí, que una no querría perderse nada.

—Sí —coincidió Serena, mientras enfocaba los binoculares en la impactante castaña de verde—. Tanto para ver. Tenía razón con lo del collar. Es espectacular. Se entiende perfectamente por qué una esposa se pondría furiosa al saber que su marido regaló semejante joya a una mujer así.

—Especialmente, si esa esposa se ve obligada a lucir alhajas de muy inferior calidad —dijo Mimet, pensativa, con los ojos fijos en el pendiente solitario que Serena llevaba sobre el cuello—. ¿Por qué todavía Darien no te ha dado los zafiros de los Shields?

—No necesito zafiros. —Serena, aún mirando el Palco de Kino, vio que un hombre de cabello pelirrojo entraba. Reconoció a lord Rubeus de inmediato. Lita se dio la vuelta para saludarlo con un grácil movimiento de su mano colmada de sortijas. Rubeus se inclinó sobre los brillantes anillos con elegante aplomo.

—Si me preguntas —dijo Kaolinet a Mimet—, yo creo que tu sobrino ha visto demasiado esos zafiros en su primera esposa.

—Mmm, puede que tengas razón, Kaoli. Esmeralda no le causaba más que dolor cada vez que él la veía con esos zafiros. Puede ser que Darien no quiera ver esas piedras en ninguna otra mujer. El verlas sólo le traería penosos recuerdos de Esmeralda.

Serena se preguntó si ésa sería la verdadera razón por la que Darien todavía no le había dado las gemas de la familia. Ella creía que podría haber otras razones, menos halagadoras. Se necesitaba que una mujer tuviera buen porte y la estatura y cultura perfectas para llevar joyas finas, especialmente sí se trataba de piedras dramáticas, como los zafiros. Tal vez Darien pensaba que su nueva esposa carecía de la presencia indicada para llevar las joyas de los Shields. O tal vez, que le faltaba belleza para ello.

Pero al instante pensó qué la noche anterior, durante el rato que duró la intimidad entre ellos en la alcoba, Darien la había hecho sentir muy bella.

Serena ni se quejó ni pidió explicaciones cuando mucho más tarde, esa misma noche, ya de regreso en su casa, Darien le anunció que volvería a salir por una o dos horas, a ver a sus amigos en el club. Darien se quedó pensando en la falta de protestas por parte de Serena cuando se sentó en el carruaje, mientras el cochero guiaba a los caballos por las oscuras calles. ¿No le importaba cómo pasaría él el resto de la velada o sólo estaba feliz de que Darien no invadiera su cuarto por segunda vez?

No había sido el plan original de Darien ir al club después de la ópera. Contrariamente, había pensado en pasar la noche en la alcoba de Serena, enseñándole los placeres del lecho conyugal. Había pasado parte del día maquinando exactamente lo que haría y había jurado que en esa oportunidad la haría gozar.

Había imaginado que la desvestiría lentamente y que luego le besaría cada centímetro de su piel, hasta que en sus ojos leyera que estaba lista ya. En esa oportunidad no perdería el control a último momento para penetrar en ella violentamente. En cambio, iría paso a paso, para asegurarse de que la muchacha aprendiera que el placer podía compartirse.

Darien sabía muy bien que había perdido la cabeza en un momento crítico, la noche previa. No era su estilo de siempre.

Se había metido en la alcoba de Serena convencido de que realmente iba a hacerle el amor, sólo por el bien de ella. Pero la verdad absoluta había sido que la había deseado tanto, que la había esperado durante tanto tiempo, que cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de su estrecho y acogedor cuerpo, no tuvo más autocontrol del que aferrarse. Aparentemente, había agotado todas las reservas la semana anterior, mientras luchó imperiosamente por no tocarla.

El solo recordar el intenso deseo vivido cuando finalmente penetró en ella bastó para tensar todo su cuerpo otra vez. Darien meneó la cabeza, asombrado de que toda la situación hubiera escalado a algo mucho mayor e ingobernable de lo que él había anticipado. Se preguntó por qué se habría permitido obsesionarse tanto con Serena.

No hacía al caso detenerse a analizarlo, decidió Darien cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a su club. Lo importante era que esa obsesión no lo controlase por completo. Darien debía manejar eso, lo que significaba manejar a Serena. Debía mantener las riendas bien cortas por el bien de ambos. Su segundo matrimonio no sería como el primero. No sólo eso, sino que Serena necesitaba su protección. Era demasiado inexperta y confiada.

Pero cuando entró al cálido santuario de su club, Darien creyó escuchar el eco de las burlonas carcajadas de Esmeralda.

—Shields. —Andrew levantó la vista del sitio donde estaba sentado, junto al fuego y sonrió—. No esperaba que aparecieras por aquí esta noche. Siéntate y toma un vaso de oporto.

—Gracias. —Darien se acomodó en una silla cercana—.Todo hombre que haya soportado una ópera necesita una copa de oporto.

—Justo lo que yo dije hace unos minutos. Aunque debo admitir que el espectáculo de hoy fue mucho más entretenido que lo habitual por la presencia de la Gran Kino.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

Andrew rió.

—Lo más divertido de todo fue verte tratando de cercenar los intereses de tu esposa en el caso de Kino. Creo que fracasaste por completo tratando de distraerla, ¿no? Las mujeres siempre se obsesionan con los temas que uno quiere evitar.

—No es para sorprenderse, estando tú alentándola deliberadamente —barbotó Darien, sirviéndose una copa de oporto.

—Sé razonable, Shields. Toda la ciudad está hablando de las _Memoirs._ No puedes esperar francamente que lady Shields las ignore.

—Puedo y debo guiar a mi esposa en su material de lectura —dijo Darien fríamente.

—Anda, sé honesto —lo urgió Andrew con la familiaridad de un amigo de toda la vida—. Tu preocupación no tiene nada que ver con sus gustos literarios. Tienes miedo de que tarde o temprano encuentre tu nombre en las _Memoirs._

—Mi relación con Kino no es de la incumbencia de mí esposa.

—Un noble sentimiento, y estoy seguro de que hace eco en todos los hombres que se han hecho presentes aquí esta noche —le aseguró Andrew. De pronto su expresión, normalmente relajada, se tornó sobria—. Y hablando de los aquí presentes esta noche...

Darien lo miró.

—¿Sí?

Andrew carraspeó y bajó la voz.

—Pensé que debías saber que Rubeus está en la sala de juegos.

Darien apretó la copa con la mano, pero su tono se mantuvo frío.

—¿Sí? Qué interesante. Por lo general no frecuenta este club.

—Cierto, pero ya sabes que es miembro. Esta noche, parece que ha decidido ejercer. —Andrew se le acercó—. Deberías saber que está ofreciendo tomar apuestas.

—¿Sí?

Andrew carraspeó.

—Apuestas relacionadas contigo y los zafiros de Shields.

Darien apretó muy fuerte el puño a su lado.

—¿Qué clase de apuestas?

—Está apostando a que no darás a Serena los zafiros de los Shields antes de que termine el año —dijo Andrew—. Sabes lo que quiere decir con eso, Darien. Está gritando a los cuatro vientos que tu nueva esposa no puede ocupar el lugar que Esmeralda tenía en tu vida. Si lady Shields se entera de esto, se morirá de angustia.

—Entonces debemos hacer todo lo posible para que no se entere de esto. Sé que puedo contar con tu silencio, Furuhata.

—Sí por supuesto. Si bien esta cuestión no es tan escandalosa como el caso Kino, es muy probable que llegue a oídos de varias personas y no puedes hacer callar a todos. Quizá sería mucho más simple entregar las joyas de la familia a tu esposa para que ella las luzca en público lo antes posible. De ese modo... —Andrew se interrumpió de repente, alarmado al ver que Darien se ponía de pie—. ¿Qué crees estar haciendo?

—Pensé en ir a ver a qué se juega hoy —contestó Darien caminando hacia la sala de juegos.

—Pero tú rara vez juegas. ¿Para qué quieres ir a ese salón? _¡Espera! —_Andrew se puso de pie enseguida y salió al trote detrás de él—. De verdad, Darien, creo que será mucho mejor que no entres allí esta noche.

Darien lo ignoró. Entró al salón, que estaba lleno de gente y se quedó mirando hasta que localizó su objetivo. Rubeus, que acababa de ganar a uno de los juegos de azar, miró casualmente a su alrededor y sin querer vio a Darien. Sonrió y esperó.

Darien sabía que todos los presentes en el salón estaban conteniendo la respiración. También sabía que Andrew estaría en algún rincón, agazapado. De reojo, vio que Kumada apoyaba las cartas que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y lánguidamente se ponía de pie.

—Buenas noches, Shields —dijo Rubeus, cuando Darien se paró frente a él—. ¿Te agradó la ópera de esta noche? Vi a tu encantadora esposa allí, aunque era realmente difícil ubicarla en medio de tanta gente. Pero, claro, yo esperaba encontrar el brillo de los zafiros de los Shields.

—A mi esposa no le agrada llamar la atención —susurró Darien—. Creo que le sienta mucho mejor la vestimenta sencilla y clásica.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y ella está de acuerdo contigo? Las mujeres adoran las joyas. Tú, más que ningún hombre, debiste haber aprendido esa lección.

Darien bajó la voz pero mantuvo la firmeza de sus palabras.

—En los asuntos importantes, mi esposa resigna sus deseos a los míos. Confía en mi juicio no sólo en lo que concierne a su atuendo sino también a sus conocidos.

—A diferencia de tu primera esposa, ¿no? —Los ojos de Rubeus estaban cargados de maldad ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que la nueva lady Shields se dejará guiar por tí? Parece una joven inteligente, aunque un poco inocente. Sospecho que pronto comenzará a confiar en su propio juicio tanto en su atuendo como en sus conocidos. Y entonces tú estarás en la misma posición en la que estuviste en tu primer matrimonio, ¿no?

—Si alguna vez sospecho que los conceptos de Serena se forman a través de otra persona que no sea yo, entonces no me quedarán más opciones que remediar la situación.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que puedes remediar semejante situación? —Rubeus rió—. En el pasado, tuviste muy poca suerte al respecto.

—Esta vez, hay una diferencia —dijo Darien con calma.

—¿Cuál es?

—Que esta vez sabré dónde mirar si surgiera una amenaza potencial contra mi esposa. No perderé el tiempo en aplastar esa amenaza.

Una fría fiebre ardió en la mirada de Rubeus.

—¿Debo tomarlo como una advertencia?

—Te lo dejo a criterio propio, por inexistente que sea—Darien inclinó la cabeza en gesto burlón.

Rubeus apretó el puño y la fiebre de sus ojos ganó calor.

—Maldito seas, Shields —gruñó entre dientes—. Si crees que debes retarme a duelo, adelante, entonces.

—Pero todavía no tengo razones, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien con una voz de terciopelo.

—Siempre queda el asunto de Esmeralda —desafió Rubeus. Flexionaba y extendía los dedos nerviosamente.

—Me imaginas demasiado adherido a un código de honor muy estricto —dijo Darien—. No dudes de que no me levantaría al amanecer para matar a un hombre por causa de Esmeralda. No se merecía ese esfuerzo.

Las mejillas de Rubeus estaban teñidas de rojo por la furia y la frustración.

—Ahora tienes otra esposa. ¿Te permitirías llevar los cuernos por segunda vez, Shields?

—No —dijo Darien tranquilamente—. A diferencia de Esmeralda, Serena sí es una mujer que merece que mate un hombre por ella y no dudes que lo haré si es necesario.

—Bastardo. Tú eres el que no merecía a Esmeralda. Y no te molestes en amenazar. Todos sabemos que no me desafiarás ni a mí ni a ningún otro hombre por una mujer. Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿recuerdas? —Darien avanzó un paso.

—¿Sí? —Darien experimentó cierta anticipación. Pero antes de que los hombres pudieran seguir ofendiéndose, aparecieron Furuhata y Kumada, quienes se ubicaron a cada lado de Darien.

—Ah, aquí estás Shields —dijo Kumada—. Furuhata y yo te hemos estado buscando. Queríamos convencerte de que jugaras un par de manos a los naipes. ¿Nos excusas, Rubeus?

—Su sonrisa apenas cruel resplandeció.

La roja cabellera de Rubeus dibujó un reticente asentimiento. Giró sobre los talones y abandonó la sala.

Darien lo vio irse, sintiendo una salvaje desazón.

—No sé por qué os molestasteis en interferir —remarcó a sus amigos—. Tarde o temprano, probablemente tendré que matarlo.

_**Gracias por sus Reviews chicas y sip la historia se pondrá más interesante a medida que Salgan a la luz, "los trapitos sucios" **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

La carta perfumada con el elegante sello lila llegó a un costado de la bandeja con el té para Serena, la mañana siguiente. Ella se sentó en la cama, bostezó y miró con curiosidad la misiva.

—¿Cuándo llegó esto, Setsuna?

—Uno de los criados ha dicho que la trajo un muchachito, hace como media hora. —Setsuna, presurosa, comenzó a abrir las cortinas y extrajo del guardarropa un precioso vestido matinal que Mimet y Serena habían escogido pocos días atrás.

Serena bebió el té y rompió el sello del sobre. Distraída, ojeó los contenidos y luego frunció el entrecejo al ver que en un principio, no tenían sentido. No había firma, sólo iniciales al pie. Debió leerla por segunda vez para captar la esencia de la carta:

_«Querida Señora:_

_En primer lugar, permítame comenzar esta carta brindán-_

_dole mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su reciente boda. Si bien_

_nunca he tenido el honor de ser presentada ante usted, siento_

_que tenemos cierto grado de familiaridad por intermedio de un_

_amigo en común. También estoy convencida de que usted es una_

_mujer sensata y discreta ya que nuestro amigo no es persona de_

_cometer en su segundo matrimonio el mismo error que cometió_

_en el primero._

_Como tengo fe en su discreción, creo que, una vez que_

_haya leído esta carta, deseará tomar la sencilla medida que le_

_asegurará que mi asociación con nuestro amigo en común, en_

_la que ambos estuvimos muy de acuerdo, quede en el seno de_

_nuestra privacidad._

_Yo, Señora, actualmente estoy abocada a la ardua tarea de_

_asegurarme la paz y tranquilidad necesarias para mi vejez. No_

_deseo verme forzada, a vivir de la caridad en los últimos años de_

_mi vida. Estoy logrando este objetivo a través de las publicacio-_

_nes de mis_ Memoirs. _¿Le resultan familiares mis primeros fascí-_

_culos, tal vez? Se publicarán muchos más en un futuro cercano._

_Al escribir estas_ Memoirs, _me he fijado como meta no la de_

_humillar ni avergonzar a nadie, sino, simplemente, la de reunir_

_los fondos suficientes que me avalen un futuro no tan incierto._

_En el marco de todo esto, estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad a todos_

_aquellos involucrados, de asegurarse que ciertos nombres especí-_

_ficos no aparezcan impresos, ahorrándose de ese modo chismes_

_desagradables. Esta misma oportunidad también es para mí,_

_pues obtengo lo que deseo sin necesidad de revelar detalles Ínti-_

_mos de relaciones pasadas. Como verá, la propuesta que le hago_

_en este momento es beneficiosa para todos los involucrados._

_Bien, Señora, iré al grano: si para mañana a las cinco de la_

_tarde me envía doscientos yenes, podrá descansar en_

_paz, ya que unas cuantas cartas encantadoras que su esposo me_

_escribió alguna vez, no aparecerán en mis_ Memoirs.

_Para usted, esta suma de dinero es una nimiedad, menos de_

_lo que cuesta uno de sus vestidos. Para mí, representa un ladrillo_

_más con el que me construiré una pequeña y acogedora casa,_

_llena de rosales, en Okinawa, donde pronto habré de retirarme._

_A la espera de una pronta respuesta, saluda a usted muy_

_atentamente,_

_L.K._

Serena releyó la carta una tercera vez, con manos temblorosas. Estaba asombrada por la ira incontrolable que ardía dentro de ella. No se trataba de que Darien hubiera tenido relaciones con esa mujer alguna vez. Tampoco fue la amenaza de tener ese romance ventilado públicamente y en detalle, por embarazoso que fuera, lo que la había dejado temblando.

Lo que la ponía rabiosa era la noción de que Darien se hubiera tomado el tiempo de escribir cartas de amor a una cortesana profesional en su momento y que, en el presente, no se hubiera molestado en garabatear siquiera algún poema para su esposa.

—Setsuna, guarda ese vestido matinal y saca mi traje de montar verde.

Setsuna la miró sorprendida.

—¿Ha decidido ir a cabalgar esta mañana, señora?

—Sí.

—¿Lord Shields irá con usted? —preguntó Setsuna mientras ponía manos a la obra.

—No, no irá. —Serena pateó las mantas de la cama y se puso de pie, aún apretando en el puño la carta de Lita Kino—. Rei Hino y Amy Mizuno van de paseo a caballo al parque, casi todas las mañanas; Creo que me reuniré con ellas.

Setsuna asintió.

—Avisaré que le tengan preparado un caballo y un cuidador para cuando usted baje, señora.

—Por favor, Setsuna.

Poco tiempo después, un cuidador vestido con librea la ayudó a subir a una estupenda yegua zaina. El joven tenía su pony al lado de ésta. De inmediato, Serena salió para el parque, dejando que el cuidador la siguiera como pudiera.

No le resultó difícil encontrar a Amy y a Rei quienes estaban paseando por el sendero principal. Sus respectivos escoltas las seguían a una distancia prudencial, conversando en voz baja entre ellos.

Los brillantes rizos negros de Rei resplandecían con la luz del sol y sus ojos vivaces se encendieron al ver a Serena.

—Serena, cuánto me alegra que hayas decidido reunirte con nosotras esta mañana. Acabamos de llegar, prácticamente. ¿No es un día hermoso?

—Para algunos, tal vez —contestó Serena con pesimismo—. Pero no para otros. Debo hablar con las dos. La perpetua mirada seria de Amy se puso aun más oscura de preocupación.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Serena?

—Muy malo. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. Está fuera de todo lo imaginable. Nunca he sido tan humillada. Tomen. Lean ésto. —Serena entregó la carta de Lita a Amy, mientras las tres mujeres disminuían la marcha de los caballos.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó Amy, despavorida cuando terminó de leer la nota. Sin agregar ni una palabra más, entregó la carta a Rei.

Rei también la leyó rápidamente y levantó la vista, tan conmocionada como tas demás.

—¿Va a imprimir las cartas que Shields le escribió?

Serena asintió, con la boca apretada por la ira.

—Eso parece. A menos, por supuesto, que le pague doscientos yenes.

—Es vergonzoso —declaró Rei con voz chillona.

—Supongo que era de esperar —dijo Amy, más prosaica—. Después de todo, Kino no ha vacilado en nombrar varios miembros del _Beau Monde_ en los primeros fascículos. Hasta mencionó un duque real, ¿lo recuerdan? Si Shields tuvo relaciones con ella en el pasado, era lógico que tarde o temprano su nombre apareciera.

«Cómo pudo ser capaz», pensó Serena, apretando los dientes. Amy la miró, comprensiva.

—Serena, querida, tú no eres tan inocente. Así conciben el mundo la mayoría de los hombres de la sociedad. Es como un deber tener una amante. Por lo menos, no sostiene que Shields sea un admirador actual. Debes sentirte agradecida al menos por eso.

—_Agradecida. —_Serena casi no podía hablar.

—Has leído los primeros fascículos de las _Memoirs_ junto con nosotras. Has visto unos cuantos nombres famosos relacionados con ella en una u otra época. Y la mayoría de ellos estaban casados cuando se involucraron con Lita Kino.

—Eso quiere decir que muchos hombres llevan doble vida—Serena meneó la cabeza, muy enojada-— Y tienen el coraje de sermonear a las mujeres sobre el honor y el comportamiento apropiado. Me enfurece.

—Es terriblemente injusto—agregó Rei vehemente—. Es precisamente el ejemplo ideal para explicar por qué siento que el casamiento no tiene nada que ofrecer a una mujer inteligente.

—¿Por qué tuvo que escribirle todas esas cartas de amor?—preguntó Serena, angustiada.

—Si él puso sus sentimientos por escrito, quiere decir que el romance tuvo lugar bastante tiempo atrás. Sólo un jovencito podría cometer ese error —observó Amy.

—"Ah, sí", pensó Serena. «Un jovencito.» Un jovencito que todavía era capaz de tener emociones fuertes y románticas. Aparentemente esa clase de sentimientos se habían borrado de Darien. Esos sentimientos que Serena tanto deseaba escuchar, expresar por parte de él, se habían desperdiciado años atrás, en mujeres como Lita y Esmeralda. Parecía que nada hubiese quedado para Serena. Absolutamente nada.

En ese momento, la muchacha odió a Lita y a Esmeralda con toda su alma.

—¿Por qué Kino no habrá enviado esta nota directamente a Shields? —preguntó Rei.

Amy esbozó una sonrisa reticente.

—Probablemente porque sabía que Shields la habría mandado al diablo. No me imagino al esposo de Serena pagando una extorsión. ¿Y vosotras?

—Yo no lo conozco muy bien —admitió Rei— pero por lo que se cuenta, no, no lo veo enviándole los doscientos yenes a Kino. Ni siquiera para evitar a Serena el bochorno que implicará la publicación de esas cartas.

—Entonces —concluyó Amy—, sabiendo que tendría muy pocas posibilidades de conseguir el dinero directamente de Shields, decidió extorsionar a Serena.

—Nunca le pagaré a esa mujer —juró Serena, tirando tan abruptamente de las riendas, sin querer, que su yegua echó la cabeza hacia atrás, asustada, a modo de protesta.

—Pero ¿qué otra cosa te queda por hacer? —preguntó Rei—. Seguramente no querrás que esas cartas aparezcan publicadas. Sólo pienso en todos los chismes que correrán.

—No será tan malo —dijo Amy, tratando de calmarla—. Todos sabrán que ese romance pasó hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Darien estuviera casado con Serena.

—La época en que tuvo lugar no importará —dijo Serena—. Habrá comentarios y todas lo sabemos. No serán chismes lo que Kino estará repitiendo. Va a imprimir cosas que Darien realmente escribió. Todos hablarán de esas malditas cartas de amor. Citarán partes de ellas textualmente en las fiestas y en las óperas, sin duda. Toda la _alta sociedad_ se preguntará si Darien me habrá escrito cartas similares a mí, plagiándose a sí mismo en el proceso. No puedo soportarlo, les digo.

—Serena tiene razón —dijo Rei—. Y se siente más vulnerable porque está recién casada. La gente apenas empieza a conocerla, lo que dará un toque muy desagradable a los comentarios.

No había modo de refutar esa verdad tan simple. Las tres se quedaron calladas por unos minutos, mientras sus caballos seguían paseando por el sendero. Serena estaba aturdida. Sentía que no podía pensar con claridad. Cada vez que quería ordenar sus ideas, advertía que en lo único que reparaba era en que Darien alguna vez había escrito cartas de amor a otra mujer.

—Ustedes saben, por supuesto, lo que sucedería si esta situación fuera a la inversa —dijo Serena finalmente, después de un rato.

Amy frunció el entrecejo y Rei miró a Serena tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Serena, no te inquietes por esto —dijo Amy—. Muestra la carta a Shields y deja que él maneje el asunto.

—Tú misma has dicho que él manejaría la situación mandándola al diablo y el resultado sería que esas cartas aparecerían impresas.

—Ésta es una situación de lo más denigrante —declaró Rei—. Pero no le encuentro solución obvia.

Serena vaciló un momento y luego dijo tranquilamente.

—Decimos eso porque somos mujeres y por lo tanto, estamos acostumbradas a no tener poder. Pero existe una solución si una mira todo esto como lo vería un hombre.

Amy la miró confundida.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Serena?

—Esto —declaró Serena, con un nuevo sentido resolutivo— es claramente una cuestión de honor.

Rei y Amy se miraron entre sí y luego a Serena.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Rei lentamente—, pero no entiendo en qué cambia las cosas verlo de ese modo.

Serena miró a su amiga.

—Si un hombre recibiera una carta extorsiva debido a una indiscreción pasada de su esposa, entonces el hombre en cuestión no vacilaría en retar a duelo al chantajista.

—¡Retarlo a duelo! —Amy estaba fuera de sí—. Pero Serena, ésta no es la misma situación.

—¿No?

—No, no lo es —dijo Amy rápidamente—. Serena, esto te involucra a ti y a otra mujer. No es posible que consideres este medio de solucionar las cosas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Serena—. Mi abuelo me enseñó a usar una pistola y sé dónde puedo conseguir un par de armas para el evento.

—¿Y de dónde conseguirías un par de armas para duelo?—preguntó Amy con cierta incomodidad.

—Hay dos en un estuche, montado sobre una pared, en la biblioteca de Darien.

—Dios querido —exhaló Amy.

Rei inspiró profundamente, con la expresión cargada de determinación.

—Tienes razón. Amy. ¿Por qué no retar a duelo a Lita Kino? No hay duda de que ésta es una cuestión de honor. Si invirtiéramos la situación de manera que la indiscreción hubiera sido de Serena, indudablemente Shields tomaría una decisión violenta.

—Necesitaré padrinos —dijo Serena, pensativa, mientras la idea empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza.

—¿Qué tal una madrina? Yo me ofrezco —declaró Rei, con toda lealtad—. Sucede que sé cómo cargar una pistola. Y Amy también se ofrecerá para ser madrina, ¿verdad, Amy?

Amy lanzó un improperio.

—Esto es una locura. Simplemente, no puedes hacerlo, Serena.

—¿Por qué no?

—En primer lugar, porque tienes que lograr que Kino acepte el duelo. Y lo más probable es que no lo haga.

—No estoy tan segura de que se niegue —murmuró Serena—. Esa mujer es de lo más inusual y muy aventurera. Todas hemos coincidido en ese punto. No llegó adonde está hoy por ser una cobarde.

—Pero ¿por qué habría de arriesgar su vida en un duelo?—preguntó Amy.

—Si es una mujer honorable, lo hará.

—Pero ése es precisamente el punto, Serena. Esa mujer no tiene ningún honor —exclamó Amy—. Es una mujer de la vida, una _cortesana,_ una prostituta profesional.

—Eso no implica que no tenga honor—dijo Serena—. Algo que escribió en sus _Memoirs_ me ha llevado a la conclusión de que esa mujer tiene un código y que se rige por él.

—La gente honorable no envía cartas de chantaje —comentó Amy.

—Tal vez. —Se quedó callada por un momento—. Quizá lo hagan, bajo determinadas circunstancias. Sin duda, Kino siente que los hombres que alguna vez la usaron le deben una pensión para su vejez. Simplemente, ella trata de recaudarla.

—Y según los rumores, está cumpliendo su palabra de no mencionar a aquellos que pagaron el chantaje —dijo Rei—. Sin duda eso implica cierta clase de comportamiento honorable.

—No me digas que de verdad estás defendiéndola. —Amy parecía atónita.

—No me interesa cuánto te paguen los demás, pero ciertamente no permitiré que las cartas de amor que Darien le escribió aparezcan en público —dijo Serena categóricamente.

—Entonces envíale los doscientos yenes —imploró Amy—. Si es tan honorable, no publicará las cartas.

—Eso no sería correcto. Es deshonesto y cobarde pagar a un chantajista —dijo Serena—. Así que, como verás, no me queda Otra alternativa más que retarla a duelo. Es exactamente lo que un hombre haría en una circunstancia similar.

—Dios querido —murmuró Amy, desolada—. Tu lógica me sobrepasa. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

—¿Ambas me ayudaréis? —Serena miró a sus amigas.

—Puedes contar conmigo—dijo Rei—. Y con Amy también. Es sólo que ella necesita cierto tiempo para adaptarse a la situación.

—Dios querido —repitió Amy.

—Muy bien —dijo Serena—, lo primero es averiguar si Kino aceptará batirse conmigo en el campo de honor. Hoy mismo le enviaré el mensaje.

—Como tu madrina, me encargaré de que lo reciba.

Amy la contempló, azorada.

—¿Estás loca? No puedes retar a duelo a una mujer como Kino. Podrían verte. Te arruinaría rotundamente frente a la sociedad. Te verías obligada a regresar al campo de tu padre. ¿Eso quieres?

Rei se puso pálida y, por un instante, el pánico asomó a sus ojos.

—No, indudablemente no quiero eso.

Serena estaba alarmada por la violenta reacción de su amiga ante la perspectiva de tener que volver al campo. Frunció el entrecejo, preocupada.

—Rei, no quiero que te arriesgues innecesariamente por mi culpa.

Rei meneó la cabeza e, inmediatamente, sus mejillas recobraron el color de siempre y sus ojos, el brillo habitual.

—No hay cuidado- Enviaré a un muchacho por tu nota para Kino y le pediré que me la traiga directamente a mí. Después, yo iré disfrazada a casa de Kino y esperaré la respuesta. No te preocupes, nadie me reconocerá. Cuando me disfrazo, realmente parezco un muchacho joven. Ya lo he intentado antes y me divertí mucho.

—Sí —dijo Serena, pensándolo—. Eso dará resultado.

La ansiosa mirada de Amy se movía desde Rei hacia Serena y luego a la inversa.

.—Esto es una locura.

—Es mi única opción honorable —dijo Serena con toda sobriedad—. Debemos tener esperanza en que Kino acepte el desafío.

—Yo, por mi parte, rezaré para que lo rechace —dijo Amy.

Cuando Serena regresó a su casa media hora después, se enteró de que su esposo deseaba verla en la biblioteca. Su primer instinto fue el de mandarle a avisar que no iría porque se sentía indispuesta. Sabía que no podía enfrentarse a su esposo con cierto grado de cordura. La carta de desafío hacia Lita Kino quedaba por redactarse.

Pero esquivar a Darien habría sido una cobardía y ese día, menos que ningún Otro, ella no deseaba ser una cobarde. Tenía que practicar para lo que la aguardaba.

—Gracias, Armand —le dijo al mayordomo—. Iré a verlo de inmediato. —Giró sobre los tacones de sus botas y salió con paso decidido rumbo a la biblioteca.

Darien levantó la cabeza de su libro de contabilidad cuando la sintió entrar. Se puso de pie gentilmente.

—Buenos días, Serena. Veo que has estado cabalgando.

—Sí, milord. Era una bonita mañana para hacerlo. —Su mirada se posó directamente en las pistolas de duelo que estaban montadas en su estuche correspondiente, sobre una de las paredes detrás de Darien. Se trataba de armas letales, de caño largo y cargador pesado, creadas por Mantón, uno de los fabricantes de armamento más famosos de Tokio.

Darien sonrió a Serena.

—Si me hubieras informado que tenías deseos de ir a cabalgar hoy, me habría sentido muy feliz de acompañarte.

—Fui a pasear con algunas amigas.

—Ya veo. —Arqueó vagamente las cejas, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba un tanto molesto—. ¿Debo entender con eso que no me consideras tu amigo?

Serena lo miró y se preguntó si alguna vez una persona arriesgaría su propia vida sólo por un simple amigo.

—No, milord. Tú no eres mí amigo. Eres mi esposo.

Darien apretó los labios.

—Quiero ser ambas cosas, Serena.

—¿De verdad, milord?

Darien se sentó y lentamente cerró el libro.

—Parece que no crees que esa condición sea muy posible.

—¿Lo es, milord?

—Creo que podríamos lograrlo si ambos nos esforzamos por ello. La próxima vez que desees cabalgar por la mañana, debes permitirme ir contigo, Serena.

—Gracias, milord. Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero realmente, no quería robarte tiempo de tu trabajo.

—No me importaría si es para distraerme un poco. —Le sonrió—. Siempre es una inversión de tiempo si lo usamos bien, como por ejemplo, para hablar de técnicas de manejo agropecuario.

—Me remo que ya hemos agotado el tema de cría de ganado lanar, milord. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo retirarme.

Incapaz de soportar durante un momento más ese enfrentamiento con Darien, Serena dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca. Se levantó las faldas y enaguas para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Una vez arriba, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la privacidad de su alcoba.

Estaba caminando de aquí para allá, redactando mentalmente la carta para Kino cuando Setsuna golpeó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Serena e hizo una mueca cuando su dama de compañía entró en el cuarto con su gorro de montar verde en la mano—. Oh, Dios, ¿se me cayó en el pasillo, Setsuna?

—Lord Shields dijo a uno de los criados que lo había perdido hace pocos minutos en su biblioteca, señora. Hizo que se lo trajeran para que no se preocupara por averiguar dónde estaba.

—Ya veo. Gracias. Bien, Setsuna, necesito estar sola. Tengo que ponerme al día con mi correspondencia.

—Por supuesto, señora. Le diré a todo el personal que la señora no desea que la molesten por un rato.

—Gracias —repitió Serena y se desplomó sobre la silla de su escritorio para escribir la carta para Kino. Lo intentó varias veces, pero al final, se sintió satisfecha con el resultado:

_«Estimada Señorita L.K.: _

_He recibido su escandalosa carta referente_ a nuestro amigo

en común, _esta mañana. En ella usted amenaza con publicar_

_ciertas cartas indiscretas a menos que yo me someta a su chan-_

_taje._ No _haré semejante cosa._

_Debo permitirme informarle que me ha insultado grave-_

_mente, por lo que exijo una compensación. Propongo por este_

_medio arreglar esta disputa mañana al amanecer. Por supuesto_

_que tiene libertad de escoger las armas, pero yo propongo pisto-_

_las porque puedo conseguirlas._

_Sí su honor la preocupa tanto como la pensión para su ve-_

_jez, entonces me responderá sin dilaciones y en forma afirmativa._

_Sin otro particular, saluda a usted muy atentamente,_

_S.»_

Serena cerró la carta muy cuidadosamente y la selló. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esas cartas de amor escritas a una cortesana. _Cartas de amor._ Serena sabía que habría estado dispuesta a vender su alma con tal de obtener una muestra similar de afecto por parte de Darien.

Y ese hombre había tenido el coraje de decir que aspiraba a sentimientos de amistad por parte de ella, además de los privilegios conyugales de los que gozaba.

Serena pensó que era una ironía el hecho de que al día siguiente pudiera perder la vida por un hombre que no la amaba o que era incapaz de hacerlo.

La respuesta de Lita Kino al desafío de Serena llegó esa misma tarde. La trajo un muchachito harapiento, con la cara sucia y cabellos rojizos, que fue directamente a la cocina de los Shields. La nota fue breve y concisa. Serena contuvo la respiración cuando se sentó a leerla:

_«Señora:_

_Acepto que sea mañana al amanecer, así como también_

_acepto las pistolas. Sugiero Leighton Field, que queda muy cerca_

_de Tokio, dado que a esa hora lo más probable es que esté de-_

_sierto._

_Hasta el amanecer. La saluda, atentamente,_

_L.K.»_

Las emociones de Serena eran caóticas a la hora de retirarse a su cuarto- Sabía perfectamente que Darien estaba irritado por el silencio que ella había guardado durante la cena, pero realmente, le había resultado imposible mantener una conversación inusual. Y cuando Darien se retiró a la biblioteca, ella aprovechó para subir directamente a su cuarto.

Una vez en el interior del santuario de su alcoba, leyó y releyó la aterradora y breve nota de Kino, preguntándose qué había hecho. Pero sabía que no había modo de echarse atrás ahora. Al día siguiente, su vida quedaría en manos del destino. Serena cumplió con el ritual de prepararse para ir a acostarse, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podría dormir. Después de que Setsuna le diera las buenas noches, Serena se quedó con la mirada clavada en la ventana, preguntándose si horas después, Darien no tendría que hacer los arreglos necesarios para su funeral.

Tal vez sólo resultase herida, se dijo, mientras su imaginación se abigarraba con toda clase de escenas fatales. Tal vez, su muerte llegaría luego de una larga fiebre, producto de su herida de bala.

O quizá fuera Lita Kino la que muriese. La idea de tener que matar a otro ser humano le produjo náuseas. Tragó saliva, dudando de poder controlarse hasta el momento en que su honor quedara satisfecho. No se atrevió a prepararse ningún tónico por temor a que le condicionara los reflejos para el día siguiente.

Luego trató de consolarse con la idea de que, con suerte, sólo resultarían heridas, ella o Lita. O tal vez, tanto ella como su oponente errarían el blanco y nadie resultaría herido.

Por supuesto que ése sería un final feliz para toda esa situación. Pero con cierta desazón, Serena concluyó en que era muy improbable que las cosas terminaran tan felizmente. Últimamente, su vida no había sido tan feliz.

Tenía tanto miedo que sentía escalofríos. «¿Cómo hacen los hombres para sobrevivir a esta ansiedad que provoca el peligro de muerte?», pensó, mientras seguía caminando de aquí para allá. Ellos debían enfrentarse a ese riesgo no sólo en la víspera de un duelo sino en el campo de batalla y también en alta mar. Serena se estremeció.

Sintió curiosidad por saber sí Darien alguna vez habría experimentado esa dolorosa espera y recordó la historia que le habían contado, sobre aquella vez que había tenido que batirse a duelo para salvar el honor de Esmeralda. Y ciertamente debieron de haber existido momentos similares, cuando se vio obligado a soportar las largas horas antes de la batalla. Pero tal vez, el hecho de ser hombre le confería un temple imputable ante ese temor inminente. O quizás, habría aprendido a controlarlo.

Por primera vez, Serena decidió que el código de honor masculino era algo muy arduo, rígido y exigente. Pero al regirse por ese código aseguraba a los hombres el respeto de sus pares y por lo menos, una vez que todo eso llegara a su fin, Darien estaría obligado a respetar a su esposa, al menos en cierto aspecto.

¿Sería así? ¿Respetaría un hombre a una mujer que se había valido de su propio código de honor, o simplemente calificaría la idea de ridícula?

Ante tal conjetura, Serena apartó la vista de la ventana. Sus ojos acudieron directamente al pequeño joyerito que estaba sobre su tocador y recordó la sortija negra que éste contenía.

Un temblor de arrepentimiento se apoderó de ella. Si moría al día siguiente, ya no quedaría nadie que vengara a Mina. «¿Y qué era más importante?», se preguntó. «¿Vengar a Mina o impedir que se publicaran las cartas de amor de Darien?"

Realmente, no había opción. Serena se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Darien eran mucho más fuertes que su antiguo deseo por hallar al seductor de su hermana.

¿Acaso su amor por Darien estaba haciéndola perder el honor por la memoria de su hermana?

De pronto todo se complicó terriblemente. Por un instante, la enormidad de la crisis la devastó. Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo y esconderse hasta que su vida se arreglase. Estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que la puerta que comunicaba con el cuarto de Darien se abría.

—¿Serena?

—_Darien. —_Se dio vuelta—. No te esperaba, milord.

—Nunca me esperas. —Se metió lentamente en la habitación, con ojos alertas—- ¿Sucede algo malo, querida? Parecías perturbada en la cena.

—Yo... no me sentía muy bien.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Darien secamente.

—No, tengo bien la cabeza, gracias. —Habló automáticamente y luego se dio cuenta de que se había apresurado a responder. Tenía que haber aprovechado esa excusa. Frunció el entrecejo, ante su incapacidad de encontrar otra excusa sustituía—. Tal vez el estómago...

Darien sonrió.

—No te molestes en inventar ninguna enfermedad oportuna en este breve tiempo. Ambos sabemos que no eres muy buena para esas cosas. —Caminó hacia ella para pararse frente a frente—. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Estás enojada conmigo, ¿no?

Serena alzó los ojos hacia los de él. Por su mente pasó un caleidoscopio de emociones, mientras trataba de acertar cómo se sentía hacia él esa noche. Ira, amor, resentimiento,, pasión y por sobre todas las cosas, un miedo terrible de que tal vez no volvería a verlo más, de que nunca más volvería a descansar entre sus brazos, como aquella primera noche de intimidad que habían compartido.

—Sí, Darien, estoy enojada contigo.

Darien asintió, como si la comprendiera completamente.

—Fue por esa escena en la ópera, ¿no? No te gustó que te prohibiera leer las _Memoirs._

Serena se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con la tapa de su pequeño joyero.

-Hicimos un pacto en cuanto a mis hábitos de lectura, milord.

Los ojos de Darien se posaron primero en la cajita que Serena tenía bajo la mano y luego en el rostro de la joven, que no lo miraba directamente.

—Parece que estoy destinado a decepcionarte como marido, Serena, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

Serena levantó la cabeza de inmediato y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Oh, no, milord. Jamás fue mi intención insinuar que eres una... decepción en la cama. Es decir, lo que pasó la otra noche fue bastante… —carraspeó—bastante tolerable y hasta agradable en ciertos momentos. No me gustaría que pensaras lo contrario.

Darien le tomó el mentón y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Me gustaría que te resulte más que tolerable en la cama, Serena.

Y de pronto, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien quería hacerle el amor otra vez. Ése era el verdadero propósito de su visita al cuarto de ella. El corazón se le detuvo. Tendría una oportunidad más de tenerlo entre sus brazos y gozar de aquella dichosa intimidad.

—¡_Oh, Darien!_ —Serena se tragó un sollozo cuando él la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Nada me agradaría más que te quedases un rato conmigo esta noche.

Darien la rodeó inmediatamente con sus brazos, pero hubo cierto toque de diversión y sorpresa en su voz cuando le murmuró al oído:

—Sí ésta es la bienvenida que obtengo cada vez que te enojas conmigo, entonces me esforzaré para que te enfades mucho más seguido.

—No bromees esta noche, Darien. Sólo abrázame fuerte como lo hiciste la otra vez —murmuró ella contra su pecho.

—Esta noche, tus deseos son órdenes para mí, pequeña.—Le deslizó la bata por los hombros y le besó el cuello—. En esta oportunidad, me esmeraré para no decepcionarte.

Serena cerró los ojos mientras, lentamente, Darien la desvestía. Estaba determinada a disfrutar de cada instante de lo que bien podría ser la última noche juntos. Ni siquiera le importaba que el verdadero acto de amor en sí no fuera placentero. Lo que buscaba era esa única sensación de proximidad que ello implicaba. Esa cercanía sería todo lo que podría lograr de Darien.—Serena, eres tan bella y tan suave al tacto –susurró

Darien cuando la última prenda de la joven cayó alrededor de sus pies. Sus ojos devoraron ávidamente el cuerpo desnudo de Serena y luego sus manos lo recorrieron.

Serena tembló y arqueó el cuerpo contra él cuando Darien le tomó los senos en sus manos. Deslizó los pulgares sobre sus senos, incitándola a una respuesta y cuando lo logró, exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción.

Deslizó las manos sobre las caderas de la muchacha y luego asió sus firmes nalgas.

Serena le apretó los hombros con los dedos, aferrándose a él.

—Tócame, cariño —la urgió él, con voz ronca—. Desliza las manos por el interior de mi bata y tócame.

Serena no pudo resistirse. Pasó las palmas de las manos por debajo de las solapas de seda de la bata y apoyó los dedos extendidos sobre su pecho.

—Eres tan fuerte —murmuró, maravillada.

—Tú me haces sentir fuerte —dijo Darien—. Y también tienes la facultad de hacerme sentir muy débil.

Darien le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la levantó en el aire, de modo que ella lo mirase desde arriba. Ella se tomó de los hombros de él, convencida de que se ahogaría en las profundidades azules de sus ojos.

La bata de Darien se abrió cuando bajó a Serena, siempre contra su cuerpo, hasta que nuevamente ella apoyó los pies en el piso. Ese contacto íntimo la excitó. Cerró los ojos cuando él volvió a levantarla en sus brazos.

La llevó a la cama y la colocó en el centro. Luego se acostó a su lado, entrelazándole las piernas con las suyas. La masajeó lentamente, cerrando las manos en cada curva, investigando cada hoyo con los dedos. Y le hablaba... Eran palabras sensuales, persuasivas, que la hacían arder en deseo. Serena creyó en cada promesa, obedeció cada una de las tiernas órdenes y se excitó con las descripciones de lo que Darien pretendía hacerle esa noche.

—Temblarás en mis brazos, querida. Haré que me desees tanto que me implorarás que te posea. Me hablarás de tu placer y entonces el mío será completo. Quiero hacerte feliz esta noche.

Se colocó sobre ella, descendiendo su boca sobre la de la joven, exigente. Serena reaccionó ferozmente, ansiosa por reclamar de él tanto como pudiera. «Quizá no haya otra posibilidad», se recordó. Para cuando saliera el sol, probablemente estaría muerta sobre el pasto, en Leighton Field. Serena tocó la lengua de Darien con la de ella. Él representaba la vida y ella instintivamente se aferraba a esa vida.

Cuando Darien le pasó la mano entre los muslos, Serena gimió y levantó las caderas como buscando sus dedos.

El acalorado placer ante la respuesta de Serena fue evidente en Darien, aunque también era obvio que en esa oportunidad se controlaría.

—Despacio, pequeña. Entrégate a mí. Ponte a mi merced. Abre un poco más las piernas, querida. Así, de ese modo quiero que me recibas. Dulce, húmeda y dispuesta. Confía en mí, cariño. Esta vez será bueno.

Las palabras parecían flotar alrededor de Serena, envolviéndola en una marea de excitación y necesidad que desconocía límites. Darien la persuadía para que siguiera adelante, conduciéndola a un gran desconocido que cada vez ganaba más magnitud en el sensual horizonte de Serena.

Cuando Darien le tocó los erectos pezones con la punta de la lengua, Serena creyó que se quebraría en cien pedazos. Pero cuando él descendió y ella sintió primero sus dedos y luego su boca sobre el exquisito triángulo que ocultaba entre las piernas, pensó que se partiría en un millón de pedazos.

Se aferró a la cabeza de Darien.

—Darien, no, espera. No deberías...

Serena hundió los dedos en la oscura cabellera de su esposo y volvió a gemir. Darien tomó sus caderas entre sus manos enormes, ignorando los intentos de Serena por sacarlo de allí.

—Darien, no. No quiero... Oh, sí, por favor, sí.

Una convulsiva sensación de alivio, que la hizo estremecer por completo, se apoderó de ella. En ese momento se olvidó de todo: del duelo, de sus temores ocultos, de la extrañeza de hacer el amor de ese modo..., de todo excepto del hombre que estaba tocándola tan íntimamente.

—Sí, cariño —declaró Darien satisfecho mientras la cubría rápidamente con su cuerpo. Sus manazas desaparecieron en la cabellera de Serena mientras introducía profundamente la lengua en la boca de ella.

Serena todavía estaba temblando por las secuelas de su propia experiencia cuando Darien penetró en su acalorada estrechez, para gozar su clímax.

Increíblemente, el cuerpo de Serena se convulsionó suavemente alrededor de él, inmerso en ese éxtasis desconocido. Serena pronunció las palabras que guardaba en su corazón:

—Te amo, Darien. Te amo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Darien se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el delgado y suave cuerpo de su esposa, consciente de que estaba mucho más relajado de lo que se había sentido en años. Sabía que pronto tendría que levantarse de allí, al menos, para apagar las velas. Pero por el momento, sólo deseaba permanecer allí y saborear aquella satisfacción que lo embriagaba.

El olor a la piel de quienes acababan de hacer el amor aún flotaba en el aire, del mismo modo que el eco del murmullo apenas perceptible de Serena: _Te amo, Darien._

Claro que Darien concluyó que la joven no había tomado plena conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo. En ese momento, sólo había sido una mujer descubriendo su propio potencial sensual y había sentido gratitud por el hombre que por primera vez le enseñaba a gozar del sexo. Por lo tanto, Darien no tenía que tomar muy en cuenta palabras pronunciadas en esas circunstancias, aunque debía admitir que sonaron bien a sus oídos y que una parte de él se sintió muy feliz de escucharlas.

Desde la primera vez que la besó, presintió que Serena aprendería a responderle, pero jamás imaginó que esa respuesta por parte de ella lo afectaría tan intensamente. Se sentía todopoderoso, como un héroe conquistador que acababa de obtener los frutos de la victoria. Pero de la misma manera, experimentaba una violenta necesidad de proteger su dulce tesoro.

Por fin Serena se había entregado a él completamente y él la cuidaría.

En ese preciso instante de sus pensamientos, Serena se movió debajo de él y alzó las pestañas lánguidamente. Darien apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codos y miró los ojos confundidos de su esposa.

—¿Darien?

Él le rozó los labios con los suyos, reconfortándola sin palabras.

—Se supone que así deben ser las cosas entre marido y mujer. Y así serán entre nosotros desde ahora en adelante. ¿Gozaste, mi pequeña?

Ella le sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Sabes muy bien que sí.

—Claro, pero he descubierto que me gusta oírtelo decir.

—Me has proporcionado un inmenso placer —murmuró. Pero la alegría se borró de su mirada lentamente—. Nunca viví nada igual.

Darien le besó la punta de la nariz, la mejilla y la comisura de los labios.

—Entonces estamos iguales, pues tú también me brindaste mucho placer.

—¿De verdad? —lo miró intensamente.

—De verdad. —Pensó que nunca nada había sido tan cierto en su vida.

—Me alegro. Trata de recordar eso en el futuro, suceda lo que suceda, Darien. ¿Lo harás?

La inesperada ansiedad en las palabras de Serena lo alarmó. Mentalmente, Darien descartó la inquietud de esa frase y le sonrió.

—No podría olvidarlo.

—Ojalá pudiera creer eso. —Ella también sonrió, aunque con melancolía.

Darien apenas frunció el entrecejo, inseguro de lo que Serena estaría sintiendo en esos momentos. En ella había algo distinto esa noche. Nunca la había visto así y eso le preocupó.

—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Serena? ¿Tienes miedo de que la próxima vez que hagas algo que me moleste yo me olvide de lo bien que la hemos pasado juntos en la cama? ¿O te molesta saber que puedo hacer que me desees aun cuando estás enfadada conmigo?

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. Este tema de la seducción es algo muy extraño, ¿no crees?

Darien se sintió molesto al escuchar que Serena catalogaba lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos como una mera seducción. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no quería que Serena utilizara ese término para describir lo que él acababa de hacerle en la cama. Seducción era lo que le había ocurrido a la hermana menor de la muchacha y no quería que Serena pusiera los actos de él en la misma categoría.

—No consideres esto una seducción —le ordenó, delicadamente—. Tú y yo hemos hecho el amor.

—¿Sí? —Sus ojos se encendieron con una repentina intensidad—. ¿Tú me amas, Darien?

Esa inquietud que Darien había estado sintiendo finalmente se cristalizó en ira cuando percibió lo que Serena estaba haciendo.

Qué tonto había sido. Qué buenas eran las mujeres para esas malditas situaciones. ¿Acaso creía que porque le había respondido, porque le había dicho que lo amaba, podría envolverlo como quisiera con sólo mover un dedo? Darien sintió que aquella trampa tan familiar lo acechaba e instintivamente, preparó su defensa.

Darien no estaba muy seguro de lo que le habría dicho, pero en ese momento, mientras estaba aún sobre ella y las sirenas de alarma resonaban en su cerebro, Serena le sonrió otra vez con esa extraña expresión melancólica y le puso las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios.

—No —dijo ella—. No necesitas decirme nada. Está bien. Ya entiendo.

—¿Entiendes qué? Serena, escúchame...

—Creo que es mejor que no hablemos más de esto Yo me apresuré a hablar. Lo hice sin pensar. —Movía la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Debe de ser muy tarde.

Darien se quejó pero aceptó la propuesta.

—Sí, muy tarde. —Con cierta reticencia, se apartó de ella y se acostó a su lado, pasándole la mano posesivamente sobre la curvatura de la cadera.

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué, Serena?

—¿No deberías regresar a tu cuarto?

Darien se asombró.

—No había pensado en ello —dijo, casi con malos modales.

—Yo preferiría que lo hicieras —dijo Serena muy suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba tan irritado que se incorporó sobre un codo. Su intención había sido la de pasar toda la noche en la cama de ella.

—La última vez te fuiste.

Y se había ido sólo porque entonces sabía que de permanecer allí, habría sentido la necesidad de hacerle el amor una segunda vez y Serena no estaba en condiciones físicas de soportarlo. Por otra parte, habría pensado que su esposo no era más que un animal en celo. Esa primera noche, Darien sólo había querido darle un respiro por todas las incomodidades que había sufrido en la primera experiencia sexual.

—Eso no significa que volveré a mi cuarto cada vez que hagamos el amor.

—Oh. —Con las luces de las velas, Serena se sentía extrañamente desconcertada.

—Preferiría tener un poco de privacidad esta noche, Darien. Por favor, debo insistir.

—Ah, creo que empiezo a entender —dijo Darien con desazón, mientras apartaba las mantas de la cama—. Insistes en que me vaya porque no te gustó que yo no te respondiera la pregunta de hace unos momentos. Como no te he permitido manipularme a través de mis promesas de amor eterno, has decidido castigarme a tu modo tan femenino.

—No, Darien, eso no es verdad.

Darien no prestó ninguna atención a la súplica de las palabras de Serena. Con pasos enormes, cruzó todo el cuarto, recogió violentamente su bata de noche y avanzó hacia la puerta que comunicaba ambas alcobas. Allí se detuvo y se volvió violentamente hacia ella.

—Mientras estés allí acostada en tu solitaria cama, disfrutando de _tu privacidad,_ piensa en todo el placer que podríamos estar brindándonos mutuamente. No existe ley alguna que imponga que un hombre y una mujer sólo pueden hacerlo una vez por noche, querida.

Atravesó la salida y dio un fuerte portazo que enfatízó toda su frustración y su enfado. Maldita mujer. ¿Quién se creía que era para presionarlo de ese modo? ¿Y qué la hacía pensar que podría salirse con la suya? Darien ya tenía experiencia con mujeres autoritarias con un talento mucho mayor que el de Serena para manipular a los hombres.

Los mezquinos intentos de Serena por controlarlo mediante el sexo le daban ganas de echarse a reír. Si no hubiera estado tan furioso con ella, se habría reído a carcajadas.

En ciertos aspectos, era muy inmadura y tonta, a pesar de sus veintitrés años. Esmeralda, al terminar la escuela, había sido mucho más madura e inteligente para manejar a un hombre a su antojo de lo que Serena sería cuando cumpliera los cincuenta.

Darien echó su bata sobre una silla y se arrojó sobre la cama. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y mirando fijamente el cielo raso en penumbra, tuvo la esperanza de que Serena ya estuviera arrepintiéndose de su apresurada petición. Si pensaba que podía castigarlo y hacerlo caer rendido a sus pies con tácticas tan simples, estaba equivocada. Darien había librado batallas mucho más sutiles y estratégicamente más complejas.

Pero Serena no era Esmeralda y jamás lo sería. No tenía motivos para temer a la seducción. Darien también sospechaba que su esposa, en el fondo, tenía cierto romanticismo.

Se quejó y se restregó los ojos cuando el enfado empezó a desvanecerse. Tal vez debía a su esposa el beneficio de la duda. Era cierto que ella había tratado de forzarlo para que él le hiciera una confesión de amor, pero también era cierto que tenía razones válidas para temer a una intensa pasión que no fuera amor.

Dentro de la limitada experiencia de Serena, la única alternativa del amor era la cruel y descorazonadora seducción que había dejado embarazada a su hermana. Era natural entonces, que Serena quisiera tener la certeza de que ella no correría la misma suerte. Lógicamente, deseaba creer que la amaban, pues de lo contrario tendría que seguir los pasos de su hermana.

Claro que luego Darien, enfadado, recordó que Serena era una mujer casada, que compartía el lecho conyugal con su esposo legítimo. No tenía razones para creer que él la abandonaría en las mismas condiciones en que habían abandonado a su hermana. Rayos, él quería un heredero, lo necesitaba. Lo último que haría en consecuencia sería abandonarla si se enteraba de que ella estaba embarazada de un hijo de él.

Serena tenía doble protección: la de la ley y la del juramento que había hecho el conde de Shields de protegerla y cuidarla. Aterrarse por tener que padecer el mismo destino de su infortunada hermana sería caer en la estupidez femenina y Darien no lo toleraría. Debía hacerle entender que no podía comparar el destino de su hermana con el de ella.

Porque, decididamente, no entraba en los planes de Darien pasar muchas noches más solo en su cama.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó elaborando la lección que le daría a su esposa al respecto, pues finalmente, se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, su sueño no le permitió descansar y horas más tarde, el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Serena en el pasillo lo arrancó de su estado de somnolencia.

Se desperezó, preguntándose si ya sería hora de levantarse. Pero cuando abrió un ojo y miró las ventanas, se dio cuenta de que aún no había amanecido.

Nadie, ni siquiera Serena, se levantaba al amanecer en Tokio. Darien se dio la vuelta y decidió seguir durmiendo, con la duda de quién habría sido el que abriera la puerta de Serena a una hora tan inoportuna.

Finalmente, ante su incapacidad de soportar la curiosidad que crecía dentro de él, Darien se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta comunicante de ambos cuartos y la abrió suavemente.

Le llevó varios segundos descubrir que la cama de Serena estaba vacía. Aun cuando todavía estaba llegando a tal conclusión, escuchó el ruido de las ruedas de un carruaje abajo, en la calle. Se quedó escuchando. El vehículo se detuvo. Un temor irracional pero violento se apoderó de él. Darien se abalanzó hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas justo a tiempo para ver una familiar figura delgada, con pantalones de montar de hombre y una camisa, que subía al carruaje. Serena llevaba su atezada cabellera recogida en un rodete, debajo de un sombrero con velo y un maletín de madera en la mano. El conductor, un muchacho moreno vestido de negro, dio órdenes a los caballos y rápidamente el coche desapareció en las calles.

—Maldita seas, Serena. —Darien apretó las cortinas con tanta fuerza que por poco las arrancó—. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno, perra.

«Te amo. ¿Tú me amas, Darien?»

—Perra mentirosa. Eres mía —barbotó entre dientes—. Eres mía y prefiero verte en el infierno antes que en brazos de otro.

Darien dejó las cortinas y corrió a su cuarto. Tomó rápidamente unos pantalones de montar y una camisa. Tomó las botas y salió corriendo al vestíbulo. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera para ponerse las botas de cuero y se dirigió luego a los aposentos de los sirvientes. Tenía que hacerse preparar un caballo y rápido, si no quería perder de vista el coche.

A último momento se detuvo y fue a su biblioteca. Necesitaría un arma, pues mataría al que intentara llevarse a Serena.

Después decidiría qué hacer con su mentirosa y traicionera esposa. Si pensaba que él le toleraría lo mismo que le había tolerado a Esmeralda, estaba cometiendo un gran error.

Las pistolas habían desaparecido de la pared.

Darien apenas tuvo tiempo para considerar ese hecho cuando escuchó pisadas de caballo en la calle. Corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió. En ese momento, vio a una mujer vestida de negro, con un velo también negro, que bajaba de un tordo de gran alzada. Notó que la mujer lo había montado sin la silla correspondiente.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo la mujer, obviamente confundida al ver a Darien en la puerta—. Pensaba que tendría que despertar a toda la casa para dar con usted. Es mucho mejor así. Quizá podamos evitar el escándalo. Han ido a Leighton Field.

—¿Leighton Field? —No tenía sentido. Sólo el ganado y los duelistas iban allí.

—Dése prisa, por favor. Puede llevarse mi caballo. Como verá, no tiene silla para dama.

Darien no vaciló. Tomó las riendas del tordo y montó.

—¿Quién rayos es usted? —le preguntó a la mujer del velo—. ¿La esposa de él?

—No, no entiende nada, pero pronto se dará cuenta. Apúrese.

—Entre a la casa —le ordenó Darien mientras el caballo no dejaba de moverse—. Puede esperar allí. Sí alguno de los criados la ve, no diga otra cosa más que yo la he invitado a pasar. —Darien hizo andar al caballo al galope, sin aguardar una respuesta. Se preguntaba, furioso, por qué rayos Serena y su amante habrían escogido ese lugar. Pero pronto dejó de lado esa pregunta tratando de descubrir cuál sería el personaje de la _alta sociedad _que se había cavado su propia tumba al arrebatarle a Serena esa mañana.

Leighton Field estaba frío y húmedo en aquellas horas previas al amanecer. Un grupo de árboles añejos, con sus gruesas ramas goteando rocío, parecían buscar amparo bajo el cielo aún oscuro. La humedad del suelo se elevaba como una espesa nube gris, a nivel de la rodilla. El pequeño carruaje de Rei, el otro coche amarillo a poca distancia y los caballos parecían flotar en el aire.

Cuando Serena se bajó del carro, sus piernas desaparecieron en esa nube gris. Miró a Rei, que estaba sujetando el caballo del vehículo. El disfraz masculino le resultó muy astuto. Si Serena no hubiera sabido de quién se trataba, jamás habría descubierto la identidad del moreno de la cara sucia.

—¿Serena, estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante con todo esto? —preguntó Rei, ansiosa, cuando se le acercó.

Serena se volvió para mirar el coche de caballos, a pocos metros de distancia. La otra persona vestida de negro, con un velo, todavía no había bajado de él. Aparentemente, Lita Kino estaba sola.

—No tengo opción, Rei.

—¿Dónde estará Amy? Dijo que si estabas decidida a ser una tonta, ella estaría obligada a ser testigo de tu estupidez.

—Tal vez cambió de opinión.

Rei meneó la cabeza.

—No es su estilo.

—Bueno —dijo Serena, enderezando sus hombros—, será mejor que terminemos con esto. Pronto amanecerá y tengo entendido que estas cosas se hacen al amanecer. —Se encaminó hacia el otro vehículo, también envuelto en niebla.

La larga figura que estaba dentro de él se movió cuando Serena emprendió la marcha. Lita Kino, con un elegante atuendo de montar negro, se bajó. Aunque la cortesana llevaba un velo, Serena notó que se había peinado especialmente para la ocasión y que llevaba unos pendientes de perlas. Con una sola mirada al imponente atuendo de su rival, Serena se sintió minimizada. Era obvio que la Gran Kino conocía todo con respecto a la moda. Hasta se había vestido perfectamente para ese duelo.

Rei avanzó para atar el caballo del coche.

—¿Sabe, señora? —dijo Lita, mientras se levantaba el velo para sonreír a Serena—. No creo que valga la pena levantarse a esta hora por un hombre.

—¿Entonces por qué se molestó? —replicó Serena. Se sintió tan desafiada que ella también se levantó el velo.

—No estoy segura —admitió Lita—. Pero no por el conde de Shields, por encantador que haya sido conmigo en su momento. Quizá sea por lo novedoso de todo esto.

—Me imagino perfectamente que, después de su aventurera carrera, deben de haber muy pocas cosas novedosas en su vida.

Lita fijó la mirada en el rostro de Serena. Su voz perdió el tono burlón y se tornó muy seria.

—Puedo asegurarle que el hecho de que una condesa me considere una oponente valiosa para un desafío así, me resulta muy extraño, ciertamente. Cualquiera diría que se trata de un hecho único. Por supuesto que se dará cuenta de que una mujer que ocupa su lugar en la sociedad jamás me ha dirigido la palabra y mucho menos me ha conferido semejante respeto.

Serena levantó la cabeza mientras estudiaba a su rival.

—Puede tener la certeza de que siento un gran respeto por usted, señorita Kino. He leído sus _Memoirs y_ supongo lo que debe de haberle costado llegar a lo que es hoy.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró Lita—. Qué imaginativa es usted.

Serena se puso colorada. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo inocente que debería resultarle a esa mujer tan mundana.

—Discúlpeme —le dijo—. Seguramente ni siquiera puedo empezar a comprender las cosas que habrá pasado en la vida. Pero eso no implica que no respete el lugar que se ha hecho en el mundo y bajo sus propios códigos.

—Ya veo. ¿Y por todo ese gran respeto que tiene hacia mí ha decidido atravesarme el corazón con una bala?

Serena apretó los labios.

—Entiendo por qué escribió sus _Memoirs._ Hasta comprendo que le haya dado una oportunidad a sus amantes para que, mediante una suma de dinero, puedan liberarse de la publicación de sus nombres. Pero fue demasiado lejos al escoger a mi esposo como su próxima víctima. No permitiré que se publiquen esas cartas de amor para que todo el mundo las lea y se burle.

—Habría sido mucho más simple pagarme, señora, y así se habría evitado todos estos problemas.

—No puedo pagarle. Aceptar un chantaje es un recurso repulsivo y falto de todo honor. No caeré en eso. Solucionaremos esta cuestión aquí y ahora. Punto.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué la hace pensar que, si tengo la suerte de sobrevivir a esto, no llevaré a cabo mi idea original de publicar esas cartas?

—Usted ha aceptado mí desafío y, de ese modo, también aceptó arreglar este problema con pistolas.

—¿Usted cree que yo obedeceré el acuerdo? ¿Cree que éste será el fin de la cuestión, independientemente del resultado del duelo?

—No se habría molestado en presentarse hoy aquí si no hubiera querido terminar todo esto ahora.

Lita inclinó la cabeza.

—Tiene razón. Así funciona este estúpido código masculino, ¿no? Entonces solucionaremos aquí y ahora la cuestión, con pistolas.

—Sí. Y entonces acabará.

Lita meneó la cabeza, divertida.

—Pobre Shields. Me pregunto sí tendrá idea de la esposa que se ha buscado. Usted debe de ser algo así como un shock para él, después de Esmeralda.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mi esposo y de su ex esposa —dijo Serena entre dientes. El aire del crepúsculo estaba frío, pero de pronto Serena tomó conciencia de que estaba transpirando. Tenía los nervios destrozados. Ya quería terminar con todo eso de una vez.

—No, estamos aquí porque su sentido del honor así lo demanda y porque piensa que yo lo comparto con usted. Una postura interesante. Ahora... ¿usted comprende que esta definición de honor que estamos aplicando esta mañana es la definición masculina de tal concepto?

—Aparentemente, no hay otra definición del honor más que la que exige respeto —dijo Serena.

Los ojos de Lita se encendieron.

—Ya veo. Y usted quiere el respeto de Shields, como mínimo, ¿verdad, señora?

—Creo que ya hemos discutido lo suficiente esta cuestión—dijo Serena.

—Me parece muy bien lo del respeto, señora —continuó Lita, con aire pensativo—, pero le aconsejo que no pierda su tiempo tratando de conseguir el amor de Shields. Todos saben que después de lo que sufrió con Esmeralda, jamás volverá a arriesgarse a amar. De rodas maneras, le pido me permita decirle que no vale la pena levantarse a esta hora por el honor de ningún hombre, y que tampoco vale la pena arriesgarse tanto por un hombre.

—Aquí no se trata del honor de un hombre, ni del amor de ese hombre —dijo Serena fríamente.

—No, ya veo. Esto involucra su honor y su amor. —Lita sonrió—. Acepto que ambas cosas no son algo para tomar a la ligera. Que bien vale la pena derramar un poco de sangre por ellas.

—¿Entonces empezamos? —El temor hizo presa de Serena cuando se volvió hacia Rei, que estaba cerca de ellas, sosteniendo el estuche con las pistolas—. Estamos listas. No tiene caso seguir esperando.

Rei miró a Serena y luego a Lita.

—He hecho algunas averiguaciones respecto de qué debe decirse en estos casos. Debemos seguir ciertos pasos antes que yo proceda a cargar las pistolas. Primero: es mi deber decirles que existe una alternativa honorable antes que llevar a cabo este desafío. Les pido a ambas que la consideren.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué alternativa?

—Usted, lady Shields, es la retadora. Pero si la señorita Kino le ofrece sus sinceras disculpas por la ofensa cometida, causante de este duelo, entonces se dará por terminada la cuestión sin necesidad de que se dispare ni una sola bala.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Todo esto puede terminarse con una simple disculpa?

—Debo hacer hincapié en que es una alternativa honorable para ambas. —Rei miró a Lita Kino.

—Qué fascinante —murmuró Lita—. Poder salir de todo esto sin una sola manchita de sangre en la ropa. Pero no estoy segura de querer disculparme.

—Depende de usted, claro —dijo Serena.

—Bueno, es demasiado temprano para esto, ¿no cree? Y creo firmemente en que hay que tomar el camino más sensato que una tiene a mano. —Lita le sonrió—. ¿Está completamente segura de que su honor quedará intacto si yo simplemente me disculpo?

—Tendría que prometer que no publicará esas cartas de amor —le recordó Serena, presurosa. Antes de que Lita pudiera responder, se escucharon pisadas de caballo.

—Debe de ser Amy —dijo Rei con tono muy aliviado—. Sabía que vendría. Debemos esperarla porque es una de las madrinas.

Serena miró a su alrededor y en ese momento se dibujó claramente la figura de un tordo entre los árboles rodeados por la niebla. El animal se precipitaba a toda marcha hacia ellas, como un fantasma. Un fantasma que traía al demonio.

—Darien —susurró Serena.

—En cierto modo, esto no me sorprende —señaló Lita—. Nuestro pequeño drama se pone más divertido a cada momento.

—¿Qué está haciendo con el caballo de Amy? —preguntó Rei, irritada.

El enorme tordo se detuvo frente a las tres mujeres. Los brillantes ojos de Darien se detuvieron en Serena y luego en Lita y Rei. Vio el estuche con las pistolas en su mano.

—¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?

Serena resistió un repentino impulso por salir corriendo.

—Estás interrumpiendo una cuestión privada, milord.

Darien la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Desmontó y entregó las riendas a Rei, quien las tomó automáticamente, con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—¿Una cuestión privada? ¿Cómo te atreves a...? —Darien trató de controlarse—. _Eres mi esposa. ¿De qué rayos se trata todo esto?_

—¿No es obvio, Shields? —De las tres mujeres presentes, Lita era evidentemente la única que no se sentía intimidada. Sus ojos cínicos delataban su profunda diversión.

-Tu esposa me ha retado a duelo por una cuestión de honor. —Señaló el estuche con las pistolas—. Como verás, estábamos a punto de arreglar las cosas de ese modo tan tradicional, honorable y masculino.

—No creo nada de esto. —Darien se volvió para mirar a Serena—. ¿Tú retaste a duelo a Lita? ¿La desafiaste?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, negándose a hablar.

—¿Por qué, por el amor de Dios?

Lita sonrió.

—Seguramente conocerás la respuesta a esa pregunta, Shields.

Darien avanzó un paso hacia ella.

—Demonios. Le mandaste una de esas malditas cartas chantajistas, ¿verdad?

—Para mí no es ningún chantaje —dijo Lita con toda calma—, sino una oportunidad comercial. Sin embargo, tu esposa optó por ver mi propuesta de un modo muy diferente. Según ella, sería un deshonor pagarme. Por otro lado, no soportaría ver tu nombre en mis _Memoirs._ Entonces eligió el único camino honorable para ella: desafiarme con pistolas al amanecer.

—Pistolas al amanecer —repitió Darien, como si todavía no pudiera creer en la evidencia que tenía frente a sus ojos. Avanzó otro paso hacia Lita—. Vete de aquí. Ya mismo. Vuelve a la ciudad y no digas ni una sola palabra de todo esto. Si escucho medio rumor respecto de lo acontecido hoy aquí, te aseguro que jamás conseguirás esa casita en Okinawa de la que tanto hablabas en un tiempo. También perderás la casa que tienes arrendada en la ciudad. Haré que tus acreedores te presionen tanto que tendrás que irte muy lejos. ¿Me entiendes, Lita?

—Darien, estás yendo demasiado lejos —dijo Serena, enojada.

Lita levantó el mentón, pero ese aire burlón casi se había borrado completamente de su expresión. No parecía asustada, sino meramente resignada.

—Te entiendo, Shields. Siempre lograste que te entendieran claramente.

—Una sola palabra de todo esto y me encargaré de arruinar todo para lo que has trabajado tanto en tu vida, Lita, te lo juro. Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

—No necesitas recurrir a amenazas, pues no tengo intenciones de murmurar sobre esto, Shields. —Se volvió a Serena—. Era una cuestión personal de honor entre tu esposa y yo. No concierne a nadie más.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —declaró Serena con firmeza.

—Quería decirle, señora —dijo Lita—, que en lo que a mí concierne, este asunto termina aquí, aunque no haya habido disparos. No debe temer por lo que se publicará en mis Memoirs_._

Serena respiró.

—Gracias.

Lita sonrió e hizo una reverencia agraciada.

—No, señora, soy yo quien debe agradecerle. Me he divertido mucho. Mi mundo está atiborrado de hombres de su casta que se jactan mucho del honor. Pero su idea de honor está muy limitada. Esos mismos hombres no pueden comportarse honorablemente frente a ninguna mujer ni a nadie que sea más débil que ellos. Al menos, fue un gran placer para mí haber conocido a alguien que comprende el significado de esa palabra. No es ninguna sorpresa para mí descubrir que ese ser tan destacado e inteligente sea una mujer. _Adieu._

—Adiós —contestó Serena, con una reverencia tan agraciada como la de la mujer.

Lita subió a su coche, tomó las riendas y dio una señal a su caballo. El pequeño vehículo desapareció entre la niebla.

Darien observó la partida de Lita y luego se volvió para clavar a Rei con la mirada. Le arrebató el estuche con las pistolas de la mano.

—¿Quién eres, muchacho?

Rei tosió y se bajó aún más la gorra sobre los ojos. Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano y resopló.

—La dama quería un caballo y un coche para la primera hora de la mañana, señor. «Tonces tomé "prestado" el carro de mi padre para sacar una tajadita de esto.»

—Yo te daré una buena tajada de todo esto si me aseguras que mantendrás la boca cerrada con respecto a lo que sucedió aquí esta mañana. Pero si me entero de que has hablado, haré que tu padre pierda el caballo, el vehículo y todo lo que tiene. Además, me aseguraré de que él se entere de que ha perdido todo por culpa tuya. ¿Me entiendes, muchacho?

—Oh, sí, milord. Muy clarito, milord.

—Muy bien. Entonces lleva a mi esposa de regreso a mi casa. Yo te seguiré. Cuando lleguemos, recogerás a una dama que estará esperando allí y la llevarás donde ella quiera. Después desaparecerás de mi vista para siempre.

—Sí, «señó».

—Bueno, Darien —comenzó Serena severamente—- No hace falta que amenaces a todo el que se te cruza en el camino.

Darien la interrumpió con una gélida mirada.

—No quiero que digas ni una sola palabra. No confío en que pueda hablarte todavía con algo parecido a la calma: —Se acercó al carruaje y le abrió la puerta—. Sube.

Subió al coche sin articular palabra. Al hacerlo, se le cayó el sombrero con el velo sobre una oreja. Una vez que la joven se sentó, Darien se le acercó para acomodárselo con un gesto iracundo. Colocó el estuche con las pistolas sobre sus piernas y cerró la puerta del vehículo violentamente.

Indudablemente, a Serena le pareció el viaje más largo de toda su vida. Darien estaba totalmente descontrolado, hecho una furia. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Amy y Rei quedaran fuera de todo eso.

La casa apenas empezaba a despertar cuando Rei se detuvo en la puerta.

Amy, aún con su velo negro, estaba esperando ansiosamente cuando Darien entró en la biblioteca, con Serena detrás de él.

Amy miró rápidamente a su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Tan bien como lo ves. De hecho, todos están bien. Sin embargo, todo habría podido salir mejor si no hubieras sentido la obligación de intervenir.

—Lo lamento, Serena, pero no podía permitirte...

—Suficiente —interrumpió Darien, mientras Armand aparecía desde la puerta que estaba detrás de la escalera, acomodándose la chaqueta a toda prisa.

—¿Está todo en orden, milord?

—Ciertos planes que había hecho para esta mañana se han cancelado inesperadamente, pero puedes tener la certeza de que tengo todo bajo control.

—Por supuesto, milord —dijo Armand.

Si hubiera dicho una sola palabra respecto de la extraña situación de aquella mañana, Armand corría peligro de perder su puesto y lo sabía. Era evidente que el amo estaba en medio de una de sus peligrosas y tranquilas iras. Sin embargo, era igualmente evidente que lord Shields controlaba la situación.

Con una rápida y preocupada mirada a Serena, Armand se dirigió a la cocina discretamente.

Darien se volvió para afrontar a Amy.

—No sé quién es usted, señora, y por el velo que lleva, entiendo que no desea revelarme su identidad. Pero quienquiera que sea, quiero que sepa que le estaré eternamente en deuda. Aparentemente, fue usted la única que demostró tener sentido común en todo esto.

—Soy famosa por mi sentido común, milord —dijo Amy, con tristeza—. Ciertamente, algunas amistades opinan que soy un poco aburrida por tener tanto sentido común.

—Si sus amistades son un poco sensatas, entonces tendrían que admirarla por sus cualidades. Buenos días, señora. Allí afuera hay un muchacho con un carruaje cerrado que la escoltará hasta su casa. Su caballo está atado al carruaje. ¿Quiere otra escolta? Puedo enviar a uno de los sirvientes con usted.

—No. El carruaje y el muchacho bastarán. —Amy miró confundida a Serena, quien se encogió apenas de hombros—. Gracias, milord. Espero sinceramente que esto ponga punto final a la cuestión.

—Puede quedarse tranquila, pues así será. Y espero que usted no vaya a correr la voz de lo acontecido.

—Cuente con ello, milord.

Darien la acompañó hasta la puerta y la esperó allí hasta que se montó en el vehículo. Luego subió las escalinatas de la casa y entró nuevamente a la biblioteca, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de sí. Se quedó mirando a Serena durante un largo rato.

Serena contuvo la respiración, esperando el golpe de gracia.

—Sube y cámbiate la ropa. Por hoy, ya has jugado bastante a ser hombre. Hablaremos de todo esto a las diez, en la biblioteca.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, milord —le dijo ella—. Ya sabes todo.

Los ojos color zafiro de Darien estaban visiblemente encendidos por la ira y otra emoción, a la que Serena catalogó de alivio.

—Estás equivocada. Señora Esposa. Hay mucho de qué hablar. Si no estás aquí a las diez en punto, puedes estar segura de que iré a buscarte.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

—Tal vez —dijo Darien con esa fría indiferencia que tanto la impresionaba—, dadas las circunstancias, tengas a bien explicarme todo esto desde un principio.

Las palabras quebraron el ominoso silencio que había reinado en la biblioteca desde la llegada de Serena, pocos momentos atrás. Desde entonces, Darien se había quedado callado, sentado tras su macizo escritorio, mirándola con su habitual expresión inescrutable, mientras se decidía a dar comienzo a lo que sin duda sería la más desagradable de todas las entrevistas.

Serena inspiró profundamente y levantó el mentón.

—Ya conoces lo esencial de la situación.

—Sé que debes de haber recibido una de las notas de la señorita Kino. Te agradecería mucho si tuvieras la gentileza de explicarme por qué no me la entregaste de inmediato.

—Ella se acercó a mí, no a ti, con sus amenazas. Consideré que era una cuestión de honor responder.

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De honor, señora?

—Si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, milord, tú habrías procedido de la misma manera que yo. No puedes negarlo.

—¿Si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa? —repitió—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Estoy segura de que me entiendes bien, milord. —Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba entre el llanto y la furia, lo que constituía una volátil combinación de emociones—. Si algún hombre te hubiera amenazado con publicar pormenores de una... indiscreción del pasado por mi parte, lo habrías retado a duelo. Sabes que habrías procedido exactamente igual que yo y no puedes negarlo.

—Serena, eso es ridículo —gruñó Darien—. No pueden compararse las dos situaciones. No te atrevas a trazar paralelos entre tus censurables actos de esta mañana y lo que yo habría hecho en una situación similar.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso se me niega la oportunidad de satisfacer mi honor simplemente porque soy mujer?

—Sí, maldita sea. Quiero decir, no. Por Dios, no trates de confundir las cosas. El honor no requiere de ti lo mismo que requeriría de mí en una situación parecida y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Simplemente, me pareció justo poder regirme por el mismo código que tú, milord.

—_¿Justo?_ La justicia no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

—¿Quiere decir que no tengo recursos en circunstancias como ésta, milord? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Que no tengo medios para vengarme? ¿Que no tengo cómo resolver una cuestión de honor?

—Serena, escúchame con atención. De ser necesario, es mi obligación de esposo vengarte. Y te digo aquí y ahora que lo mejor es que nunca sea necesario. Sin embargo, esta situación jamás podría darse a la inversa. Sería inconcebible.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que empieces a concebirlo porque así es como sucedió. Ni siquiera te amenazaron a ti, sino a mí y por eso tuve que resarcir nuestro honor. No sé por qué me culpas por todo esto.

La miró. Parecía totalmente confundido por la situación aunque luego se recuperó.

—¿Por qué te culpo? Serena, lo que has hecho hoy fue atroz y penoso. Demuestra falta de buen juicio. Fue una estupidez extremadamente peligrosa. ¿Por qué te culpo? Serena, ésas son pistolas, no juguetes. Son las armas más finas de Mantón.

—Sé perfectamente eso, milord. Y tenía plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya te dije que mi abuelo me enseñó a usar armas de fuego.

—Te podrían haber matado, idiota. —Darien se puso de pie abruptamente y se dirigió a la parte delantera del escritorio. Se apoyó sobre éste y cruzó un pie sobre el otro. Tenía una expresión casi salvaje—. ¿Pensaste en eso, Serena? ¿Pensaste en el riesgo que corrías? ¿Se te cruzó por la mente que en este momento podrías estar muerta? ¿O ser una asesina? Sabes que está penado por la ley batirse a duelo, ¿no? ¿O para ti todo fue un juego?

—Te aseguro que no fue ningún juego para mí, milord. Yo... —Serena se interrumpió, tragándose el dolor que representaba para ella evocar todo el miedo vivido. Esquivó los feroces ojos de Darien—. Yo tenía mucho miedo, para serte totalmente franca.

Darien maldijo por lo bajo.

—Crees que tenías miedo —murmuró y luego agregó—: ¿Y qué me dices del potencial escándalo? ¿Tuviste eso en cuenta?

Serena siguió esquivándole la mirada.

—Tomamos las precauciones necesarias para que no hubiera escándalos.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo habrían explicado una herida de bala? ¿O una prostituta muerta en Leighton Field?

—Darien, por favor, ya has dicho suficiente.

—¿Suficiente? —De pronto la voz de Darien sonó suave y peligrosa—. Serena, te aseguro que casi no he comenzado.

—Bueno, pero yo no veo las razones por las que deba escuchar tus sermones al respecto. —Serena se puso de pie, parpadeando repetidamente para liberarse de tas lágrimas que temblaban en sus pestañas—. Es obvio que no entiendes. Kaoli tiene toda la razón del mundo cuando dice que los hombres son incapaces de comprender qué cosas son importantes para una mujer.

—¿Y qué es lo que yo no entiendo? ¿El hecho de que te hayas comportado de la manera menos apropiada cuando yo explícitamente te dije que no toleraría chismes sobre ti?

—No habrá chismes,

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Yo hice lo que pude esta mañana para amenazar a Kino, pero nada garantiza que ella no vaya a abrir la bocaza.

—No la abrirá. Dijo que no lo haría.

—Maldición, Serena, no puedes ser tan inocente como para creer en la palabra de una prostituta profesional.

—En mi opinión, es una mujer de honor. Me prometió que no publicaría tu nombre y que no comentaría con nadie los hechos de esta mañana. Para mí basta.

—Entonces eres una tonta. Y aunque Kino se quedara callada, ¿qué me dices del muchacho que te llevó a Leighton Field? ¿Y de la mujer con el velo negro? ¿Qué control tienes tú sobre ellos?

—No hablarán de esto —dijo Serena.

—Te refieres a que eso es lo que tú esperas.

—Ellos eran mis padrinos. Cumplirán su palabra de no hablar de lo sucedido.

—Maldita sea. ¿Quieres decirme que ambos son amigos tuyos?

—Sí, milord.

—¿Incluso el muchacho pelirrojo? ¡Y dónde rayos conociste tú a un muchacho de esa clase y cómo fue que os conocisteis tanto como para...! —Darien se interrumpió y volvió a insultar—. Creo que por fin percibo la verdad. No era un joven el que conducía el carruaje, ¿verdad? Era una joven vestida de hombre. Por Dios. Una generación entera de mujeres está volviéndose loca.

—Si algunas veces las mujeres parecemos un poquito locas, milord, es porque vosotros, los hombres, nos estáis provocando. Sea como fuere, no pienso discutir los papeles que han jugado mis amigas en todo esto.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y ellas te ayudaron a arreglar el encuentro en Leighton Field?

—Sí.

—Gracias a Dios, al menos una de ellas tuvo el buen tino de acudir a mí esta mañana. Claro que habría sido preferible que llegase antes con la noticia. De hecho, apenas logré llegar a tiempo a Leighton Field. ¿Quiénes son ellas, Serena?

Serena enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Debes entender que no puedo decírtelo, milord.

—¿Otra vez la cuestión de honor, querida?

—No te burles de mí, Darien. Eso es lo que no te toleraré. Tal como tú mismo has dicho, esta mañana estuve a punto de morir por tu causa. Lo menos que puedes hacer es no reírte de esto.

—¿Y crees que me estoy riendo? —Darien se apartó del escritorio y avanzó hacía la ventana. Apoyándose en el marco de ésta, volvió la espalda a Serena para observar el jardín—. Puedo jurarte que todo este embrollo no me resulta para nada divertido. En las últimas horas, no he dejado de pensar qué haré contigo.

—Tanta cavilación tal vez sea perjudicial para tu hígado, milord.

—Bueno, admito que no le ha hecho nada bien a mi digestión. La única razón por la que en estos momentos no estás en camino de regreso a Shields o a Eslington Park es porque tu repentina ausencia causaría más habladurías. Debemos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Es la única esperanza que nos queda. Por eso, se te permitirá permanecer en Tokio. Sin embargo, no podrás salir de esta casa a menos que yo o mi tía te escoltemos. Y en cuanto a tus _madrinas,_ te prohibo que vuelvas a verlas, pues obviamente eres incapaz de elegir tus amistades inteligentemente.

Al escuchar ese pronunciamiento final, Serena estalló de ira. Era demasiado. Una noche de pasión y aterradora espera, el encuentro al amanecer con Lita Kino, la arrogante indignación de Darien. Todo eso era mucho más de lo que Serena podía tolerar. Por primera vez en su vida de adulta, Serena perdió completamente los estribos.

—¡No, maldito seas, Shields! Estás llegando demasiado lejos. No me dirás a quién puedo y a quién no puedo ver.

Darien se volvió para mirarla por encima del hombro, con profunda frialdad.

—¿Eso crees?

—No te permitiré que lo hagas. —Ardiendo de ira y llena de frustración, lo enfrentó con gran orgullo—. No me casé contigo para ser tu prisionera.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó ásperamente—. ¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo, madam?

—¡Me casé contigo porque te amo! —gritó Serena apasionadamente—. Soy tan tonta que te he amado desde que tenía dieciocho años.

—Serena, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

La creciente ira la consumía totalmente. Estaba más allá de toda lógica, de todo razonamiento.

—Además, no puedes echarme la culpa a mí de todo lo que pasó esta mañana, porque en primer lugar, fue culpa tuya.

—¿Culpa mía? —gruñó él, perdiendo la calma.

—Si tú no hubieras escrito todas esas cartas de amor a Lita Kino, todo esto no habría sucedido.

—¿Qué cartas de amor? —farfulló Darien.

—Las que tú le escribiste durante el romance que mantuviste con ella. Lita me amenazó con publicarlas en sus Me_moirs._ No pude soportarlo, Darien. No podía tolerar que todo el mundo leyera esas bellas palabras que le habías escrito a ella cuando yo ni siquiera he recibido una lista de las compras de tu parte. Puedes protestar todo lo que quieras, pero yo también tengo mi orgullo.

Darien estaba mirándola.

—¿Con eso te amenazó Lita? ¿Con mandar a imprimir mis cartas de amor?

—Sí, maldito seas. Le mandaste cartas de amor a una amante y ni siquiera te molestaste en dar a tu esposa la más mínima muestra de cariño. Pero supongo que eso es totalmente comprensible, si tenemos en cuenta que no sientes ni un ápice de cariño por mí.

—Por el amor de Dios, Serena. Yo era muy joven cuando conocí a Lita Kino. Puede que sí o puede que no le haya garabateado alguna nota que otra. A decir verdad, casi no recuerdo esa relación. Pero de un modo u otro, debes tener bien presente que, en ocasiones, los jovencitos suelen escribir fantasías pasajeras que sería mejor no expresar jamás en una hoja de papel. Te aseguro que esas fantasías no tienen ningún significado.

—Oh, te creo, milord.

—Serena, bajo circunstancias normales, jamás habría hablado de una mujer como Lita Kino contigo. Pero por la extraña situación en la que nos hallamos envueltos, permíteme explicarte algo con toda claridad. No existe ningún grado de cariño en la clase de relación que se da entre un hombre y una mujer como Lita Kino, por ninguna de las dos partes. Para la mujer, se trata de una cuestión de negocios; para el hombre, de conveniencia.

—Una relación así se parece mucho a la conyugal. Con una excepción, claro. La esposa no puede darse el lujo de manejar sus propios asuntos comerciales, mientras que una golfa sí puede.

—Maldición, Serena. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre tu situación y la de Kino. —Era evidente el esfuerzo de Darien por controlarse en todo momento.

—¿Sí, milord? Admito que, a menos que malgastes toda tu fortuna, probablemente yo no tendré que preocuparme tanto por mi pensión como lo hace Lita. Pero en otro sentido, no creo ser tan afortunada como ella.

—Has perdido la razón, Serena. Te estás volviendo ilógica.

—Y tú, imposible, milord. —Ardía de rabia y de pronto descubrió que estaba agotada—. No hay manera de tratar esa arrogancia. No se para qué me molesto en intentarlo.

—¿Te resulto arrogante? Créeme, Serena, que eso no es nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando me asomé por tu ventana y te vi subirte a ese carruaje cerrado.

Sus palabras adquirieron un matiz nuevo que la alarmó.

Serena se distrajo momentáneamente con eso.

—No me había dado cuenta de que me habías visto partir esta mañana.

—¿Sabes qué pensé cuando te vi subir al carruaje? —La mirada de Darien fue muy dura.

—¿Te preocupaste?

—Maldita seas, Serena. Pensé que estabas huyendo con tu amante.

Ella le clavó la mirada.

—¿Amante? ¿Qué amante?

—Puedes estar bien segura de que ésa fue una de las tantas preguntas que me hice mientras me dirigía a Leighton Field. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podría ser el bastardo, entre todos los bastardos de Tokio, que estaba secuestrándote.

—Oh, Dios mío, Darien. La tuya sí que fue una conclusión de lo más idiota.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué rayos podría pretender yo de otro hombre? Al parecer, no puedo con el que ya tengo. —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Serena, detente ahí mismo. ¿Adónde crees que vas? No he acabado contigo.

—Pero yo sí contigo, milord. Ya he terminado de soportar tus sermones culpándome por haber hecho lo que el honor demandaba. Ya he terminado de tratar incansablemente de que te enamores de mí. Ya he terminado con todos mis intentos por crear un matrimonio basado en el afecto y respeto mutuos.

—Maldita sea, Serena.

—No te preocupes, milord. Ya he aprendido la lección. De ahora en adelante, tendrás la clase de matrimonio que deseas. Me esmeraré por mantenerme bien alejada de tu camino. Me ocuparé de cosas más importantes..., cosas que tenía que haber puesto bien en claro desde un principio.

—¿De verdad lo harás? —gruñó él—. ¿Y qué harás con este gran amor que, según tú, sientes por mí?

—No tienes que preocuparte. No volveré a hablar de él, pues sólo conseguiría incomodarte y humillarme. Te aseguro que ya me he rebajado lo suficiente como para que me dure toda la vida.

La expresión de Darien se suavizó apenas.

—Serena, querida, vuelve aquí y siéntate. Tengo mucho que decirte.

—No deseo seguir escuchando tus aburridores sermones. ¿Sabes algo, Darien? Tu código de honor masculino me resulta bastante tonto. Pararse a veinte pasos de distancia de otra persona, congelándote mientras amanece y apuntándose con armas de fuego es una manera muy insensata de resolver una disputa.

—En eso coincidimos plenamente, madam

—Lo dudo. Tú habrías cumplido con ese ritual sin cuestionamientos. Lita y yo hemos discutido el tema largo y tendido.

—¿Estuvisteis allí conversando? —preguntó Darien sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que sí. Somos mujeres, milord, y como tales, estamos mucho más capacitadas que vosotros para emplear el intelecto en esas discusiones. Se nos acababa de informar que el honor de ambas quedaría a salvo mediante una sincera disculpa, sin necesidad de recurrir a las armas, cuando tú apareciste de la nada, como un trueno, e interferiste en algo que no era asunto tuyo.

Darien gruñó.

—Oh, no lo creo. ¿Kino iba a disculparse contigo?

—Sí, creo que sí. Es una mujer de honor y reconoció que me debía una disculpa. Y te diré algo más, milord. Lita tenía razón cuando dijo que no valía la pena levantarse a una hora tan irracional y arriesgarse a recibir un balazo, sólo por un hombre.

Serena salió de la biblioteca y cerró muy cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí. Se convenció de que debía sentirse satisfecha por haberse retirado con la última palabra porque eso sería todo lo que obtendría de aquella situación tan penosa. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Subió corriendo las escaleras, buscando la soledad de su alcoba.

Mucho tiempo después, levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados y fue a lavarse la cara. Luego se dirigió a su escritorio. Tomó los elementos necesarios y redactó una carta más para Lita Kino.

_«Estimada señorita L.K:_

_Adjunto a la presente la suma de doscientos yenes._

_No se la envío con el fin de que cumpla su promesa de no_

_publicar ciertas cartas, sino porque estoy convencida de que_

_sus muchos admiradores le deben la misma consideración_

_que les merecen sus esposas. Después de todo, aparentemen-_

_te, han tenido la misma clase de relación con usted que la que_

_han mantenido con las mujeres que desposaron. Claro que no_

_tienen obligación de pasarle ninguna pensión. La suma que le_

_adjunto es la parte que le corresponde a nuestro amigo en co-_

_mún._

_Le deseo buena suerte con su casa en Okinawa._

_Sin otro particular,_

_S.»_

Serena releyó la nota y la selló. Se la daría a Rei para que la entregara, pues aparentemente ella sabía cómo manejarse en esas situaciones.

Y eso concluía todo el fiasco, concluyó Serena, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. Le había dicho a Darien toda la verdad. Esa mañana había aprendido una lección muy valiosa, por cierto; no tenía sentido tratar de ganarse el respeto de su esposo rigiéndose por su masculino código de honor.

Y también supo que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de conquistar su corazón.

En suma, aparentemente no tenía mucho sentido invertir su tiempo en arreglar su matrimonio. Era inútil tratar de modificar las leyes que Darien había dictado para tal fin. Estaba atrapada en una prisión de terciopelo, de modo que tendría que tratar de encontrarle el lado positivo a la cuestión. De ahora en adelante, tendría que vivir su propia vida y a su manera. Se encontraría con Darien en bailes y reuniones ocasionalmente y también, por supuesto, en su alcoba.

Procuraría darle el heredero que tanto deseaba y Darien, a cambio, se encargaría de que ella recibiera una buena alimentación, buena vestimenta y un hogar seguro por el resto de su vida.

Decidió que no era una perspectiva muy adversa, aunque si muy solitaria y vacía.

Serena decidió que si bien no le brindaría la oportunidad de disfrutar de una vida matrimonial con la que tanto había soñado, por fin estaba afrontando la realidad. Se puso de pie y recordó que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Ya había despilfarrado demasiado tiempo tratando de ganarse el amor de Darien. Él no tenía ningún afecto que ofrecer.

Y, tal como le había dicho a Darien, ella tenía otros proyectos que la mantendrían ocupada. Ya era hora que dedicara toda su atención a tratar de encontrar al seductor de su hermana.

Ya resuelta a abocarse a esa tarea, Serena se dirigió a su guardarropa para examinar el disfraz de gitana que planeaba ponerse en el baile de máscaras de lady Maugrove, que tendría lugar esa noche. Se quedó contemplando el colorido vestido durante un rato; también la chalina y la máscara. Luego posó la vista en su pequeño joyero.

Necesitaba un plan de acción, un modo de averiguar quiénes habían tenido algo que ver con ese anillo negro.

Y de pronto se inspiró. ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar su investigación que ponerse el anillo esa noche, en el baile de disfraces, donde su identidad sería un secreto? Sería interesante ver si alguien descubría la sortija y hacía algún comentario al respecto. De ser así, Serena podría obtener algunas pistas que la llevaran a su dueño original.

Pero para el baile faltaban muchas horas y ella había pasado levantada demasiado tiempo. Descubrió que estaba exhausta, tanto física como emocionalmente. Se acostó con la intención de echar una breve siesta, pero en cuestión de minutos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Abajo, en la biblioteca, Darien estaba contemplando la chimenea vacía. Esa frase de Serena que decía que no valía la pena levantarse al amanecer por ningún hombre, aún le ardía en los oídos. Él mismo había dicho algo parecido después de su último duelo por Esmeralda.

Pero esa mañana, Serena había hecho exactamente eso, pensó Darien. Por Dios, Serena había hecho algo inconcebible, a pesar de que era una mujer razonable. Había desafiado a una popular cortesana y después se había levantado al amanecer, para arriesgar su pellejo en nombre de una cuestión de honor.

Y todo porque su esposa se creía enamorada de él y porque, según ella, no habría soportado ver publicadas las cartas de amor que él le escribiera a otra mujer.

Además, tenía que sentirse agradecido de que Lita hubiera tenido la discreción de no revelar a Serena que los pendientes de perlas que se había puesto para el duelo habían sido un regalo de Darien, años atrás. Él los reconoció de inmediato. Si Serena se hubiera enterado de lo de los pendientes, se habría enfurecido el doble. El hecho de que Lita no hubiera mencionado el asunto de los aretes con su joven oponente, hablaba mucho del respeto que Kino sentía hacia la mujer que la había retado a duelo.

Pero Serena tenía derecho a estar enojada, pensó Darien. Si bien él le había puesto a su disposición una gran fortuna, jamás había tenido la generosidad de hacerle la clase de regalos que una mujer siempre espera de su esposo. Si una cortesana se merecía perlas, ¿qué se merecía una esposa dulce, apasionada y de corazón tierno?

Pero él casi no había pensado en comprar joyas para Serena. Sabía que, en parte, eso se debía a su obsesión por recuperar los zafiros. Por raro que pareciera, a Darien le resultaba un tanto difícil contemplar a una condesa de Shields con otras gemas que no fueran zafiros.

De todas maneras, no había razón por la que él no pudiera comprarle alguna chuchería, cara, por supuesto, que satisficiera el orgullo femenino de Serena. Anotó entonces pasar por la joyería esa misma tarde para comprarle algo.

Darien abandonó la biblioteca y subió lentamente las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto. El alivio que sintió al descubrir que Serena no estaba huyendo con otro hombre colaboró poco para borrar los escalofríos que experimentó cuando se dio cuenta de que podían haberla matado.

Darien maldijo por lo bajo y se obligó a no pensar más en el tema. Pero sólo se volvió más loco. Obviamente, Serena había dicho la verdad cuando le confesó que lo amaba, la noche anterior, mientras se estremecía en sus brazos. Realmente se creía enamorada de él.

Darien concluyó que era comprensible que Serena no entendiera bien sus sentimientos. La diferencia entre pasión y amor no siempre era tan clara. Y él mismo podía ser testigo de ello.

Claro que no había nada de malo en que Serena se creyera enamorada de Darien y a él tampoco le molestaba permitirle tal fantasía.

De pronto, sintió una imperiosa necesidad de escuchar a Serena decirle otra vez exactamente por qué había retado a duelo a Lita Kino. Entonces, abrió la puerta que comunicaba ambas alcobas. Pero la pregunta se murió en sus labios al verla en la cama.

Estaba profundamente dormida, hecha un bollito. Él se le acercó para contemplarla. «Realmente es muy dulce e inocente», pensó. Al verla así, a cualquiera le habría resultado difícil imaginársela presa de la ira y la violencia, como lo había estado Serena horas atrás.

Pero también, viéndola así en esos momentos, a cualquier hombre le habría resultado difícil imaginársela apasionada. Serena resultaba ser una mujer con muchas facetas interesantes.

De reojo, Darien advirtió una pila de pañuelitos bordados, empapados, sobre el escritorio. No le resultó muy difícil imaginar cómo habían llegado los pañuelos a ese lamentable estado. Darien reflexionó que Esmeralda siempre había llorado frente a él. Había sido capaz de convertirse en un mar de lágrimas en cuestión de minutos. En cambio, Serena había subido a su cuarto para llorar a solas. Darien hizo una mueca al experimentar cierta sensación de culpa. Trató de olvidarla, pues tenia todo el derecho del mundo de estar furioso con Serena. ¡Podrían haberla matado!

«¿Y entonces, qué habría hecho yo?»

Darien pensó que Serena estaría exhausta y como no quería despertarla, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Luego vio el colorido traje de gitana colgado en el guardarropa abierto de su esposa. Entonces recordó los planes de Serena de concurrir al baile de disfraces de Musgrove esa noche.

Por lo general, Darien tenía menos interés en los bailes de máscaras que en la ópera. Su idea original fue la de permitir que su tía acompañara a Serena en esa oportunidad. Pero luego, pensándolo nuevamente, decidió que lo mejor sería aparecer allí, un poco más tarde.

De pronto le resultó esencial demostrar a Serena que pensaba mucho más en ella que en su ex amante, en su época. Si se daba prisa, podría ir a la joyería y volver antes de que Serena despertara.

—Serena, he estado tan preocupada. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te golpeó? Estaba segura de que no te dejaría salir de casa por un mes —murmuró Rei a su amiga. La muchacha llevaba un traje de arlequín, rojo y blanco, y una máscara plateada que le ocultaba la parte superior del rostro.

El enorme salón estaba lleno de coloridos disfraces. La iluminación, también de colores, se había dispuesto en los cielos rasos de aquél. Unas enormes plantas estratégicamente ubicadas, creaban el efecto de un jardín de invierno.

Serena hizo una mueca, al reconocer la voz de Rei.

—No, por supuesto que no me golpeó y, como verás, tampoco me encerró. Pero no entendió nada de todo esto.

—¿Ni tus motivos?

—Menos que nada.

Rei asintió.

—Me lo temía. Creo que Kaolinet tiene razón cuando dice que los hombres ni siquiera permiten a las mujeres asegurar que tenemos el mismo sentido del honor que ellos.

—¿Dónde está Amy?

—Aquí. —Rei echó un vistazo entre la multitud—. Tiene un dominó de satén azul. Está aterrada porque piensa que le volverás la espalda de por vida por lo que hizo esta mañana.

—Por supuesto que no. Sé que sólo hizo lo que creyó que era lo mejor. Todo fue un completo desastre desde el principio.

Una silueta en un dominó azul se hizo presente junto a Serena.

—Gracias, Serena —dijo Amy humildemente—. Es cierto que hice lo que juzgué mejor.

—No necesitas entrar en sutilezas. Amy —dijo Rei bruscamente.

Amy la ignoró.

—Serena, lo lamento, pero simplemente, no podía permitir que corrieras el riesgo de morir por semejante cuestión. ¿Alguna vez me perdonarás por mi interferencia de esta mañana?

—Lo pasado, pasado. Amy. Olvídalo. De hecho, Shields habría interrumpido el duelo sin tu interferencia. Me vio irme de casa esta mañana.

—¿Que te vio? ¡Por Dios! ¡Lo que debe de haber pensado cuando te vio subir a ese carruaje! —exclamó Rei, horrorizada.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Pensó que estaba huyendo con otro hombre.

—Eso explica la expresión de sus ojos cuando me abrió la puerta —murmuró Amy—. Entonces supe por qué lo llaman el demonio.

—Oh, Dios Santo —dijo Rei—. Debe de haber pensado que tu comportamiento era igual al de su primera esposa. Algunos dicen que la mató por sus infidelidades.

—Tonterías —dijo Serena. Nunca había creído completamente esa historia, pero sólo por un momento, se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Darien si lo presionaban demasiado. Ciertamente, esa mañana había estado furioso con ella.

Rei tenía razón, pensó Serena con un escalofrío. Mientras estuvieron en la biblioteca, Darien había tenido la expresión del diablo en esos ojos azules

—Si quieres saber mi opinión —dijo Amy— hoy tuviste dos desafíos. Por un lado, estuviste a punto de morir en manos de Lita y, por otro, arriesgaste el pellejo cuando Darien te vio subir al carruaje.

—Puedes quedarte bien tranquila de que aprendí la lección. De ahora en adelante, seré la clase de esposa que mi marido espera. No interferiré en su vida y, a cambio, espero que él no interfiera en la mía.

Rei se mordió el labio, pensativa.

—No estoy tan segura de que funcione así, Serena.

—Yo me aseguraré de que así sea —juró Serena—. Pero tengo que pedirte un favor más, Rei. ¿Puedes encargarte de enviarle una carta más a Lita Kino?

—Serena, por favor —dijo Amy, incómoda—, basta ya con eso. Ya has hecho demasiado al respecto.

—No te preocupes. Amy. Esto será el fin. ¿Podrías hacerlo, Rei?

Rei asintió.

—Sí. ¿Qué vas a decirle en esa carta? Espera, déjame adivinar. Vas a enviarle los doscientos yenes, ¿no?

—Es exactamente lo que pienso hacer. Darien se lo debe.

—Esto no puede creerse —dijo Amy, indignada.

—Puedes dejar de preocuparte. Amy. Como ya dije, todo terminó. Tengo cuestiones más importantes que me preocupan. Es más, esas cuestiones debieron requerir toda mi atención desde un principio. No sé por qué me distraje con todo esto del matrimonio.

Los ojos de Amy se encendieron detrás de su máscara.

—Estoy segura de que el matrimonio es algo que nos distrae a todas desde el principio. No te juzgues por ello, Serena.

—Bueno, ella ha aprendido que es inútil tratar de modificar el esquema de comportamiento de un hombre —observó Rei—. Si una comete el error de casarse, lo menos que puede hacer es ignorar al esposo lo más que pueda y dedicarse a asuntos que revistan mayor importancia.

—¿Eres experta en matrimonio? —preguntó Amy-

—He aprendido mucho observando a Serena. Ahora cuéntanos cuáles son esos asuntos más importantes, Serena.

Serena vaciló, pues no estaba muy segura de cuánto debía revelar a sus amigas sobre la sortija negra que llevaba puesta. Antes de que pudiera contestar, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con una capa con capucha y máscara también negra, se le acercó y le hizo una profunda reverencia, desde la cintura. Era imposible descifrar el color de sus ojos, por las luces coloridas que pendían del techo.

—Me agradaría tener el honor de bailar esta pieza con usted, Señora Gitana.

Serena miró esos ojos sombríos y de pronto sintió escalofríos. Instintivamente, quiso rehusar, pero luego recordó lo del anillo. Tenía que empezar a investigar por alguna parte y no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién sería el que le diera las primeras pistas. Hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, amable caballero. Será un placer bailar con usted.

El hombre de negro la condujo a la pista de baile sin agregar ni una sola palabra- Serena notó que llevaba guantes negros y no le agradó la idea de estar tan cerca de él. Bailó con mucha gracia y decoro, pero Serena se sintió amenazada.

—¿Lee usted la suerte, Señora Gitana? —preguntó el hombre con una voz baja y sensual.

—Ocasionalmente.

—Yo también, ocasionalmente.

Eso la confundió.

—¿De verdad, señor? ¿Y qué suerte me predice para mi futuro?

Sus dedos enguantados se aproximaron a la sortija negra de Serena.

—Un destino muy interesante, milady. De lo más interesante, por cierto. Pero claro que es de esperar de una joven muy valiente que tiene la osadía de lucir este anillo en público.

**Bueno aquí va capitulo doble, gracias por los reviews. Besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_PERDON POR LA DEMORA CHICAS, PERO TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON LA PC, HACE MUCHISIMO CALOR POR AQUÍ Y SE RECALIENTA, CUANDO HACE ESTO SE APAGA, HE PROBADO CON DISTINTOS VENTILADORES Y NADA. EN FIN TRATARE DE USARLA POR LAS NOCHES, Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS. LUEGO DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN VOY A TRATAR DE ESCRIBIR UNA DE MI PROPIA AUTORÍA._**

**_BESOS._**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Serena se quedó helada. Se habría tropezado con sus propios pies si su compañero de baile no la hubiera tomado con tanta fuerza que le produjo dolor.

—Este anillo le resulta familiar—dijo ella tentativamente, luchando por mantener una voz serena.

—Sí.

—Qué extraño. No sabía que fuera algo tan común.

—Es de lo menos común, señora. Sólo unos pocos lo reconocerían.

—Entiendo.

—¿Puedo preguntarle cómo lo consiguió? —le preguntó el encapuchado.

Serena ya se había preparado una historia.

—Es un recuerdo de una amiga mía. Algo que me obsequió antes de morir.

—Su amiga debió haberle advertido que ese anillo es muy peligroso. Sería aconsejable que se lo quitara y que nunca más vuelva a ponérselo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego concluyó—: A menos que usted sea una mujer muy aventurera.

El corazón de Serena latía apresuradamente, pero logró esbozar una sonrisa indiferente.

—No me imagino por qué se alarma tanto al ver este anillo. ¿Por qué dice que es tan peligroso?

—No tengo libertad para decirle por qué es peligroso, milady. El que lo usa debe averiguarlo por sus propios medios. Pero siento que es mi deber prevenirla.

—Creo que usted está bromeando, señor. A decir verdad, no me parece que esta sortija sea más que una exótica joya. De todas maneras, no soy una cobarde.

—Entonces, tal vez, al usar este anillo descubrirá la más extraña de las emociones.

Serena temblaba por dentro, pero mantuvo la sonrisa siempre a flor de labios. En ese momento, se sintió completamente satisfecha por estar disfrazada.

—Estoy segura, señor, que ha decidido hacerme todas estas bromas por el disfraz que llevo puesto esta noche. ¿Realmente disfruta haciendo estremecer a una pobre gitana cuyo fin en la vida es hacer estremecer a los demás cuando les lee la suerte?

—¿Le produzco escalofríos, señora?

—Algunos.

—¿Le agradan?

—No particularmente.

—Tal vez aprenda a disfrutarlos. Eventualmente, cierta clase de mujeres lo logran, después de un poco de práctica.

—¿Ese es mi destino? —preguntó ella, consciente de que tenía las palmas de las manos tan húmedas como cuando se enfrentó a Lita Kino al amanecer.

—No quiero arruinarle la ansiedad previa con un rápido panorama de su destino. Me resultará mucho más interesante ver cómo usted misma descubre la naturaleza de su fortuna en el debido momento. Buenas noches. Señora Gitana. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a encontrarnos. —El hombre de la capa negra la soltó abruptamente. Hizo una exagerada reverencia sobre el anillo de Serena y se perdió entre la multitud.

Serena lo observó desaparecer con ansiedad, preguntándose si sería capaz de seguirlo entre tanta gente. Tal vez pudiera verlo afuera, sin la máscara. Muchos iban a tomar aire fresco a los jardines de lady Musgrove.

Serena se recogió las faldas y comenzó a avanzar. Sólo había recorrido unos tres metros cuando sintió que una mano firme le tomaba con fuerza el brazo. Asustada, se dio la vuelta y advirtió que se trataba de otro hombre alto, con el mismo aspecto y vestimenta que el anterior. La única diferencia era que la capucha de la capa de éste estaba hacia atrás, revelando la oscura cabellera del hombre, que la saludó con una reverencia.

—Discúlpeme, señora, pero estoy buscando los servicios de alguien como usted, Señora Gitana. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de bailar conmigo mientras me predice el futuro? Últimamente no he tenido mucha suerte en el amor y quiero saber si esto va a cambiar.

Serena miró la enorme mano que tenía sobre el brazo y la reconoció de inmediato. Darien había cambiado la voz, haciéndola más intensa que nunca, pero Serena la habría reconocido donde fuera. Esa familiar sensación que siempre experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él, se había acentuado desde que compartían el mismo lecho.

Tuvo una curiosa sensación en el estómago cuando se preguntó si Darien la habría reconocido. De ser así, tendría motivos para estar enojado con ella por lo que había hecho al despertar y encontrar el brazalete sobre la almohada. Levantó la vista y lo miro.

—¿Quiere que le cambie la suerte, señor?

—Sí —dijo Darien y la llevó a bailar—. Creo que sí quiero que me cambie.

—¿Qué... qué clase de mala suerte ha traído? —preguntó ella, cautelosa.

—Parece que tengo muchas dificultades para complacer a mi nueva esposa.

—¿Ella es difícil de complacer?

—Sí, eso me temo. Es una dama de lo más exigente. —La voz de Darien se puso más áspera—. Por ejemplo, hoy me dijo que estaba molesta conmigo porque nunca pensé en obsequiarle algo como muestra de mi cariño por ella.

Serena se mordió el labio y miró por encima del hombro de Darien.

—¿Cuánto hace que se casó, señor?

—Varias semanas.

—¿Y en todo ese tiempo nunca le ha regalado nada?

—Confieso que nunca se me ocurrió. Muy mal de mi parte. Sin embargo, cuando me hicieron notar mi falta, tomé medidas inmediatamente para solucionarlo. Le compré un brazalete muy bonito y se lo dejé sobre la almohada.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—¿Era un brazalete muy caro?

—Muy caro. Pero, aparentemente, no lo suficiente como para complacer a la dama. —Darien apretó la cintura de su esposa—. Esta noche, cuando fui a mi cuarto, encontré el brazalete sobre mi almohada. También había una nota que decía que no le resultaba para nada agradable esa indigna chuchería.

Serena lo miró. Trataba de discernir si Darien estaba enojado o simplemente tenía un auténtico interés en descubrir por qué le había rechazado el obsequio. Aún no estaba segura de que él la hubiera reconocido.

—A mí me parece, señor, que usted ha malinterpretado la actitud de la señora.

—¿Sí? —Sin perder ni un solo paso del baile, Darien acomodó la chalina de gitana que estaba empezando a deslizarse por el hombro de Serena—. ¿No cree que a ella le agraden las joyas?

—Estoy segura de que le agradan tanto como a cualquier mujer; pero lo que no le gusta, probablemente, es la idea de que usted trate de aplacarla con fruslerías.

—¿Aplacarla? —Degustó el término con aire pensativo—. ¿A qué se refiere?

Serena carraspeó.

—Por casualidad... ¿no ha tenido una pelea con ella recientemente?

—Um... sí. Ella hizo una tontería. Algo que pudo haberle costado la vida. Yo me enojé y se lo demostré. Y ella optó por ponerse caprichosa.

—¿Y no cree que sea factible que ella se sienta herida porque usted no comprendió lo que ella hizo?

—No puede pretender que apruebe un acto tan peligroso como el que ella hizo —dijo Darien—. Aunque ella esté convencida de que fue por una cuestión de honor, no permitiré que arriesgue la vida de un modo tan tonto.

—¿De modo que usted le entregó un brazalete en lugar de la comprensión que buscaba?

Darien tenía la boca apretada, por debajo del borde de la máscara.

—¿Y usted cree que ése es su punto de vista?

—Creo que su esposa sintió que usted trataba de apaciguarla del mismo modo que sobornaría a una amante para que le brindara sus «servicios». Serena contuvo la respiración, aún desesperada por saber si Darien la habría reconocido o no.

—Como teoría es interesante. Como explicación, posible.

—¿Esa técnica da resultados por lo general? Con las amantes, me refiero.

Darien ejecutó mal un paso, pero lo corrigió sin problemas.

—Oh, sí, por lo general.

—Las amantes deben de ser criaturas de muy baja autoestima.

—Es muy cierto que mi esposa no tiene nada en común con esa clase de mujeres. Por ejemplo, ella es muy orgullosa y las amantes no pueden permitirse el lujo de serlo.

—No creo que a usted le falte, tampoco.

Darien le tomó la mano cuidadosamente.

—Tiene razón.

—Por lo menos, usted y su esposa tienen eso en común, lo que podría constituir una base para el entendimiento mutuo.

—Bien, Señora Gitana. Ahora ya conoce mi triste historia. ¿Qué cree que me espera en el futuro?

—Si realmente desea que le cambie la suerte, creo que lo primero que debe hacer es tratar de convencer a su esposa de que respeta tanto su sentido del honor y del orgullo como respetaría el de cualquier hombre.

—¿Y cómo me sugiere que lo haga? —preguntó Darien.

Serena respiró profundamente.

—Primero, debe darle algo mucho más valioso que un brazalete. —Serena sintió repentinamente, que Darien le estrujaba los dedos en la palma de su mano.

—¿Y qué sería eso Señora Gitana? —Su voz encerró cierto tono amenazante—. ¿Un par de pendientes, tal vez? ¿Un collar?

Serena luchó pero no consiguió que Darien le soltara la mano.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que su esposa apreciaría mucho más una rosa que usted mismo cortara del jardín, o tal vez una carta de amor, o un poema que hablara de sus sentimientos por ella, que una joya, señor.

Darien aflojó la mano.

—Ah, ¿entonces la cree romántica? Yo también empecé a sospechar lo mismo.

—Simplemente, me parece que ella sabe que para un hombre es muy fácil limpiarse la conciencia a través de alguna joya bonita.

—Creo que no estará totalmente feliz hasta que me vea envuelto en la telaraña del amor —sugirió Darien fríamente.

—¿Y eso sería tan negativo, señor?

—Sería mejor que ella supiera que no soy susceptible a esa clase de emociones —dijo Darien suavemente.

—Quizás ella lo esté aprendiendo de la peor manera—dijo Serena.

—¿Usted cree?

—Creo que lo más probable es que, muy pronto, ella tendrá la inteligencia suficiente como para dejar de luchar por lo que nunca podrá obtener.

—¿Y qué hará después?

—Se dedicará a darle la clase de matrimonio que usted desea, en el que el amor y la comprensión mutuos sean irrelevantes. Dejará de perder tiempo y energías buscando los medios para hacerle enamorarse de ella. Se ocupará de otras cosas y tendrá una vida propia.

Darien volvió a estrujarle los dedos y sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Significa que ella buscará otras conquistas?

—No, señor, claro que no. Su esposa es la clase de mujer que entrega el corazón una sola vez. Si la desprecian jamás lo entregará a nadie más. Simplemente, guardará sus sentimientos entre algodones y se ocupará de otros proyectos.

—Yo no dije que despreciaría el corazón de mi esposa. Exactamente al revés. Le haría saber que daría la bienvenida a tan preciado tesoro. Cuidaría muy bien de ella y de su amor.

—Ya veo —dijo Serena—. Haría que ella se vea envuelta en la telaraña del amor, sin esperanzas, claro, pero usted jamás se atrevería a correr ese riesgo. ¿Así la domina?

—No ponga en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Señora Gitana. La dama en cuestión es mi esposa —declaró Darien categóricamente—. Sería conveniente para todos que ella también me amara. Simplemente, yo quiero asegurarle que su amor está seguro conmigo.

—Porque así podría usar su amor para controlarla, ¿cierto?

—¿Todas las adivinas interpretan las palabras de sus clientes tan ampliamente?

—Si considera que está perdiendo su dinero, no necesita preocuparse. No le cobraré mis honorarios por este servicio en particular.

—Pero hasta el momento, no me ha dicho qué me depara el destino. Sólo ha tratado de darme muchos consejos —dijo Darien.

—Tenía entendido que usted quería cambiar su suerte.

—¿Por qué no me dice simplemente si tendré suerte en mi futuro? —sugirió Darien.

—A menos que esté dispuesto a cambiar sus modales, estoy segura de que obtendrá la clase de matrimonio que desea, señor. Su esposa seguirá su camino y usted, el suyo. Probablemente, la verá cuantas veces sea necesario para asegurarse un heredero y el resto del tiempo, ella se cuidará muy bien de no cruzarse en su camino.

—Pareciera como que mi esposa piensa hacerse la caprichosa por el resto de nuestro matrimonio —observó Darien—. Una perspectiva muy desoladora. —Darien volvió a acomodar la chalina que amenazaba con caerse Otra vez y luego, delineó el contorno del anillo negro de Serena con el dedo. Lo miró con indiferencia—: Vaya joya tan poco usual. Señora Gitana. ¿Todas las adivinas llevan anillos como éste?

—No, es un recuerdo. —Vaciló y sintió miedo—. ¿Lo reconoce, señor?

—No, pero es singularmente horrendo. ¿Quién se lo dio?

—Era de mi hermana —dijo ella con cautela. Se obligó a mantener la calma, pues Darien sólo preguntaba por curiosidad—. A veces me lo pongo, para recordarme su destino.

—¿Y cuál fue su destino? —Darien estaba mirándola fijamente, como si hubiera podido verla a través de la máscara.

—Ella cometió la tontería de amar a quien no podía corresponderle ese amor —susurró Serena—. Tal vez, al igual que usted, se trataba de un hombre no susceptible a esa clase de emociones, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo que ella sí fuera muy susceptible. Ella entregó su corazón y eso le costó la vida.

—Yo creo que usted extrae conclusiones erróneas por lo que le sucedió, desgraciadamente, a su hermana —dijo Darien con toda ternura.

—Bueno, ciertamente yo no intento suicidarme —replicó Serena—. Pero tampoco intento regalar nada a ningún hombre que sea incapaz de valorarlo. Discúlpeme, señor, pero creo ver junto a la ventana a un grupo de amigos, a quienes debo saludar, —Serena se apartó de los brazos de Darien.

—¿Y qué pasará con mi futuro? —preguntó él, sujetando uno de los extremos de la chalina.

—Su futuro está en sus manos, señor, —Diestramente, Serena se escabulló por debajo de la chalina y desapareció entre los invitados.

Y Darien se quedó en la mitad de la pista, con la chalina multicolor colgándole entre los dedos. La contempló durante varios minutos y después, con una sonrisa, la dobló y se la guardó en el bolsillo interno de la capa. Sabía dónde encontrar a la gitana esa misma noche, horas después.

Aún con la sonrisa en su boca, salió para llamar a su cochero. Tía Mimet y Kaolinet se encargarían de acompañar a Serena, tal como lo habían acordado. Darien decidió que podría pasar una o dos horas en uno de sus clubes antes de regresar a su casa.

Estaba de mucho mejor humor que antes y la razón era evidente. Si bien era cierto que Serena aún estaba enojada con él y herida por la falta de comprensión por parte de Darien, él se sentía satisfecho porque ella, como siempre, le había dicho la verdad con respecto a sus sentimientos de amor.

Claro que él casi había estado convencido de ello cuando encontró el brazalete sobre su almohada. Fue la única causa por la que no irrumpió en el cuarto de ella para ponerle el brazalete por la fuerza. Sólo una mujer enamorada sería capaz de devolver semejante joya y reclamar en cambio, un simple soneto.

Darien no se destacaba como poeta, pero trataría de probar suerte con una carta, la próxima vez que se decidiera a darle el brazalete a Serena.

Más que nunca añoró saber el paradero de los zafiros. La nueva condesa de Shields se vería espléndida con ellas. Darien la imaginó luciendo exclusivamente esas piedras... y nada más.

Esa imagen revoloteó en su mente durante algunos momentos, hasta que su miembro empezó a erguirse. «Más tarde», se prometió. Más tarde tomaría a la Señora Gitana entre sus brazos. La tocaría y la besaría hasta que ella le respondiera con sus sensuales gemidos, hasta que le rogara que la complaciera, hasta que le confesara otra vez que lo amaba.

Darien descubrió que ahora que había escuchado esas palabras por primera vez, estaba desesperado por volver a escucharlas.

Y no se preocupó demasiado por las perspectivas de Serena de guardar su amor en terciopelo y mantenerlo seguro allí. Ya empezaba a conocerla y si había algo de lo que cada vez se sentía más seguro era de que su esposa ya no podría ignorar las emociones que corrían vibrantemente por sus venas.

A diferencia de Esmeralda, que había sido víctima de sus salvajes pasiones, Serena era víctima de su corazón. Pero era mujer y, como tal, carecía de la fuerza necesaria para protegerse de aquellos que quisieran abusar de su naturaleza. Necesitaba que él la cuidase.

La tarea que Darien debía emprender ahora era la de hacerle comprender que no sólo lo necesitaba sino que su amor estaría a salvo con él.

Esa idea le hizo recordar el anillo negro que Serena llevaba. Frunció el entrecejo en la oscuridad del carruaje. No le agradó que Serena llevara un recuerdo de su hermana. No sólo porque el anillo le pareciera horrendo, tal como le había dicho en la fiesta, sino porque era evidente que Serena se lo había puesto para recordarse constantemente que no era inteligente entregar el corazón a un hombre que fuera incapaz de corresponderla.

Cuando Darien entró en el club y se sentó cerca de una botella de oporto, Kumada salía de la sala de juegos. Expresó un brillo de picardía en la mirada cuando advirtió la presencia de su amigo. Con sólo mirarlo una vez, a Darien le bastó para darse cuenta de que ya se había corrido el rumor de lo acontecido en Leighton Field.

—Ah, llegaste, Shields. —Kumada lo palmeó en el hombro y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla—. Estaba preocupado por ti, amigo mío. Interrumpir un duelo es algo muy peligroso. Pudiste haber resultado herido de bala. Ya sabes que las mujeres y las pistolas no son una buena combinación.

Darien le clavó severamente la mirada, que, como era predecible, surtió poco efecto.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de esa tontería?

—Ah, de modo que es cierto —observó Kumada con satisfacción—. Sabía que era factible. Tu esposa tiene las agallas suficientes como para tomar semejante iniciativa, y la Gran Kino la excentricidad necesaria para aceptar el reto.

Darien siguió mirándolo.

—Te he preguntado cómo te enteraste.

Kumada se sirvió una copa de oporto.

—Te aseguro que por pura casualidad. No te preocupes. No lo saben todos y nunca lo sabrán.

—¿Kino? —Darien juró que cumpliría con su promesa de aniquilarla si realmente había sido ella la que había abierto la boca.

—No. Puedes quedarte bien tranquilo, que ella no dirá nada. Lo escuché por boca de mi mayordomo, que casualmente fue a ver un encuentro pugilístico esta tarde con el hombre que atiende los caballos de Kino. Él le dijo a mi sirviente que esta mañana tuvo que sacar el coche y los caballos antes del amanecer.

—¿Y cómo imaginó el criado lo que pasaría?

—Aparentemente, este cuidador de caballos tiene un romance con una de las sirvientas de Kino. La muchacha en cuestión le contó que una dama de clase no aceptó el chantaje de Lita. No se mencionó ningún nombre, por lo cual estás bien cubierto. Es obvio que los protagonistas de este asuntillo tienen cierta discreción. Pero cuando me enteré de toda esta historia, supuse que sería Serena la parte ofendida. No me imagino a ninguna otra mujer con las agallas suficientes para eso.

Darien maldijo casi imperceptiblemente.

—Una palabra de esto a alguien y juro que te haré cortar la cabeza, Kumada.

—Vamos, Darien, no te enfades. —La sonrisa de Kumada fue fugaz, pero sorprendentemente genuina—- Esto es sólo habladillas de criados y pronto terminará. Ya te dije que no se han dicho nombres. Siempre que los involucrados directos mantengan la boca cerrada, todo quedará en secreto. Si estuviera en tu lugar, me sentiría halagado. En lo personal, no conozco mujer que piense tanto en su marido que llegue al punto de retar a duelo a una amante por él.

—Ex amante —barbotó Darien—. Ten la amabilidad de recordar ese detalle. Ya me he pasado demasiado tiempo explicándoselo a Serena.

Kumada rió.

—Pero ¿ella comprendió tus explicaciones, Shields? Las esposas suelen ser un poco cabezas duras en ciertos aspectos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Nunca te molestaste en casarte.

—Soy capaz de aprender por mera observación —dijo Kumada.

Darien arqueó las cejas.

—Tendrás muchas oportunidades de demostrar todo lo que has aprendido si ese tío que tienes sigue como hasta el momento. Lo más factible es que lo mate algún marido celoso o la bebida.

—De un modo u otro, cuando el destino se las cobre con él, ya habrá muy pocas posibilidades de salvar el patrimonio —dijo Kumada, repentinamente irritado—. Ya le ha chupado hasta la última gota.

Antes que Darien pudiera comentar algo. Andrew Furuhata apareció en escena y se sentó junto a ellos. Obviamente, había escuchado las ultimas palabras de Kumada.

—Si realmente heredas el título, la solución será obvia —comentó Andrew—. Simplemente, tendrás que procurarte una heredera rica. A propósito, la amiga pelirroja de Serena probablemente será bastante adinerada cuando su padrastro tenga la bondad y decencia de partir al otro mundo.

—¿Rei Hino? —Kumada hizo una mueca—. Me dijeron que no piensa casarse jamás.

—Creo que Serena pensaba lo mismo —murmuró Darien. Pensó en la joven vestida de varón, que portaba las pistolas del duelo esa mañana y frunció el entrecejo—. De hecho, puedo aseguraros que las dos tienen bastante en común. Y ahora que lo pienso, lo más inteligente de tu parte, Kumada, sería evitarla. Te ocasionaría los mismos problemas que Serena está dándome ahora.

Kumada lo miró de reojo, con curiosidad.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Si heredo, pondré manos a la obra para salvar el patrimonio. Lo último que me haría falta sería una esposa testaruda como Serena, salvaje...

—Mi esposa no es testaruda ni salvaje —declaró Darien firmemente.

Kumada lo miró, pensativo.

—Tienes razón. Esmeralda era testaruda y salvaje. Serena es simplemente valiente y briosa. No se parece en nada a tu primera condesa, ¿cierto?

—En nada. —Darien se sirvió una copa de oporto—. Creo que es hora de que cambiemos de tema.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kumada—. El proyecto de tener que buscarme una heredera rica, dispuesta a casarse conmigo, casi basta para desear que mi tío viva saludablemente durante varios años más.

—Casi —repitió Andrew, divertido—. _Casi_ basta, lo que significa que no debemos tomarlo como patrón absoluto. Si ese patrimonio llega a tus manos, todos sabemos que harás lo que sea para salvarlo.

—Sí. —Kumada terminó su oporto y tomó la botella—. Eso me mantendría ocupado, ¿no?

—Tal como ya he dicho antes, creo que llegó la hora de que cambiemos de tema —señaló Darien—. Tengo una pregunta que hacer y no me gustaría que esa pregunta ni su respuesta saliera de ninguno de los tres. ¿Entendido?

—Seguro —dijo Kumada.

Andrew asintió y se puso serio.

—Entendido.

Darien miró primero a uno y luego al otro. Confiaba en ambos.

—¿Alguna vez habéis visto, o habéis oído hablar, de un anillo negro que lleva grabado un triángulo y algo parecido a la cabeza de un animal?

Kumada y Furuhata se miraron entre sí y luego a Darien. Menearon la cabeza.

—No creo —dijo Andrew.

—¿Es importante? —preguntó Kumada.

—Tal vez —respondió Darien con serenidad—. O quizá no. Pero me parece que alguna vez escuché por ahí que los miembros de cierto club usaban ese anillo.

Kumada frunció el entrecejo, cavilante.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que yo también escuché algo así. Un club que se formó en una de las escuelas, ¿no? Los jóvenes usaban esos anillos para distinguirse entre sí y, supuestamente, debían mantener en secreto los fines del club. ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora?

—Serena tiene uno de esos anillos. Se lo dio una... —Darien se interrumpió. No tenía derecho a relatar la historia completa de Mina, la hermana de Serena—. Una mujer. Una amiga de ella de Okinawa. Cuando lo vi, me picó la curiosidad porque el anillo me trajo todos estos recuerdos.

—Probablemente, sólo se trate de un recuerdo de su amiga —le dijo Andrew.

—Es desagradable mirar ese anillo —dijo Darien.

—Si te molestaras en regalar más joyas a tu esposa, ella no se vería obligada a ponerse anillos viejos y pasados de moda, de la época de la escuela —le dijo Kumada, sin rodeos.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y me lo dices tú, que probablemente algún día te verás obligado a casarte por dinero? No te preocupes por las alhajas de Serena, Kumada. Puedo asegurarte que soy perfectamente capaz de proveer a mi esposa correctamente en ese aspecto.

—Ya era hora. Lástima lo de los zafiros. ¿Cuándo anunciarás que han desaparecido para siempre? —preguntó Kumada.

Andrew se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Que han desaparecido?

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—Los robaron. Uno de estos días aparecerán en alguna joyería, cuando el que los tenga en su poder no pueda esperar más para empeñarlos.

—Si no das una explicación en breve, todos empezarán a creer en la teoría de Rubeus, que dice que tú no podrías soportar vérselos a ninguna mujer después de que Esmeralda los luciera por primera vez.

Andrew asintió rápidamente.

—¿Le has explicado a Serena que los zafiros desaparecieron? De no ser así, se sentiría muy desgraciada en caso de que llegara a sus oídos la hipótesis de Rubeus.

—De ser necesario, explicaré la situación a Serena —dijo Darien, con voz pétrea. Mientras tanto, bien podría aprender a ponerse las malditas joyas que él había escogido regalarle—. En cuanto al anillo negro... —prosiguió.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Kumada lo miró—. ¿Te preocupa que Serena se lo ponga?

—No veo cuál sea el problema de que la gente se entere de que Serena lo usa. Excepto... que pensarán que Shields es un tacaño incapaz de regalar algo de mejor calidad a su esposa —dijo Andrew.

Darien tamborileó los dedos en el apoyabrazos de la silla.

—Me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de ese viejo club escolar. Pero no quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy investigando.

Kumada se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzó las piernas, a la altura de los tobillos.

—Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, podría llevar a cabo algunas investigaciones para tí.

Darien asintió.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Kumada. Avísame si obtienes algún dato.

—Lo haré, Shields. Por lo menos, tendré algo interesante que hacer por un tiempo. Uno puede aburrirse mucho jugando.

—No me lo parece —dijo Thurwood—. Siempre y cuando uno gane con la misma frecuencia que tú.

Mucho más tarde, esa misma noche, Darien ordenó a Sam que se retirara de su alcoba y él mismo concluyó con los preparativos para irse a dormir. Según Armand, hacía bastante que Serena había llegado a la casa, de modo que lo más probable era que estuviera profundamente dormida.

Darien se puso su bata de cama y tomó el brazalete de diamantes, junto con el otro obsequio que también había comprado esa tarde, después de que el brazalete le fuera devuelto. También tomó la nota que, a duras penas, había logrado escribir para adjuntar a los regalos y se encaminó hacia la puerta que comunicaba las alcobas.

A último momento recordó la chalina de gitana. Sonriendo, volvió al guardarropa a buscarla dentro del bolsillo interno de la capa.

Entró en el cuarto y apoyó sobre la mesa de noche de Serena el brazalete, el otro paquete, la nota y la chalina. Después se quitó la bata y se acostó junto a su esposa, que dormía.

Cuando él le puso la mano en el pecho, ella se volvió hacia él, suspirando dormida y se acurrucó a su lado. Darien la despertó con profundos y prolongados besos, que provocaron la respuesta inmediata por parte de ella. Todo lo que Darien había aprendido durante las dos veces que le había hecho el amor, lo puso en práctica en ese momento. Serena reaccionó como él esperaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba aferrándose de los hombros de su marido, con las piernas abiertas, reclamándolo.

—¿Darien?

—¿Y qué otro? —contestó él, al tiempo que incursionaba en la húmeda cavidad de Serena—. ¿Tienes lugar en tus brazos, esta noche, para un hombre que busca cambiar su suerte?

—Oh, _Darien._

—Háblame de tu amor, cariño —la persuadió, mientras ella levantaba las caderas para acompañar los sensuales movimientos. Darien pensaba que se sentía muy bien con ella, como si hubiera sido moldeada para él, Dime cuánto me amas, Serena. Repite esas palabras otra vez.

Pero Serena ya estaba convulsionándose debajo de su cuerpo. Era incapaz de elaborar palabras coherentes para él. Sólo esgrimía los gemidos del climax.

Darien también se estremeció convulsivamente, esparciendo su semilla en el interior de la muchacha.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarla, advirtió que Serena había vuelto a dormirse profundamente.

En otra oportunidad, se prometió Darien, en otro momento escucharía esas palabras de amor para él.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Serena despertó, lo primero que vio fue su chalina de gitana sobre la almohada, junto a ella. El brazalete de diamantes que Darien le había regalado el día anterior estaba sobre aquella. Sus hileras de piedras blancas y plateadas brillaban con la primera luz del día. Debajo de ambos, había un paquete envuelto en papel y una nota entre el brazalete y la chalina.

Serena se sentó muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento la tentadora almohada. De modo que Darien la había descubierto la noche anterior en el baile de disfraces. Entonces se preguntó si la habría estado embromando con toda esa historia de que deseaba cambiar su suerte en el amor o si realmente habría estado tratando de decirle algo.

Inmediatamente, tomó la nota, la abrió y leyó el breve mensaje:

_«Mi querida esposa:_

_Anoche, una fuente fiable me dijo que mi suerte estaba en_

_mis manos. Pero eso no es del todo cierto. Le guste o no, a me-_

_nudo la suerte de un hombre y su honor están en manos de su_

_esposa. Estoy convencido de que, en mi caso, estas valiosas po-_

_sesiones están seguras contigo._

No _tengo talento para escribirte poemas o sonetos, pero_

_me agradaría que usaras este brazalete como muestra de mi esti-_

_ma._ Y _quizá, cuando tengas ocasión de examinar el otro rega-_

_lo, pensarás en mí.»_

_D. C._

Le resultó difícil leer las iniciales de Darien al pie de la página. Dobló la hoja de papel lentamente y contempló el brazalete de espléndidos diamantes. Si bien la estima no era lo mismo que el amor, Serena supuso que al menos representaría algo de afecto.

Los recuerdos de la calidez y la fuerza con las que Darien la había envuelto la noche anterior, entre las penumbras, acudieron a su memoria. Pensó que no debía tomar el camino incorrecto, dejándose llevar por la pasión que Darien despertaba en ella. La pasión no era lo mismo que el amor, tal como Mina había descubierto, a expensas de su propia vida.

Pero si Serena creía en esa carta, su esposo le brindaba algo más que pasión. No pudo apagar la luz de esperanza que comenzó a cobrar energías dentro de ella. La estima implicaba respeto, decidió. Darien podría estar irritado por lo sucedido en el incidente del día anterior, pero tal vez trataba de decirle que, a su manera, la respetaba.

Se levantó de la cama y, cuidadosamente, guardó el brazalete en su pequeño joyero, junto al anillo negro de su hermana. Tenía que ser realista con respecto a su matrimonio, se recordó firmemente. La pasión y la estima eran dos factores positivos, pero no bastaban. La noche anterior, Darien le había dicho claramente que su amor estaba muy seguro con él, pero de la misma manera le dio a entender que él jamás confiaría su corazón a ninguna mujer.

Cuando Serena se alejó del joyero, recordó el otro paquete que estaba sobre la cama. Llena de curiosidad, se encaminó hacia ésta y lo recogió. Lo balanceó en la mano para calcular su peso. Parecía un libro y la idea la entusiasmó como no lo había hecho al recibir el brazalete. Ansiosa, eliminó el papel marrón que lo envolvía.

La dicha burbujeó en su interior cuando leyó el nombre del autor, impreso en las imponentes tapas de cuero del volumen que tenía en la mano. No podía creerlo. Darien le había regalado un magnífico ejemplar del famoso tratado de botánica, escrito por Tomitarō Makino, llamado: _Herbarium Makino._ Estaba ansiosa por mostrárselo a la vieja Luna. Era una guía completa de todas las hierbas y plantas de uso medicinal oriundas de Japón.

Serena atravesó corriendo la alcoba para llamar a su dama de compañía. Cuando Setsuna golpeó la puerta, pocos minutos después, se quedó boquiabierta al ver que Serena estaba ya a medio vestir.

—Aquí estoy, señora. ¿Qué prisa hay? Permítame ayudarla. Oh, tenga cuidado, por favor, o reventará las costuras de ese vestido tan fino —comentó Setsuna, a toda prisa, haciéndose cargo del proceso de vestirse—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, no, Setsuna. No sucede nada. Su señoría todavía está en la casa, ¿verdad? —Serena se agachó para ponerse su fino calcado de cuero suave.

—Sí, señora, creo que está en la biblioteca. ¿Quiere que le mande a decir que desea verlo?

—Se lo diré yo personalmente. Está bien, Setsuna. Ya estoy vestida, puedes irte.

Setsuna la miró, conmocionada.

—Imposible. No puedo dejarla ir con el cabello suelto así, señora. No se vería bien. Quédese un momento y se lo recogeré como corresponde.

Serena obedeció, despotricando impacientemente mientras la muchacha levantaba la cabellera con dos peinetas plateadas y varias horquillas estratégicamente ubicadas. Cuando hasta el último rizo estuvo en su lugar, se levantó de inmediato de la silla del tocador y tomó su preciado tratado sobre herboristeria. Prácticamente, salió corriendo de la alcoba, cruzó corriendo el corredor y también bajó corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, estaba sin aliento. Golpeó la puerta una sola vez y, sin aguardar respuesta, irrumpió en ella.

—_Darien._ Gracias. Muchísimas gracias. Eres tan amable. No sé cómo expresarte mi gratitud. Es el regalo más bello que recibí en toda mi vida, milord. Eres el esposo más generoso de Inglaterra. No, el más generoso del mundo.

Lentamente, Darien cerró el periódico que tenía en la mano y se puso de pie. Sus ojos confundidos se dirigieron primero a las muñecas desnudas de Serena y luego al libro que con tanta fuerza aferraba contra su pecho.

—No veo señales del brazalete, por lo que debo asumir que toda esta conmoción se debe al Makino, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí, Darien. Es magnífico. Tú eres magnífico. ¿Cómo podré agradecértelo? —Impulsivamente, Serena acortó la distancia entre ellos y cuando estuvo frente a él, se paró en puntas de pies y sin desprenderse del libro, lo besó rápida y tímidamente. Luego retrocedió—. Gracias, milord. Este libro será mi tesoro más preciado por el resto de mi vida. Y te prometo que seré exactamente la clase de esposa que esperas. No te daré más problemas. Nunca.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Serena se volvió y salió rápidamente de la sala. No advirtió que una de las peinetas plateadas se cayó sobre la alfombra.

Darien vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y luego, pensativo, se tocó la mejilla donde Serena lo había besado. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba del primer gesto espontáneo que Serena había tenido hacia él. Se dirigió hacía el sitio donde estaba la peineta caída, la recogió y la apoyó sobre el escritorio, donde pudiera verla mientras trabajaba.

Con profunda satisfacción, decidió que lo del Makino había sido la obra de un genio. Debía a Mimet la recomendación, y mentalmente apuntó que tendría que agradecérselo. Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más al caer en la cuenta de que pudo haberse ahorrado los seis mil yenes que había gastado en el brazalete. Conociendo a Serena, lo más probable era que lo perdiera la primera vez que se lo pusiera... Siempre y cuando se acordara de ponérselo.

Esa tarde, Serena estaba de muy buen humor cuando envió un mensaje a Amy y a Rei para comunicarles que deseaba verlas.

Llegaron alrededor de las tres. Rei, con un espectacular vestido color melón, entró en la sala de recepción con la energía y el entusiasmo de costumbre. Seguidamente, apareció Amy, vestida, como era su costumbre, con colores más sobrios. Ambas mujeres se desataron las cofias mientras tomaban asiento y miraron a su anfitriona con gran expectación.

—¿No os pareció encantadora la velada de anoche? —dijo Rei, mientras se servía el té—. No sabéis cuánto me agradan los bailes de disfraces.

—Eso es porque te encanta engañar a los demás —observó Amy—. Especialmente, a los hombres. Uno de estos días, ese pasatiempo te meterá en serios problemas.

—Tonterías. No le prestes atención, Serena. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que tiene ganas de dar sermones. Ahora dinos por qué querías vernos con tanta urgencia. Espero que tengas algo que nos entusiasme.

—En lo personal —señaló Amy, mientras tomaba su taza de té con el platillo, preferiría un poco de paz y tranquilidad por un rato.

—Sucede que tengo una cuestión muy seria que discutir con vosotras. Tranquila, Amy. No serán más líos. Sólo busco algunas respuestas. —Serena tomó el pañuelo de muselina en el que había envuelto el anillo negro. Desató el nudo y cuando el fino género cayó, reveló su contenido.

Amy se acercó para verlo, con curiosidad.

—Qué diseño tan extraño tiene este anillo.

Rei también lo observó y se aproximó para tocar la superficie grabada.

—Es muy extraño, y también muy feo. ¿No me dirás que tu esposo te regaló este anillo? Habría pensado que Shields tenía mejor gusto.

—No. Era de mi hermana. —Serena miró el anillo que tenía en la palma de la mano—. Un hombre se lo dio. Mi meta es encontrar a ese hombre. Por lo que a mí concierne, es culpable de homicidio. —Serena les contó la historia con frases breves pero tajantes.

Cuando terminó, Amy y Rei la miraron durante un largo rato. Era predecible que fuese Amy la que respondiera primero.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, el hombre que regaló este anillo a tu hermana es ciertamente un monstruo. Sin embargo, no veo qué puedas hacer tu al respecto, aunque logres identificarlo. Desgraciadamente, hay muchos monstruos como él en la sociedad y todos se salen con la suya en materia de crímenes.

Serena levantó el mentón.

—Quiero enfrentarlo a su propia maldad. Quiero que sepa que yo me he enterado de quién y qué es él.

—Eso podría ser peligroso —dijo Amy—. O al menos, bochornoso. No puedes probar nada. Simplemente, él se burlará de tus acusaciones.

—Sí, pero estará obligado a reconocer que la condesa de Shields averiguó su identidad —dijo Rei, pensativa— Serena tiene cierto poder últimamente. Se está convirtiendo en una personalidad muy popular y posee influencia por ser la esposa de Shields. Si ella decidiera echar mano de ese poder, tranquilamente podría arruinar socialmente al dueño de ese anillo. Sería un castigo muy serio para un hombre de la _alta sociedad._

—Eso siempre y cuando él pertenezca a esa élite —corrigió Serena—. No conozco nada de ese hombre, salvo que probablemente fue uno de los amantes de Esmeralda.

Amy suspiró.

—Si nos dejamos llevar por las habladurías, te prevengo que se trata de una larga lista.

—Puede acortarse si sólo buscamos al que se ponía este anillo —dijo Serena.

—Pero primero debemos averiguar algo al respecto. ¿Cómo encararemos la tarea? —preguntó Rei. Obviamente, su entusiasmo ante el proyecto crecía rápidamente.

—Esperad las dos —imploró Amy de inmediato—. Pensad antes de lanzaros a otra aventura. Serena, recuerda que hace pocas horas debiste experimentar la ira de Shields. Si quieres mi opinión, te salió bastante barato. ¿Estás tan ansiosa por volver a encender su ira?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Shields —dijo Serena. Luego sonrió, al recordar el tratado de botánica. Además, ya me ha perdonado por lo de ayer.

Amy la miró, atónita.

—¿De verdad? De ser así, eso es mucho más de lo que podía esperarse de él por su reputación.

—Mi esposo no es lo malvado que todo el mundo cree —dijo Serena fríamente—. Pero sigamos con el tema del anillo. El hecho es que no tengo intenciones de molestar a Shields con esto. Es una tarea que yo misma me asigné aun antes de aceptar casarme con él. Tontamente, en los últimos tiempos me permití distraerme con... con otras cosas. Pero ya terminé con esas sutilezas, de modo que me dedicaré de lleno a esto.

Rei y Amy la examinaban cuidadosamente.

—¿Estás muy decidida con esto, no? —preguntó Amy finalmente.

—En este momento, lo más importante de mi vida es encontrar al dueño de este anillo. Es un objetivo que me he autoimpuesto. —Serena miró a sus amigas—. Esta vez, no quiero exponerme a que alguna de las dos se sienta obligada a contar a Shields lo que voy a hacer. Si sentís que no podéis apoyarme completamente, os pido que os vayáis ya mismo.

—Ni loca te dejaría conducir semejante tarea sola —declaró Rei.

—¿Amy? —Serena sonrió—. Comprenderé si sientes que no puedes tomar parte en esto.

Amy apretó los labios.

—Tienes razones para cuestionar mi lealtad, Serena. No te culpo. Pero de verdad me gustaría demostrarte que soy tu amiga de corazón. Te ayudaré en esto.

—Bien. Entonces todo está dispuesto. —Serena extendió la mano—. Sellemos el trato.

Solemnemente, las tres se estrecharon las manos, jurando silencio tácitamente y se sentaron a contemplar el anillo con detenimiento.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Rei, después de meditarlo seriamente.

—Empezamos anoche —dijo Serena y les contó lo del hombre de la capa negra con la capucha.

Amy estaba totalmente descolocada.

—¿Reconoció el anillo? ¿Te hizo alguna advertencia? Dios santo, Serena, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—No quise contaros nada hasta que no tuviera una promesa solemne por parte de vosotras de que me apoyaríais en esto.

—Serena, esto significa que realmente existe algo misterioso acerca de este anillo. —Rei lo tomó para examinarlo de cerca—. ¿Estás segura de que tu compañero de baile no te dijo nada más? ¿Sólo que quien lo llevara descubriría la más extraña de las emociones?

—No sé lo que habrá querido decir con eso. Luego agregó que nos encontraríamos otra vez y se fue.

—Gracias a Dios que estabas disfrazada —dijo Amy, preocupada—. Ahora que sabes que hay cierto misterio en torno de este anillo, no debes usarlo en público. Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que tal vez no deba usarlo hasta que me entere de algo más. Sin embargo, si exhibirlo es el único camino que tengo para llegar a lo que sea, entonces tendré que hacerlo.

—No —dijo Rei, mostrando una inusual cautela—. Estoy de acuerdo con Amy. No debes usarlo. Al menos, no sin consultar con nosotras primero. ¿Lo prometes?

Serena vaciló, mirando un rostro preocupado y luego el otro.

—Muy bien —aceptó de mala gana—. Hablaré con las dos antes de ponerme este anillo. Ahora debemos pensar bien en esto y decidir con qué datos contamos.

—El hombre de la capa negra insinuó que la sortija sólo era conocida por ciertas personas, como él —dijo Rei—. Eso implica la existencia de un club o de una agrupación similar.

—También implica que existe más de un anillo —dijo Serena, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas del hombre—.Quizá sea el símbolo de una sociedad secreta.

Amy se estremeció.

—No me gusta nada todo esto.

—Pero ¿qué clase de sociedad? —preguntó Rei, de inmediato—. Necesitamos saber qué fines tenía esa sociedad antes de indagar qué clase de hombre podría llevar el anillo.

—Quizá descubramos qué clase de sociedad usaba estos anillos si podemos desentrañar el significado de los símbolos que se hallan grabados en éste. —Serena giró la sortija negra de metal entre sus dedos, estudiando el triángulo y la cabeza del animal—. Pero ¿cómo lo lograremos?

Se produjo una pausa antes que Amy tomara la palabra, con evidente reticencia.

—Se me ocurre un lugar donde empezar. Serena la miró sorprendida.

—¿Dónde?

—En la biblioteca de lady Mimet.

Tres días después, Serena bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, con la cofia en una mano y su bolso en la otra. Estaba cruzando rápidamente el vestíbulo, para llegar hasta la puerta que uno de los criados se apresuraba a abrirle, cuando Darien apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Por la fría expresión de su mirada, Serena se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con ella. Sofocó una queja y se detuvo lo suficiente como para obsequiarle con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, milord. Veo que hoy estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo —dijo ella, suavemente.

Darien se cruzó de brazos y apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Sales otra vez, Serena?

—Sí, milord. —Serena se puso la cofia sobre la cabeza y empezó a atar las cintas—. Sucede que he prometido a lady Mimet y a Kaolinet que las visitaría esta tarde.

—Esta semana has ido todos los días a visitarlas.

—Sólo las tres últimas tardes, milord.

Darien agachó la cabeza.

—Discúlpame. Estoy seguro de que tienes razón. Probablemente, sólo hayan sido tres tardes. Pero sin duda, perdí la cuenta porque cada vez que te sugería ir a cabalgar o ir a ver alguna exhibición, tú prácticamente salías corriendo.

—La vida de la ciudad es muy intensa, milord.

—Un cambio muy grande, comparado con el campo, ¿no?.

Serena lo miró con suspicacia, preguntándose a qué querría llegar con todo eso. Estaba ansiosa por irse. El coche la aguardaba.

—¿Querías algo, milord?

—Un poquito de tu tiempo, tal vez —le sugirió.

Serena trabajaba torpemente con los dedos y el moño le salió torcido.

—Lo siento, milord. Pero he prometido a tu tía que estaría allí a las tres. Estará esperándome.

Darien miró por encima del hombro el reloj que estaba en la biblioteca.

—Tienes algunos minutos todavía. ¿Por qué no le dices al cuidador que saque a pasear el caballo un rato? Realmente me gustaría que me dieras tu consejo en algunas cosas.

—¿Consejo? —Eso le llamó la atención. Darien no había pedido sus consejos desde que marcharan de Eslington Park.

—Oh, se trata de negocios de Shields.

—Oh. —Serena no supo cómo responder a eso—. ¿Eso nos llevará mucho tiempo?

—No, querida. No mucho. —Darien se enderezó y le hizo un ademán para que entrara a la biblioteca. Luego miró al criado—. Informe al cuidador de caballos que Lady Shields saldrá en pocos minutos.

Serena se sentó frente al escritorio y luchó por desatarse las cintas de la cofia.

—Permíteme a mí, querida. —Darien cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se acercó para hacerse cargo del enredo.

—Honestamente, no sé qué pasa con las cintas de las cofias—se quejó Serena, ruborizándose ante la proximidad de Darien—. Es como si nunca quisieran juntarse.

—No te preocupes por esos detalles. Ésta es una de las habilidades que un esposo debe ejecutar con gran precisión. —Darien se agachó encima de ella. Sus manos grandes atacaban diestramente el nudo que la demoraba. Un minuto después, Darien le quitó la cofia y se la entregó con una reverencia.

—Gracias. —Serena estaba sentada, muy tensa, con la cofia sobre la falda—. ¿Qué clase de consejo querías pedirme, milord?

Darien rodeó el escritorio y se sentó.

—Acabo de recibir algunos informes de mi administrador en Shields. Dice que el ama de llaves se ha enfermado y que tal vez no se recupere.

—Pobre señora Circonia —dijo Serena de inmediato, pensando en la robusta tirana que había gobernado la casa de Shields durante tantos años—. ¿Tu administrador no dice nada respecto de si ha llevado a la vieja Luna para que la examine?

Darien miró la carta que tenía frente a sí.

—Sí. Aparentemente, Luna estuvo en la casa hace algunos días y cree que el problema de la señora Circonia es el corazón. Aunque tenga la suerte de recuperarse, ya no podrá hacerse cargo de sus antiguas responsabilidades, A partir de ahora, deberá llevar una vida tranquila.

Serena meneó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, preocupada.

—Lamento tanto todo esto. Imagino que la vieja Luna le habrá recetado beber té de dedalera. Es muy útil en situaciones como la de la señora Circonia.

—Yo no sé nada respecto del té de dedalera. Lo que sí sé es que el retiro de la señora Circonia me... —Hizo una pausa y corrigió sus palabras de inmediato— nos enfrenta a un problema. Necesitamos designar una nueva ama de llaves de inmediato.

—Definitivamente. De lo contrario, Shields estaría sumido en un caos.

Darien se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Contratar un ama de llaves es algo muy importante y, además, se extralimita de mi área de experiencia.

Serena no pudo resistir esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por Dios, milord. No sabía que hubiera algo que quedara fuera de tu área de experiencia.

Darien sonrió brevemente.

—Hacía mucho que no te molestabas en bromear por mi lamentable arrogancia, Serena. Acabo de descubrir que estaba echando de menos tus asperezas.

El rubor divertido de Serena se destiñó de inmediato.

—Bueno, es que no estábamos en términos como para ponernos a bromear, milord.

—No, creo que no. Pero yo cambiaría eso.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó él—. Me parece que además de tus bromas, más bien echo de menos la relación que teníamos en Eslington Park, en aquellos días en los que te sentías obligada a desparramar té por toda la cama.

Serena advirtió que se ponía colorada. Bajó la vista y la clavó en su cofia.

—Para mí no fue una relación tan fácil, milord. Es cierto que conversábamos más y que discutíamos cuestiones de interés mutuo. Pero nunca olvidaré que su único interés por mí residía en que querías que te diera un heredero. Me sentía presionada por eso, Darien.

—Ahora entiendo eso mucho mejor, porque he mantenido una charla con una gitana. Ella me explicó que mi esposa es una especie de romántica por naturaleza. Soy culpable por no haber tenido en cuenta ese detalle en mi trato con ella, pero me gustaría remediar ese error.

Serena levantó la cabeza de inmediato, frunciendo el entrecejo, molesta.

—De modo que ahora propones consentir a mi famosa tendencia al romanticismo, ¿eh? Por favor, Darien, no te molestes. Los gestos románticos carecen de todo sentido sí detrás de ellos no se oculta un sentimiento genuino.

—Al menos, dame un poco de crédito por tratar de complacerte, querida. —Darien sonrió—- Te gusta el tratado de botánica de Makino, ¿cierto?

Ella se sintió culpable.

—Ya sabes que nada pudo haberme complacido más, milord.

—¿Y el brazalete?

—Es muy bonito, milord.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Muy bonito, ya entiendo. Bueno, entonces me complacerá mucho vértelo puesto dentro de muy poco tiempo.

El rostro de Serena se encendió, feliz de poder darle una respuesta positiva.

—Espero poder ponérmelo esta noche, milord. Iré a una fiesta en casa de lady St. John.

—Supongo que era demasiado esperar que no tuvieras planes para esta noche.

—Oh, tengo planes para cada noche de esta semana y de la próxima. Siempre hay tanto para hacer aquí en la ciudad, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Darien, algo decepcionado—. Claro, pero tampoco tienes la obligación de asistir a cada acto al que te invitan. Pensé que desearías pasar una o dos noches tranquila, en casa.

—¿Por qué demonios querría pasar una noche aquí, sola, milord? —murmuró Serena, algo alterada.

Darien cruzó las manos frente a él, sobre el escritorio.

—Yo pensaba pasar la noche aquí.

Serena forzó otra sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que Darien trataba de ser gentil con ella. Pero ella no se conformaría con una simple gentileza por parte de él.

—Ya veo. ¿Otro gesto romántico para consentir a mis deseos? Muy generoso de tu parte, milord. Pero no te molestes. Soy plenamente capaz de entretenerme sola. Ahora que hace tiempo que estoy en la ciudad, comprendo mucho mejor cómo deben conducir sus vidas los maridos y las esposas de la _alta sociedad Y_ ahora debo irme. Tu tía estará preguntándose dónde estoy.

Serena se puso de pie rápidamente, olvidándose que tenía la cofia sobre la falda. Esta se le cayó al piso.

—Serena, estás malinterpretando mis intenciones —dijo Darien, mientras se ponía de pie. Se dirigió al otro lado del escritorio para recoger la cofia—. Simplemente pensé que podríamos pasar una velada tranquila, los dos, en casa. —Le puso la cofia en la cabeza y le ató las cintas por debajo del mentón.

Ella lo miró. Deseó poder imaginar qué estaría pensando él exactamente.

—Gracias por tu gesto, pero en realidad, ni sueño con poder interferir en tu vida social. Seguramente, te aburrirías muchísimo si te quedaras aquí conmigo esta noche. Que tengas un buen día.

—Serena.

La orden la sorprendió justo en el momento en que apoyaba la mano en el picaporte.

—¿Sí, milord?

—¿Qué haremos respecto de la nueva ama de llaves?

—Di a tu administrador que entreviste a Molly Ashkettie. Hace años que trabaja como empleada doméstica en tu casa y creo que será el reemplazo perfecto para la pobre señora Circonia.

—Serena salió a toda prisa.

Quince minutos después, entró en la biblioteca de lady Mimet. Kaolinet, Amy y Rei ya estaban allí, muy ocupadas con una pila de libros que habían colocado sobre la mesa.

—Lamento llegar tarde —se disculpó Serena cuando las otras mujeres levantaron la vista de su trabajo para mirarla—. Mi esposo quería conversar conmigo respecto de contratar una nueva ama de llaves.

—Qué extraño —comentó Mimet desde lo alto de una escalera, a la que se había subido para poder revolver entre los libros que estaban en el estante superior—. Shields jamás se preocupa de contratar al personal. Siempre delega esa tarea al mayordomo o al administrador. Pero no importa, querida. Estamos haciendo algunos avances en tu proyecto.

—Es cierto —dijo Rei, cerrando un libro y abriendo otro—. Hace un rato, Kaolinet descubrió una referencia a la cabeza del animal que está en el anillo. Se trata de una criatura mítica, que aparece en un viejo libro de filosofía natural.

—Me temo que no es una referencia muy agradable —dijo Kaolinet, deteniéndose para mirar por encima de sus gafas—. Estaba asociado con una especie de culto muy desagradable de la antigüedad.

—Ahora yo estoy revisando algunos libros antiguos de matemática, para ver si encuentro algo del triángulo —dijo Amy—. Tengo la sensación de que estamos muy cerca.

—Yo también —dijo lady Mimet, mientras bajaba la escalera—. Aunque empiezo a preocuparme por lo que averiguaremos.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Serena, mientras se sentaba y tomaba uno de los pesados volúmenes.

Kaolinet miró.

—Anoche, justo antes de ir a dormir, Mimet se quedó impactada por un viejo recuerdo que vino a su memoria.

—¿Qué clase de recuerdo? —preguntó Serena.

—Algo relacionado con una sociedad secreta de unos jóvenes libertinos, sin prejuicios —comentó Mimet lentamente—. Me enteré de su existencia hace algunos años. Nunca entré en detalles, pero creo que escuché que sus miembros usaban ciertos anillos para identificarse. Supuestamente, todo empezó en Mugen, pero muchos de sus miembros mantuvieron el club aun después de haber dejado de estudiar. Al menos, por un tiempo.

Serena miró a Rei y a Amy y meneó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Habían convenido en no alarmar a Mimet y a Kaolinet con la verdadera razón por la que querían averiguar el secreto del anillo negro. Las mujeres mayores sólo sabían que Serena tenía curiosidad por una reliquia familiar que había llegado a sus manos.

—¿Dices que este anillo llegó a ti por intermedio de tu hermana? —pregunto Kaolinet, volteando las páginas lentamente.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes dónde lo obtuvo ella?

Serena vaciló, tratando de explicar razonablemente porqué Mina tendría ese anillo. Como siempre, la mente se le ponía en blanco cada vez que quería urdir una mentira.

Rei acudió urgente a su rescate.

—Tú dijiste que a ella se lo había entregado una tía abuela que se había muerto hacía muchos años, ¿no, Serena?

—Sí —dijo Amy, antes que Serena se viera obligada a contestar—. Creo que eso fue lo que dijiste, Serena.

—Sí. Cierto. Una tía muy lejana. Creo que yo ni la conocí —dijo Serena.

—Hmm. Qué extraño —dijo Mimet, mientras depositaba dos pesados volúmenes más sobre la mesa y volvía a buscar más al estante—. Me pregunto cómo habrá obtenido ella ese anillo.

—Es probable que nunca lo sepamos —dijo Rei con firmeza. Trató de tranquilizar a Serena con la mirada, al ver que la muchacha denotaba cada vez más su culpabilidad.

Kaolinet pasó otra página del libro que estaba mirando.

—¿Le has mostrado el anillo a Shields, Serena? Por ser hombre, es más factible que sepa más de él que nosotras.

—Ya lo ha visto —dijo Serena, feliz de poder decir la verdad, al menos en eso—. No lo reconoció.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez debamos insistir nosotras. —Mimet escogió otro libro del estante. Adoro los enigmas. ¿Y tú, Kaoli?

Kaolinet sonrió.

—Oh, claro que sí. Nada me hace más feliz que trabajar en un enigma.

Cuatro días después, Serena y Amy, mientras investigaban en un viejo tratado de matemáticas, descubrieron el origen del peculiar triángulo.

—Eso es —dijo ella, entusiasmada, mientras las otras se reunían alrededor del libro—. Mirad. El triángulo es exactamente igual. Incluso tiene las mismas ondas extrañas en cada vértice.

—Tiene razón —dijo Rei—. ¿Qué dice del triángulo?

Serena frunció el entrecejo, por el latín.

—Algo relacionado con que era útil en ciertas ceremonias negras, para controlar, a los demonios de las mujeres que tienen... —Se detuvo abruptamente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba traduciendo—. Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Mimet se asomó por encima de su hombro—. Ah, ya veo. «Una figura utilizada para controlar súcubos mientras se los disfruta de un modo carnal.» Qué fascinante. Deja que los hombres se preocupen por demonios femeninos que molestan a los pobres varones cuando duermen.

Kaolinet sonrió.

—Fascinante, por cierto. Demonios de prostitutas a las que pueden controlar al mismo tiempo que gozan de sus favores. Tienes mucha razón, Mimet. Definitivamente, una creación fantasiosa de un cerebro masculino.

—Hay aquí más evidencia de la fantasía masculina —anunció Rei, señalando otra figura mitológica que había estado investigando—. Aparentemente, la bestia del triángulo posee poderes sobrenaturales. Puede, según dice, fornicar durante horas sin perder el vigor.

Mimet gimió.

—Creo que a estas alturas de nuestras indagaciones podemos sostener que el anillo de Serena, sin duda perteneció a un hombre. Aparentemente, fue diseñado para que el hombre piense que su actuación en la alcoba fue excelente. Tal vez, estaba destinado a que le diera buena suerte en este aspecto de su vida. De cualquier manera no es la clase de joya que Shields desearía que su esposa exhibiera en público.

Kaolinet rió.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar, Serena, jamás diría a Shields el significado de ese anillo. Guarda esa cosa y pide a tu esposo que te dé los zafiros de la familia para que los uses.

—Estoy segura de que es un consejo excelente —contestó Serena serenamente, aunque sabía que no pediría esos zafiros a Shields ni loca que estuviera—. Y realmente os agradezco mucho toda la colaboración que me habéis prestado para averiguar los detalles de este anillo.

—No tienes por qué —dijo Kaolinet, radiante—. Fue un proyecto fascinante, ¿no crees, Mimet?

—De lo más instructivo.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos —declaró Rei, mientras las mujeres empezaban a guardar los libros en los respectivos estantes—. Prometí a mi abuela que la ayudaría a atender a sus amistades, que vendrían a jugar naipes esta tarde.

—Y yo debo pasar a visitar a lady St. John —dijo Serena, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos.

Amy las miró sin articular palabra, hasta que estuvieron las tres sentadas en el carruaje de Serena, fuera del ámbito donde Mimet y Kaolinet pudieran escucharlas.

—¿Y bien? No me tengas en suspenso. Éste no es el final del asunto. Lo sé. ¿Qué harás ahora, Serena?

Serena miraba por la ventanilla, perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Me parece que sabemos dos cosas con seguridad, respecto del anillo. La primera es que perteneció a un hombre que era miembro de una asociación secreta, de la que pasó a formar parte en Mugen, tal vez. Y la segunda es que esta asociación, indudablemente, se dedicaba a prácticas sexuales de muy baja reputación.

—Creo que tienes razón —coincidió Rei—. Tu pobre hermana fue la víctima de un hombre que usaba a las mujeres para sus maléficos fines.

—Ya sabíamos eso—dijo Amy—. ¿Qué sabemos ahora?

Serena apartó la mirada de la calle y la concentró en sus amigas.

—Me parece que sólo hay una persona que puede conocer a los hombres que usaban estos anillos.

Amy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No te referirás a...

—Por supuesto —dijo Rei de inmediato—. ¿Por qué no pensamos en eso? Debemos contactarnos con Lita Kino de inmediato para ver qué puede decirnos ella acerca del hombre que pudo usar este anillo. Serena, escribe la nota para ella esta tarde. Yo se la enviaré disfrazada otra vez.

—Tal vez ella decida no responder —comentó Amy, esperanzada.

—Quizá, pero es el último recurso que me queda, excepto el de volver a ponerme el anillo en público para ver quién reacciona.

—Es demasiado peligroso —dijo Rei de inmediato—. Cualquier hombre que lo viera y lo reconociera, podría pensar que tú estabas también involucrada en ese culto.

Serena se estremeció, al recordar al hombre de la capa negra con la capucha. _La más extraña de las emociones._ No, debía ser muy cuidadosa en no atraer la atención de nadie más con ese anillo.

La respuesta de Lita Kino llegó pocas horas después. Rei se la llevó a Serena de inmediato. Serena rompió el sobre, en una mezcla de entusiasmo y excitación.

_«De una mujer honorable a otra:_

_Me halaga al tener a bien solicitarme lo que ha dado_

_en llamar_ información profesional. _En su carta me comu-_

_nica que está tratando de recabar datos sobre un recuerdo_

_de familia y que sus investigaciones la han llevado a con-_

_cluir que tal vez yo pueda colaborar con usted. Me com—_

_plazco en referirle que le ofreceré la poca información que_

_poseo, aunque permítame decirle que el familiar que le dejó_

_ese recuerdo me merece muy baja estima. Quienquiera que_

_haya sido, obviamente tenía malas intenciones._

_En el transcurso de los años, recuerdo cinco hombres_

_que han utilizado ese anillo en mi presencia. Dos de ellos han_

_muerto ya y, para ser franca, el mundo nada ha perdido con_

_esas muertes. Los otros tres son: lord Jedite, lord Zoicite y_

_lord Neflite. No sé cuáles son sus planes para el futuro,_

_pero le aconsejo cautela. Le aseguro que ninguno de esos tres_

_es buena compañía para una mujer, y mucho menos para al-_

_guien que ocupa su lugar en la sociedad. Dudo en hacer esta_

_sugerencia, pero quizá lo mejor sea que discuta este asunto_

_con su esposo antes de seguir adelante por las suyas.»_

La carta estaba firmada por L. K. El corazón de Serena latía rápidamente. Al menos, tenía nombres. Uno de esos tres bien podría haber sido el causante de la muerte de Mina.

—De alguna manera, tengo que ingeniármelas para encontrarme con estos tres individuos —dijo Serena a Rei.

—Jedite, Zoicite y Neflite —repitió Rei, pensativa—. Oí hablar de ellos. Todos se mueven muy libremente en la sociedad, aunque tienen una reputación que no es de las mejores. No será difícil conseguir invitaciones para las fiestas y reuniones donde estos caballeros estén invitados también.

Serena asintió y volvió a doblar la carta de Kino.

—Me temo que mi libreta de citas estará más llena que nunca.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Rubeus estaba poniéndose pesado y no por primera vez. Serena cada vez se sentía más molesta por su presencia. Frunció el entrecejo por encima del hombro de lord Jedite, que la conducía a la pista de baile. Con alivio, advirtió que Rubeus salía, aparentemente, hacia los jardines.

Ya era hora de que la dejara en paz por esa noche, pensó Serena. Finalmente, había conseguido que le presentaran al primer hombre de la lista, lord Jedite, quien, a pesar del aspecto disipado que presentaba en ese momento, evidentemente había sido apuesto en su juventud. Claro que a Serena no le había resultado sencillo conseguir esa invitación. Desde que había llegado a la fiesta, Rubeus no hizo más que revolotear alrededor de ella, tal como lo había hecho repetidas veces, durante las dos últimas semanas.

Serena pensó que le había resultado muy difícil localizar a Jedite, mucho más de lo que ella, Rei y Amy habían anticipado. Y para colmo, Rubeus siempre se interponía en todo lo que ella deseaba hacer esa noche. Afortunadamente, a último momento, Rei logró dar con la información referente a la lista de invitados a la fiesta de esa noche. Por supuesto, Serena no quería desperdiciar todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que habían sido necesarios para que ella también estuviera incluida en esa lista.

La información disponible respecto de lord Jedite era muy escueta.

—Me he enterado que ha despilfarrado toda su fortuna en los juegos de azar y que ahora está buscando una esposa rica —le había explicado Rei esa tarde—. En este momento, trata de llamar la atención de Unazuki Yamamoto, que ha sido invitada a la fiesta de los Dallimore, esta noche.

—Seguramente lady Mimet logrará que me inviten a mí también —le contestó Serena, hipótesis que resultó correcta. Si bien a lady Mimet le llamó la atención el interés de Serena por participar de una reunión que, sin duda, sería aburrida, se conectó con la anfítriona para hacerla invitar.

—No me resultó para nada difícil, querida —le había dicho lady Mimet—. Últimamente, toda anfitriona re considera un valioso premio.

—Supongo que es el poder del título de Darien —había dicho Serena, pensando que, si Rei estaba en lo cierto, echaría mano de ese mismo poder para castigar al seductor de Mina.

—Obviamente, el título de los Shields ayuda —coincidió Kaolinet, levantando la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo— pero también debes saber, querida, que no eres tan popular sólo porque eres condesa.

Serena se sorprendió momentáneamente por ese comentario y luego sonrió.

—No necesitas entrar en detalles, Kaoli. Tengo plena conciencia de que debo la popularidad que hoy tengo al simple hecho de que, hasta tos miembros de la _alta sociedad,_ padecen de jaquecas, problemas digestivos y ataques de hígado. Juro que a todas las fiestas y reuniones que voy, termino recetando alguna medicina, como si fuera una boticaria.

Kaolinet había intercambiado una simpática sonrisa con Mimet y luego volvió a dedicarse a la lectura.

Pero el plan resultó. Serena recibió una cordial bienvenida por parte de la entusiasmada anfítriona, quien jamás había soñado con contar con la presencia de la condesa de Shields en su reunión. Después de eso, sí fue sencillo rastrear a lord Jedite. De no haber sido por las insistentes peticiones de Rubeus para que Serena bailase una pieza con él, todo habría salido a pedir de boca.

—Me aventuro a decir que a Shields le parecerá un cambio drástico tenerla a usted como esposa después de su primera experiencia en la materia —murmuró Jedite, con un tono pegajoso.

Serena, que había estado esperando ansiosamente que él rompiera el hielo, sonrió alentadoramente.

—¿Conoció usted bien a la primera esposa de lord Shields, señor?

La sonrisa de Jedite le resultó desagradable.

—Digamos que tuve el placer de mantener varias conversaciones íntimas con ella. Era una mujer fascinante. Lo impactaba a uno con su sola presencia. Encantadora, misteriosa, cautivadora. Con sólo una sonrisa, era capaz de dejar a cualquier hombre embelesado durante varios días. Pero creo que también era peligrosa.

Un _súcubo._ Serena recordó el extraño diseño sobre el anillo negro. Más de un hombre habrá sentido la necesidad de protegerse de una mujer así, aun cuando voluntariamente hubiera caído en las redes de Esmeralda.

—¿Visitaba con frecuencia a mi esposo y a Esmeralda en Shields? —preguntó Serena, tan casualmente como pudo.

Jedite sonrió.

—Shields rara vez recibía visitas con su esposa. Al menos, después de los primeros meses posteriores a la boda. Ah, aquellos primeros meses fueron bastante divertidos para nosotros, debo decir.

—¿Divertidos? —Serena sintió escalofríos.

—Sí, por cierto —dijo Jedite, con gran placer—. Durante ese primer año, hubo muchas escenas en público, lo que distrajo enormemente a la _alta sociedad._ Pero después de eso, Shields y su esposa comenzaron a llevar vidas separadas. Algunos dicen que Shields estaba a punto de iniciar juicio por separación y divorcio cuando Esmeralda falleció.

Darien debió de haberse sentido muy avergonzado con todos esos espectáculos en público. Con razón había expresado tan puntualmente que no quería que Serena se convirtiera en el centro de comentario de todo el mundo. La muchacha trató de retomar su pregunta inicial.

—¿Alguna vez estuvo en Shields Abbey, señor?

—Dos veces, según recuerdo —dijo Jedite, restándole importancia a la pregunta—. Aunque no me he quedado mucho tiempo en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. Y no por ella, pues Esmeralda podía ser muy encantadora. Pero soy un hombre a quien no le agrada la vida campestre. Me siento mucho más cómodo en la ciudad.

—Ya veo. —Serena escuchó con suma atención la voz de Jedite, su ritmo en la locución, tratando de verificar si era la misma que la del hombre de la capa negra, con la capucha, quien le había advertido sobre el anillo negro en el baile de disfraces.

Pero le pareció que no.

Y si Jedite decía la verdad, era poco probable que hubiera sido el seductor de Mina. Quienquiera que hubiera sido, se había quedado bastante más de dos veces en Shields. En un período de tres meses, Mina había salido varias veces a encontrarse con su amante. Por supuesto que existía la posibilidad de que Jedite estuviera mintiendo respecto de la frecuencia de sus visitas a Shields Abbey. Pero a Serena no se le ocurría por qué querría hacerlo.

Serena admitió para sí que todo ese asunto de rastrear al seductor de Mina sería una empresa muy dificultosa.

—Dígame, señora. ¿Es su intención seguir los pasos de su predecesora? De ser así, espero que me incluya en sus planes.

Hasta podría contemplar la posibilidad de otro viaje a Okinawa si usted se compromete a ser mi anfitriona —comentó Jedite, con una desagradable voz ronca.

Ese insulto, apenas disimulado, fue como un bofetazo para Serena, que la arrancó de su meditación. Se detuvo en medio de la pista, con la frente bien alta.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que está insinuando, milord?

—Nada, estimada señora, se lo aseguro. Simplemente preguntaba por curiosidad. Parecía tan interesada en conocer las actividades de la condesa anterior, que pensé que quizás, eh... usted tenía aspiraciones a seguir la misma vida libertina que a ella tanto complacía.

—En absoluto —dijo Serena, con gran determinación—. No sé de dónde habrá sacado esa idea.

—Cálmese, señora. No quise insultarla. Había escuchado algunos rumores y debo admitir que despertaron mi curiosidad.

—¿Qué rumores? —preguntó Serena, repentinamente ansiosa. Si se había corrido la voz de que ella y Lita Kino se habían batido a duelo, o casi, Darien se pondría furioso.

—Nada importante, le aseguro. —Jedite sonrió con frialdad y acomodó la flor artificial que caía del peinado de Serena—. Sólo algunos comentarios sobre los zafiros de los Shields,

—Ah, eso —suspiró Serena aliviada—. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Algunas personas sienten curiosidad por saber por qué usted nunca se los puso en público —preguntó Jedite con una voz de terciopelo, aunque su mirada fue penetrante.

—Qué extraño —dijo Serena—. No imagino que alguien pierda su tiempo preocupándose por un detalle tan mundano. Creo que la pieza de baile ha terminado, señor.

—En ese caso le ruego me excuse, señora —dijo Jedite con una lacónica reverencia—. Creo que tengo prometido el próximo baile.

—Por supuesto. —Serena hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y observó a Jedite, que avanzaba entre la multitud, hacia una joven rubia y de ojos azules, con un vestido de seda celeste.

—Unazuki Yamamoto —dijo Rubeus, que apareció justo detrás de Serena—. Tiene la cabeza hueca, pero su herencia compensará sobremanera la falta de cerebro, según me han dicho...

—Jamás habría pensado que los hombres fueran capaces de valorar las mujeres con cerebro.

—Lo cierto es que muchos hombres no lo tienen y por eso no pueden apreciar que las mujeres tengan esa bendición, en algunos casos, claro. —Los ojos de Rubeus estaban clavados en el rostro de ella—. Me atrevería a decir que Shields es uno de esos hombres.

—Se equivoca, milord —dijo Serena con aspereza.

—Entonces me disculpo —concedió Rubeus—. Es sólo que Shields ha dado muy pocas evidencias de apreciación hacia su nueva esposa y eso hace dudar a un hombre.

—¿Y cómo espera que me demuestre su apreciación? —contravino ella—. ¿Desparramando pétalos de rosas frente a la puerta de nuestra casa todas las mañanas?

—¿Pétalos de rosa? —Rubeus arqueó las cejas—. No me parece. Shields es incapaz de gestos de romanticismo. Pero ya tendría que haberle ofrecido los zafiros de la familia.

—No me imagino por qué —respondió Serena de inmediato—. Por mi tez, los zafiros no me favorecen. En cambio, los diamantes van perfectos conmigo, ¿no lo cree usted? —Hizo un ademán con el brazo para atraer la atención hacia el brazalete que Darien le había obsequiado. Las piedras brillaron en su muñeca.

—Está equivocada, Serena —le dijo Rubeus—. Los zafiros le sentarían de maravilla. Pero me pregunto si Shields se los confiará alguna vez a otra mujer. Esas piedras deben de traerle muy dolorosos recuerdos.

—Debe disculparme, milord. Ahí está lady Frampton, junto a la ventana y debo preguntarle cómo le fue con el digestivo que le recomendé.

Serena desapareció, pues decidió que ya había soportado lo suficiente al vizconde. Aparentemente, iba a todas las reuniones sociales a las que ella había concurrido en esos días.

Mientras se movía entre la multitud, se dio cuenta de que no debió haber permitido que Jedite se le escapara tan rápido. Aunque no fuera el hombre que Serena buscaba, era evidente que sabía mucho acerca de las actividades de Esmeralda y que estaba muy dispuesto a contarlas. Serena pensó que podría aportarle datos valiosos sobre los otros dos hombres que estaban en la lista de Lita.

Al otro lado del salón, Unazuki Yamamoto estaba rechazando otra pieza con Jedite. Éste, en cambio, parecía estar saliendo a los jardines. Serena comenzó a avanzar hacia las puertas.

—Olvide a Jedite —le dijo Rubeus, desde atrás, muy cerca de ella—. Puede apuntar más alto que eso. Ni siquiera Esmeralda perdió mucho tiempo con él.

Serena giró la cabeza abruptamente, con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia. Obviamente, Rubeus había estado persiguiéndola.

—No sé a qué se refiere, milord, y tampoco deseo que me lo explique. Pero creo que sería inteligente de su parte dejar de hacer especulaciones respecto de mis asociaciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tiene miedo de que si Shields llega a enterarse de todo esto, probablemente la ahogue en esa maldita laguna, como ahogó a Esmeralda?

Serena se quedó mirándolo, en total estado de shock, por un rato y luego salió a los jardines, a refrescarse.

—La próxima vez que me arrastres a una sala de juegos tan miserable como ésta, espero que tengas la decencia de asegurarte de que ganaré. —Darien mantuvo la voz baja, como un gruñido, mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su amigo Kumada.

Detrás de él, avanzaron otros jugadores, con aspecto indiferente, que nada hizo por ocultar el brillo de excitación presente en sus ojos. Los dados cayeron suavemente sobre la mesa, dando comienzo a un nuevo juego. Fortunas se perderían y se ganarían esa noche. Patrimonios que durante generaciones habían pertenecido a determinadas familias cambiarían de manos según los dictados de la suerte. Darien casi no podía contener su disgusto. Las tierras, así como los privilegios y las responsabilidades que ellas acarreaban, no podían arriesgarse estúpidamente en un juego de dados. No podía comprender la mente de un hombre que se dedicaba a ese tipo de cosas.

—Deja de quejarte —lo reprendió Kumada—. Te dije que era mucho más fácil obtener información de un ganador contento que de un perdedor amargado. Obtuviste lo que querías, ¿no?

—Sí, maldita sea, pero me costó mil quinientos yenes.

—Una tontería comparada con lo que Crandon y Musgrove perderán esta noche. El problema contigo, Shields, es que lloras por cada yen que no gastas en tus bienes.

—Sabes bien que hasta tú modificarías tu actitud si tu tío se muriese mañana _y_ heredaras su título y los bienes inherentes a él. No eres más jugador que yo. —Cuando salieron a la calle, advirtieron que el aire de la noche estaba muy frío. Darien indicó su carruaje. Eran casi las doce.

—No estés tan seguro de eso. En este momento, soy devoto de las mesas de juego. Me temo que en cierto modo, dependo de ellas para vivir.

—Es una suerte entonces que tengas talento con los dados y las cartas.

—Una de las habilidades más útiles que adquirí en Eton—dijo Kumada con negligencia. Subió al carruaje.

Darien hizo lo propio y tomó asiento frente a su amigo.

—Muy bien. Creo que he pagado bastante. Ahora averigüemos lo que obtuve por mil quinientos yenes —según Eggers, quien, debo decir, por lo general sabe mucho de estas cosas—, por lo menos hay tres o cuatro hombres que todavía usan estos anillos negros —dijo Kumada, pensativo.

—Pero sólo conseguimos arrancarle dos nombres: Jedite y Zoicite —reflexionó Darien, refiriéndose al hombre con quien acababa de perder. Cuanto más dinero ganaba Eggers, más dispuesto estaba a contar sus chismes a Darien y a Kumada—. Me pregunto si alguno de ellos habrá sido el que dio el anillo a la amiga de Serena. Jedite, creo, pasó un tiempo en la Abadía. Pero Zoicite también, estoy casi seguro. —Darien cerró el puño, mientras se esforzaba por recordar la aparentemente interminable lista de amantes de Esmeralda.

Kumada fingió ignorar esas sutilezas y siguió con el tema en cuestión.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos, tenemos un punto de partida. Jedite o Zoicite podrían ser el que obsequió el anillo a la amiga de tu esposa.

—Maldita sea, Kumada. Esto no me gusta nada. Una cosa es segura: no quiero que Serena vuelva a ponerse esa sortija. Me encargaré de que sea destruida de inmediato. —Pero interiormente, llegó a la conclusión de que con eso se ganaría otra discusión con Serena. Obviamente, ella estaba muy aferrada a ese anillo.

—En ese aspecto, coincido plenamente contigo. No debe ponérselo, ahora que hemos descubierto lo que significa. Pero ella no conoce ese significado, Shields. Para Serena, simplemente se trata de un recuerdo de familia. ¿Vas a contarle la verdad?

Darien meneó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que le cuente que el poseedor original pertenecía a un club secreto, donde se hacían apuestas para ver quién podía cornear al miembro más prestigioso de la _alta sociedad__? _¡Ni loco! Su opinión de los hombres es bastante pobre, tal como está.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Kumada divertido—. Entonces tú y tu señora hacéis una buena pareja, ¿no, Shields? Tu opinión sobre las mujeres no es particularmente elevada. Te viene bien haberte casado con una mujer que te devuelva el cumplido.

—Basta, Kumada. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar, en lugar de ponerme a discutir sobre las mujeres con un hombre que opina sobre ellas lo mismo que yo. Pero, de todos modos, Serena es muy diferente de las demás.

Kumada lo miró, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tú lo habrías descubierto. Cuídala bien, Shields. En nuestro mundo hay muchos lobos salvajes dispuestos a devorarla.

—Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. —Darien miró por la ventanilla—.¿Dónde deseas que te deje?

Kumada se encogió de hombros.

—En Brook's, supongo. Tengo deseos de beber un poco, civilizadamente, después de soportar el infierno en el que hemos vivido. ¿Adónde vas tú?

—A encontrarme con Serena. Ella iba a una recepción en casa de lady Dallimore esta noche.

Kumada sonrió.

—Y sin duda, será la reina de la noche. Tu esposa se está convirtiendo rápidamente en la sensación del momento. Sal a caminar por Bond Street, o mira en todas las salas de recepción conocidas, y descubrirás que la mayoría de tas jovencitas de la vecindad aparecen encantadoramente desarregladas. Cintas colgando, cofias torcidas, chalinas arrastrando por el piso. Todo el escenario resulta delicioso, pero a ninguna le sienta tan bien como a Serena.

Darien sonrió para sí.

—Eso es porque ella no tiene que esforzarse para lograrlo. Tiene un estilo natural para ello.

Quince minutos después, Darien trataba de ubicar a Serena entre los muchos invitados a la recepción. Con mucho placer, Darien notó que Kumada tenía razón. La mayoría de las jovencitas del salón parecían tener algo mal puesto en su atuendo. Los adornos en las cabelleras parecían a punto de caerse en cualquier momento, las cintas arrastraban por el piso y las chalinas no quedaban donde debían. Darien estuvo por pisar un abanico que estaba atado a la muñeca de su dueña, con una cinta por demás larga.

—Buenas noches, Shields. ¿Buscando a la condesa?

Darien miró por encima de su hombro y reconoció a un barón de mediana edad, con quien había discutido en ocasiones las noticias de la guerra.

—Buenas noches, Tharp. Estoy buscando a lady Shields, sí. ¿Alguna señal de ella?

—Señales de ella por todas partes, muchacho. Sólo mira a tu alrededor. —El barón hizo un ademán, señalando el tumultuoso salón de baile—. Es imposible caminar sin pisar alguna cinta, o una chalina o alguno de esos adornos. Hace un rato conversé con tu esposa. Me recetó algo para mejorar mi aparato digestivo, según ella. Realmente me atrevo a decirte que eres muy afortunado por estar casado con una mujer como ella. Esa muchacha se encargará de que llegues a viejo en buena forma. Y hasta es factible que te dé una docena de hijos.

Darien hizo una mueca al escuchar esa última frase. No estaba tan seguro de que Serena estuviera tan dispuesta a darle todos esos hijos. Recordaba muy bien que ella no quería ser presionada para la maternidad prematura.

—¿Dónde la vio, Tharp?

—Bailando con Jedite, creo. —Tharp, que normalmente tenía una expresión serena, frunció el entrecejo repentinamente—. Y ahora que lo pienso, muchacho, no es una situación particularmente buena. Ya sabes qué es Jedite: un patán ampliamente reconocido. Si estuviera en tu lugar, ya mismo interrumpiría ese contacto.

Darien experimentó una desagradable sensación de frío en el estómago.

—¿Cómo demonios se las ingenió Jedite para que le presentaran a Serena? Más importante, ¿por qué lo hizo? Ya mismo me encargaré de esto. Gracias, Tharp.

—Un placer. —La expresión del barón se encendió—. Agradece otra vez a tu condesa esa prescripción que me dio, por favor. Estoy ansioso por probarlo. Dios sabe lo harto que estoy de vivir a patatas y pan. Deseo poder echarte el diente a un buen trozo de carne vacuna otra vez.

—Se lo comunicaré. —Darien cambió de dirección, buscando a Jedite. No lo vio, pero sí a Serena. Estaba a punto de salir a los jardines. Rubeus estaba preparándose para seguirla de cerca. Darien se prometió que un día, muy pronto, por cierto, tendría que encargarse de Rubeus.

Los jardines eran magníficos. Serena había escuchado por allí que eran el orgullo de lady Dallimore. En otras circunstancias, se habría complacido mucho en disfrutar de ellos bajo la luz de la luna. Era evidente que se cuidaba en detalle la poda de algustrinas, las terrazas y los almacigos.

Pero esa noche, los elaborados diseños de las plantas le dificultaban la persecución de lord Jedite. Cada vez que daba la vuelta a un arbusto alto, se encontraba en un atajo sin salida. A medida que se alejaba de la casa, le resultaba más difícil ver el camino, por la oscuridad. En dos oportunidades se había llevado por delante a unas parejas, que obviamente habían salido a buscar privacidad.

Pero, ¿hasta dónde Jedite podría haber ido caminando?, se preguntaba Serena algo irritada Los jardines no eran tan grandes como para perderse en ellos. Y luego pensó en la causa por la que Jedite habría decidido dar un paseo tan largo.

Pero la respuesta se le ocurrió casi de inmediato. Sin duda, un hombre del carácter de Jedite aprovecharía la privacidad de esos jardines para una cita.

Quizás, en ese preciso momento, una pobre joven indefensa estaría escuchando elogios, creyéndose enamorada. Serena se juró que si él era el hombre que había seducido a Mina, se encargaría de que no se casara con Unazuki Yamamoto ni con ninguna otra heredera inocente.

Se recogió las faldas, preparándose para rodear una pequeña estatua que estaba en el centro de un almacigo.

—No es muy inteligente estar paseando sola por aquí, en la oscuridad —dijo Rubeus desde las sombras—. Una mujer podría perderse en estos jardines.

Serena se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Notó que el vizconde estaba a una corta distancia. Su temor inicial se transformó en ira.

—Realmente, milord, ¿tiene necesidad de andar espiando a la gente?

—Estoy empezando a creer que es la única manera que tengo para poder hablar con usted en privado.

—Rubeus avanzó un par de pasos. Su cabellera roja parecía fuego con la luz de la luna. El contraste con la negra vestimenta que había escogido, lo hacía parecer irreal.

—No creo que tengamos que hablar sobre ningún tema que requiera privacidad —dijo Serena, apretando el abanico. No le gustaba estar a solas con Rubeus. Las advertencias de Darien al respecto ya hacían eco en su mente.

—Está equivocada, Serena. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Quiero decirle la verdad acerca de Shields y Esmeralda. Es hora que se entere de una vez por todas.

—Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber —dijo Serena.

Rubeus meneó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Nadie conoce toda la verdad y mucho menos, usted. Sí lo hubiera sabido, jamás se habría casado con él. Es demasiado dulce y suave para haberse entregado voluntariamente a un monstruo como Shields.

—Debo pedirle que termine ya mismo con todo esto, lord Rubeus.

—Dios me ayude, pero no puedo detenerme. —La voz de Rubeus sonó desesperada, de pronto—. ¿No cree que lo haría si pudiera? Si sólo me resultara tan sencillo. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. En todo. Me atormenta, Serena. Me está comiendo vivo. Pude haberla salvado, pero ella no me dejó.

Por primera vez, Serena se dio cuenta de que, cualquiera hubieran sido los sentimientos de Rubeus hacia Esmeralda, se había tratado de algo muy profundo y no superficial o pasajero como ella había imaginado. Obviamente, ese hombre estaba padeciendo una gran angustia. De pronto despertaron los sentimientos condolentes, naturales en Serena. Avanzó un paso para tocarle el brazo.

—Shh —murmuró—. No debe culparse. Esmeralda era una mujer muy susceptible. Hasta nosotros, los que vivíamos en las proximidades de Shields, lo sabíamos. Haya sucedido lo que haya sucedido, ya pertenece al pasado. Ya no debe preocuparse por ello.

—El la arruinó —se lamentó Rubeus con voz quebradiza—. Él la hizo así. Ella no quería casarse con él, ¿lo sabía? La familia la obligó. Sus padres sólo pensaban en el título y en la fortuna de Shields. Les importaban un rábano los sentimientos. No podían comprender su delicada naturaleza.

—Por favor, milord, no debe seguir así.

—El la mató. —Su voz se tornó más fuerte—. Al principio, lo hizo lentamente, con una serie de pequeñas crueldades. Después se puso más rudo con ella. Esmeralda me contó que la golpeó varias veces con la fusta..., que la azotó como si fuera un caballo.

Serena meneó la cabeza rápidamente, pensando en todas las veces en que ella misma había provocado la furia de su marido y él jamás había usado la violencia como medio de venganza.

—No, no puedo creer eso.

—Es cierto. Usted no la conoció como era al principio. Usted no fue testigo de cómo cambió ella después de que se casó con Shields. Él siempre trataba de coartar su espíritu y de sofocar el fuego interior de Esmeralda. Ella se defendía del único modo que podía: desafiándolo. Pero se enfureció en sus esfuerzos por liberarse.

—Algunos dicen que hizo más que enfurecerse —comentó Serena suavemente—. Algunos dicen que se volvió loca. Y si eso es cierto, es algo muy triste.

—_Él la hizo así._

—No, no puede culpar a Shields por la condición de Esmeralda. Una locura así se lleva en la sangre, milord.

—No —dijo Rubeus, otra vez, fuera de sí—. Su muerte estuvo causada por las manos de Shields. Ella estaría con vida hoy de no haber sido por él. Shields tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

—Ésa es una tontería, milord —señaló Serena con frialdad—. La muerte de Esmeralda fue un accidente. Usted no debe hacer semejantes acusaciones. Ni frente a mí ni frente a nadie.

Sabe tan bien como yo que estas declaraciones podrían acarrear muchos problemas.

Rubeus sacudió la cabeza, como sí hubiera querido liberarse de pensamientos oscuros. Sus ojos parecieron perder parte del brillo original. Se pasó los dedos por la roja cabellera.

—Escuche. Sé que soy un tonto en ponerme de este modo frente a usted.

El corazón de Serena se ablandó cuando comprendió qué había detrás de todas las acusaciones de Rubeus.

—Debió de haberla amado mucho, milord.

—Demasiado. Más que a mi vida. —Su voz sonó exhausta entonces.

—Lo lamento, milord. Más de lo que puedo expresar.

La sonrisa del vizconde fue sombría.

—Es usted muy amable, Serena. Demasiado, tal vez. Empiezo a creer que entiende de verdad. No merezco su gentileza.

—No, Rubeus, por supuesto que no. —La voz de Darien cortó el aire como si hubiera sido una afilada daga, cuando apareció desde las sombras. Extendió el brazo y quitó la mano de Serena de la manga de Rubeus. El brazalete de diamantes brilló en la oscuridad cuando Darien, posesivamente, tomó la muñeca de Serena y la puso debajo de su brazo.

—Darien, por favor —suplicó Serena, alarmada por la alteración de su esposo.

Darien la ignoró. Su atención estaba centrada en el vizconde.

—Mi esposa tiene debilidad por aquellos que, según ella, sufren. No permitiré que nadie se aproveche de esa debilidad. Especialmente, tú, Rubeus. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Completamente. Buenas noches, señora. Y gracias. —Rubeus hizo una reverencia y desapareció rápidamente en las penumbras del jardín.

Serena suspiró.

—Francamente, Darien. No había necesidad de hacer una escena.

Darien maldijo por lo bajo y la condujo por el sendero, hacia la casa.

—¿Que no había necesidad de hacer una escena? Serena, aparentemente no te das cuenta de lo cerca que estás de hacerme perder los estribos esta noche. Creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que no quería verte con Rubeus bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Él me siguió cuando salí a los jardines. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer yo?

—Para empezar, ¿por qué rayos saliste sola al jardín? —gruñó Darien.

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. No podía contarle que quería obtener información de Jedite.

—Hacía mucho calor en el salón de baile —dijo ella cuidadosamente, tratando de no mentir para que él no la pescara y pasara más vergüenza todavía.

—Deberías saber que no debes salir del salón sola, Serena. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu sentido común?

—No estoy muy segura, milord. Pero creo que el matrimonio ha surtido sus efectos en esa facultad en particular.

—Esto no es Okinawa como para que tú puedas salir sola a pasear tranquilamente por ahí.

—Sí, Darien.

Él se quejó.

—Cada vez que usas ese tono es porque te resulto aburrido. Serena, entiendo que gran parte del tiempo que estoy contigo me lo paso sermoneándote, pero juro que tú provocas cada uno de esos sermones. ¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en estas situaciones? ¿Lo haces sólo para demostrarte a ti y a mí que soy incapaz de controlar a mi esposa?

—No es necesario controlarme, milord—dijo Serena, distante—. Pero empiezo a creer que nunca entenderás eso. Sin duda, te sientes en la obligación de hacerlo por lo que pasó con tu primera esposa. Pero te aseguro que por mucho que te hubieras esforzado en controlarla, jamás habrías podido evitar que se autodestruyera. Esmeralda estaba fuera del control tuyo o de cualquier otra persona. Creo que ningún ser humano habría podido ayudarla. No debes culparte por no haber podido salvarla.

La fuerte mano de Darien apretó los delicados dedos de Serena.

—Maldición. Te he dicho que no hablo de Esmeralda. Sólo diré esto: Dios sabe que no he podido protegerla de lo que fuera que haya sido lo que la llevó a ese estado de locura y tienes razón. Quizá nadie habría sido capaz de contenerla. Pero puedes estar bien segura de que no fallaré al tratar de protegerte a ti, Serena.

—Pero yo no soy Esmeralda —replicó Serena—, y juro que tampoco soy candidata para el manicomio.

—Lo sé perfectamente —dijo Darien, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Y agradezco a Dios por eso. Pero sí necesitas protección, Serena, pues eres demasiado vulnerable en ciertos aspectos.

—No es cierto. Puedo cuidarme sola, milord.

—Si eres tan hábil para cuidarte sola, ¿porqué estabas sucumbiendo a la trágica escena que representaba Rubeus? —barbotó Darien con impaciencia.

—Él no estaba mintiendo. Estoy convencida de que él quería mucho a Esmeralda. Obviamente, no debió enamorarse de la esposa de otro hombre, pero eso no implica que sus sentimientos no hayan sido genuinos.

—No discuto el hecho de que él estuviera fascinado con ella. Créeme que no era el único. Sin embargo, no me cabe duda de que sus actos de esta noche tuvieron el único fin de ganarse tu compasión.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Todos necesitamos compasión en ocasiones.

—Si Rubeus está de por medio, sería el primer paso hacia un mar de traición. Ante la más pequeña oportunidad, Serena, él aprovecharía para hundirte en ese océano. Su objetivo es seducirte y después echármelo en cara. ¿Necesito expresártelo con más claridad todavía?

Serena estaba furiosa,

—No, milord, creo que ya has sido bastante claro. Pero también podrías equivocarte acerca de los sentimientos del vizconde. De todas maneras, te juro solemnemente que no me dejaré seducir por él ni por ningún otro hombre. Ya te he prometido fidelidad. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Darien soltó una exclamación frustrada.

—Serena, no quise decir que tú caerías voluntariamente en sus redes.

—Creo, milord —dijo ella, ignorando los intentos de Darien por aplacarla—, que lo menos que puedes hacer es asegurarme solemnemente que aceptas mi palabra en esta cuestión.

—Maldita sea, Serena, te digo que no fue mi intención...

—Basta. —Serena se detuvo abruptamente a mitad de camino, obligándolo a detenerse también. Lo miró con feroz determinación—. Quiero tu palabra de honor de que confías en que no me dejaré seducir por Rubeus ni por nadie más. O me la das, o no daré ni un solo paso más contigo.

—¿De verdad? —Darien examinó su expresión, a la luz de la luna, durante un tiempo. Sus ojos parecían tan inalcanzables e indescifrables como nunca.

—Me lo debes, Darien. ¿Te resulta tan difícil decirlo? Cuando me regalaste el brazalete y el herbario de Makino me dijiste que me estimabas. Quiero una prueba de esa estima y no hablo de zafiros ni diamantes.

Algo resplandeció en la mirada de Darien cuando levantó las manos para tomar el rostro de su esposa en ellas.

—Cuando te tocan el honor de inmediato te conviertes en una criatura feroz.

—No más feroz de lo que tú serías, milord, si fuera tu honor lo que estuviera en juego.

Darien arqueó las cejas, casualmente amenazante.

—¿Si yo no te diera la respuesta que buscas, me lo cuestionarías?

—Por supuesto que no. No tengo dudas de que tu honor es inalterable. Sólo quiero que me asegures que respetas mi honor de la misma manera. Si estima es todo lo que sientes por mí, milord, entonces, lo menos que puedes hacer es ofrecerme una pequeña evidencia de ello.

Darien se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos más, mirándola a los ojos.

—Pides mucho, Serena.

—No más de lo que tú pides de mí.

Darien asintió, de mala gana, concediendo al menos, ese punto.

—Sí, tienes razón—murmuró—. No conozco ninguna otra mujer capaz de discutir y defender su honor como tú. En realidad, no conozco a ninguna que alguna vez piense en su honor.

—Tal vez sólo se deba a que el hombre no presta ninguna atención a los sentimientos de una mujer al respecto, salvo cuando, por falta de honor de la mujer, el suyo se ve amenazado o ultrajado.

—Ya basta, te lo suplico. Me rindo. —Darien alzó la mano, como para ponerse en guardia e impedir más discusiones—. Muy bien, madam, te doy mi palabra solemne que tengo plena fe y confianza en tu honor de mujer.

La tensión interior de Serena se disipó. Sonrió pálidamente, consciente de lo mucho que había costado a Darien hacerle esa concesión.

—Gracias, Darien. —Impulsivamente, se puso en puntillas y le rozó los labios con los suyos—. Nunca te traicionaré —murmuró solemnemente.

—Entonces no hay razón para que tú y yo no nos llevemos bien. —La abrazó casi con brusquedad, atrayéndola hacia su delgado y fibroso cuerpo. Su boca se posó sobre la de ella, exigente, extrañamente presurosa.

Un momento después, cuando Darien levantó la cabeza, en su mirada se leyó ese familiar brillo de anticipación.

—¿Darien?

—Creo, mi fiel esposa, que es hora de que volvamos a casa. Tengo planes para lo que resta de esta velada.

—¿De verdad, milord?

—Definitivamente. —Le tomó el brazo nuevamente y caminó por el sendero con pasos tan largos, que Serena prácticamente tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo—. Creo que nos despediremos de la anfitriona inmediatamente.

Pero poco después, cuando llegaron a su casa, Armand los aguardaba con una extraña expresión de grave preocupación.

—Ah, ya llegó, milord. Estaba a punto de enviar a uno de los criados para que lo localizara en su club. Su tía, lady Chiba, ha enfermado repentinamente y la señorita Rattenbury ya ha mandado dos mensajes solicitando la asistencia de milady.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Darien merodeaba por su cuarto, inquieto, consciente de que su insomnio se debía a qué Serena no estaba durmiendo en la alcoba contigua. _Donde debía estar._ Se pasó la mano por su ya despeinada cabellera, preguntándose en qué momento había llegado al punto en que ya no podía dormir si Serena no estaba cerca.

Se desplomó sobre la silla que había encargado al joven Chippendale pocos años atrás, cuando él y el ebanista se habían dedicado a emplear el estilo neoclásico en sus trabajos. La silla era el reflejo del idealismo de su juventud, pensó Darien, en un extraño momento de meditación.

Durante aquella misma época, que ahora le parecía tan remota, Darien solía quedarse hasta muy tarde en la noche, discutiendo los clásicos griegos y latinos, e involucrarse en la política de los Whigs, liberales reformistas. Hasta creyó necesario balear a dos hombres que se habían atrevido a impugnar el honor de Esmeralda.

Cuánto había cambiado en los últimos años, pensó Darien. En esos días, no tenía tiempo ni deseos de discutir los clásicos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que los Whigs, hasta los más liberales, no eran menos corruptos que los lories. Y hacía tiempo también que había decidido que el concepto de que Esmeralda tuviera honor era irrisorio.

Ausente, pasó las manos por los apoyabrazos de caoba, bellamente trabajados. Con cierta sorpresa, descubrió que parte de él todavía respondía a los motivos puros y clásicos del diseño.

Del mismo modo que una parte de él, también, había insistido en escribir algunos versos para acompañar el brazalete y el tratado de botánica que había regalado a Serena. Pero el poema había resultado extraño y de mala calidad.

No había escrito poesía desde sus días en Mugen y desde los comienzos de su relación con Esmeralda. Honestamente, reconocía que no tenía ningún talento para ello. Después de uno o dos intentos, terminó por hacer una bola con la hoja de papel donde había escrito la poesía y prefirió redactar una nota, que finalmente colocó junto a los regalos.

Pero, aparentemente, allí no terminó la cuestión. Esta noche había recibido evidencia, clara e inquietante, de que parte de su idealismo juvenil aún sobrevivía a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por aplastarlo con todo el peso de una concepción cínica y realista del mundo. No podía negar que algo en él había respondido a la exigencia de Serena por una prueba que demostrara que él respetaba su honor.

Darien dudó de la inteligencia de haberle permitido que se quedara a pasar la noche en casa de Mimet y Kaolinet. Claro que después concluyó que no habría podido influir en su decisión tampoco. Desde el momento en que recibió el mensaje de Armand, ella se puso firme en su determinación por acudir de inmediato en ayuda de Mimet.

Claro que Darien tampoco lo puso en tela de juicio, pues él también se preocupó mucho por la condición delicada de su tía.

Mimet era excéntrica, impredecible y en ocasiones hasta brusca, pero Darien se dio cuenta de que la quería. Después de la muerte de sus ancianos padres, Mimet fue el único miembro del clan Shields a quien Darien quiso genuinamente.

Después de recibir el mensaje, Serena sólo se demoró para cambiarse y despertar a su dama de compañía. Setsuna hizo las diligencias correspondientes a toda prisa, empacando las pocas cosas que Serena podría necesitar. Mientras tanto, la muchacha recogió su maletín con las medicinas y su preciado tratado de botánica de Makino.

—Hay hierbas que se me están terminando ya —le dijo Serena a Darien en el carruaje que la condujo hacia la casa de Mimet—. En las boticas locales tal vez consiga manzanilla y ruibarbo turco. Es una pena que la vieja Luna esté tan lejos. Sus hierbas son las más fiables.

Ya en casa de Mimet, una Kaolinet completamente descolocada los recibió. Al ver a la mujer en ese estado, que normalmente se caracterizaba por su tranquilidad, Darien cayó en la cuenta de lo enferma que estaba su tía en realidad.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Serena. He estado tan preocupada. Quise enviar por el doctor Higgs, pero Mimet no quiso saber nada. Dijo que es un charlatán y que no lo dejará pasar por la puerta. Y no puedo culparla por eso, ya que son más los pacientes que pierde ese hombre que los que salva. Claro que entonces no supe qué hacer, más que mandar a buscarte. Espero que no te importe.

—Por supuesto que no. Iré a ayudarla de inmediato, Kaoli,

—Entonces Serena saludó rápidamente a Darien y subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras uno de los criados subía detrás de ella con el maletín de las medicinas.

Kaolinet se dirigió a Darien, quien aún estaba parado en el vestíbulo. Lo miró ansiosa.

—Gracias por permitirle venir a esta hora.

—No habría podido detenerla, aunque hubiese querido—dijo Darien—. Y sabe que quiero mucho a Mimet. Quiero que reciba la mejor atención. En cuanto al médico, estoy bastante de acuerdo. Los únicos remedios que Higgs conoce son el drenaje y los purgantes.

Kaolinet suspiró.

—Me temo que tienes razón. Nunca he tenido mucha fe en los drenajes y créeme que la pobre Mimet lo último que necesita es un purgante. Ya ha experimentado ese tratamiento lo suficiente, por causa de ese mal que contrajo. Entonces, sólo me quedaba Serena y sus hierbas.

—Serena es muy buena con sus hierbas —dijo Darien, tranquilizando a la mujer—. Puedo opinar por experiencia propia. Tengo el personal más sano y rozagante de toda la ciudad.

Kaolinet sonrió por compromiso, ante el intento de Darien de matizar con una nota de buen humor.

—Sí, lo sé. Nuestro personal también está muy bien gracias a las recomendaciones de Serena. Y mi reumatismo es mucho más controlable desde que sigo sus indicaciones. ¿Qué haríamos sin ella ahora, milord?

La pregunta lo hizo tomar conciencia.

—No lo sé.

Veinte minutos después, Serena apareció en lo alto de la escalera, para informar a tos presentes que creía que la indisposición de Mimet se debía al consumo de pescado en mal estado durante la cena. También dijo que le llevaría varías horas curarla y seguir el proceso.

—Definitivamente, Darien, me quedaré a pasar la noche aquí.

Sabiendo que ya no le quedaba más por hacer, Darien, con reticencia, decidió volver a su casa en su carruaje. Experimentó esa sensación de incomodidad no bien despidió a Sam y se acostó en su solitaria cama.

Acariciaba la idea de bajar a la biblioteca, para entretenerse con algún libro aburrido, cuando recordó el anillo negro. Entre la preocupación por encontrar a Serena en los jardines con Rubeus y la enfermedad de Mimet, Darien advirtió que había olvidado el anillo negro por un rato.

Kumada tenía razón. Había que destruirlo de inmediato. Darien estaba decidido a sacarlo del joyero de Serena sin más dilaciones. Lo incomodaba el solo pensar que ella lo tenía, pues era muy factible que la joven cediera a la tentación de volvérselo a poner.

Darien tomó una vela y entró al cuarto de Serena por la puerta que comunicaba ambas alcobas. Sin su presencia, el cuarto parecía vacío y triste. Ese detalle le hizo notar cuan acostumbrado estaba a tenerla en su vida. Aquella ausencia en su cama le hizo maldecir a todos los vendedores de pescado en mal estado de la ciudad. De no haber mediado la enfermedad de Mimet, en ese momento estaría haciendo el amor con su obcecada, delicada, apasionada y _honorable_ esposa.

Darien se acercó al tocador y levantó la tapa del joyero. Se quedó de pie por un momento, estudiando las cosas de Serena. El único elemento de valor que encontró fue el brazalete de diamantes que él le había regalado. Estaba cuidadosamente guardado, en un sitio de privilegio, sobre el interior de terciopelo rojo.

Darien decidió que Serena necesitaría un par de pendientes que combinaran con el brazalete.

Después, la mirada se posó automáticamente en el anillo negro que estaba en un rincón del estuche. Estaba apoyado sobre un trozo de papel doblado. El solo verlo lo enfadó. Serena sabía que ese anillo había sido un obsequio para su hermana, por parte de un patán descorazonado, que no había tenido reparos en seducir a una inocente. Pero lo que no sabía era lo peligroso que podía ser, ni lo que representaba.

Darien tomó la sortija y, con los dedos, tocó el papel que había debajo. Motivado por una nueva inquietad, lo tomó y lo abrió.

Había tres nombres escritos en él: Jedite, Zoicite y Neflite.

Las brasas de una serena inquietud se convirtieron en ardientes llamas de furia.

—¿De verdad se pondrá bien? —Kaolinet estaba junto a la cama de Mimet, estudiando ansiosamente el rostro pálido de su amiga. Después de horas de vómitos espasmódicos y dolor intestinal, Mimet finalmente se había quedado dormida.

—Creo que sí —dijo Serena, mezclando nuevas hierbas en un vaso de agua—. Ha eliminado la mayor parte de los alimentos en mal estado que tenía en el estómago y, como verá, ya no tiene tanto dolor. Velaré por ella toda la noche. Estoy casi segura de que lo peor ya ha pasado, pero no completamente, todavía.

—Me quedaré aquí contigo.

—No hay necesidad. Por favor, Kaoli. Vaya a dormir un poco. Se la ve tan exhausta como a Mimet. Kaolinet descartó la _sugerencia_ sacudiendo la mano en el aire.

—Tonterías. No podría dormir sabiendo que Mimet todavía está en peligro.

Serena sonrió, comprensiva.

—Usted es muy buena amiga de ella. Mimet tiene mucha suerte.

Kaolinet se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama y se acomodó las faldas lilas.

—No, no, Serena. Es al revés. Soy yo la afortunada al tener a Mimet como mi mejor amiga. Es la dicha de mi vida... es la persona a quien le puedo confiar cualquier cosa, por tonta o inteligente que sea. Es la única que puede compartirlo todo, desde el chisme más insignificante hasta la noticia más monumental. Es la única con quien puedo reír o llorar y hasta, a veces, permitirme el lujo de tomar un poco de jerez.

Serena se sentó al otro lado de la cama y analizó la expresión de Kaolinet, comprendiendo todo repentinamente.

—Es la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra con la que se siente totalmente libre.

Kaolinet esbozó una sonrisa brillante por un momento.

—Sí. Correcto. La única persona con la que puedo ser libre.—Tocó la mano de Mimet, que caía sobre la sábana bordada.

Serena siguió el gesto con la mirada y presintió el amor que se encerraba en él. Una familiar sensación de deseo se encendió dentro de ella, al pensar en la relación que mantenía con Darien.

—Es muy afortunada, Kaoli —le dijo suavemente—. Ni siquiera los matrimonios están unidos por los mismos lazos que usted y Mimet.

—Lo sé. Es triste, pero, quizá, comprensible. ¿Cómo podrían entenderse un hombre y una mujer del mismo modo que nos comprendemos Mimet y yo?

Serena entrelazó sus dedos sobre su falda.

—Tal vez —dijo—, el entendimiento total no sea necesario si existe un amor genuino, un respeto mutuo y una disposición a la tolerancia.

Kaolinet la miró intensamente y luego le preguntó.

—¿Eso es lo que esperas encontrar junto a Shields?

—Sí.

—Como te dije antes, por como son los hombres en general, Darien es muy bueno, pero no sé si puede darte lo que buscas. Mimet y yo hemos sido testigos de cómo Esmeralda exterminó los sentimientos cálidos de él. En lo personal, no creo que ningún hombre sea capaz de ofrecer a una mujer lo que ella realmente necesita.

Serena apretó los dedos.

—Es mi esposo y yo lo amo. No niego que sea arrogante, obstinado y difícil en exceso, a veces, pero como usted dijo, es un buen hombre. Un hombre honorable. Toma seriamente sus responsabilidades. Nunca me habría casado con él si no hubiese estado segura de todo eso. Por cierto, en un tiempo, creí que jamás me casaría.

Kaolinet asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

—El matrimonio es una aventura muy arriesgada para una mujer.

—Bueno, yo me he arriesgado. De un modo u otro, espero que me dé resultado. —Serena sonrió al recordar la escena que había vivido horas antes, con Darien, en los jardines—. Cuando estoy convencida de que todo está perdido, Darien me muestra un haz de luz y con eso recupero mis fuerzas para seguir en esta aventura.

Mimet se movió y abrió los ojos poco después del amanecer. Miró primero a Kaolinet, que estaba roncando suavemente en una silla y sonrió con afecto. Luego giró la cabeza y vio a Serena que bostezaba profusamente.

—Veo que he estado bien atendida por mis angeles de la guarda —señaló Mimet, con una voz débil, pero sin dejar de ser por ello la misma de siempre—. Me temo que para vosotras esta ha sido una larga noche. Os ruego me perdonéis.

Serena se puso de pie, con una sonrisa y estirándose preguntó:

—¿Debo entender que se siente mucho mejor ahora?

—Infinitamente mejor, aunque juro que nunca más volveré a comer salsa de rodaballo frío en toda mi vida. —Mimet se acomodó sobre tas almohadas y extendió la mano para tomar la de Serena—. No sé cómo agradecerte por toda tu gentileza, querida. Una indisposición tan desagradable, la que me ha tocado padecer. ¿Por qué no me habrá dado algo más refinado, como un ataque de nervios o un vahído, por ejemplo?

El suave ronquido que venía desde la otra silla se detuvo abruptamente.

—Oh, mi querida Mimet —anunció Kaolinet despertando de inmediato—. No es factible que tú tengas vahídos o ataques de nervios, ni nada por el estilo. —Se le acercó para tomarle la mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes, querida? Vaya susto el que me has dado. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacérmelo.

—Me encargaré de ello para que no se repita el incidente—prometió Mimet.

Serena presenció la emoción sincera en las expresiones de ambas mujeres y se conmovió. Ese afecto existente entre ellas sobrepasaba los límites de la amistad. Decidió que había llegado la hora de regresar. No estaba muy segura de comprender plenamente la clase de sentimiento que las unía, pero ciertamente, debía dejarlas para que gozaran de cierta privacidad.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar las hierbas dentro de su maletín.

—¿Le molestaría mucho si pidiera a su mayordomo que me lleve en su carruaje? —preguntó a Mimet.

—Mi querida Serena, debes desayunar —dijo Kaolinet de inmediato—. No has pegado un ojo en toda la noche y ciertamente, no te marcharás de esta casa sin comer nada.

Serena miró el reloj que estaba en un rincón y meneó la cabeza.

—Si me doy prisa, podré desayunar con Darien.

Media hora después, cuando Serena entró en su cuarto, volvió a bostezar y decidió que la cama le resultaba mucho más atractiva que el desayuno. Nunca había estado más cansada en la vida. Pidió a Setsuna que se retirara del cuarto, asegurándole que no necesitaba nada y se sentó al tocador. La noche en vela que había pasado se notaba claramente en su desarreglo personal. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

Tomó su cepillo de mango de plata y el brillo de los diamantes le llamó la atención. Frunció el entrecejo. Le llamó la atención haber dejado abierto el joyero. Claro que la noche anterior había estado muy apurada. Accidentalmente, debió de haber dejado el estuche abierto cuando guardó el brazalete de diamantes.

Estaba por cerrar la cajita cuando, horrorizada, advirtió que faltaban el anillo negro y el papel con los tres nombres.

—¿Buscas esto, Serena?

Al escuchar la gélida pregunta de Darien, Serena se puso de píe abruptamente y se volvió para mirarlo. Él estaba parado entre las dos habitaciones. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de montar y sus botas hessianas favoritas. En una mano, sostenía el anillo negro, en la otra, el famoso papel.

Serena miró primero la sortija y luego los ojos de esmeralda de su esposo. Se sintió presa del pánico.

—No entiendo, milord. ¿Por qué has tomado el anillo de mi joyero? —Sus palabras sonaron valientes y serenas, pero el tono no reflejó sus sentimientos. Le temblaron las rodillas cuando advirtió lo que significaba que Darien hubiese descubierto el papel con los tres nombres.

—Por qué tomé ese anillo es una larga historia. Pero antes de entrar en los detalles pertinentes, preferiría que me digas cómo está Mimet.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Mucho mejor, milord.

Darien asintió y entró al cuarto de Serena, para tomar asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana. Apoyó el anillo y el papel en la mesa que estaba a su lado. La luz de la mañana se reflejó lánguidamente en el metal negro de la sortija.

—Excelente. Eres una estupenda enfermera, madam. Ahora que hemos terminado con ese asunto, me gustaría que me explicaras qué hacías precisamente con esta lista de nombres en tu poder.

Serena se acomodó mejor en su silla del tocador y entrelazó las manos sobre la falda, mientras trataba de pensar cómo manejaría ese inusitado giro que había dado la situación. Estaba un tanto turbada por no haber podido dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo, milord? ¿Otra vez?

—¿Otra vez? —Arqueó las cejas del mismo modo intimidante de siempre—. ¿Estás sugiriendo que la mayor parte del tiempo que paso contigo estoy enojado?

—Eso parece, milord—dijo Serena, infelizmente—. Cada vez que creo que progresamos en nuestra relación, surge algo que echa a perder todo.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa, Serena?

—No puedes echarme toda la culpa a mí —declaró ella, sabiendo que estaba al borde de sus límites. Todo era demasiado—. Dudo que tomes esto en consideración, pero me permito recordarte que he tenido una noche muy larga. No he podido dormir ni lo más mínimo necesario, de modo que no estoy en condiciones de someterme a un interrogatorio. ¿Crees que podríamos posponerlo hasta que haya dormido una siesta?

—No, Serena. No pospondremos esta conversación ni un solo minuto. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, quédate tranquila porque estamos en las mismas condiciones. Yo tampoco pude dormir mucho anoche. Me pasé todo el tiempo tratando de imaginar cómo habrías elaborado esta lista y por qué la asociaste con este anillo. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Cuánto sabes acerca de estos hombres? ¿Qué rayos planeabas hacer con toda la información que obtuvieras de ellos?.

Serena lo miró, cansada, pero alerta. Por el modo en que Darien le formuló todas esas preguntas, se dio cuenta de que él sabía tanto o más que ella, respecto del famoso anillo.

—Te he explicado que ese anillo fue un obsequio para mi hermana.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con la lista?

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Si te cuento lo de la lista, me temo que te enojarás mucho más conmigo de lo que ya estás, milord.

—No tienes alternativa. ¿De dónde sacaste esta lista?

—Lita Kino me la dio. —Ya no tenía sentido negarlo. No era buena para mentir, ni estando en óptimas condiciones y mucho menos esa mañana, que se sentía extenuada. Por otro lado, era evidente que Darien sabía demasiado.

—Kino. Maldición. Debí haberlo imaginado. Dime, querida, ¿crees que te quedará un ápice de buena reputación una vez que todos se enteren de que estás «sociabilizando» con una mujer de mal vivir? ¿O es que simplemente no te importa que las chusmas hagan una fiesta contigo cuando se corra la voz de todo esto?

Serena se miró las manos.

—No hablé con ella directamente. Una amiga mía mandó el mensaje. La señorita Kino respondió con mucha discreción. Ella es muy agradable, en realidad, Darien. Creo que probablemente me habría gustado ser su amiga.

—Y tú le resultarías muy divertida, claro —dijo Darien brutalmente—. Una interminable fuente de diversión, para alguien tan desfachatada como ella. ¿De qué trataba ese mensaje que mandaste?

—Yo quería saber si ella había visto alguna vez un anillo como éste y de ser así, a quién se lo había visto puesto. — Serena lo miró desafiante—. Debes notar que todo esto se relaciona con el proyecto del cual te hablé en su momento.

—¿Y qué proyecto es ése?

—Para empezar, no me escuchas ni la mitad de las veces, ¿no? Estoy refiriéndome al proyecto que te dije que me mantendría ocupada y fuera de tu camino. Te informé que quería atender mis propios intereses, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas también que te dije que sería la clase de esposa que querías? ¿Que me apartaría de tu camino y que no te ocasionaría problemas? Te lo prometí después de que me dejaste bien claro tu falta de interés por mi amor y mi cariño.

—Maldita sea, Serena. Nunca dije eso. Deliberadamente, malinterpretaste mis intenciones.

—No, milord, no te malinterpreté.

Darien se tragó un improperio.

—No vas a sacarme del tema con eso, ahora. Por Dios, hablaremos luego de eso. En este momento, sólo me interesa saber la información que obtuviste acerca de este anillo.

—Por todas las investigaciones que llevé a cabo en la biblioteca de lady Mimet, descubrí que ese anillo era un símbolo que llevaban los miembros de cierta sociedad secreta.

—¿Qué tipo de sociedad secreta, Serena?

—Tengo la impresión de que ya conoces la respuesta a eso, milord. Era una sociedad cuyos miembros, probablemente, tomaban como presas a las mujeres. Una vez que supe eso, envié el mensaje a Lita, para pedirle datos sobre los hombres que hubieran podido usar esos anillos. Supuse que ella se movía dentro de un círculo de la sociedad en el que podía toparse con esa clase de hombres. Y tuve razón. Ella conoció a tres hombres que llevaron esa insignia en su presencia.

Darien entrecerró los ojos

—Dios nos proteja. Estás tratando de llegar al hombre que sedujo a Mina, ¿no? Debí haberlo supuesto. ¿Y qué demonios creías que harías con él una vez que lo hallaras?

—Arruinarlo socialmente.

Darien pareció hipnotizado.

-¿Qué?

Serena se movió en su silla, inquieta.

—Obviamente, él es uno de los cazadores sobre los cuales me advertiste en su momento, Darien. Uno de los miembros de la _alta sociedad que_ se aprovecha de las mujeres jóvenes. Estos hombres valoran su vida social por encima de todas las cosas, ¿no? Sin ella no son nada, pues no tendrían acceso a las «presas» que buscan, ¿cierto? Mi intención es la de privar a todos los que usen ese anillo de sus conexiones sociales; de ser posible, claro.

—Por Dios. Juro que tu audacia me deja sin aliento. No tienes ni la más remota noción de lo que es el peligro y, mucho menos, sientes temor ante él, ¿verdad? No sabes en qué te metes. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inteligente en ciertos aspectos, como para preparar medicinas a base de hierbas, por ejemplo, y tan estúpida en otros, donde tu reputación y hasta tu propia vida quedan en juego?

—Darien, aquí no hay riesgos, te lo prometo. —Serena tenía la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en razón—. Estoy siendo muy cauta con esto. Planeo encontrarme con estos tres hombres e interrogarlos.

—Interrogarlos. Dios querido, _interrogarlos._

—Muy sutilmente, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —Darien meneó la cabeza. No podía creerlo—. Serena, permíteme informarte que tu talento para la sutileza se parece mucho al mío para el bordado. Por otra parte, los tres hombres de esa lista son unos canallas irrefutables..., patanes de la peor calaña. Hacen trampas en los juegos de naipes, seducen a cuanta mujer se les cruza por el camino y su sentido del honor es más bajo que el de un perro. De hecho, me atrevo a aventurar que un perro tiene más sentido del honor que los tres juntos. ¿Y _tú pensaste interrogarlos a los tres?_

—Pienso aplicar la lógica deductiva para determinar cuál de ellos es el culpable.

—Cualquiera de los tres te cortaría en pedacitos sin vacilar ni por un instante. El culpable te arruinaría a ti mucho antes que tu pudieras arruinarlo a él. —La voz de Darien estaba cargada de furia.

Serena levantó el mentón.

—No podrá hacerlo mientras yo tenga cuidado.

—Dios, dame fuerzas—dijo Darien entre dientes—. Tengo frente a mí una mujer loca.

Lo que quedaba del autocontrol de Serena desapareció. Se puso de pie y aferró el primer objeto contundente que encontró a mano. En ese caso, el cisne de cristal que estaba sobre su tocador.

—Maldito seas, Darien. No soy ninguna _loca._ Esmeralda era una loca, pero yo no. Puedo ser tonta, estúpida e inocente, a tu criterio, pero no loca. Juro por Dios, milord, que te obligaré a no confundirme más con tu primera esposa, así sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

Arrojó el adorno que tenía en la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Darien, quien ya había empezado a ponerse de pie desde el principio, apenas logró esquivar el misil. Le pasó por encima del hombro y se estrelló contra la pared detrás de él. Ignoró el impacto y atravesó el cuarto en sólo tres pasos largos.

—No tengas miedo, madam —le dijo ferozmente, mientras la levantaba en sus brazos—. No te confundo con Esmeralda. Sería algo completamente imposible. Créeme que eres, Serena, totalmente única. Eres una paradoja en tantos aspectos que desafía a toda posible descripción. Y tienes razón. No estás loca. Soy yo el que está convirtiéndose en un firme candidato para el manicomio.

Caminó hacia la cama y la arrojó sin ninguna ceremonia, sobre ella. Mientras Serena rebotaba contra el colchón, su cabellera se soltó completamente. Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a quitarse las botas.

Serena estaba hecha una furia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Y a ti qué te parece? Estoy buscando la única cura que se me ocurre para mi problema. —Se puso de pie y desabrochó sus pantalones.

Serena lo miró, impactada, cuando su miembro quedó libre. Ya estaba magníficamente erecto. Un tanto aturdida, la joven trató de escabullirse por el otro extremo de la cama. Darien la atrapó, poniéndole una de sus enormes manos sobre la cintura, deteniendo, efectivamente, la retirada.

—No, madam, todavía no te irás a ningún lado.

—No querrás... acostarte ahora conmigo, Darien —dijo Serena, irritada—. Estamos en medio de una pelea.

—Ya no tiene caso seguir peleando. No puedes entrar en razón. Y parece que yo tampoco. Por consiguiente, sugiero que busquemos una manera alternativa para poner punto final a esta discusión desagradable. Si no conseguimos nada más, al menos obtendré un poco de paz por un rato.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Serena observó, entre una mezcla de amor y rabia, cómo caía la última prenda de Darien al piso. Él seguía sosteniéndola por la muñeca mientras concluía con el proceso de desvestirse.

Ya desnudo, se acostó sobre ella, encerrándola con sus fuertes manos. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una evidente expresión de excitación sexual.

—Te diré esto una vez más y sólo una vez más —le dijo él, mientras empezaba a desvestirla—. Nunca te he confundido con Esmeralda. Al decirte que estabas loca sólo empleé un modismo, una forma de hablar. No quise insultarte. Pero es imperativo que entiendas que no puedes vengarte en persona.

—No puedes detenerme, milord.

—Sí, Serena —contestó él mientras le quitaba el camisón—. Puedo y lo haré. Aunque entiendo muy bien tu escepticismo en este aspecto. Hasta el momento, te he dado pocos motivos para que creas en mi capacidad para cumplir mis deberes de esposo en su totalidad. Has causado gran sensación en la ciudad, ¿verdad? Y yo, como un pobre tonto, siempre quedo a la zaga, como si estuviera siguiéndote por todas partes, pero a gran distancia, tratando de alcanzarte desesperadamente. Pero esta locura está en su punto final, querida.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Darien?

—Para nada. Simplemente estoy explicándote que has llegado demasiado tejos. Claro que no necesitas preocuparte. Tomaré todas las precauciones necesarias para protegerte. —Desató las trencillas de la camiseta plisada de batista.

—No necesito tu protección, mílord. Ya he aprendido bien la lección. Los maridos y las mujeres de la _alta sociedad,_ supuestamente, deben llevar sus vidas separadas. Tú no debes involucrarte en mis actividades, ni yo en las tuyas. Ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesta a regirme por los códigos de la tan mentada sociedad refinada.

—Eso es una tontería y lo sabes. Dios sabe que no hay modo en el que yo pudiera ignorarte, por más que me lo propusiera. —Terminó de quitarle la última de las prendas y se detuvo un momento para devorarla con la mirada—. Por otro lado, mi dulce Serena, no pienso ignorarte.

Serena sintió el apetito apasionado de Darien y la respuesta sensual en su propio cuerpo. Supo que su marido tenía razón. Por lo menos en la cama, ninguno de los dos podía ignorar al otro. Cuando Darien le acarició el muslo, se le despertó una sospecha.

—Tú no me golpearías —dijo ella lentamente.

—¿No? —Sonrió, con un gesto breve pero pícaro, que a Serena le resultó tan erótico como las caricias que dibujaba sobre todo su cuerpo—. Sería divertido darte una buena paliza —comentó, mientras le apretaba suavemente la nalga.

Serena notó que iba tomando temperatura con esas caricias y meneó la cabeza, resignada.

—No. No eres la clase de hombre que pierde el control de sus emociones hasta el punto de recurrir a la violencia contra una mujer. Eso mismo le dije a lord Rubeus cuando me dijo que tú habías golpeado a tu primera esposa.

La sonrisa cautivante de Darien desapareció.

—Serena, no quiero hablar de Rubeus ni de mi primera esposa en este momento. —Bajó la cabeza y le mordió un pezón con suma delicadeza.

—Pero sí bien estoy convencida de que no usarías una fusta conmigo —continuó Serena, mientras sentía que Darien, con el dedo, le separaba las piernas— se me ocurre que bien podrías usar otros medios para asegurarte... para asegurarte de que yo haga lo que quieras.

—Es probable —le concedió él, totalmente despreocupado por tal lógica. Le besó el cuello, el hombro y finalmente, los labios. Se detuvo allí lo suficiente, hasta que ella se aferró a él, gimiendo casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces, Darien apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Te preocupan las tácticas que podría usar para convencerte de seguir mis consejos, querida?

Serena pareció clavarle dardos con la mirada y trató de pensar con claridad, a pesar de que su cuerpo sólo se concentraba en el placer que aquellas manos le brindaban.

—No creas que puedes controlarme de este modo, milord.

—¿De qué modo? —Darien metió dos dedos profundamente en ella y luego los separó en el interior.

Serena gimió, tensa por la excitación.

—De _este_ modo.

—Jamás. No sería tan presumido como para creer que soy un amante tan estupendo que realmente podría persuadirte para que abandones todos tus principios por mi culpa. —Retiró los dedos con una lentitud crucial—. Ah, mi dulce. Te humedeces como miel tibia para mí.

—¿Darien?

—Mírame —murmuró—. Mira lo erecto y preparado que estoy para ti. ¿Sabías que sólo tu olor me basta para excitarme de esta forma? Tócame.

Serena suspiró. No pudo resistirse a una súplica tan sensual. Cuando ella le tomó el miembro, delicadamente entre sus dedos, lo sintió latir aceleradamente. Le mimó el pecho.

—Sigo pensando que no es éste el camino correcto para solucionar nuestras diferencias, milord.

Darien se sentó y le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

—Basta de conversaciones, Serena. Hablaremos después.

—La levantó en el aire y la sostuvo hasta que Serena se arrodilló, frente a él—. Abre las piernas y súbete a mí, cariño. Móntame. Yo seré tu semental y tú la que controle la pasión de ambos.

Serena se tomó de los hombros de Darien. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras trataba de adaptarse a esa nueva posición. Sintió que la virilidad de su esposo rozaba su vagina. Decidió que le agradaba esa pose. Era excitante estar arriba.

—Sí, Darien. Oh, sí, por favor.

—Toma lo poco o lo mucho que desees: rápida o lentamente, como tú quieras. Estoy a tus órdenes.

Serena sintió que se le erizaba la piel al advertir que sería ella quien impusiera el ritmo del amor esa vez. Cuidadosamente, se colocó sobre el miembro erecto, saboreando la lenta penetración. Cuando oyó los gemidos sofocados de deseo por parte de él, le apretó con fuerza los hombros.

—_Darien._

—Eres tan encantadora cuando te pones apasionada—murmuró él—. Suave, cálida y tan dispuesta a entregarme todo. —Le cubrió el cuello con una lluvia de cálidos besos, mientras Serena seguía bajando sobre su miembro, hasta llegar al tope.

La muchacha aguardó un momento, permitiendo que su cuerpo lo aceptara y se tensara en su entorno. Luego, cautamente, empezó a moverse.

—Sí, mi dulce señora. Oh, Dios, sí...

Serena sintió que Darien crecía en su interior y que ella se ponía cada vez más tensa. Le clavó tas uñas en los hombros y cerró muy fuerte los ojos. Sólo se concentró en encontrar el ritmo ideal para liberar toda esa ardiente pasión hasta el momento contenida. Entonces, nada importaba más que saborear su placer al mismo tiempo que complacía a Darien. Se sentía infinitamente poderosa, poseedora de una única fuerza femenina.

—Háblame de tu amor, cariño. Di esas palabras. —La voz de Darien fue suave y convincente—. Necesito esas palabras. Hace mucho que no me las dices. Ya me das tanto, mi pequeña. ¿No puedes entonces regalarme unas poquitas palabras? Las guardaré para siempre como el más preciado tesoro.

Una sensación fervorosa e incontrolable comenzó a desatarse dentro de Serena. Ya no podía razonar, ni pensar. Nada podía hacer más que entregarse a sus emociones. Las palabras que él buscaba surgieron espontáneamente en sus labios.

—Te amo —susurró—. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Darien.

Se convulsionó delicadamente alrededor de él. Los pequeños temblores de su climax la arrastraron en una marea dorada.

A distancia, escuchó el gemido de Darien, en respuesta. Luego sintió que los músculos de su espalda se tensaban completamente hasta que él también experimentó su orgasmo.

Por un momento permanecieron inmóviles, en un bálsamo eterno, donde nadie podía interferir en ese momento de pura intimidad. Después, con una expresión de satisfacción, Darien se echó hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas, trayendo a Serena consigo.

—No vuelvas a pensar qué existe la posibilidad de que pueda confundirte con Esmeralda —dijo él, sin abrir los ojos—. Con ella, no había paz, ni satisfacciones, ni dicha de la que gozar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni siquiera... no importa. Ya no tiene ninguna importancia. Pero créeme cuando te digo que ella no daba nada de sí. Tomaba todo y luego exigía más. En cambio, tú te entregas totalmente, cariño. Es un encanto especial. No creo que tú imagines lo bien. que uno se siente como receptor de toda tu generosidad.

Era lo máximo que Darien había expresado respecto de su primera esposa. Serena decidió que era suficiente, pues ahora era totalmente suyo. Estaban juntos. Y si lo que ella había empezado a sospechar la semana anterior era cierto, en esos momentos ya llevaba una parte de Darien en sus entrañas.

Serena se desperezó y luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de él.

—Lamento haberte arrojado el cisne.

Darien abrió un ojo y luego le sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que, en los próximos años, habrá varias oportunidades en las que me recordarás que tú también tienes tu carácter.

Serena abrió más grandes sus ojos, inocentemente.

—No me gustaría que fueras totalmente complaciente, tampoco.

—Seguramente, tú me librarás de ese destino. —Entrelazó los dedos en su cabellera y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Se apoderó de su boca violentamente por un breve instante y cuando la soltó, la expresión se le tornó seria—. Bien, señora. Ahora como estamos más serenos que antes, tal como yo lo había vaticinado, estamos en mejores condiciones de concluir la conversación que habíamos empezado.

Gran parte del lánguido placer del que Serena aún estaba gozando, se esfumó cuando la realidad la golpeó repentinamente.

—Darien, no hay nada más que decir al respecto. Seguiré adelante con mis investigaciones.

—No —dijo él, manteniendo la calma—. No puedo permitírtelo. Es demasiado peligroso.

—No puedes detenerme.

—Puedo y debo. He tomado mi determinación. Regresarás a Shields mañana.

—No _regresaré a Shields._ —Conmocionada y furiosa, Serena se apartó de él y llegó al borde de la cama, para tomar sus prendas. Aferrando el camisón con ambas manos, lo afrontó desafiante—. Ya una vez intentaste enclaustrarme en el campo. No tuviste éxito entonces y tampoco lo tendrás ahora. —Alzó la voz—. ¿Crees que me someteré a tus órdenes sólo por lo que nos pasa cuando estamos en la cama?

—No, aunque facilitaría mucho las cosas que lo hicieras.

La tranquilidad en la voz de Darien fue mucho más alarmante de lo que había sido su furia previa. Entonces Serena decidió que su esposo era mucho más peligroso cuando estaba así que cuando desataba toda su ira en los gritos. Se ocultó detrás de su ropa y lo observó, inquieta.

—Mi honor demanda que complete mi tarea. Quiero encontrar y castigar al hombre que causó la muerte de Mina. Pensé que habías entendido y aceptado mis sentimientos respecto del honor, milord. Teníamos un acuerdo.

—No niego tus sentimientos al respecto, pero existe un problema porque tu sentido del honor te pone en conflicto con el mío. Mi honor demanda que te proteja.

—Yo no necesito tu protección.

—Si crees eso, entonces eres mucho más inocente de lo que creía. Serena, lo que estás haciendo es extremadamente peligroso y no puedo permitirte seguir adelante. Le dirás a tu dama de compañía que empiece a empacar tus cosas de inmediato. Terminaré mis asuntos de negocios aquí en la ciudad y me reuniré contigo en Shields lo antes posible. Es hora de que volvamos a la Abadía. Ya me estoy cansando de la ciudad.

—Pero yo apenas he comenzado mi trabajo de detective. Y no me he cansado para nada de la ciudad. De hecho, ya empiezo a disfrutar de esta vida.

Darien sonrió.

—Ya lo creo. Tu influencia se hace notar en todo salón de baile y sala de recepción que voy. Te has convertido en una líder de la moda. Un logro muy importante para una mujer cuya primera temporada de presentación en sociedad fue desastrosa.

—Darien, no trates de convencerme con zalamerías. Para mí, esta cuestión es muy importante.

—Me doy cuenta. ¿Si no, por qué habría yo de haber tomado una decisión tan poco popular? Créeme que no es porque deseo que sigas arrojándome adornos por la cabeza.

—No volveré a Okinawa, milord, y es definitivo. —Serena lo miró con airada determinación.

Él suspiró.

—En ese caso, me veré obligado a concertar una cita personal en Leighton Field.

Serena se quedó aturdida.

—¿A qué te refieres, Darien?

—A que si permaneces en la ciudad, tarde o temprano, me veré en la obligación de batirme a duelo con alguien para defender tu honor, como una vez tú lo hiciste por el mío.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No, no, eso no es cierto. ¿Cómo puedes insinuar semejante cosa? Yo no haría nada que en algún momento exigiera que tú retaras a duelo a otro hombre. Ya te lo he dicho. Y tú dijiste que me creías.

—No entiendes. No es de tu palabra de lo que dudo, Serena. Me sentiría obligado a vengar el insulto que te hicieran. Y no habrá excepciones. Si te permito entrar en jueguecitos con hombres de la casta de Jedite, Zoicite y Neflite, no me caben dudas de que los insultos aparecerán inexorablemente.

—Pero yo no les permitiría insultarme. No me pondría en una situación así. Te lo juro, Darien.

Darien sonrió.

—Serena, ya sé que tú no te expondrías voluntariamente a una situación indecorosa o comprometedora. Pero estos hombres son muy capaces de manipular las cosas de manera que una mujer inocente no tenga más posibilidades. Y una vez que ello sucediera, yo tendría que exigir una compensación.

—No. Nunca. Jamás debes sugerir tal posibilidad. No soporto la idea de verte mezclado en un duelo.

—Pero esa posibilidad ya existe, Serena. Has hablado ya con Jedite, ¿no?

—Sí, pero he sido muy discreta. Es imposible que él tenga una idea de lo que yo quería averiguar.

—¿De qué hablasteis? —La presionó Darien—. ¿Por casualidad, salió el tema de Esmeralda?

—Sólo al pasar. Lo juro.

—Entonces habrás despertado su curiosidad. Y eso mi pequeña inocente e inexperta, es el primer paso al caos con un hombre del carácter de Jedite. Para cuando hayas concluido de interrogar a Jedite, Zoicite y Neflite, los duelos me llegarán al cuello.

Desolada, Serena lo miró. Se daba cuenta de que estaba en una trampa de la que no tenía escapatoria. No podía arriesgarse a que Darien tuviera que batirse a duelo para defender su honor. Esa idea la hizo estremecer de miedo.

—Te prometo que seré extremadamente cautelosa, milord —intentó una vez más, tímidamente, aunque sabía que era inútil.

—Hay mucho riesgo en juego. Lo único inteligente es sacarte de la ciudad. Quiero que estés a salvo con tus amigos y tu familia en el campo.

Serena aceptó, con las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Muy bien, Darien. Me iré si crees que no hay otra solución. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí.

La expresión de Darien se ablandó.

—Gracias, Serena. —Extendió la mano y enjugó con el dedo una pequeña lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla. Sé que esto es mucho pedir para una mujer cuyo sentido del honor es tan fuerte como el mío. Créeme que comprendo tu sed de venganza.

Impacientemente, Serena se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Todo es tan injusto. Nada está resultando como yo planeé al aceptar casarme contigo. Nada. Todos mis planes, todos mis sueños, todas mis esperanzas, lo que acordamos. Todo se ha convertido en nada.

Darien la observó en silencio total por un rato.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas de verdad, Serena?

—Sí, milord, sí. Y sobre todas las cosas, tengo razones para sospechar que estoy... embarazada. —No se volvió para mirarlo cuando salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Serena! —Darien se levantó de la cama como un resorte y corrió tras ella—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Serena contuvo más lágrimas y seguía aferrándose a su camisón.

—Creo que me has oído bien.

Darien se le acercó y la miró, a pesar de que ella le estaba volviendo la espalda.

—¿Estás embarazada?

—Posiblemente. La semana pasada me di cuenta de que hace mucho que me falta mi período menstrual. Tendrá que pasar más tiempo para que tenga la certeza total, pero sospecho que realmente llevo tu bebé dentro de mí. De ser así, tendrías que sentirte muy contento, milord. Aquí estoy, embarazada y rumbo al campo, donde no pueda interferir en tu vida. Con esto tendrás todo lo que pretendías de este matrimonio. Un heredero y nada de problemas. Confío en que estarás satisfecho.

—Serena, no sé qué decir. —Darien se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces no puedo negar que me complace. Pero yo tenía la esperanza... quiero decir, que tal vez, tú... —Se interrumpió, buscando la manera adecuada de terminar la frase—. Yo esperaba que tú también te pusieras contenta —logró decir finalmente.

Serena lo miró, furiosa, aún con la cabeza gacha. Sus lágrimas ya se le habían secado en el rostro ante tan típica arrogancia masculina.

—Indudablemente, creíste que la perspectiva de esta inminente maternidad me convertiría en una esposa feliz y dulce, ¿verdad? En una mujer que estuviera deseosa de abandonar al olvido todas sus aspiraciones para dirigir tu casa de campo y criarte los hijos, ¿no?

Darien tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Tuve la esperanza de que estuvieras feliz, sí. Por favor, Serena, créeme que prefiero que estés contenta con nuestro matrimonio.

—Oh, vete, Darien. Quiero tomar un baño y descansar.—Nuevas lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos—. Hay mucho que hacer si quieres enviarme a Okinawa mañana.

Darien no dio señales de querer abandonar la habitación. Se quedó allí, contemplándola, con una expresión extrañamente desolada.

—Serena, por favor, no llores. —Le abrió los brazos.

Serena lo miró un momento más, entre sus ojos cargados de lágrimas. Detestó su falta de control ante tales emociones. Después, tragándose un sollozo, fue directamente hacia los brazos de Darien. El la apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho, al que ella empapó con sus lágrimas.

Darien la mantuvo así hasta que la tormenta pasó. No trató de animarla, ni de consolarla ni de hacerle reproches. Simplemente se limitó a ampararla en sus brazos hasta que el último de sus acongojados sollozos terminó.

Serena se recuperó lentamente, consciente de la calidez que había sentido en ese abrazo. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Darien la abrazaba para ofrecerle algo distinto que la pasión, que lo compelía a estrecharla cada vez que deseaba besarla o hacerle el amor. Por un rato, Serena ni se movió, sino que se dedicó a saborear la sensación agradable que le producía esa enorme palma masajeándole la espalda.

Finalmente, de muy mala gana, se apartó de él.

—Perdón, milord. Es que últimamente ni yo misma me entiendo. Te aseguro que rara vez lloro. —Serena no lo miró mientras retrocedía. Simplemente, buscó a tientas el pañuelo que debía estar en su bata de noche. Como no pudo encontrarlo, maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Estás buscando esto? —Darien recogió el pañuelito bordado que había caído sobre la alfombra.

Avergonzada, pues aparentemente ni siquiera podía mantener un simple pañuelo en su sitio, Serena se lo arrebató de la mano.

—Sí, gracias.

—Permíteme traerte uno limpio. —Darien avanzó hacia el vestidor de la muchacha y tomó otro pañuelo.

Cuando se lo entregó con un aire de gran preocupación, ella se sonó la nariz con todas sus energías. Lo empapó y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—Gracias, milord. Por favor, disculpa esta escena melodramática- No sé qué me pasó. Ahora, sinceramente, debo tomar un baño y atender unos cuantos detalles.

—Sí, Serena—dijo él con un suspiro—. Te disculpo. Lo único que ruego es que algún día tú me disculpes a mí. Recogió sus prendas y salió del cuarto sin acotar nada más.

Mucho más tarde, esa noche, Darien estaba sentado solo en su biblioteca, con las piernas extendidas hacia adelante y una botella de clarete sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado. Estaba de un humor de perros y lo sabía. Por primera vez en las últimas horas, la casa estaba en silencio. Hasta poco tiempo atrás, había habido mucho alboroto por los preparativos del viaje de regreso de Serena. Esa conmoción lo había deprimido- Se sentiría muy solo sin ella.

Darien se sirvió otra copa de clarete. Se preguntó si Serena seguiría llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Se había sentido como un bruto al comunicarle que pensaba enviarla de regreso a Shields Abbey, pero no tenía opción y lo sabía. Una vez que se enteró de los planes de Serena, no tuvo alternativa más que sacarla de la ciudad. Serena estaba moviéndose en aguas peligrosas y Darien no sabía cómo evitar que se ahogara en ellas.

Mientras tragaba el vino, trató de decidir si debía sentirse o no culpable por el modo en que la había manipulado esa mañana. Desde un principio, Darien se había dado cuenta de que Serena no aceptaría razones, por lógicas que fueran, concernientes a su seguridad personal, pues su sentido del honor superaba toda consideración de ese tipo. Y Darien tampoco podía usar la fuerza física para lograr sus fines.

En consecuencia, no le quedó más alternativa que la de recurrir al último acercamiento que se le había ocurrido, aunque no estuviera seguro de que resultara efectivo. Había abusado de los sentimientos de Serena para obligarla a hacer lo que él quería.

Vaya impresión la que Darien se llevó cuando la vio retroceder casi de inmediato en su determinación, ante la perspectiva de que su esposo podría poner en peligro su vida por un reto a duelo para defenderla. Realmente debía estar enamorada de él.

Ninguna otra emoción podría ser tan fuerte como para superar a la de su sentido del honor. Por el bien de él, Serena había abandonado sus deseos de venganza.

Darien se sintió algo humillado ante la profundidad de los sentimientos de Serena hacia él. No cabía duda de que la joven se había entregado a él..., que le pertenecía de un modo que hasta el momento le había parecido imposible.

Pero aunque esa realidad era gloriosa para él, Darien descubrió que Serena debía de ser muy infeliz y que él era el causante directo. «Todo es tan injusto. Nada está resultando como yo planeé al aceptar casarme contigo.»

Y ahora, lo más importante era que probablemente, Serena estaba embarazada. Se estremeció al recordar que una de las cosas que ella le había pedido era que no la presionara para ser madre de inmediato.

Darien se dejó caer más pesadamente en su silla, preguntándose si alguna vez podría reivindicar su imagen frente a los ojos de Serena. En ese momento, le parecía que había hecho todo mal, desde un principio. «¿Qué debía hacer un hombre para convencer a su esposa de que era merecedor de su amor?», se preguntó. Era un problema que jamás había imaginado tener. Y después de todo lo sucedido entre él y Serena, sería muy difícil resolverlo.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, pero él no se volvió.

—Vete acostar, Armand, y despide al personal por esta noche. Quiero quedarme un rato más aquí y no tiene sentido que os quedéis levantados por mí. Yo me encargaré de las velas.

—Ya he ordenado a Armand y al personal que se retirasen por esta noche —dijo Serena, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Darien se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de ella. Apoyó la copa sobre la mesa y se puso de pie de inmediato para mirarla cara a cara. Se la veía muy delgada y frágil con ese vestido rosado, de cintura alta. Era difícil creer que pudiera estar embarazada, pensó Darien. Tenía el cabello recogido bien alto, con una cinta que ya empezaba a desatarse. La muchacha le sonrió.

—Pensé que estarías acostada a esta hora —le dijo él. Se preguntó de qué humor estaría. No estaba llorando, pero aparentemente tampoco venía a discutir, ni a regañarlo ni a suplicarle nada—. Tienes que estar descansada para emprender el viaje.

—Vine a despedirme, Darien. —Se detuvo frente a él, con los ojos luminosos.

Darien se sintió aliviado. Al parecer, no estaba en el mismo estado depresivo que horas atrás.

—Pronto me reuniré contigo —le prometió.

—Bien. Te echaré de menos. —Delineó los pliegues de la corbata con los dedos—. Pero no quiero que nos despidamos con rencores.

—Te aseguro que no hay rencor. Por lo menos, no de mi parte. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Debes creer eso, Serena.

—Lo sé. Sé que a veces te pones muy obstinado y arrogante, pero realmente creo que lo haces para protegerme. Pero lo más importante, es que no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida por mí.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Azorado, la vio desanudarle la corbata—. Serena, te juro que creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a Shields Abbey. No será tan malo estar allí, querida. Podrás ver a tus abuelos y seguramente tendrás amistades a quienes invitarás para que vayan a visitarte.

—Sí, Darien. —Cuando terminó con la corbata, empezó a desabotonarle la chaqueta.

—Si realmente estás embarazada, el aire del campo será mucho más saludable para ti que el de la ciudad —continuó él, buscando desesperadamente en su mente otras razones por las que Serena pudiera desear marcharse.

—Sin duda tienes razón, milord. El aire de Tokio parece denso, ¿no? —Se dedicó entonces a la camisa blanca.

—Estoy seguro de que tengo razón. —La novedad de verla desvistiéndolo lo alteró. Tenía dificultades para pensar y los pantalones le ceñían el miembro.

—Veo que los hombres siempre están seguros de que tienen razón. Hasta cuando están equivocados.

—¿Serena? —Tragó saliva cuando su esposa empezó a acariciarle el pecho. Serena, sé que a veces te resulto arrogante, pero te aseguro...

—Por favor, Darien, no digas nada más. No quiero hablar de la lógica que hay en mi regreso a la Abadía ni tampoco quiero discutir tu desgraciada tendencia a la arrogancia. —Se puso de puntillas y le ofreció sus labios—. Bésame.

—Oh, Dios, Serena. —Tomó la boca de su esposa, maravillado por su buena fortuna. Aparentemente, Serena había cambiado de ánimo totalmente. Si bien él no sabía por qué, tampoco era el momento de preocuparse de ello.

Cuando ella se presionó contra él, Darien logró echar mano de la poca cordura que le quedaba para volver a hablar.

—Serena, querida, vayamos arriba. Rápido.

—¿Por qué? —Le mimó el cuello.

Darien observó sus rizos.

—¿Por qué? —repitió—. ¿Me lo preguntas a estas alturas de las cosas? Serena, ardo por ti.

—Todo el personal está en sus respectivos cuartos. Estamos solos, tú y yo. Nadie nos molestará.

Darien finalmente se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor allí, en la biblioteca.

—Ah, Serena —le dijo, medio riendo, medio quejándose—, realmente eres una caja de sorpresas. —Le quitó la cinta del cabello.

—Quiero que me recuerdes bien cuando estemos separados, milord.

—No hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerme olvidarte, mi dulce esposa. —La levantó y la acomodó delicadamente en el sofá.

Cuando la depositó allí, Serena le sonrió con una eterna promesa femenina. Cuando le estrechó los brazos, Darien acudió a ellos con incuestionable entusiasmo.

Pocos minutos después, Darien decidió que el sofá era demasiado estrecho para ambos. Rodó sobre la alfombra y llevó a Serena consigo. Ella lo siguió, feliz, con sus senos desnudos y su garganta teñidos de un rosado pálido muy seductor. Darien se tendió de espaldas. Su esposa estaba sobre él, delgada, esbelta, sin ropa. Mentalmente, apuntó que repetiría la misma escena en la biblioteca de Shields en la primera oportunidad que se presentara para volver a estar juntos de ese modo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

Darien había tenido razón, pensó Serena en su tercer día de estancia en Shields. Por supuesto que jamás lo admitiría ante él, pero las cosas no eran tan malas en el campo. En su opinión, lo peor de todo era que Darien no estaba a su lado.

No obstante, tenía muchas cosas en qué ocuparse a pesar de la ausencia de su esposo. El interior de aquella casa magnífica estaba en condiciones espantosas. Darien tenía mucho personal y muy bien dispuesto, pero sus miembros habían trabajado sin directiva alguna, desde la muerte de Esmeralda.

Saludó a la nueva ama de llaves con entusiasmo, contenta de que el administrador hubiera seguido su consejo de contratar a la señora Ashkettie para ese puesto. El ama de llaves se mostró igualmente entusiasmada por tener una cara familiar al mando de la casa. Casi de inmediato, ambas pusieron frenéticamente manos a la obra para limpiar, reparar y renovar toda la casa en general.

El tercer día, Serena invitó a sus abuelos a cenar y descubrió que la hacía muy feliz poder presidir la mesa.

Su abuela exclamó con alegría lo cambiada que estaba la casa, a pesar de que hacía tan poco tiempo que Serena había llegado. La última vez que ella había estado allí, todo le había parecido lúgubre y triste. Era increíble lo que se lograba con un poco de limpieza y nuevas cortinas.

—La comida no está nada mal —anunció lord Tsukino, sirviéndose salchichas por segunda vez—. Te desempeñas muy bien como condesa, Serena. Creo que tomaré un poco más de rosado. La bodega de Shields es excelente. ¿Cuándo regresará tu esposo?

—Pronto, espero. Tiene algunos asuntos que terminar en la ciudad. Pero por el momento, creo que es mejor que no esté. Toda esta conmoción de los últimos tres días lo habría molestado bastante. —Le sonrió al criado y le hizo una señal para que sirviera más clarete—. Debemos trabajar todavía en algunos cuartos más. —Y eso incluía la alcoba que, por derecho, correspondía a la condesa, recordó Serena.

Le había llamado la atención encontrar el cuarto cerrado con llave. La señora Ashkettie había revuelto en el llavero que había heredado de la señora Circonia, negando la existencia de la llave en cuestión, con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Parece que ninguna corresponde a esta cerradura, milady. No entiendo. Tal vez se haya perdido. La señora Circonia me dijo que ella tenía órdenes de no tocar ese cuarto y que siempre las había obedecido. Pero ahora que usted está aquí, querrá ocuparlo. No se preocupe, señora. Haré que alguno de los sirvientes se encargue de esto inmediatamente.

Pero el problema se resolvió cuando Serena halló la llave, oculta en un recóndito rincón de una de las gavetas del escritorio de la biblioteca. Por una corazonada, probó la llave en la cerradura del cuarto y notó que funcionaba perfectamente. Investigó entonces la habitación de Esmeralda con profunda curiosidad. Al instante, decidió que no la ocuparía sino hasta que estuviera limpia y ventilada. No podía mudarse en esas condiciones, pues, evidentemente, nadie la había tocado desde la muerte de Esmeralda.

Cuando lord y lady Tsukino se marcharon, después de cenar, Serena descubrió que estaba agotada. Fue al cuarto que ocupaba temporalmente y dejó que su dama de compañía la preparase para acostarse.

—Gracias, Setsuna. —Delicadamente, Serena disimuló un bostezo con la mano—. Parece que esta noche estoy muy cansada.

—Y no es de sorprender, milady, después de todo el trabajo que ha estado haciendo aquí. Debería tomarlo con más calma, si no le molesta que se lo sugiera. Su señoría podría enfadarse si se entera de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho, con un embarazo y todo.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de lo del bebé?

Setsuna sonrió.

—No es ningún secreto, señora. Ya hace bastante tiempo que me encargo de sus cuidados personales como para saber con certeza que ciertas cosas no suceden en la fecha prevista. Felicitaciones, si me lo permite. ¿Le ha dado a su señoría la nueva buena? Se pondrá loco de contento.

Serena suspiró.

—Sí, Setsuna, ya lo sabe.

—Apuesto a que fue por eso que nos mandó de vuelta al campo. No querrá que el aire contaminado de Tokio perjudique su embarazo. Su señoría es la clase de hombre que sabe cuidar a una mujer.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Ve a la cama, Setsuna. Yo me quedaré leyendo un rato.

En una casa grande había pocos secretos, y Serena lo sabía. No obstante, su intención había sido la de guardar en secreto por un tiempo la noticia hermosa de su bebé. Todavía estaba adaptándose a la idea de estar embarazada de Darien.

—Muy bien. ¿Desea que lleve a Cook el óleo que le prometió para las manos?

—Oh, el óleo. Por Dios, lo había olvidado. —Serena se dirigió hacia su maletín con las medicinas—. Debo recordar visitar a la vieja Luna mañana, para obtener nuevas hierbas. No confío en que las de los boticarios de Tokio sean frescas.

—Sí, señora. En ese caso, buenas noches —dijo Setsuna, mientras Serena ponía en su mano el recipiente con el óleo—. Cook estará agradecido.

—Buenas noches, Setsuna.

Serena vio cerrarse la puerta detrás de Setsuna y vaciló al pensar en el estante que contenía sus libros. Realmente estaba muy cansada, pero ahora que estaba lista para irse a la cama, no tenía sueño.

Pero tampoco tenía muchos deseos de leer, notó, mientras recorría las páginas del último esfuerzo de lord Byron: _El infiel. _Lo había comprado pocos días antes de que Darien la enviara de regreso al campo y había estado ansiosa por leerlo. Su estado de ánimo de esos momentos le impedía despertar su interés ante la última historia de aventuras e intriga que el poeta había creado en el exótico Oriente.

Dejó de lado los libros y volvió la cabeza en dirección al joyero que tenía sobre el tocador. Si bien el anillo negro ya no estaba allí, Serena lo recordaba cada vez que veía el joyero.

Entonces se preocupaba por sus truncados planes de hallar al seductor de Mina.

Luego se tocó su vientre, aún chato, y se estremeció. Ya no tenía medios para continuar con su proyecto detectivesco. Jamás podría arriesgar la vida de Darien por un deseo de venganza propio. Se trataba del padre de su hijo y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Aunque ése no hubiera sido el caso, no había derecho a arriesgar la vida de un tercero por salvar el honor propio.

Pero parte de ella estaba asombrada por la facilidad con la que había bajado los brazos. En ese momento, se había sentido furiosa, pero ahora ya no tanto. A decir verdad, sospechaba que experimentaba cierto alivio. Indudablemente, había otros aspectos prioritarios en su vida y Serena planeaba dedicarles toda su atención.

«Llevo un hijo de Darien en mis entrañas.»

Todavía era difícil de creer, pero con el paso de cada día, ese concepto se hacía más y más real. Darien deseaba ese bebé, era una esperanza. Tal vez el embarazo sirviera para afianzar el lazo que a veces se permitía creer que existía entre ellos.

Serena seguía caminando por el cuarto, extrañamente inquieta. Miró la cama una vez más, pensando que debía acostarse y dormir un poco. Pero luego pensó en el cuarto que quedaba al final del corredor y al cual pensaba mudarse lo antes posible.

Obedeciendo un impulso, Serena tomó una vela y salió al pasillo oscuro, rumbo a la habitación que había pertenecido a Esmeralda. Sólo había estado en su interior una o dos veces, pero la sensación no le había resultado nada grata. Estaba decorada con una sensualidad desfachatada que a Serena le resultaba fuera de lugar.

Evidentemente, el motivo principal del cuarto se basaba en un gusto por el estilo chinesco, pero los detalles eran tan cargados que toda la decoración lo convertía en un recinto erótico y lujurioso. La primera vez que Serena entró al cuarto, se imaginó que estaba gobernado por la noche. Tenía una extraña cualidad el lugar. Ni ella ni la señora Ashkettie habían esperado mucho después de abrir la puerta de la alcoba.

En ese momento, mientras sostenía la vela en una mano, Serena entró y descubrió que, a pesar de que estaba preparada para ello, la afectó del mismo modo que antes. Las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo impedían el paso de la luz, aun la de la luna.

Los diseños de los muebles lacados, en negro y verde, deberían representar, supuestamente, exóticos dragones iridiscentes, pero, para Serena, parecían más bien serpientes. La cama era una monstruosidad de pesados géneros, con pacas con forma de inmensas garras y varias almohadas. El papel de las paredes era oscuro.

Serena decidió que en un cuarto así, lord Byron, con su gusto por el melodrama sensual, se habría sentido de maravilla, pero Darien, por forma de ser, se habría sentido de lo más incómodo.

Un dragón pareció rugir cuando Serena pasó con la vela junto a una cajonera lacada. Unas flores siniestras decoraban una mesa cercana.

Serena se estremeció, imaginando cómo quedaría la habitación una vez que ella terminara de decorarla. Lo primero que haría seria cambiar los muebles y el cortinado. Había varios muebles que estaban guardados, sin uso, que quedarían muy apropiados allí.

Serena pensó que Darien debía de haber estado muy a disgusto en ese sitio. Definitivamente, no era su estilo, pues Serena sabía que él prefería las líneas más clásicas y puras.

Pero claro, reflexionó Serena. Ese no había sido su cuarto, sino el de Esmeralda. Más bien, su templo de pasión, el lugar en el que había tejido sus telarañas de seda para atraer a los hombres.

Impulsada por una mórbida curiosidad, Serena caminó por la alcoba, abriendo cajones y puertas de los guardarropas. No había efectos personales. Aparentemente, Darien habría dado órdenes de que se vaciara todo el cuarto antes de cerrarlo para siempre.

Cuando por fin abrió la última de las diminutas gavetas de un armario, Serena encontró un libro pequeño, de tapas duras. Lo miró, un tanto incómoda durante un largo rato y después lo abrió. Era el diario íntimo de Esmeralda. Ya no pudo detenerse. Apoyó el candelabro sobre la mesa y empezó a leer.

Dos horas después, Serena sabía por qué Esmeralda había estado cerca de la laguna la noche de su muerte.

—Ella vino a ti esa noche, ¿no, Luna? —Serena, sentada en un banco que estaba fuera de la casa de la vieja mujer, no levantó la vista, mientras seleccionaba hierbas secas y frescas.

Luna soltó un suspiro profundo, sus ojos parecían finas líneas en su cara arrugada.

—Conque lo sabes, ¿no, niña? Sí, ella vino a verme, pobre mujer. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Anoche encontré su diario en el cuarto que ocupaba.

—Bah. Qué tonta. —Luna meneó la cabeza, disgustada—. Esta estupidez de las damas de clase de escribir todo en sus diarios es muy peligrosa. Espero que tú no hagas lo mismo.

—No. —Serena sonrió—. A veces tomo algunas notas sobre lo que leo, pero nada más. No llevo diarios.

—Durante años he dicho que no sirve de mucho tanto enseñar a la gente a leer y a escribir —dijo Luna—. Lo que es realmente importante se aprende observando, prestando atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor y lo que sucede aquí. —Se golpeó el generoso pecho con la mano, en la región del corazón.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero, desgraciadamente, no todos tenemos esa clase de sabiduría, ni tus instintos para descubrirla. Y a muchos nos falta tu memoria, por eso, leer y escribir es nuestra única solución.

—Parece que no fue una solución para la primera condesa. Ella anotó sus secretos en ese diario y ahora tú los conoces.

—Tal vez Esmeralda los escribió porque esperaba que, algún día, alguien los leyese —dijo Serena pensativa—. Quizás encontraba algo de orgullo en su maldad.

Luna meneó la cabeza.

—Lo más probable es que ella no pudiera con su carácter, Tal vez, al escribir, descargaba periódicamente parte de ese veneno que llevaba en la sangre.

—Sólo Dios sabe que llevaba veneno en la sangre.—Serena recordó la información de Esmeralda. En ocasiones, eran datos de júbilo, a veces, obscenos y vengativos y otras, trágicos, respecto de sus amoríos—. Nosotros nunca lo sabremos con certeza. —Serena se quedó callada unos momentos mientras cerraba los paquetitos con las hierbas. El sol de la avanzada tarde le hacía bien en la espalda, así como los aromas provenientes de los montes que rodeaban la casa, en comparación con el aire viciado de Tokio.

—De modo que ahora lo sabes —dijo Luna, rompiendo el silencio después de unos momentos.

—¿Qué ella vino a verte porque quería deshacerse del bebé que llevaba en su vientre? Sí, lo sé. Pero el diario termina con ese dato. Después de eso, todas las páginas están en blanco. ¿Qué pasó esa noche, Luna?

Luna cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia el sol.

—Lo que sucedió es que la maté, Dios me perdone.

Serena casi dejó caer un puñado de flores secas de meliloto. Miró a Luna en total estado de shock.

—Tonterías. No lo creo. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Luna no abrió los ojos.

—No le di lo que ella quería esa noche. Le mentí y le dije que no tenía las hierbas que la harían liberarse del bebé. Pero la verdad fue que tuve miedo de darle lo que ella buscaba. No podía confiar en ella.

Serena asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

—Tus instintos fueron inteligentes, Luna. Te habría tenido en sus manos si le hubieras dado lo que te pedía. Era la clase de persona capaz de usar esa información para amenazarte después. Habrías estado a su merced. Habría acudido a ti no sólo para liberarse de los muchos niños indeseados de los que quedara embarazada en el futuro, sino para que le dieras hierbas especiales para estimularla.

—¿Sabes que usaba hierbas para eso?

—Por lo general escribía en su diario después de tomar opio. A veces, lo que escribía era una maraña de frases indescifrables y palabras fantasiosas. Tal vez, el abuso de las amapolas la hacía actuar de ese modo.

—No —dijo Luna—. No era por las amapolas. La pobre tenía un mal físico y mental que no tenía cura. Creo que ella usaba el jarabe de las amapolas y de otras hierbas para aliviar los tormentos que padecía. Una vez traté de explicarle que las amapolas servían para calmar el dolor físico, pero no para aliviar el que ella tenía, el dolor que viene del alma. Pero ella no quiso atender a razones.

—¿Por qué dijiste que tú la mataste, Luna?

—Ya te lo dije. Porque hice que se marchara esa noche sin lo que ella quería. Fue directamente a la laguna y se ahogó, la pobre.

Serena lo pensó.

—Lo dudo —dijo finalmente—. Tenía un mal espiritual, te lo garantizo, pero ya había estado en esas condiciones con anterioridad y pudo salir de ellas obteniendo el remedio que buscaba por otros medios. Después de que tú le negaste esa ayuda, Esmeralda habría recurrido a otro para que lo hiciera, como antes, aunque eso le hubiera supuesto tener que volver a Tokio.

Luna la miró de reojo.

—¿Ella ya había abortado?

—Sí. —Serena se llevó la mano al vientre, en un gesto inconsciente de protección—. Estaba embarazada cuando volvió de su luna de miel con el conde. Encontró a alguien en Tokio que le provocó una hemorragia hasta que perdió el bebé.

—Apuesto que no era de Shields el bebé del que quería deshacerse la noche que se ahogó en la laguna —dijo Luna, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No, era de uno de sus amantes. —Pero Esmeralda no lo había mencionado, recordó Serena. Tembló casi imperceptiblemente mientras terminaba de atar los últimos paquetitos—. Se hace tarde, Luna, y si no me equivoco, también está algo fresco. Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a Abbey.

—¿Tienes todas las hierbas y flores que necesitarás por un tiempo?

Serena se guardó los paquetitos en los bolsillos de su traje de montar.

—Sí, creo que sí. La próxima primavera, me parece que haré mi propio jardín de hierbas en la Abadía. Tú tendrás que aconsejarme entonces, Luna.

Luna no se movió de su banco, pero sus ojos ancianos se mostraron complacientes.

—Ah, claro que te ayudaré si aún estoy en este mundo. Pero si no, tienes conocimientos más que suficientes para hacerlo sola. Claro que algo me dice que la primavera entrante estarás suficientemente ocupada con otras cosas, además del jardín de hierbas.

—Debí imaginarme que te darías cuenta.

—¿De que estás embarazada? Es obvio para los que tienen ojos para ver. Shields te envió de regreso al campo por la salud del bebé, ¿no?

—En parte. —Serena sonrió—. Pero principalmente, me envió al campo porque últimamente he sido un estorbo para él.

Luna frunció el entrecejo, ansiosa.

—¿Qué es esto? Has sido una buena esposa para él, ¿no es cierto, niña?

—Seguro. Soy la mejor de las esposas: Shields es extremadamente afortunado por tenerme, pero creo que a veces él no se da cuenta de la magnitud de su suerte. —Serena recogió las riendas de su caballo.

—Bah, estás bromeando otra vez. Y vete ya, antes de que el frío del atardecer te haga daño. Come bien. Necesitarás todas tus fuerzas.

—No te preocupes, Luna —dijo Serena, mientras se subía a la silla—. Tengo un apetito voraz y de lo menos femenino últimamente.

Acomodó los pliegues de su falda de tal manera que no se le cayesen los paquetitos de los bolsillos e hizo una señal a su yegua para que echara a andar.

A sus espaldas había quedado Luna sentada en su banco, observando la partida hasta que el animal y su jinete desaparecieron entre los árboles.

La yegua necesitaba pocas directivas para hallar el atajo que las conduciría a la casa principal. Dejó que el animal escogiera el camino mientras, con la mente, volvía a la lectura de la noche anterior.

Aquella historia de su predecesora, embarcándose inequívocamente hacia la locura, no había sido nada edificante, pero por ello no había podido evitar leerla.

Serena levantó la vista y vio la laguna fatal, que apareció entre los árboles. Impulsivamente, hizo que la yegua se detuviera. El animal resopló y buscó algo para comer, mientras Serena observaba el escenario.

Tal como le había dicho a Luna, Serena no creía que Esmeralda se hubiera suicidado. En especial, teniendo en cuenta el interesante dato de su diario, que explícitamente alegaba que la primera condesa de Shields sí sabía nadar. Por supuesto que si una mujer caía al agua, con un pesado traje de montar o un atuendo de esas características, bien podía ahogarse, por habilidosa que fuera en el agua. El peso de la ropa empapada sería difícil de controlar, pues llevaría a la víctima al fondo de la laguna.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo lucubrando sobre la muerte de Esmeralda? —preguntó Serena a la yegua—. Como si estuviera aburrida o no tuviese nada que hacer en Abbey. Todo esto es una estupidez, como me diría Darien si estuviera aquí.

El caballo la ignoró y comió un puñado de pasto alto. Serena se quedó dudando un rato más y luego se bajó de la montura. Con las riendas en la mano, fue hacia la orilla de la laguna.

Allí había un misterio e, instintivamente, Serena supo que estaba relacionado con el de la muerte de su hermana.

A sus espaldas, la yegua relinchó, dando la bienvenida a otro caballo. Sorprendida de que otra persona fuera a cabalgar en esas tierras en particular, de Shields, comenzó a volverse.

Pero no lo hizo con la rapidez suficiente. El jinete del otro caballo ya había desmontado y estaba demasiado cerca. Serena tuvo un pantallazo fugaz de un hombre con una máscara negra, que llevaba una enorme capa del mismo color. Quiso gritar, pero de inmediato se vio envuelta en la enorme capa y rodeada de oscuridad.

Perdió las riendas del caballo que llevaba en la mano. Escuchó que el animal relinchaba y golpeaba el suelo con las patas, frenéticamente. El captor de Serena no dejaba de maldecir mientras las pisadas del caballo desaparecían a la distancia.

Serena luchó desesperadamente dentro de aquel negro confín, pero momentos después, unas fuertes cuerdas pasaron alrededor de su cintura y de las piernas. Tenía los brazos y los tobillos atados.

Ya no sintió el rigor del viento cuando la sentaron en una montura.

—¿Me matarías ahora por lo que pasó hace casi cinco años, Shields? —preguntó lord Jedite con un suspiro de resignación—. La verdad es que no pensé que fueras tan lento para reaccionar.

Darien lo miró. Estaban en una glorieta ubicada fuera del esplendoroso salón de baile de lady Salisbury.

—No te hagas el tonto, Jedite. No tengo interés en lo que pasó hace cinco años y lo sabes. Es el presente lo que importa y no te confundas, importa mucho.

—Por el amor de Dios, hombre. Sólo he bailado con tu actual condesa. Y una sola vez. Los dos sabemos que no puedes retarme a duelo por una nimiedad de ésas. Se armaría un escándalo donde no tiene por qué existir ninguno.

—Comprendo tu ansiedad ante una conversación con el más tranquilo de los esposos, ante cualquier esposo. Tu reputación es tal que debes de sentirte incómodo ante la presencia de hombres casados. —Darien sonrió—. Será interesante ver cómo cambiarás de opinión respecto de poner los cuernos cuando tú también te cases. Pero sucede que, precisamente en este momento, lo que busco de tí son respuestas, Jedite, no una cita al amanecer.

Jedite lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Respuestas sobre lo que sucedió hace cinco años? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Te aseguro que perdí el interés en Esmeralda después de que tú baleaste a Neflite y a Zoicite. No soy tan tonto.

Darien se encogió de hombros, impacientemente.

—Me importa un rábano lo que pasó hace cinco años. Ya te lo dije. Lo que quiero es información acerca de los anillos. Jedite se quedó inmóvil y alerta, gestos totalmente antinaturales en él.

—¿Qué anillos?

Darien abrió el puño y dejo ver el anillo negro labrado.

—Anillos como éste.

Jedite miró el círculo de metal.

—¿De dónde cuernos sacaste eso?

—Eso no tiene por qué preocuparte.

De mala gana, Jedite dejó de mirar la sortija para mirar a Darien.

—No es mío. Lo juro.

—No pensé que lo fuera. Pero tú tienes uno igual, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Para qué querría yo un objeto tan insignificante como ése?

Darien miró el anillo.

—Es particularmente espantoso, ¿no lo crees? Bueno, porque simbolizaba un juego espantoso. Dime, ¿Zoicite, Neflite y tú aún seguís jugando a esas cosas?

—Por Dios, hombre. Te dije que sólo bailé una pieza con tu esposa e intercambié unas pocas palabras con ella. ¿Me estás acusando? De ser así, habla claramente. No me acorrales, Shields.

—No hay acusaciones. Por lo menos, no contra tí. Sólo dame las respuestas que busco y te dejaré en paz.

—¿Y si no te las doy?

—Bueno, entonces —le dijo Darien—, lo tendremos que discutir en una de esas citas al amanecer que mencionaste antes.

—¿Me retarías a duelo simplemente porque no te doy la información que quieres? —Jedite estaba consternado—, Shields, te juro que no he tocado a tu nueva esposa.

—Te creo. De lo contrario, no me habría bastado atravesarte sólo un brazo con una bala, como hice con Neflite y Zoicite. Estarías muerto.

Jedite lo miró.

—Sí, veo que es una posibilidad muy cierta. No mataste a nadie para salvar el honor de Esmeralda, pero obviamente estás preparado para hacerlo por tu segunda esposa. Díme, ¿por qué quieres toda esa información sobre el anillo?

—Simplemente, digamos que he asumido la responsabilidad de hacer justicia en nombre de alguien cuya identidad a ti no te interesa.

Jedite se burló.

—¿Un amigo cornudo tuyo?

Darien meneó la cabeza.

—Una amiga de una joven, que ahora está tan muerta como el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

El gesto burlón de Jedite se desvaneció.

—¿Estamos hablando de asesinato?

—Depende de cómo mires la cuestión. La persona por quien yo asumí la responsabilidad de la venganza, cree que el poseedor del anillo es un asesino.

—Pero ¿él mató a la joven que mencionaste?

—Él fue el causante de que ella se suicidara.

—¿Una jovencita golfa y estúpida permite que la seduzcan y ahora tú quieres vengarla? Vamos, Shields. Eres un hombre de mundo. Sabes que esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo.

—Aparentemente, la persona que yo represento no cree que sea una circunstancia tan insignificante —murmuró Darien—. Y yo debo tomar las cosas con la misma seriedad que esta persona.

Jedite frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A quién estás representando? ¿A la madre de la joven? ¿A un abuelo suyo, tal vez?

—Como ya te dije, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Te aseguré que no te dispararía a menos que me obligaras a hacerlo, Jedite. No necesitas más información.

Jedite hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez te debo algo después de todo este tiempo. Esmeralda era una mujer extraña, ¿no?

—No estoy aquí para hablar de Esmeralda.

Jedite asintió.

—Como te has acercado a mí, presumo que ya sabes bastante acerca de esos anillos.

—Sé que tú, Zoicite y Neflite los usabais.

—Hubo otros.

—Que ahora están muertos —denotó Shields—. Ya he rastreado a dos de ellos.

Jedite lo miró de reojo, pensativo.

—Pero hay otro a quien no has nombrado y que no está muerto.

—Me darás su nombre.

—¿Por qué no? No le debo nada y si yo no te revelo su identidad, seguramente lo harán Neflite o Zoicite. Te diré lo que quieres saber, Shields, si me aseguras que no me molestarás más. No deseo levantarme al amanecer por ninguna razón. Madrugar no va con mi personalidad.

—El nombre, Jedite.

Media hora más tarde, Darien bajó de su carruaje y subió las escalinatas de entrada a su casa. Su mente revisaba toda la información que había obtenido, a la fuerza, de Jedite. Cuando Armand le abrió la puerta, Darien apenas lo saludó con un cabeceo.

—Me quedaré una hora aproximadamente en la biblioteca, Armand. Ordena al personal que se retire a sus aposentos.

Armand carraspeó.

—Milord, tiene visitas. Lord Kumada llegó hace un rato y está aguardándolo en su biblioteca.

Darien asintió y fue hacía allí. Kumada estaba sentado en una silla cercana, leyendo un libro que había extraído de uno de los estantes. Darien notó que también se había servido una copa de oporto.

—Ni siquiera es medianoche, Kumada. ¿Qué rayos te apartó de tu adorado infierno de los juegos a esta hora? —Darien entró a la sala y se sirvió un poco de oporto.

Kumada apoyó el libro.

—Supe que planeabas seguir investigando sobre el anillo y decidí pasar a ver qué habías averiguado. Llegaste hasta Jedite esta noche, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tus preguntas no podían haber esperado hasta horas más decentes?

—Yo no respeto las horas decentes, Shields, y lo sabes.

—Cierto. —Darien tomó asiento y un saludable sorbo de oporto—. Muy bien, me preocuparé por llenarte de detalles.

Todavía hay cuatro miembros con vida de esa endiablada fraternidad. No son los dos que descubrimos nosotros ni los tres que Serena indagó, sino cuatro.

—Entiendo. —Kumada estudió el vino de su copa—. Eso sería, Jedite, Zoicite, Neflite y...

—Rubeus.

La reacción de Kumada fue asombrosa. Su normal aspecto de lánguido desinterés se reemplazó de inmediato por una expresión renovada y severa.

—Por Dios, hombre. ¿Estás seguro?

—Segurísimo. —Darien apoyó la copa con un movimiento controlado que traicionó su ira—. Jedite me lo confió.

—Pero Jedite no es una fuente fiable.

—Le dije que lo retaría a duelo si me mentía.

Kumada esbozó una sonrisa.

—Entonces, sin duda, te dijo la verdad. A Jedite no le gustaría tamaño desafío. Pero si es cierto, Shields, estamos frente a un problema.

—Tal vez no. Es cierto que ha estado persiguiendo a Serena durante las últimas semanas y que la convenció que sintiera compasíón por él, pero yo ya le he dado una lección acerca de la falsedad de Rubeus.

—Serena no me da la impresión de ser una muchacha muy obediente a tus lecciones, Shields.

Darien sonrió, a pesar de su mal humor.

—Cierto. Las mujeres, por lo general, tienen el repugnante hábíto de creer que ellas y sólo ellas pueden reconocer la incomprensión y el dolor espiritual. No tienden a darnos crédito por míseras habilidades intuitivas. Pero cuando diga a Serena que Rubeus fue el hombre que sedujo a su hermana, le volverá la espalda rotundamente.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir cuando hablé del problema-dijo Kumada, de repente.

Darien frunció el entrecejo, consciente de la seriedad en el tono de voz de su amigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando entonces?

—Esta tarde me enteré de que Rubeus se fue de la ciudad hace un par de días. Aparentemente, nadie sabe a donde fue, pero, teniendo en cuenta las presentes circunstancias, creo que deberías considerar Okinawa como destino probable.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

—Fuiste a ver a la vieja bruja, igual que Esmeralda, ¿no? Sólo hay una razón por la que una mujer la buscaría. —El tono de Rubeus se mantuvo casual mientras apoyaba a Serena en el piso y le quitaba la capa del rostro. La miró con un brillo antinatural en los ojos, mientras se quitaba la máscara—. Me complace sobremanera, querida. Podré dar a Shields el golpe de gracia cuando le informe que su nueva condesa estaba decidida a abortar a su heredero, tal como Esmeralda lo había hecho.

—Buenas noches, milord. —Serena inclinó la cabeza grácilmente, como si estuvieran encontrándose en una reunión social en Tokio. Todavía seguía envuelta en la capa, pero aparentemente, ignoró ese hecho. No se había pasado semanas aprendiendo cómo debía comportarse una condesa para nada—. Imagínese. Encontrarlo aquí. Qué poco usual, ¿verdad? Este sitio siempre me ha parecido muy pintoresco.

Serena miró la reducida recámara de piedra y trató de disimular su pavor. Odiaba ese lugar. Él la había llevado a la vieja ruina normanda, que a Serena tanto le había gustado pintar en sus bosquejos, hasta aquel día que decidió que había sido el escenario de seducción de Mina.

Ese castillo destruido, que siempre había tenido un aspecto encantador, se le antojó de pesadilla en ese momento. Las sombras del crepúsculo crecían afuera y en el interior, las ventanas permitían el paso de muy poca luz. Las piedras desnudas del cielo raso y las paredes estaban ennegrecidas por el humo de la chimenea que alguna vez ardiera allí. Todo el lugar era perturbadoramente sombrío y tenebroso.

Se había encendido el fuego en la chimenea. Había una canasta con algunas provisiones y un recipiente. Sin embargo, lo más inquietante de todo ese ambiente era la litera para dormir que estaba arrimada contra una pared.

—¿Te resulta familiar mi lugar de citas? Excelente. Te resultará muy útil en el futuro, cuando empieces a engañar a tu marido regularmente. Me encanta ser yo quien tenga el placer de introducirte en este fascinante deporte. —Rubeus caminó hacia un rincón del recinto y arrojó la máscara al piso. Le sonrió a Serena desde las sombras—. A Esmeralda le gustaba venir aquí en ocasiones. Según ella, era un cambio agradable.

Una oscura premonición la asaltó.

—¿Y fue ella la única que usted trajo aquí, milord?

Rubeus miró la máscara que estaba en el piso y la mirada se le ensombreció.

—Oh, no. En ocasiones, me entretenía con una pieza bonita, que me conseguí en el pueblo, cuando Esmeralda estaba ocupada con sus extravagancias.

Serena se enfureció y descubrió que esa emoción le daba más fuerzas.

—¿Quién era esa «pieza bonita» que solía traer aquí, milord? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Ya te dije. Sólo era una golfa del pueblo. Nadie importante. Tal como te he dicho, sólo la traía para usarla cuando Esmeralda no estaba de humor. —Rubeus dejó de mirar la máscara y levantó la vista, claramente ansioso por hacer que Serena comprendiera—. El mal humor de Esmeralda no duraba mucho, ¿sabes? Pero cuando se deprimía, dejaba de ser ella misma— A veces, había otros... hombres. No podía tolerar verla flirtear con ellos y después invitarlos a su alcoba. A veces, quería que yo también fuera allí, con ellos. Y no podía permitir semejante cosa.

—Entonces venía aquí, con una joven inocente del pueblo.

Serena estaba tan furiosa que no podía pensar con claridad. No obstante, luchó desesperadamente para ocultar sus sentimientos. Presentía que su destino dependía en gran medida del control que ejerciera sobre sus emociones.

Rubeus sonrió, reminiscente.

—Claro que no fue inocente durante mucho más tiempo, Serena. Yo soy un excelente amante, tal como tú misma comprobarás pronto. —Entrecerró los ojos repentinamente—. Pero eso me recuerda, querida, que quería preguntarte cómo te llegó ese anillo.

—Sí, el anillo. ¿Dónde y cuándo lo perdió usted, milord?

—No estoy seguro. —Rubeus frunció el entrecejo—. Pero es probable que me lo haya robado la muchacha del pueblo. Siempre decía que provenía de una familia bien, pero yo lo dudaba. Era hija de algún mercader del pueblo. Sí, siempre tuve la duda de que me lo hubiera robado mientras dormía. Siempre me perseguía por todas partes, exigiéndome algún símbolo de mi amor. Qué mocosa estúpida. Pero ¿cómo llegó ese anillo a tus manos?

—Se lo dije la noche del baile de disfraces. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se dio cuenta de que era yo la que llevaba el traje de gitana?

—¿Qué? Ah, eso. Fue simple pedir a uno de mis sirvientes que preguntara a alguna de tus criadas qué se pondría lady Shields como disfraz. Me resultó sencillo encontrarte entre la multitud. Claro que lo del anillo fue una sorpresa. Ahora recuerdo que me dijiste que te lo había regalado una amiga tuya.

Rubeus apretó los labios—. Pero ¿cómo puede ser que una mujer de tu clase tuviera como amiga a la hija de un mercader? Trabajaba para tu familia?

—Sucede... —Serena se esforzó por respirar profundamente y con serenidad— que nos conocíamos bastante bien.

—Pero no te contó nada sobre mí, ¿no? No parecías conocerme cuando nos vimos por primera vez en Tokio.

—No, ella nunca me confío el nombre de su amante. —Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Ella está muerta ahora, milord. Y su bebé también. Tomó una sobredosis de láudano.

—Qué golfa estúpida. —Se encogió de hombros elegantemente, como restándole toda la importancia al asunto—. Me temo que tendré que pedirte que me devuelvas el anillo. Para ti no puede ser terriblemente importante.

—Pero ¿para usted sí?

—Me gusta bastante. —Tanteó a Serena con una sonrisa.

—Se lo di a Shields hace unos días.

Los ojos de Rubeus ardieron súbitamente.

—¿Por qué diablos se lo diste?

—Sentía curiosidad por ese anillo. —Se preguntó si con eso lograría alarmarlo.

—No descubrirá nada sobre el anillo, porque todos los que lo usan están obligados a guardar silencio. Sin embargo, quiero recuperarlo. Pronto, querida, tú se lo pedirás a Shields.

—No es tan sencillo sacarle algo cuando él no quiere entregarlo.

—Te equivocas —dijo Rubeus, triunfante—. Ya me he apoderado de las posesiones de Shields antes y volveré a hacerlo.

—¿Está refiriéndose a Esmeralda, supongo?

—Esmeralda nunca fue suya. Me refiero a esto. —Atravesó el cuarto y se agachó sobre la canasta con las provisiones que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Cuando se enderezó, sostenía en sus manos un puñado de fuego azul—. Los traje porque supuse que te resultarían interesantes. Shields no puede dártelas, pero yo sí, querida.

—Los zafiros —exhaló Serena, auténticamente azorada. Contempló la cascada de piedras azules y luego dirigió la mirada a los fervientes ojos de Rubeus—. ¿Usted los tuvo todo este tiempo?

—Desde la noche en que la bella Esmeralda murió. Shields nunca se lo imaginó, por supuesto. Revisó toda la casa,

—Gracias, milord—dijo humildemente. Avanzó un paso hacia la chimenea, mirando de reojo la puerta abierta.

—No tan pronto, querida. —Rubeus se hincó sobre una rodilla y pasó el brazo por debajo del ruedo del pesado traje de montar de Serena, para tomarla por el tobillo. Rápidamente, ató un extremo de la cuerda por encima de la media bota de la joven. Luego se puso de pie, sosteniendo el otro extremo de la cuerda en su mano—. Ahora ya te tengo segura como quien ata una perra a una correa. Ahora a lo tuyo, Serena. Será un placer para mí ver cómo me sirve el té la esposa de Shields.

Serena avanzó unos pasos más a la chimenea. Se le ocurrió que a Rubeus tal vez le resultaría divertido tirar de la pierna atada. Pero él sólo fue hasta la chimenea para encender el fuego.

Después, se sentó en la litera, con la cuerda en la mano y el mentón apoyado en el puño.

Serena sintió sus ojos clavados en ella, mientras empezaba a revolver en el interior de la canasta. Contuvo la respiración cuando encontró el recipiente y la soltó al descubrir que estaba lleno de agua.

Las sombras que se cernían fuera de la casa se habían espesado considerablemente. Un aire frío penetraba en la habitación.

Serena pasó las manos sobre los pliegues de su falda, tratando de pensar qué bolsillo contenía las hierbas que necesitaba. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la cuerda se tensaba en su tobillo.

—Creo que es hora de que cerremos la puerta —dijo Rubeus, mientras se levantaba de la litera para cerrar la puerta—. Así no tendremos frío.

—No. —Cuando la puerta de la libertad se cerró, Serena debió sobrellevar el terror que la invadió. Cerró los ojos y giró el rostro hacia las llamas, para ocultar su expresión. Ese hombre era responsable de la muerte de su hermana. No dejaría que el miedo la paralizara. Su primer objetivo era el de escaparse. Después ya buscaría los medios de vengarse.

—¿Te sientes mal, querida? —Rubeus parecía divertido.

Serena volvió a abrir los ojos y miró las llamas.

—Un poco, milord.

—Esmeralda no habría estado temblando como un conejo. Le habría parecido que todo esto es un juego maravilloso. A Esmeralda le encantaban los jueguitos.

Serena ignoró el comentario mientras daba la espalda a su captor- Se ocupó con el pequeño paquete de té que les habían preparado en la canasta.

Agradeció al cielo por lo voluminosa que era la falda de su traje de montar, pues la usó como pantalla mientras sacaba un paquetito de hierbas del bolsillo.

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando bajó la vista y advirtió que había sacado hojas de violeta, en lugar de las hierbas que precisaba. A toda prisa, volvió a meterse las hierbas en el bolsillo.

—¿Por qué no vendió los zafiros? —preguntó ella, tratando de distraer la atención de Rubeus. Se sentó en un banco, frente a la chimenea e hizo todo un despliegue para acomodarse las faldas. Con los dedos, tanteó otro paquete.

—Eso habría sido muy difícil. Ya te expliqué. Cada joyero de renombre en Tokio, estaba buscando ansiosamente esos zafiros. Aunque los hubiera vendido uno por uno, me habría expuesto a riesgos. Tienen un corte muy especial que los hace únicos y, por ende, fácilmente reconocibles. Pero a decir verdad, Serena, no quería venderlos.

—Entiendo. A usted le gustaba el hecho de habérselas robado a Shields. —Tanteó buscando el segundo paquete de hierbas. Cuando lo encontró, lo abrió con suma cautela y lo mezcló con el otro té. Después se ocupó del recipiente para calentar el agua de la tetera.

—Eres muy perceptiva, Serena. Es extraño, pero a menudo he sentido que tú, solamente tú, me comprendías de verdad. Eres un desperdicio estando junto a Shields, igual que Esmeralda.

Serena vertió el agua hirviendo en la tetera, rezando para haber puesto la cantidad suficiente de hierbas somníferas. Después, siempre muy tensa, se sentó en un banco a esperar que las hojas de té decantaran. Se dio cuenta de que una vez listo, el té estaría muy amargo. Tendría que buscar los medios para disimular ese sabor.

—No olvides el queso y el pan, Serena —le advirtió él.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Serena metió la mano en la canasta y extrajo una hogaza de pan. Entonces vio el pequeño recipiente que contenía el azúcar. Con dedos temblorosos, rozó los zafiros y tomó el azúcar—. No hay cuchillo para cortar el pan, milord.

—No soy tan tonto como para dejar en tus manos un cuchillo, querida. Córtalo con los dedos.

Serena agachó la cabeza y siguió las instrucciones de Rubeus. Luego acomodó los desiguales trozos de pan y de queso fuerte sobre un plato. Concluida esta tarea, sirvió el té en dos tazas.

—Todo está listo, lord Rubeus, ¿quiere comer junto al fuego?

—Tráeme la comida aquí. Quiero que me la sirvas como se la sirves a tu esposo. Haz cuenta que estamos en la sala de recepción de Shields Abbey y muéstrame lo excelente anfitriona que eres.

Convocando toda la serenidad que le quedaba, Serena se le acercó y le puso la taza entre las manos.

—Creo que le puse demasiado azúcar a su té. Espero que no esté extremadamente dulce para su gusto.

—Me agrada bastante dulce. —La miró con anticipación, mientras Serena depositaba la comida frente a él—. Siéntate conmigo, querida. Necesitarás todas tus fuerzas más tarde. Tengo planes para nosotros.

Lentamente, Serena se sentó en la litera, manteniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Rubeus.

—Dígame, lord Rubeus. ¿No tiene miedo de lo que Shields puede hacerle cuando se entere de que usted ha abusado de mí?

—No hará nada. Ningún hombre que estuviera en sus cabales se atrevería a hacerle trampas en el Juego o a estafarlo _en _los negocios, pero todos saben que Shields jamás volvería a arriesgar su pellejo por ninguna mujer. Expresó claramente que no valía la pena desperdiciar una bala por ninguna. —Rubeus tomó un bocado de queso y un trago de té. Hizo una mueca—. Está un poco fuerte el té.

Serena cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Siempre lo hago así para Shields.

—¿Sí? Bueno, en ese caso, lo tomaré igual.

—¿Por qué duda de que mi esposo lo desafiaría? Se batió a duelo por Esmeralda, ¿no?

—Dos veces. O al menos, eso es lo que se dice. Pero eso fue al comienzo de su matrimonio, cuando aún creía que Esmeralda lo amaba. Después de su segunda cita al amanecer, llegó a la conclusión de que jamás podría controlar el carácter de mi bella Esmeralda ni aterrorizar a todos los hombres del país, de modo que abandonó todos sus esfuerzos de vengar su honor cuando hubiera una mujer de por medio.

—Y por eso no le teme. ¿Sabe que no lo desafiará por mí?

Rubeus bebió otro sorbo de té, con los ojos fijos en el fuego.

—¿Y por qué me desafiaría a mí por tu honor, cuando no lo hizo por defender el de Esmeralda?

Serena percibió cierta inseguridad en el tono de Rubeus.

Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, tanto como a ella, de que no tenía por qué temer a Darien.

—Una pregunta interesante, milord —dijo ella suavemente—. ¿Por qué se molestaría, realmente?

—No eres ni la mitad de lo bella que era Esmeralda.

—Ya me lo ha dicho. —Serena observó, con el estómago hecho un nudo, mientras Rubeus bebía otro sorbo de té. Lo tomaba mecánicamente, pues su mente estaba inmersa en el pasado.

—Ni tampoco tienes su estilo, ni sus encantos.

—Cierto.

—No puede desearte a tí del mismo modo que la deseaba a ella. No, no se molestará en retarme a duelo por ti. —Rubeus sonrió lentamente, por encima del borde de su taza de té. Pero muy bien podría asesinarte a ti del mismo modo que la mató a ella. Sí, creo que eso mismo hará cuando se entere de lo que pasó hoy aquí.

Serena guardó silencio mientras Rubeus se bebía el último sorbo de su té. La taza de ella aún estaba llena. La tenía entre ambas manos, mientras esperaba.

—El té estaba excelente, querida. Ahora deseo un poco de pan y queso y tú me los servirás.

—Sí, milord. —Se puso de pie.

—Pero primero —dijo Rubeus lentamente— te quitarás la ropa y te pondrás los zafiros alrededor del cuello. De ese modo lo hacía siempre Esmeralda.

Serena se puso muy tensa. Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de hallar algún indicio de los efectos del té.

—No voy a desvestirme para usted, lord Rubeus.

—Lo harás. —De vaya a saber dónde, Rubeus sacó una pistola muy pequeña, de bolsillo—. Harás exactamente lo que yo diga. —Le sonrió con ese gesto típico en el—. Y lo harás exactamente como Esmeralda lo hacía. Yo te guiaré en cada paso que des. Te enseñaré cómo deberás abrir las piernas para mí, madam.

—Usted está tan loco como ella —susurró Serena. Retrocedió un paso hacía el fuego. Al ver que Rubeus no reaccionaba, retrocedió otro.

Rubeus la dejó retroceder hasta el final del recinto y después, con natural brutalidad, tiró de la cuerda que le había atado al tobillo.

Serena se quejó cuando cayó pesadamente sobre el duro piso de piedras. Se quedó allí un momento, tratando de recomponerse y luego miró a Rubeus, temerosa. Él todavía estaba sonriendo, pero algo turbado ya.

—Debes hacer lo que te digo o me veré obligado a lastimarte.

Serena se sentó con mucho cuidado.

—¿Del mismo modo que lastimó a Esmeralda esa noche, junto a la laguna? Shields no la asesinó, ¿verdad? Fue usted. Y me matará a mí de la misma manera que asesinó a la bella e infiel Esmeralda, ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no le hice nada. Shields la mató. Ya te lo dije.

—No, milord. Ha tratado de convencerse durante todos estos años de que Shields fue el responsable de su muerte, porque no desea admitir que fue usted quien causó el fallecimiento de la mujer que amaba. Pero lo hizo. La siguió esa noche que fue a visitar a la vieja Luna. Esperó a que regresara, junto a la laguna. Cuando descubrió a donde había ido y lo que había hecho, se enfadó mucho con ella. Mucho más de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Rubeus, tambaleando, se puso de pie. Sus bellos rasgos se veían distorsionados por la violencia.

—Ella fue a ver a la vieja bruja para pedirle una poción para sacarse de encima al bebé, como tú lo hiciste hace un rato.

—¿Y el bebé era suyo, no?

—Sí, era mío. Y ella me irritó, diciéndome que no quería un hijo mío del mismo modo que no quería uno de Shields. —Rubeus avanzó dos pasos de iguales hacia ella. La pistola de bolsillo se agitaba, errática, en su mano—. Pero siempre había dicho que me amaba. ¿Cómo podría desear matar a un hijo mío si me amaba?

—Esmeralda era incapaz de amar a nadie. Se casó con Shields para asegurarse una buena posición y todo el dinero que necesitaba. —Serena se apartaba de Rubeus, a cuatro patas. No se atrevía a volver a ponerse de pie por temor a que Rubeus volviera a tirar de la cuerda—. Pasaba el tiempo manejando a sus marionetas porque con eso se divertía. Nada más.

—Pero no es cierto, maldita seas. Yo fui el mejor de todos los amantes que ella se llevó a la cama. Ella misma me lo dijo.

—Rubeus se tambaleó hacia un costado y se detuvo. Dejó caer la cuerda y se restregó sus ojos con la mano libre ¿Qué me pasa?

—Nada, milord.

—Algo está mal. No me siento bien. —Se quitó la mano de los ojos y trató de centrar la mirada en Serena—. ¿Qué me has hecho, perra?

—Nada, milord.

—_Me has envenenado._ Me has puesto algo en el té. Te mataré por esto.

Se abalanzó hacia Serena, que se puso de pie como pudo y trataba de apartarse a ciegas del camino de Rubeus. Este fue a dar contra la pared, junto a la chimenea. La pistola se le cayó de la mano, sin que él se diera cuenta y cayó al piso con un «clic», cerca de la canasta con las provisiones. Rubeus giró la cabeza en dirección a Serena, con los ojos expresando su enfado y los inevitables efectos de la droga.

—Te mataré. Como maté a Esmeralda. Te mereces morir, como ella. Oh, Dios, _Esmeralda. —_Se apoyó contra la pared, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro, en un último intento en vano por despejarla—. Esmeralda, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Me amabas. —Rubeus empezó a deslizarse por la pared, lentamente, sollozando—. Siempre me decías que me amabas. Serena observó con horrorizada satisfacción cómo Rubeus rompía en un llanto desconsolado hasta que se quedó dormido.

—Asesino —dijo ella, mientras las pulsaciones se le aceleraban por la profunda ira que sentía. Tú mataste a mi hermana. Como si le hubieras puesto un arma en la sien. Sus ojos fueron directamente a la canasta que estaba junto al fuego. Sabía cómo usar la pistola y Rubeus se merecía morir. Con un sollozo angustiado, corrió hacia la canasta y miró hacia abajo. La pistola estaba sobre los brillantes zafiros. Serena se agachó y tomó el arma.

Sosteniéndola entre ambas manos, se dio la vuelta para apuntar a Rubeus, que estaba inconsciente.

—Mereces morir —repitió ella y acomodó el arma. El gatillo había sido diseñado para encajar en un pequeño espacio, por seguridad, quedó en posición de fuego. El dedo de Serena fue directamente a él.

Se acercó más a Rubeus, En su mente se representaba la imagen de Mina, tendida en la cama, con una botella vacía de láudano sobre su mesa de noche.

—Te mataré, Rubeus. Esto es simple justicia.

Por un momento infinito, Serena se quedó apuntándolo, obligándose a disparar. Pero no tenía sentido. No halló coraje para hacerlo. Con un grito de desesperación, bajó el arma.

—Por Dios, ¿por qué soy tan débil?

Devolvió la pistola a la canasta y se agachó para desatarse la soga del tobillo. Le temblaban los dedos, pero logró deshacer el nudo. No podía llevar los zafiros ni la pistola a Shields, pues no tendría medios para explicarlo. Sin volver la mirada atrás ni una sola vez, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche. El caballo de Rubeus relinchó cuando ella se acercó.

—Tranquilo, amigo. No tengo tiempo de ensillarte —murmuró Serena al caballo mientras le acomodaba la brida— Debemos darnos prisa, pues todo el mundo estará enloquecido en la Abadía... Llevó el potro a una montaña de canto rodado que alguna vez había sido una pared fortificada. Se paró sobre las piedras y se levantó las faldas por encima de las rodillas, para poder montarlo. El animal resopló y bailoteó inquieto hasta que finalmente aceptó su presencia tan poco familiar.

—No te preocupes, amigo, yo conozco el camino a la Abadía. —Serena ordenó al caballo que caminara y luego lo hizo emprender un medio galope.

Mientras cabalgaba, trató de pensar. Debía tener una explicación bien pensada para el personal, que estaría preocupándose por su demora. Recordó el ruido de las pisadas de su yegua alejándose en la distancia cuando Rubeus la secuestró.

Aparentemente, su caballo había huido y, sin duda, habría ido directamente a la casa.

Un caballo que regresaba a Shields Abbey sin jinete sólo podía representar una cosa para los cuidadores de las caballerizas. Pensarían que Serena habría caído y que, probablemente, estaría lastimada. No cabía duda de que la habrían estado buscando por el bosque toda la tarde y toda la noche.

Serena decidió que ésa sería una buena explicación, mientras guiaba el potro de Rubeus alrededor de la laguna. Ciertamente, no podía contar a nadie que la había secuestrado el vizconde Rubeus.

Ni siquiera se atrevería a contarle a Darien la historia completa, porque sabía muy bien que Rubeus se había equivocado al sostener que el conde de Shields no volvería a batirse a duelo por una mujer. Si Darien se enteraba de lo que Rubeus le había hecho, lo retaría a duelo de inmediato.

«Maldición. Debí haberlo matado con mis propias manos cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora nadie sabe lo que sucederá y estoy obligada a mentir a Darien.»

Y era tan mala para mentir, pensó, desolada. Pero al menos, tendría tiempo para inventarse una historia y aprendérsela de memoria, Darien estaba aún a salvo en Tokio.

Serena cayó en la cuenta de que debía abandonar el caballo de Rubeus cuando vio las luces de la Abadía aparecer entre los árboles. Si iba a decir que había vuelto penosamente a su hogar, después de haber caído de su yegua, no podía aparecer con un caballo ajeno.

Dios querido. En cuántas cosas había que pensar cuando se estaba inventando una mentira. Una cosa lleva a la otra. De mala gana, pues aún quedaba una larga caminata por delante, Serena se bajó del caballo y soltó las riendas. Una palmada en el anca bastó para que echara a andar.

Serena se recogió las faldas y emprendió el camino hacia la casa, rápidamente. Con cada paso que avanzaba trataba de mejorar su historia, para que el personal la creyera. Tendría que colocar cada pieza en su lugar, o de lo contrario, ella misma se pisaría.

Pero cuando abandonó el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, Serena se dio cuenta de que la aguardaba una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado.

La luz salía desde las puertas abiertas de la entrada. Tanto los criados como los cuidadores de los establos preparaban antorchas. A la luz de la luna, Serena notó que se habían ensillado varios caballos.

Una silueta familiar, de cabello oscuro, con botas de montar y pantalones manchados, estaba en la mitad de las escaleras de la izquierda. Darien emitía órdenes en voz alta y clara a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban. Era evidente que acababa de llegar, lo que significaba que se había ido de Tokio al amanecer.

Serena se sintió presa del pánico. Apenas había terminado de inventar una historia, que le había resultado una tarea bastante difícil, destinada sólo a los sirvientes, quienes por su relación de dependencia podrían estar obligados a creer cualquier cosa que ella les dijera. Pero mucho se temía que no estaba en condiciones de mentir a su marido.

Y Darien se había jactado siempre de que él se daba cuenta de inmediato cuando ella quería engañarlo.

Serena no tenía más alternativa que intentarlo, se dijo, mientras seguía avanzando. No podía permitir que Darien arriesgara su vida en un duelo por defender su honor.

—Allí está, milord.

—Ah, sí, gracias a Dios, sana y salva.

—Milord, milord, mire, allí en el monte es milady y está bien.

Los auténticos gritos de alivio y algarabía reunieron a todo el mundo en la puerta de la casa cuando Serena salió del monte.

Serena pensó, con humor negro, que parte de ese alivio se debía a que todos los criados se habían visto en el aprieto de explicar la ausencia de Serena a Darien.

El conde de Shields volvió la cabeza de inmediato, para ver a Serena a la luz de la luna. Sin decir una palabra, bajó corriendo las escalinatas y acortó la distancia entre ellos para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—_Serena._ Por Dios. Casi me matas del susto. ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás lastimada? Tengo ganas de matarte por lo mucho que me aterraste. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Aun a pesar de que sabía que la aguardaba una ordalía, Serena sintió un profundo alivio. Darien estaba allí y ella estaba a salvo. Ninguna otra cosa más importaba. Instintivamente, se cobijó en ese abrazo y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Darien estaba transpirado y Serena supo que se habría movido con la misma velocidad que hacía cabalgar a _Tuxedo._

—Tuve tanto miedo, Darien.

—No tanto como el que tuve yo cuando llegué hace pocos minutos y me comunicaron que el caballo había vuelto solo a la casa, sin tí, a última hora de la tarde. Los sirvientes te han buscado por todas partes desde entonces. Estaba preparándome para hacerlos salir otra vez. _¿Dónde has estado?_

—Fue... fue todo por mi culpa, Darien. Yo volvía a casa después de visitar a la vieja Luna. Mi pobre yegua se asustó por algo que vio en el bosque y yo no estaba prestando atención. Debe de haberme arrojado. Yo me golpeé la cabeza y perdí el sentido por algún tiempo. No recuerdo mucho hasta hace muy poco. —Por Dios. Estaba hablando con demasiada rapidez, advirtió.

—¿Todavía te duele la cabeza? —Darien le pasó los dedos entre los rizos, tratando de detectar algún bulto—. ¿Tienes otras heridas?

Serena se dio cuenta de que había perdido su sombrero en algún sitio.

—Oh, no, Darien, estoy bien. Quiero decir, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada más. Y... el bebé está bien —agregó rápidamente, pensando que con eso lo distraería para que no siguiera buscando lesiones que no existían.

—Ah, sí, el bebé. Me alegra que él también esté bien. No volverás a cabalgar mientras estés embarazada, Serena. —Se echó hacia atrás, para mirarle el rostro—. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

En ese momento, Serena estaba tan aliviada porque Darien parecía creerla que no se molestó en discutir sobre sus derechos de volver o no a montar. Trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo pero se horrorizó al notar que los labios le temblaban. Parpadeó rápidamente.

—Estoy realmente muy bien, milord. Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te quedarías unos días más en Tokio. No nos habían avisado que regresarías tan pronto.

Darien la estudió por unos momentos y luego le tomó la mano para conducirla hacia el grupo de ansiosos sirvientes.

—Cambié de planes. Ven, Serena. Te llevaré con tu dama de compañía para que te prepare un baño y te dé algo de comer. Cuando vuelvas a ser la misma, conversaremos otra vez.

—¿De qué, milord?

—¡Vaya! De lo que realmente ha pasado hoy, Serena.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

—Estábamos todos tan preocupados, milady. Teníamos terror de que le hubiera pasado algo malo. No tiene idea. Los muchachos del establo estaban fuera de si. Cuando apareció su yegua al trote, todos empezaron a buscarla a usted de inmediato, pero no había señales por ninguna parte. Alguien fue a la casa de la vieja Luna y ella se preocupó tanto como nosotros cuando se enteró de que no había regresado.

—Lamento haber causado tanto revuelo, Setsuna. —Serena sólo estaba escuchando a medias los relatos de Setsuna. Su mente estaba preocupada por la próxima entrevista con Darien. _Él no le había creído._ Debió prever que él no creería en esa historia de que la yegua la había arrojado. Pero ¿qué iba a decirle ahora?

—Y después, el encargado de la caballeriza, que siempre es un pájaro de mal agüero, vino sacudiendo la cabeza, a decir que debíamos rastrear en la laguna, para tratar de encontrar su cuerpo.

Dios, casi me desmayo cuando escuché eso. Pero todo eso no fue nada comparado con el momento en que llegó Su señoría, inesperadamente. Aun los sirvientes que trabajaron en esta casa cuando vivía la primera condesa, decían que jamás habían visto a lord Shields así de furioso. Amenazó con despedirnos a todos.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió los relatos de Setsuna sobre lo acontecido aquella tarde. Ella acudió a la puerta y cuando la abrió, encontró a una criada que venía con una bandeja de té.

—Bien, yo la tomaré. Vete ya. Su señoría necesita descansar. —Setsuna cerró la puerta y apoyó la bandeja en una mesa—. Oh, mire, Cook le ha enviado un poco de pastel. Coma una porción con el té. Le dará fuerzas.

Serena miró la tetera y de inmediato sintió náuseas.

—Gracias, Setsuna. Enseguida beberé el té. Pero por el momento, no tengo hambre.

—Debe de ser por el golpe en la cabeza —dijo Setsuna—. Afecta el estómago. Pero por lo menos debería tomar una taza de té, señora.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Darien entró al cuarto sin molestarse en llamar. Todavía llevaba su atuendo de montar y, obviamente, había escuchado el último comentario de Setsuna.

—Vete, Setsuna. Me encargaré personalmente de que beba su té.

Sorprendida por su llegada, Setsuna hizo una breve reverencia y retrocedió nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

—Sí, milord —dijo, mientras ponía la mano en el picaporte. Comenzó a retirarse, pero se detuvo para decir, con cierto aire desafiante—: Todos estábamos muy preocupados por la señora.

—Sé que así fue, Setsuna. Pero ella está ahora en casa nuevamente, sana y salva y la próxima vez rodos vosotros cuidaréis mejor de ella, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí, milord. No la perderemos de vista.

—Excelente. Ahora puedes retirarte, Setsuna.

Setsuna salió corriendo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su dama de compañía, Serena apretó los dedos sobre su falda.

—No tienes que aterrorizar al personal, Darien. Son todos muy buenos y lo que pasó esta tarde nada tiene que ver con ellos. Yo... —Carraspeó—, Cabalgué por esa zona cientos de veces en los últimos años- No era necesario que me acompañara ningún cuidador. Estamos en el campo, no en la ciudad.

—Pero no pudieron encontrar tu indefenso e inconsciente cuerpo en ningún lado del camino, ¿no? —Darien se acomodó en una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana y miró todo el cuarto—. Veo que has hecho varios cambios, querida, tanto aquí como en el resto de la casa.

Ese inesperado cambio de tema la desconcertó.

—Espero que no te moleste, milord —dijo Serena, muy tensa. Tenía la terrible corazonada de que Darien jugaría con ella hasta que la pusiera tan nerviosa y estallara por fin, para contarle toda la verdad.

—No, Serena, no me importa en absoluto. Hacía mucho que esta casa me disgustaba tal como estaba. —Darien volvió a mirar el ansioso rostro de su esposa—. Cualquier cambio que se haga en Shields Abbey será más que bienvenido, te lo aseguro. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy bien, gracias. —Las palabras parecían pegadas en su garganta.

—Es un alivio. —Se extendió completamente, con las piernas hacia adelante y los brazos caídos indulgentemente—. Nos habías preocupado muchísimo, ¿sabes?

—Lo lamento. —Serena inspiró profundamente y luchó con desesperación por recordar todos los detalles de la historia que había inventado. Su teoría era que si condimentaba la narración con un sinfín de detalles, aún podría salvarla—. Creo que fue un animal pequeño el que asustó a mi yegua. Una ardilla, tal vez. Normalmente, no debió haber ningún problema, porque sabes que sé cabalgar muy bien.

—Siempre he admirado tus habilidades de jinete —coincidió Darien.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Sí, bueno sucede que yo regresaba de la _casa_ de la vieja Luna, adonde había ido a comprar algunas hierbas. Me había puesto los paquetitos en los bolsillos y estaba entretenida acomodándolos. Me refiero a los paquetes, claro, porque tenía miedo de que se me cayeran por el camino, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo.

Serena se quedó mirándolo por un rato, asombrada por la expresión expectante de su esposo. Aparentemente, estaba sereno y paciente, pero Serena sabía que se trataba de la serenidad y la paciencia de un cazador.

—Y... y... creo que estaba distraída, en lugar de tener toda mi atención en la yegua. Estaba acomodando un... paquete de ruibarbo. Sí, creo que era ése. Entonces... la yegua empezó a corcovear y después de eso... ya no pude mantener el equilibrio.

—¿En ese momento te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza?

Serena recordó que habían buscado rastros de ella en el camino, sin hallar indicio alguno.

—No, no, milord. Creo que la yegua me llevó unos metros más adelante perdí silla y todo en el bosque.

—¿Te ayudaría en algo si te dijera que acabo de regresar por ese camino, a caballo, de la casa de Luna?

Serena lo miró, incómoda.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, Serena—dijo con mucha suavidad—. Me llevé una antorcha y recorrí las inmediaciones de la laguna y encontré algunas huellas muy interesantes. Aparentemente, en ese lugar hubo otro caballo y otro jinete hoy.

Serena se puso de pie abruptamente.

—Oh, Darien, por favor, no me hagas más preguntas esta noche. No puedo hablar ahora. Estoy muy mal. Me equivoqué cuando te dije que me sentía bien, porque me siento pésimo.

—Pero no, creo yo, por el golpe que te diste en la cabeza

—La voz de Darien fue mucho más suave que la de hacía un rato—. Quizás es la preocupación lo que está agobiándote, querida. Te doy mi palabra de honor que no tienes necesidad de preocuparte.

Serena no entendía ni confiaba en tanta ternura.

—No comprendo a qué te refieres.

—¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte un rato aquí conmigo? A ver si te tranquilizas. —Le tendió la mano.

Serena miró la mano extendida y luego los ojos de su marido. Obedeció. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—No... no hay lugar en la silla para mí, Darien.

—Yo te haré lugar. Ven aquí, Serena. La situación no es tan tremenda ni tan complicada como tú la ves.

Sabía que no era inteligente ir hacia él. Sabía que perdería las fuerzas que tenía si permitía que él la consolase en esos momentos. Pero por otra parte, se moría por gozar de esa sensación tan cálida de tener sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Aquella mano extendida era una gran tentación ante su fatiga y debilidad.

—Probablemente, debería acostarme un rato —dijo ella mientras avanzaba un paso hacia Darien.

—Descansarás muy pronto, pequeña, lo prometo.

Darien siguió esperando, con ese aire de infinita paciencia que había adoptado, mientras ella daba un segundo y luego un tercer paso hacia él.

—Darien, no debería hacer esto —exhaló ella suavemente, mientras él le cubría la mano con la suya.

—Soy tu esposo, cariño. —La sentó sobre su falda y la apoyó contra su hombro—¿A qué otro más que a mí podrías confiarle lo que pasó hoy realmente en la laguna?

Al escuchar esa frase, Serena perdió la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Había pasado demasiadas cosas ese día. El rapto, la amenaza de violación, su huida, el momento en que había apuntado a Rubeus con la pistola de bolsillo, sin hallar el valor para dispararle concretamente, todo eso había contribuido para que se sintiera débil.

Si Darien le hubiera gritado, si hubiera descargado toda su furia en ella, Serena habría podido resistirse, pero no a tanta ternura y afecto. Giró el rostro hacia el hombro de él y cerró los ojos. El apretó los brazos alrededor de ella, prometiéndole tácitamente toda la protección que necesitaba.

—Darien, te amo —le dijo ella, con la boca contra su camisa.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. ¿Entonces me dirás la verdad?

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo ella.

Darien no discutió el punto. Sólo se quedó allí sentado, masajeándole la espalda con su manaza fuerte- Hubo silencio en la habitación, hasta que Serena, sucumbiendo a la tentación una vez más, se relajó.

—¿Tienes confianza en mí, Serena?

—Sí, Darien.

—¿Entonces por qué no me quieres decir la verdad sobre lo que pasó hoy?

Ella exhaló un suspiro.

—Porque tengo miedo, milord.

—¿De mí?

—No.

—Me alegro de eso, al menos. —Hizo una pausa y luego dijo, con tono pensativo—. Algunas esposas en tu situación, tendrían razones para temer a sus esposos.

—Deben de ser esposas a quienes sus maridos les tienen muy poca estima. Esposas tristes y desgraciadas que no gozan ni del respeto ni de la confianza de sus maridos. Las compadezco.

Darien exclamó algo, que pareció entre una sonrisa y una queja. Volvió a atar una cinta de terciopelo que se había desatado del camisón de Serena.

—Tú, por supuesto, quedas excluida de ese grupo de mujeres, querida. Tú gozas de mi estima, mi respeto y mi confianza, ¿no?

—Así es, milord. —Serena se preguntó como se habría sentido si se hubiera podido agregar el sentimiento de amor a esa lista.

—Entonces tienes razón en no temerme porque, conociéndote, sé perfectamente que no has hecho nada malo hoy. Nunca me traicionarías, ¿verdad, Serena?

Serena cerró el puño sobre el género de la camisa de su esposo.

—Nunca, Darien. Jamás en la vida, ni en ninguna otra. Me alegra mucho que lo sepas.

—Claro que lo sé, mi dulce. —Se quedó en silencio durante un rato largo y ella volvió a relajarse por sus caricias—. Desgraciadamente, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que confío en ti plenamente, mi curiosidad no está satisfecha. Debes entender que soy tu esposo, Serena. Ese título me hace sentir protector en cierto modo,

—Por favor, Darien, no me fuerces a contártelo. Estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

—No tengo intenciones de forzarte a nada. Jugaremos a las adivinanzas.

Serena se puso tensa.

—No quiero jugar a nada.

Darien ignoró la protesta.

—Dices que no quieres contarme toda la historia porque tienes miedo. También dices que no me temes a mí. Por lo tanto, la única conclusión que queda es que tienes miedo a otra persona. ¿Confías en que yo pueda protegerte, querida?

—No se trata de eso, Darien. —De inmediato, Serena levantó la cabeza para asegurarle que ella no ponía en duda su habilidad para defenderla—. Sé que tomarías cualquier medida para defenderme.

—Tienes razón —dijo Darien simplemente—. Eres muy importante para mí, Serena.

—Entiendo, Darien. —Se tocó el vientre casi imperceptiblemente—. Sin duda, estás preocupado por tu futuro heredero. Pero no necesitas preocuparte por el bebé, pues realmente...

Los ojos azules de Darien, por primera vez, denotaron cierta ira. Pero desapareció al instante. Tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos.

—Dejemos esto bien en claro. Tú eres muy importante para mí porque eres _Serena,_ mi querida, inconvencional, honorable y cariñosa esposa. No porque estés embarazada.

—Oh. —No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos brillantes de Darien. Era lo más parecido a una confesión de amor que Darien le había hecho. Y probablemente, sería lo máximo que podría esperar de él—. Gracias, Darien.

—No me lo agradezcas, pues soy yo quien te debe dar las gracias. —Le cubrió la boca con la de él y la besó con todas sus ansias. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, se leyó un familiar resplandor en sus ojos—-. Eres una poderosa distracción, querida, pero creo que, esta vez, haré todo lo posible para resistirme. Por lo menos, por un rato más.

—Pero Darien...

—Ahora terminaremos nuestro juego de adivinanzas. Tienes miedo de la persona, quienquiera que haya sido, que estuvo hoy en la laguna. Aparentemente, no temes a tu seguridad personal- Quiere decir que temes por la mía.

—Darien, por favor, te ruego...

—Bien. Temes por mi seguridad, pero tampoco me adviertes justa y claramente sobre el peligro al que me expongo, en teoría, lo que implica que no tienes miedo de que me ataquen directamente. No me ocultarías una información tan importante ¿cierto?

—No, milord. —En ese instante, supo que no tenía casi tratar de guardarse la verdad. El cazador estaba acercándose a su presa.—Entonces queda una sola posibilidad—dijo Darien, con una lógica inevitable—- Sí temes por mi seguridad, pero sabemos que no me atacarán directamente, debe de ser que crees que retaré a duelo a esta tercera persona en cuestión, tan misteriosa y desconocida.

Serena se enderezó. Cerró ambos puños sobre la camisa de su marido y entrecerró los ojos.

—Darien, debes darme tu palabra de honor de que no harás tal cosa. Debes jurármelo por nuestro hijo que está en camino. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida, ¿me has escuchado?

—Es Rubeus, ¿no?

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—No fue tan difícil adivinarlo. ¿Qué pasó hoy en el camino, Serena?

Ella lo miró, frustrada por completo. Esa expresión tierna y sutil en la mirada de él desapareció, como si jamás hubiera existido. En su lugar, sólo había el frío acecho del cazador frente a la presa. Acababa de ganar la batalla y preparaba su estrategia para la próxima.

—No dejaré que lo retes a duelo, Darien. No te arriesgarás porRubeus, ¿me entiendes?

—¿Qué pasó hoy en el camino?

Serena pudo haber llorado.

—Por favor, Darien...

Si bien Darien no había levantado la voz, Serena se dio cuenta de que se le había agotado la paciencia. No se quedaría con la duda. Darien permitió que Serena se levantara, pero en ese momento le quitó la mirada de encima. Lentamente, Serena recorrió todo el cuarto y se aproximó a la ventana, para mirar la oscuridad de la noche. En frases concisas, le relató la historia.

—Él las mató, Darien —concluyó, con las manos entrelazadas frente a sí—. Mató a las dos. Ahogó a Elízabeth porque tenía intenciones de abortar el hijo de él. Y provocó la muerte de mi hermana al tratarla como si no hubiera sido más que un para sus ratos libres.

—Lo de tu hermana lo sabía, porque terminé de armar ese rompecabezas antes de salir de Tokio. Y siempre había tenido dudas respecto de lo que había sucedido con Esmeralda aquella noche. Pensaba que, probablemente, alguno de sus amantes había recibido demasiada presión por parte de ella.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío cristal de la ventana.

—Dios me ampare. No tuve el valor de apretar el gatillo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Soy una cobarde.

—No, Serena, no eres ninguna cobarde. —Darien avanzó suavemente hacia ella—. Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida y te entregaría toda mi vida y mi honor saber que esta noche has hecho lo que el honor demanda. No se mata a un hombre inconsciente a sangre fría, haya hecho lo que haya hecho.

Serena se volvió para mirarlo, con cierta expresión de incertidumbre.

—Pero si lo hubiera matado cuando pude hacerlo, ahora todo habría terminado. No tendría que preocuparme por tí.

—Pero habrías vivido eternamente con el cargo de conciencia de haber matado a un hombre y no me habría gustado ese negro destino para ti, cariño. Por mucho que Rubeus merezca morir.

Serena sintió mucha impaciencia.

—Darien, debo decirte que no me preocupa tanto el haber actuado conforme a los dictados del honor, sino el hecho de que no solucioné el problema definitivamente. Este hombre es un asesino y todavía está libre.

—No durante mucho más tiempo.

Serena se alarmó.

—Darien, por favor, debes prometerme que no lo desafiarás. Podrías morir, aun si Rubeus se batiera justamente en un duelo contigo, cosa que dudo.

Darien sonrió.

—Según tengo entendido, no está en condiciones de batirse a duelo ahora. Dijiste que estaba inconsciente, ¿no? Estoy convencido de que se quedará así por un tiempo. Yo, según recordarás, tengo experiencia personal con tus tés de hierbas.

—No bromees conmigo, Darien.

Le tomó las muñecas y se las llevó contra el pecho.

—No estoy bromeando, cariño. Simplemente, estoy terriblemente agradecido de que estés con vida y sana. Nunca sabrás lo que pasé cuando llegué aquí esta noche y descubrí que no estabas.

Serena se negó a que la reconfortara porque sabía lo que le esperaba.

—¿Qué harás, Darien?

—Eso depende. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que Rubeus dormirá?

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—Otras tres o cuatro horas, tal vez.

—Excelente. Más tarde me encargaré de él, entonces. —Empezó a desatarle las cintas del camisón—. Mientras tanto, pienso pasar este rato corroborando que realmente estás ilesa.

Serena lo miró con severidad mientras el camisón caía a un costado.

—Darien, debes darme tu palabra de honor de que no retarás a duelo a Rubeus.

—No te preocupes por eso, querida. —Le besó el cuello.

—Tu palabra, Darien. Dámela. —En ese momento, no deseaba más que estar en brazos de su esposo. Pero todo eso era mucho más importante. Se quedó inmóvil y fría, ignorando la tentación que le presentaba la calidez de aquella boca.

—No te preocupes con lo que suceda con Rubeus. Yo me encargaré de todo. Nunca más volverá a acercarse a ti.

—Maldito seas, Darien. _Quiero tu palabra de que no lo retarás a duelo._ Tu seguridad es mucho más importante para mi que tu estúpido y machista sentido del honor. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de un duelo. No soluciona nada y puedes perder la vida en ello. No retarás a Rubeus. ¿Está claro? Dame tu palabra.

Darien dejó de besarle el hombro y, lentamente, levantó la cabeza, para mirarla. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido por primera vez.

—No tengo mala puntería, Serena.

—No me importa lo buena que sea tu puntería. No dejaré que corras ese riesgo, y es definitivo.

Alzó las cejas.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, maldita sea. No me arriesgaré a perderte en un duelo estúpido con un hombre que sin duda hará trampas. En esto, siento exactamente lo mismo que sentí esa mañana que tú interrumpiste mi encuentro con Lita Kino. No lo soportaré.

—No creo haberte visto nunca tan inflexible, querida.

—Tu palabra, Darien. La quiero.

Darien suspiró.

—Muy bien. Si es tan importante para ti, te juro solemnemente que no retaré a duelo a Rubeus con pistolas.

Serena cerró los ojos, profundamente aliviada.

—Gracias, Darien.

—¿Ahora tengo permiso para hacer el amor a mi esposa?

Ella lo miró.

—Sí, milord.

Una hora después, Darien se incorporó sobre sus codos y miró la preocupada expresión de su esposa. Ese resplandor que siempre iluminaba su rostro cuando terminaban de hacer el amor estaba apagándose lentamente. Pero a Darien le resultó gratificante, en cierto modo, saber que su bienestar significaba tanto para ella.

—¿Tendrás cuidado, Darien?

—Mucho.

—Quizá tendrías que llevarte algunos muchachos de los establos contigo.

—No, esto es entre Rubeus y yo. Lo manejaré solo.

—Pero ¿qué harás? —preguntó, desesperada.

—Obligarlo a irse del país. Creo que le sugeriré emigrar a los Estados Unidos.

—Pero ¿cómo harás para obligarlo a marcharse?

Darien apoyó los brazos a cada lado de los hombros de Serena.

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, mí amor. No tengo tiempo de contestarlas ahora. Cuando vuelva te lo contaré todo. En detalle. Lo juro. —Rozó sus labios con los de él. Descansa un poco.

—Qué ridiculez. No podré pegar un ojo hasta que regreses.

—Entonces lee un buen libro.

—Tomoe —lo amenazó ella—. Estudiaré _«La reivindicación de los derechos de la mujer»_ hasta que vuelvas.

—Esa idea me obligará a volver de inmediato a tu lado.

—Al decirlo, Darien se puso de pie—. No puedo dejar que te corrompas más de lo que estás, leyendo esas cosas.

Serena se sentó y le tomó la mano.

—Darien, estoy asustada.

—Ya lo sé. Conozco esa sensación. La experimenté cuando llegué a esta casa y descubrí que no estabas. —Suavemente, retiró la mano y empezó a vestirse—. Pero, en este caso, no tienes que temer. Tienes mi promesa de que no retaré a duelo a Rubeus, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero... —Se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio—. No me gusta esto, Darien.

—Pronto terminará todo. —Se ajustó los pantalones y se sentó para calzarse las botas—. Regresaré a casa antes de que amanezca, a menos que hayas dejado a Rubeus tan «grogui» que no pueda entender ni una palabra de nuestro idioma.

—No le puse tantas hierbas como a ti, pues tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta del sabor extraño.

—Qué lástima. Me habría gustado que Rubeus sufriera el mismo dolor de cabeza horrible que padecí yo.

—Esa noche habías estado bebiendo, Darien —le explicó ella seriamente—. Eso alteró los efectos de las hierbas. El sólo tomó té. Se despertará con la mente despejada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Darien terminó de ponerse las botas. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo para mirarla. Sintió una fuerte posesión hacia ella y luego una inmensa ternura. Se dio cuenta de que Serena significaba todo para éL Nada en el mundo era más importante que su dulce esposa.

—¿Olvidaste algo, Darien? —le preguntó ella desde las sombras de la cama.

—Sólo un pequeño detalle —dijo él. Soltó el picaporte y volvió junto a la cama. Se inclinó y la besó en la boca una vez más—. Te amo.

Darien vio que Serena abría los ojos desmesuradamente, ante semejante sorpresa. Pero no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo en explicaciones y detalles. Volvió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Darien, espera...

—Volveré cuanto antes. Luego hablaremos.

—No, espera. Debo decirte algo más. Los zafiros.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Casi lo olvido. Rubeus los tiene. Los robó la noche que mató a Esmeralda. Están en la canasta que está junto a la chimenea, justo debajo de su pistola.

—Qué interesante. Debo recordar traerlos de regreso conmigo —dijo Darien y salió al pasillo.

Las viejas ruinas normandas constituían un conjunto de piedras exóticas y poco atractivas entre las sombras de la noche. Por primera vez en años, Darien reaccionó ante ellas de la misma manera que cuando era niño. Se trataba de un lugar en el que cualquiera podía creer en la existencia de fantasmas. El pensar que Serena había estado cautiva en los oscuros confines de ese lugar, echó más leña al fuego a la ira que ardía dentro de él

Había logrado disimular su furia frente a Serena porque sabía que, de lo contrario, la habría alarmado. Pero vaya si había tenido que recurrir hasta al máximo esfuerzo para dominarse. Una cosa era cierta: Rubeus tendría que pagar por lo que había querido hacerle a Serena. Por lo que Darien podía apreciar, no había indicios alrededor de las ruinas. Llevó a su caballo negro hacia el monte más cercano, desmontó y ató la rienda a una rama que le pareció segura. Después se abrió paso entre los fragmentos de piedra hasta la última pared que aún quedaba en pie. No se veían luces que provinieran de las aberturas que estaban en lo alto de la pared. El fuego que, según Serena, había ardido en la chimenea sin duda se habría convertido en cenizas.

Si bien Darien tenía mucha fe en las habilidades de Serena con las hierbas, decidió no dejar nada librado a la suerte. Entró al recinto donde ella había estado con extrema cautela. Nada se movía. Darien se quedó parado en la puerta abierta, esperando adaptarse a la oscuridad. Y luego vio el cuerpo de Rubeus tirado junto a la chimenea.

Serena tenía razón. Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo si se tomaba el arma y se disparaba en la cabeza del vizconde. Pero había ciertas cosas que un caballero no debía hacer. Darien meneó la cabeza y fue hacia la chimenea a reavivar el fuego.

Cuando terminó, tomó un banco y se sentó. Miró el interior de la canasta y vio los zafiros debajo de la pistola de bolsillo. Con gran satisfacción, recogió el collar y observó su resplandor en la luz del fuego. Los zafiros de Shields se verían estupendas en la nueva condesa de Shields.

Veinte minutos después, el vizconde se movió y se quejó. Darien observó, inmóvil, mientras Rubeus recuperaba el sentido. Siguió esperando mientras el hombre parpadeaba y fruncía el entrecejo frente al fuego. Esperó a que se sentara y llevara una mano a la sien. Esperó hasta que el vizconde cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien más allí.

—Es verdad, Rubeus. Serena está a salvo en casa, de modo que tendrás que vértelas conmigo ahora. —Casualmente, Darien dejó que los zafiros cayeran cual cascada, pasándolos de una palma de la mano a la otra—. Supongo que era inevitable que en algún momento, llegarás demasiado lejos. Eres un obsesivo, ¿no?

Rubeus retrocedió hasta que estuvo sentado contra la pared. Apoyó su rojiza cabellera contra las piedras húmedas de la pared y miró a Darien con profundo odio.

—De modo que la querida y pequeña Serena fue corriendo directamente hacia ti, ¿no? Y creíste cada una de sus palabras, supongo. Quizá yo sea un obsesivo, Shields, pero tú eres un tonto.

Darien miró los zafiros.

—En parte tienes razón. Fui tonto una vez. Hace tiempo. No supe darme cuenta de que era una bruja la que se presentaba ante mí vestida de seda en un salón de baile. Pero esa época terminó. En cierto modo, me das pena. De una manera u otra, todos pudimos ya liberarnos de las redes de Esmeralda, pero tú, aparentemente, sigues atrapado.

—_Porque yo era el único que la amó._ El resto de vosotros sólo quería usarla. Tú querías arrebatarle su inocencia y su belleza, para destruirlas para siempre. Yo sólo quería protegerla.

—Tal como he dicho, estás tan obsesionado como siempre. Si te hubieras contentado con sufrir a solas, yo habría seguido ignorándote. Pero escogiste a Serena como medio para vengarte contra mí. Y no puedo pasar eso por alto... Te lo advertí, Rubeus. Ahora pagarás por haber inmiscuido a Serena en esto y terminaremos con todo este asunto de una vez.

Rubeus rió.

—¿Qué te dijo tu pequeña y dulce Serena que sucedió hoy aquí? ¿Te dijo que la encontré en el camino, cerca de la laguna? ¿Te dijo que había ido a ver a la vieja Luna para que le diera algo para abortar, como lo había hecho Esmeralda? Tu querida, dulce e inocente Serena ya está planeando quitarse de encima a tu heredero, Shields. No quiere llevar en sus entrañas a tu mocoso, igual que Esmeralda.

Por un instante, las palabras de Serena recorrieron su mente: «No quiero que me presiones a una maternidad prematura". Experimentó cierta culpa.

Darien meneó la cabeza y sonrió a Rubeus.

—Eres tan astuto como un ladrón para clavar un puñal por la espalda, pero esta vez fallaste, Rubeus. Verás, Serena y yo hemos aprendido a conocernos bien. Es una mujer honorable. Hemos hecho un trato y si bien no me complace mucho decir que a veces yo no lo he cumplido bien, ella siempre se mantuvo fiel a su palabra. Sé que ella fue a ver a Luna para comprar una nueva remesa de hierbas, no para pedirle un aborto.

—Si realmente crees eso, Shields, eres un tonto. ¿Serena también te mintió respecto de lo que pasó en esa litera? ¿No te dijo lo rápido que se levantó las faldas y se abrió de piernas para mí? No tiene mucha habilidad, pero con la práctica aprenderá.

De pronto, la furia de Darien fue incontenible. Dejó caer los zafiros al piso y se puso de pie con un movimiento rapidísimo. En dos pasos acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Rubeus y lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa. Después lo puso de pie y le propinó un puñetazo en medio de su bello rostro. Algo se le rompió en la nariz y Rubeus empezó a sangrar. Darien volvió a golpearlo.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¿No quieres admitir que te casaste con una prostituta? —Rubeus se deslizó lateralmente, sobre la pared, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano—. Pero es cierto, canalla, basura. ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en darte cuenta?

—Serena jamás se deshonraría a sí misma ni a mi. Sé que no te ha permitido que la toques.

—¿Por eso reaccionaste de inmediato cuando te conté lo que pasó entre ella y yo?

Darien ya no podía contener su ira.

—No tiene caso conversar contigo, Rubeus. Cada vez que lo intento, no logras razonar. Supongo que debería compadecerte, pero me temo que ni a un loco puedo permitirle que insulte a mi esposa.

Rubeus lo miró inquieto.

—Ambos sabemos que no me retarás a duelo.

—Desgraciadamente, tienes razón —coincidió Darien, pensando en el juramento que le había hecho a Serena. Ya le había roto muchas promesas hasta el momento. No estaba dispuesto a faltarle otra vez a la palabra, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose por balear a Rubeus. Caminó hacia la chimenea y se quedó mirando el fuego.

—Lo sabía. Le dije que jamás arriesgarías el cuello por ninguna mujer. Has perdido el gusto por la venganza. No me desafiarás.

—No, Rubeus, no te desafiaré. —Darien se entrelazó las manos sobre la nuca y se dio vuelta para mirarlo y sonreírle con frialdad—. No por las razones que tú crees, sino por otras, de índole privada. Quédate tranquilo, no obstante, porque esa decisión no me impedirá aceptar un reto a duelo por tu parte.

Rubeus pareció confundido.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—No te retaré a duelo, Rubeus. He hecho un juramente al respecto y debo cumplirlo. Pero creo que podremos arreglar la cuestión de manera tal que seas tú el que me rete a duelo a mí. Y cuando lo hagas, te prometo que estaré ansioso por aceptar. Ya he elegido a mis padrinos. Kumada y Furuhata. ¿Los recuerdas? Se sentirán sumamente felices de colaborar conmigo _y _controlar que el duelo se conduzca con toda justicia. Ya sabes muy bien que Kumada se da cuenta enseguida cuando hay trampa. Hasta puedo proveer las pistolas. Espero el momento que te sea conveniente.

Rubeus se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Y por qué habría yo de retarte a duelo a tí? No fue tu esposa la que me traicionó.

—No es un caso de infidelidad conyugal. Aquí no hubo traición. No pierdas tu tiempo y tu saliva tratando de convencerme de que me han puesto los cuernos porque no es cierto. La poción soporífera del té y la soga que usaste para atarla son evidencias suficientes. Pero sucede que yo la creí aun antes de ver las pruebas. Ya sé que mi esposa es una mujer de honor.

—¿Una mujer de honor? El honor es un término que no tiene ningún significado para una mujer.

—Para una mujer como Esmeralda no, pero para alguien como Serena tiene mucho significado. Pero no volveremos a tocar el tema del honor. No tiene ningún caso porque tú no sabes lo que es el honor. Ahora, vayamos a lo nuestro.

—¿Estás dudando de mi honor? —gruñó Rubeus.

—Por supuesto. Y lo que es más. Pondré tu honor en tela de juicio frente a todo el mundo, hasta que te veas obligado a retarme a duelo o a emigrar al continente americano. Son las dos opciones que te quedan, Rubeus.

—No puedes obligarme a tomar ninguna de las dos.

—Si crees que no, vas a sorprenderte, pues te forzaré a optar. Te haré la vida insoportable aquí en Japón, Rubeus. Seré una especie de lobo que te morderé los talones hasta que te haga saltar sangre de ellos.

Rubeus se veía muy pálido a la luz del fuego.

—Estás exagerando.

—¿Quieres que te diga cómo será? Escucha bien, Rubeus y vislumbra tu destino. Dondequiera que vayas, en cualquier momento, yo o algún representante mío, estaremos a tus espaldas. Si deseas comprar algún caballo en Tattersail, procuraré levantar la oferta para asegurarme de que el caballo se lo quede otro. Si intentas comprarte un par de botas en Hoby, o una chaqueta en Weston, informaré a los propietarios que se quedarán sin negocio en el futuro si siguen vendiéndote a ti.

—No puedes hacerlo —dijo Rubeus entre dientes.

—Y ése será sólo el comienzo —continuó Darien—. Haré correr la voz de que tengo intenciones de comprar todas las parcelas que lindan con tus tierras en Fukushima. En poco tiempo, yo seré dueño de todo el territorio que rodea el tuyo, Rubeus. Además, dejaré tu reputación tan manchada que ningún club respetable te aceptará como miembro y ninguna anfitriona querrá recibirte en su casa.

—Jamás te dará resultado.

—Sí, Rubeus. Tengo el dinero, la tierra y el título necesarios para lograr mis objetivos. Y más aun. Tendré a Serena a mi lado. Su nombre vale oro en Tokio en estos días, Rubeus. Si ella se vuelve contra tí, toda la sociedad también te dará la espalda.

—No. —Rubeus sacudió la cabeza, furioso—. Ella nunca haría eso. Yo no la he lastimado. Ella entenderá por qué hice lo que hice. Es compasiva conmigo.

—Ya no.

—¿Porque la traje aquí? Pero se lo puedo explicar.

—Nunca tendrás oportunidad. Aunque yo permitiera que te acercases a una distancia prudencial de ella para poderle hablar, cosa que no haría ni loco, no obtendrías nada de su parte. Como verás, Rubeus, te cavaste tu propia tumba mucho antes de conocer a Serena.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando ahora?

—¿Recuerdas a esa mujer a quien sedujiste tres años atrás que luego abandonaste porque estaba embarazada? ¿La que llevaba el anillo del diablo? ¿Esa que, según tú describiste a Serena era tan insignificante? ¿Esa a quien tachaste de prostituta de pueblo?

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Era la hermana de Serena.

Rubeus se quedó blanco de sorpresa.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Exactamente —dijo Darien—. Empiezas a ver la profundidad de tu problema. Ya no tiene sentido que sigas permaneciendo aquí. Piensa cuidadosamente en tus dos posibilidades, Rubeus. Si estuviera en tu lugar, eligiría América. Me he enterado, por lo que apadrinaron a Mantón, que no eres buen tirador.

Darien dio la espalda a Rubeus, recogió los zafiros salió. Desató las riendas del caballo negro y escuchó un disparo proveniente del viejo castillo en ruinas.

Se había equivocado: Rubeus tenía tres opciones en lugar de dos. Obviamente, el vizconde había tomado la pistola de la canasta y había optado por la tercera alternativa.

Darien puso un pie en el estribo y después, de mala gana decidió volver al silencioso castillo. La escena que le aguardaba ciertamente no sería agradable, pero conociendo la ineptitud de Rubeus, lo mejor era asegurarse de que no hubiera estropeado más las cosas.


	20. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de Amanda Quick.**_

A Serena le habían parecido horas interminables las que había pasado en su silla, acurrucada, esperando el regreso de Darien. Finalmente, escuchó los pasos de su marido en el pasillo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Con una sola ansiosa mirada al rostro de su esposo, supo que algo muy terrible había pasado. La botella de clarete por la mitad y la copa que obviamente había recogido en el camino, confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Estás bien, Darien?

—Sí.

Darien entró al cuarto, apoyó la botella en una mesa y cerró la puerta. Sin decir una sola palabra más, estrechó a Serena entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así, en silencio, un rato más.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —finalmente preguntó Serena.

—Rubeus ha muerto.

Serena no pudo negar la enorme sensación de alivio que experimentó al enterarse de la verdad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Tú lo mataste?

—Una cuestión de opiniones, me imagino. Algunos, sin duda, dirían que yo soy el responsable. Sin embargo, no fui yo quien apretó el gatillo, sino él mismo.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Se suicidó. Como Mina.

—Tal vez hay justicia al final.

—Siéntate, Darien. Te serviré un poco de vino.

Darien no se resistió. Se despatarró sobre una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana y la observó mientras ella servía la copa y se la acercaba.

—Gracias —le dijo, mientras le tomaba la copa de las manos. La miró—. Tienes un arte especial para darme las cosas cuando las necesito. —Sorbió largamente del vino y luego tragó—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te perturbó la noticia de la muerte de Rubeus?

—No. —Serena meneó la cabeza y se sentó cerca de Darien. -Dios me perdone, pero me alegro de que todo esto haya terminado aunque represente otra muerte. ¿No quiso irse a Estados Unidos?

—No creo que haya tenido la oportunidad de razonar la posibilidad con claridad. Le dije que lo acosaría, que le haría la vida imposible, hasta que se fuera de Japón. Y después le dije que la muchacha del pueblo a quien había seducido era tu hermana. Después me fui de allí. Cuando estaba para montar mi caballo, escuché un disparo de pistola. Regresé para comprobar si él había terminado bien el trabajo. —Bebió otro sorbo de vino. -Y así fue.

—Qué terrible para ti.

Darien la miró.

—No, Serena. Lo terrible fue entrar a ese castillo en ruinas y ver la cuerda con la que te había amarrado y la litera sobre la que pensaba violarte.

Ella se estremeció y se rodeó con los brazos.

—Por favor, ni me lo recuerdes.

—Al igual que tú, estoy feliz de que haya terminado. _Aun_que no hubiese sucedido lo de hoy, habría tenido que detener a Rubeus eventualmente. El muy canalla estaba volviéndose cada vez más obsesivo con lo sucedido en el pasado.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—Quizás, él empeoró cuando tú decidiste volver a casa. Tal vez no toleró la idea de que tú pusieras a cualquier otra mujer en el lugar de Esmeralda. Quería que fueras tan fiel a su memoria como él.

—Rayos. Estaba totalmente loco.

—Sí. —Guardó silencio por un momento—. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Hallarán el cuerpo en uno o dos días y será evidente que lord Rubeus se suicidó. Todo quedará allí.

—Como debe ser. —Serena le tocó el brazo y sonrió—. Gracias, Darien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por no darte la protección suficiente como para que no ocurrieran sucesos como el de hoy? Recordarás bien que tú sola lograste escapar. Lo último que me merezco de ti es tu agradecimiento, señora.

—No permitiré que te culpes, milord —dijo ella ferozmente—. Ninguno de los dos pudo haber previsto lo de hoy. Lo importante es que todo terminó. Te agradezco porque entiendo que debe de haberte resultado muy difícil no retarlo a duelo. Sé, Darien, que tu sentido del honor habría exigido un duelo. Debe de haber sido muy duro para ti respetar tu juramento.

Darien se movió en la silla.

—Serena, creo que será mejor que cambiemos de tema.

—Pero quiero que veas lo agradecida que estoy por cumplir tu promesa. Espero que te des cuenta de que no podía permitirte correr ese riesgo. Darien, te amo demasiado para permitir algo así.

—Serena...

—Y no soportaría que nuestro bebé no conozca a su pa_dre._ Darien apoyó su copa de vino y extendió la mano para tomar la de Serena.

—Yo también siento mucha curiosidad por conocer a nuestro hijo o hija. Fue sincero lo que te dije antes de partir. Te amo, Serena. Y quiero que recuerdes que, pase lo que pase, por mucho que falle al tratar de ser el esposo ideal para ti, siempre te amaré.

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Lo sé.

Él arqueó las cejas con su familiar gesto de arrogancia, pero con mucho amor en los ojos.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo?

—Bueno, digamos que tuve algo de tiempo para pensar cuando te fuiste al castillo. Se me ocurrió que un hombre que creyera una historia tan descabellada como la que me sucedió esta tarde, con lo del secuestro, el té de hierbas para dormir y demás, tenía que estar un poquito enamorado.

—No un poquito enamorado. —Darien levantó la mano de Serena y le besó la palma—. Muy enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado. Sólo lamento que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

—Siempre tuviste inclinación por ponerte un poco obstinado en ocasiones.

Darien le sonrió y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Y tú, mi dulce esposa, tienes las mismas tendencias. Por suerte, nos entendemos mutuamente. —La besó y luego la miró a los ojos—. Lamento algunas cosas, Serena. No siempre te he tratado como era debido. Siempre te he impuesto cosas porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ti y nuestro matrimonio. E indudablemente, en el futuro actuaré como yo crea que es mejor, aunque tú no coincidas.

Serena hundió los dedos en las profundidades de la oscura cabellera de Darien.

—Como dije, obcecado y cabeza dura.

—Y acerca del bebé, cariño...

—El bebé está bien, milord. —El recuerdo de las acusaciones de Rubeus acudió a su memoria—. Debes saber que no fui a ver a la vieja Luna para pedirle una poción que abortara al bebé.

—Ya lo sé. Tú no serías capaz de hacer algo así. Pero el hecho es que yo no tenía necesidad de dejarte embarazada tan pronto. Pude haberlo evitado.

—Algún día, milord —le dijo ella con una sonrisa—, me dirás cómo se hace exactamente para evitar un embarazo. Rei Hino me contó algo sobre un cierto tipo de saquillo que se hace con los intestinos de la oveja y que se coloca en el miembro viril atado con unas finas cuerdas rojas. ¿Tú sabes de esas cosas?

Darien gruñó.

—Pero ¿cómo rayos hace Rei Hino para enterarse de estas cuestiones? Por Dios, Serena, qué malas compañías te has buscado en Tokio. Es una suerte que te haya traído al campo de inmediato, antes de que terminaran de arruinarte moralmente las amistades de mí tía.

—Cierto, milord. Y... me alegra aprender todo lo que debo saber sobre corrupción en tus manos. —Serena tocó las grandes manos de Darien con mucho amor y luego le besó delicadamente la muñeca. Cuando alzó la vista, él advirtió lo enamorada que estaba.

—Desde un principio —le dijo él, con voz suave— he dicho que tú y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien.

—Aparentemente, tenías razón, milord.

Darien se puso de pie y también a ella, para tenerla frente a frente.

—Casi siempre tengo razón —le dijo rozándole los labios con los suyos—, Y en aquellas ocasiones en las que me equivoco, te tendré a ti para que me corrijas. Y ahora, es casi el amanecer. Necesito tu ternura y tu ardor. Eres un tónico para mí. He descubierto que, cuando te tengo en mis brazos, olvido todo. Sólo importas tú. Vayamos a la cama.

—Me encantará, Darien.

Él la desvistió lentamente. Sus manos expertas delinearon cada curva y se deleitaron en cada centímetro de su piel. Inclinó la cabeza para librar sus rosados y erectos pezones, mientras con la mano buscó su femineidad.

Y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, la llevó a la cama y la tendió allí. Le hizo el amor hasta que ambos olvidaron todos los desagradables acontecimientos del día.

Mucho más tarde, Darien giró sobre un costado de sí, cobijando a Serena en uno de sus brazos. Bostezó y dijo:

—Los zafiros.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —Serena se acurrucó contra él—, ¿Las encontraste en la canasta?

—Sí y te las pondrás la próxima vez que la ocasión requiera tanta elegancia. Estoy ansioso por ver cómo las luces.

Serena se quedó quieta.

—No creo que quiera ponérmelas, Darien. No me gustan. Creo que no van con mi piel.

—No seas tonta, Serena. Te quedarán magníficos.

—Son para una mujer más alta. Rubia, quizá. De todas maneras, como soy yo, seguramente tendría problemas con el broche. Se me abriría y así perdería el collar. Las cosas que me pongo se desarreglan, milord. Y tú lo sabes.

Darien sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Es uno de tus encantos. Pero no temas. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para recoger todo lo que se te cae, incluso los zafiros.

—Darien, de veras no quiero ponerme los zafiros —insistió ella.

—¿Por qué?

Serena se quedó en silencio por un rato.

—No puedo explicarlo.

—Es porque, mentalmente, las asocias con Esmeralda, ¿no?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí.

—Serena, los zafiros de Shields nada tienen que ver con Esmeralda. Esas piedras han pertenecido a mi familia durante tres generaciones y seguirán siendo nuestras siempre que haya esposas Shields para usarlas. Esmeralda puede haber jugado con ellas por un tiempo, pero jamás le pertenecieron en el estricto sentido de la palabra. ¿Entiendes?

—No.

—Ahora eres tú la obcecada, Serena.

—Es uno de mis encantos.

—Te pondrás los zafiros —prometió Darien, estrechándola contra su pecho.

—Nunca.

—Ya veo —dijo Darien, con un brillo especial en los ojos— que tendré que buscar la forma de persuadirte.

—No hay modo de que lo consigas —contestó ella con gran determinación.

—Ah, mi dulce. ¿Por qué insistes en subestimarme? —Con las manos le tomó el rostro y la besó. Momentos después, Serena se relajaba sumisamente contra su cuerpo.

En la primavera del año siguiente, los condes de Shields ofrecieron en su casa una gran fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento de un saludable niño. Ninguno de los invitados faltó a la cita en el campo, incluso los más difíciles de convencer para abandonar la ciudad de Tokio por algunos días, como era el caso de lord Kumada.

Durante un momento de tranquilidad, en los jardines de Shields, Kumada sonrió condescendientemente a Darien.

—Siempre dije que a Serena le quedarían preciosas los zafiros. Estaba hermosa con ellas durante la cena de esta noche.

—Le transmitiré tus elogios —contestó Darien con gran satisfacción—. Estaba muy nerviosa. No quería ponérselas. Tuve que trabajar largo y tendido para lograr que se las pusiera.

—Pero ¿por qué te habrá costado tanto convencerla? —dijo Kumada—. Cualquier mujer habría estado más que dispuesta a lucirlos.

—Sucede que las asociaba demasiado con Esmeralda.

—Claro, eso habrá molestado sobremanera a una criatura tan sensible como Serena. ¿Y cómo la persuadiste?

—Un marido inteligente, eventualmente aprende cómo es el mecanismo de razonamiento en una mujer. Me ha tomado cierto tiempo, pero lo logré —dijo Darien, complacido—. En este caso, se me ocurrió decirle que los zafiros son una combinación perfecta con el color de mis ojos.

Kumada lo miró y soltó una carcajada.

—Lo tuyo fue brillante, por cierto. Serena no habría podido resistirse a semejante razonamiento. Y también, combinan perfectamente con el color de ojos de tu hijo. Parece ser que es cierto que los zafiros de los Shields se transmiten de generación a generación. —Kumada se detuvo para observar el pequeño jardín que se había hecho apartado de los demás—. ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

Darien miró a sus pies.

—El jardín de hierbas de Serena. Lo plantó en primavera y los pobladores locales ya han venido a pedir algunos gajos, recetas y preparados. Estos días me he gastado fortunas en estas hierbas. Creo que Serena podrá escribir su propio tratado de botánica en cualquier momento. Estoy casado con una mujer muy ocupada.

—Yo también apoyo la teoría de que es mejor casarse con una mujer ocupada —dijo Kumada—. Creo que el trabajo las quita del medio.

—Eso es divertido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tu mayor trabajo está en las mesas de juego.

—No por mucho tiempo más, creo —anunció Kumada—- Se corre el rumor de que mi primo está empeorando rápidamente. Está en reposo y refugiado en su religión.

—Un síntoma seguro de defunción y traspaso de propiedades. ¿Entonces podemos anticipar tu inminente boda?

—Primero —dijo Kumada, mirando hacia la casa principal— debo encontrar una heredera apropiada. Queda poco dinero como patrimonio.

Darien siguió la mirada de Kumada y advirtió una esplendorosa cabellera azabache a través de las ventanas abiertas.

—Serena me dijo que el padrastro de Rei Hino partió rumbo a la Otra vida y, en consecuencia, la señorita Hino heredó absolutamente todo.

—Así me informaron.

Darien rió.

—Buena suerte, amigo mío. Creo que tendrás mucho en qué entretenerte con esa mujer. Después de todo, es la mejor amiga de mi esposa y ya sabes por todo lo que yo he tenido que pasar con Serena.

—Pareces que has sobrevivido —observó Kumada.

—Casi. —Darien sonrió y palmeó a Kumada en el hombro—. Entremos y te serviré el mejor brandy que tengo.

—¿Francés?

—Naturalmente. Hace un par de meses compré un cargamento a un contrabandista amigo. Serena me sermoneó durante días por el riesgo que corrí.

—A juzgar por su actitud hacia ti, es evidente que te ha perdonado.

—He aprendido cómo manejar a mi esposa, Kumada.

—Por favor, dime cuál es el secreto para lograr la felicidad conyugal —preguntó Kumada, mientras su mirada vagaba una vez más en dirección a la ventana junto a la que estaba Rei.

—Eso, amigo mío, deberás descubrirlo por ti mismo. Pero me temo que el camino rumbo a la armonía no es sencillo. Claro que con la mujer apropiada, el esfuerzo bien vale la pena.

Mucho más tarde, esa noche, Darien se acomodó plácidamente junto a Serena. Tenía el cuerpo aún húmedo, pues apenas habían terminado de hacer el amor. La satisfacción que sentía era una especie de droga poderosa para él.

—Esta noche, Kumada me preguntó cuál era el secreto de la felicidad conyugal —murmuró Darien, atrayendo a Serena hacia sí.

—¿De verdad? —le dijo ella, pasándole el dedo sobre el pecho desnudo—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que él mismo tendría que descubrir el camino difícil, como lo había hecho yo.—Se puso de costado y le apartó el cabello de la mejilla. Sonrió, fascinado por todo lo que se relacionaba con ella—. Gracias por consentir en ponerte los zafiros esta noche. ¿Te molestó tenerlas alrededor del cuello?

Serena meneó la cabeza.

—No. Al principio no quería ponérmelas, pero después me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Las piedras combinan perfectamente con tus ojos. Cuando finalmente me adapté a esa idea, supe que sólo pensaría en ti cada vez que las luciera.

—Así debe ser. —La besó lentamente, deteniéndose en cada paso, saboreando la felicidad sin límites que sentía. Deslizaba suavemente la mano sobre la pierna de Serena cuando escuchó el grito exigente que provenía del cuarto contiguo.

—Tu hijo tiene hambre, milord.

Darien se lamentó.

—Tiene un sentido infalible de la hora, ¿no?

—Es tan exigente como su padre.

—Muy bien, señora. Dejemos dormir a la niñera. Iré a buscarte al futuro conde de Shields. Trata de calmarlo rápidamente así podremos volver a lo nuestro.

El bebé dejó de llorar no bien sintió las manos fuertes y grandes de su padre que lo levantaba. El pequeño de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules se dispuso a mamar rápidamente, no bien Darien lo colocó en el pecho de Serena.

Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó a su familia en las sombras. Al verlos juntos, experimentó una sensación de alegría y satisfacción posesiva, idéntica a la que sentía cada vez que hacía el amor con su esposa.

—Serena, dime que por fin has logrado todo lo que pretendías de este matrimonio —le pidió Darien.

—Todo y mucho más, Darien. —Su sonrisa fue muy brillante en la oscuridad—. Todo y mucho más.

FIN

_**Esta historia llegó a su fin, muchas gracias por todo sus reviews y la paciencia de una novata que adora la pareja Serena & Darien.**_

_**También aprovecho esta oportunidad de recomendarles mi nuevo fic La decisión más dura que será una historia corta de no más de 10 cap con una trama novedosa y atrapante escrita 100 % por moi.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Lara**_


End file.
